Kryptonian Nights
by Deanlu
Summary: These are short stories exploring the idea and facets of love. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kryptonian Nights 1**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. These are going to be short vignettes exploring the nature of love and what it is for Kara. They will not all be sexual in nature for there are many forms of love. I hope you will enjoy them.**

 **LUCY**

Kara watched as Lucy leaned against the balcony railing. The Super could tell by the set of the woman's shoulders that her burdens were bearing down on her and threatening to pull her under. Lucy hadn't had it easy since Myriad. She had questioned her commitment to a military that defined any alien as the enemy, even the ones like Supergirl who just wanted to find a new home and live life. Her father, General Lane, had made it very apparent that even though Supergirl had risked everything he still didn't trust her. Then Jimmy Olsen, a relationship that would never come to pass totally because he was unwilling to fully trust her. Kara had seen it when they had dated. Jimmy didn't fully trust any woman. So she had broke it off and made excuses of not wanting to get in the way of Lucy and him. Supergirl shook her head and made a decision. Using her Super speed she grabbed a backpack and some supplies and then skipped up the stairs to the balcony where Lucy was gazing out over the city in the late afternoon light.

"Hey." Kara said breaking the silent thoughts of Co-Director Lane. Lucy turned toward the young woman with a soft smile.

"Hey, what can I do for you Supergirl?" Lucy replied feeling the warmth of the youngest Danver's smile spread through her. She watched as Kara bit her lip and then looked out at how the light shadowed the city buildings.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to indulge in a little bit of late afternoon flying with me. I wanted to show you something...something I think you would like." Kara's firm, but soft voice stated. Lucy looked at the determined face of her friend and then back out at the night stars.

"You know I'm not much up for company this evening. I'm really just feeling out of sorts." Lucy exhaled, "Kara, I don't want you disappointed in me." Kara grabbed her friend's wrist and gently squeezed causing her to look up into those blue eyes.

"You could never disappoint me. Please trust me. I think you will really love it." Kara whispered leaning close to the older woman. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine as Kara's warmth engulfed her. She nodded her head and the next thing she knew she was in air being carried bridal style by Supergirl. "Duck your head against my chest we're going to go a little faster." Supergirl uttered a little louder over the wind. The older woman just nodded and tucked her head against Kara's chest. She marveled at how safe she felt while closing her eyes and listening to the deep base of the super's heart. Just twenty minutes of flying and Lucy could feel the slow descent to the ground. Kara gently let Lucy stand while still holding her close until she got her land legs again. The young reporter went to release the woman, but was quickly held in place by strong arms. Lucy looked up into Kara's eyes and suddenly was kissing the young Super. Kryptonian lips first unmoving soon responded in fervor assailing the older woman with a passion unbridled. Both woman gave and took from the other as hands roamed and touched until the kiss slowly wound down. Finally separating a bit, Lucy smiled in wonder while gently touching Kara's face.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you. There is something about you Kara Zor-El that just causes me to want to lose control." Kara leaned in again deepening the kiss this time until she could tell Lucy was breathless.

"Me too." The young reporter burred voice released the older woman and stepped away allowing the cool night air to flow in around them. Supergirl removed the backpack taking out a blanket and lying it on the ground. Then some containers of strawberries and grapes, cheese and crackers. Finally, a bottle of wine with an extra blanket.

"So beautiful." Lucy had finally gotten a chance to look around their location. Supergirl had flown them to a cove somewhere on the west coast. The ridge above the ocean they were on was covered in wildflowers and high grass while further up thick shrubs and tall evergreens blocked any view. The Ocean view was amazing as hard rock jutted out of the ocean below and waves rolled into the sandy beach littered with seashells. The cool ocean breeze gave a slight chill as the sun was just beginning to set in the distance. From what Lucy could tell there was no one for miles around. She inhaled the fresh, salty air as tension released from her shoulders.

"I figured you could use some time away from the DEO. You haven't exactly been yourself lately." Kara verbalized looking at the Director who seemed to be relaxing even more by the minute. Lucy turned to find Kara's hand ready to assist her down on the blanket. She lowered herself down looking at the food and wine. The young woman poured Lucy a glass and one for herself. After a few minutes of just sipping wine and gazing out over the view the director finally broke the silence.

"I may have thrown myself into my work a little lately." Lucy joked while taking a sip of her wine. ' _God, where does Kara find bottles of wine like this?'_ she thought. It was a bold wine with plum and berry flavors and just a hint of chocolate.

"A little?! Lucy we have been friends for a while. I know when something is bothering you." Kara's gentle fingers traced the older woman's face."You are giving too much and not taking anything. Not letting yourself enjoy and feel life." Lucy tried to turn away, but those gentle firm fingers turned her chin back toward the seeking deep blue eyes. "You are a warrior with no war right now. Your strength is in seeking out the enemy's weaknesses and exploiting them. We have been in a time of peace for months now and you are unhappy." Kara's concerned face questioned. "You need to relax some before the next challenge."

"So, are you offering?" Lucy smirked not expecting the response she received.

"Yes." Kara was kissing her and pulling Lucy into her arms. Supergirl's hands roamed her body as the kisses deepened. Lucy's broke the kiss and began biting and sucking Kara's neck. It was not gentle, but it was not violent either. It felt rough and wild everything Lucy had wanted. Kara offered herself freely under the night sky in the setting sun and Lucy took everything she wanted. Deep into the night with Orion the hunter guarding them Lucy slapped, pulled, bit, and pleasured herself with Kara. If she had thought anything would be off limits she soon found out different. Their moans and cries rose into the night sky even as goddess Luna gave into the rising of the goddess Sol.

"Good Morning" Kara breathed into Lucy's ear. Both women lay naked in the wildflowers and tall grass. Lucy had her head pillowed against Supergirl's stomach as Kara ran gentle hands across her shoulders.

"Mmmmm, Good Morning." Lucy rose up as the blanket slipped down over her naked form kissing Kara warmly. There was a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before which relieved Kara greatly. "How about an early morning swim?" Lucy suggested softly. Supergirl's eyes lit up and nodded. Soon they were in the waves swimming with nothing but their smiles and youthful exuberance. Several hours later finally ensconced in Kara's locked apartment they made love again after a breakfast of omelets and toast. Lucy fell back against Kara's pillows sweaty and relaxed as Kara came up to join her. Soft hands caressed her body soothing away the last of the tremors as Lucy began to fall into sleep. "You know I've never had a friend like you. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. You mean a great deal to me Lucy. Whether we keep this light and friendly or we make it more. I wanted this. I wanted you. You are very worth it." Kara whispered as Lucy smiled slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kryptonian Nights 2**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love.**

 **Heroes & Children**

National City at Christmas time was a sight to behold. The main thorough fares were decorated in greenery and red velvet ribbon. Banners announced the Christmas season on each light pole. Businesses store fronts were decorated in the colors and sounds of Christmas as they tried to squeeze the last few dollars out from the many citizens and visitors. There had been an influx of immigrants both earth bound and alien in the recent year, but things seemed pretty peaceful for the most part. Kara Danvers stepped out into the crisp, night air from the small mom and pop Italian restaurant that she had met James, Maggie, Winn, John, and Alex at for an evening of laughter, food, and fun. The others had already left. Kara being last because she had wanted the recipe for the grilled polenta with spinach and robiola cheese she had that night. "Merry Christmas Giovanni!" the reporter said one last time and walked down the sidewalk to an alleyway where she quickly changed into her super suit. She made a quick circuit through the city until she heard the sounds of giggling and laughter. She dipped lower hovering above National cities celebration of everything winter.

"Duck!" Yelled a small child as a snowball came flying past a friend. A young girl laughed in joy and threw a snowball back at her friend.

"You missed!" She yelled excitedly. Children were building snow forts and creating snow angels. Kara was fascinated watching the children. Their youthful exuberance bringing a warmth to her heart and soul that usually wasn't there. While no snow fell in National City, the temperature was enough to keep snow there if it did fall. So the city in a fit of ingenuity and tourism dollars had engaged a business to donate money to create an ice rink and snow play areas. Kara had watched the last several days as great mounds of snow were made and an ice rink had been set up. City fathers had just prayed the weather would hold. They didn't want to have spent all this money only to have a flood of water.

"Look out!" A child yelled as a snowball slammed into Supergirl. Kara hadn't been watching her height above the celebration. She had slowly been descending without realizing. All the children and their parents below her suddenly went quiet. Then a loud laugh erupted from Kara's mouth. Supergirl grabbed a pile of snow forming the perfect snowball and threw it back at the young man who hit her. Suddenly pandemonium broke free as children began pelting Supergirl with snowballs. Supergirl gave as good as she got using her super speed and freeze breath to form small walls of protection for both sides to hide behind.

"Whoo hooo!"

"I gotcha Supergirl!"

"Yeah!"

"Best Christmas celebration ever!" Children's voices rang out into the night.

Then it happened quite unexpectedly. Supergirl used a bit of super speed to go around her wall and bombard the other side when she hit a bit of ice. Kara suddenly felt herself fly up into the air and fall flat on her back with an 'OOofff'.

"Yeah, get her!" Children yelled and soon Supergirl was covered in an avalanche of children. Kara couldn't stop laughing. Soon enough parents came to her rescue. Supergirl took the hand of a teenager to be helped gently levitated off the ground and over to the skating rink. Using only her ability to fly and levitate she moved around the rink skating with the other people. Soon a small child reached out a hand to her.

"Can we skate together Supergirl?" The young child asked nervously. Supergirl nodded taking her hand and moved around the rink slowly in deference to the young child's abilities.

"What's your name?" Kara asked maneuvering them around the rink.

"Lena." The young child responded softly still a little nervous.

"Wow! My best friend's name is Lena. You have a great name." Kara said merrily. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine years old. I go to Willow Park Science and Math School. I want to be an engineer one day." Lena responded smiling up enthusiastically at Supergirl. Lena waved and pointed at Supergirl with a big grin as they passed her dad took pictures on his phone and her mom gave two thumbs up.

"I bet you will be the best one ever. " Supergirl said smiling down at the young child. The child face beamed with joy. She then got a puzzled look and glanced up at Supergirl while concentrating on staying on her feet.

"Supergirl, why are you here? Don't you have someone to catch?" Lena asked. Kara loved the child's inquisitiveness.

"Can I tell you a secret Lena?" Kara asked. When she saw Lena nod, Kara brought them to a stop in front of Lena's parents. "Sometimes even super heroes need to have fun so they remember what joy and love looks like. All that love goes right in here," Supergirl said pointing to her heart, "and it gives us heroes the strength we need when we think we might fail." Several kids gathered around Supergirl and Lena listening intently to the words that were being spoken.

"You will never fail Supergirl! I will always love you!" Little Lena said firmly.

"Yeah, we love you Supergirl." Dozens of childrens and parents voices echoed across the ice as children reached in hugging their heroine. Kara smiled holding back tears completely overwhelmed by the moment. Just for a moment the burdens of Supergirl shift and become lighter, easier to bear.

"I love you all too." Supergirl said hugging them back. "She then gently rose and levitated off the ground as the children backed away. Merry Christmas Everyone." She yelled jubilantly and flew off.

Kara arrived home minutes later. She changed her clothes, made a cup of hot chocolate, and went to bed the warmth of love carrying her into dreams of happiness. Morning arrived to the sound of her front door opening, the smell of coffee wafting into her bedroom. Alex heartbeat made her smile as she came down the hall to see John and Alex sitting drinking coffee.

"Hey, what's up?" Kara said as John handed her a cup of coffee smiling down at her. It was rare that John came with Alex. It normally meant trouble.

"Kara, where did you go after dinner last night?" John asked. Kara stared for a while trying to discern where the intent of the question was going.

"Hmmmm, I did a patrol and then stopped by the Winter Carnival. Why?" Kara asked as she opened the box of donuts and discovered a dozen crullers. "Hey, Alex why the crullers?" Alex smiled at her sister and slapped a Tribune Paper down on the countertop in front of Kara.

 **SUPERGIRL SAYS LOVE AND JOY MAKE HERO'S POWERFUL!**

 **A picture of Supergirl kneeling in front of a young Lena surrounded by children is under the headline.** Several articles fall below on Supergirls night at the winter carnival and what she said to children. Alex reaches forward and opens the paper to two pages of photos with captions. The smile that crosses Kara's face is like the suns rise at dawn. Then Alex turns the page again and her sister's mouth drops open. The faces of firemen/women, soldiers, policemen/women, paramedics, nurses, doctors, fathers, and mothers grace the page with children hugging them saying 'We love you'." Then Alex turns to the editorials. **Supergirl reminds us Hero's give all by Edward Flannery. A Heroine's Love by Cat Grant.** It's followed by Letter after Letter to the Editor from the average people singing her praises and the praises of the heroes of National City.

"But...I…" Kara's words get caught in her throat as a tear slides down her cheek. John and Alex come around and embrace her.

"Well done Kara! Well done Supergirl!" John and Alex warmly burr as they hug her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kryptonian Nights 3**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love.**

 **Max/Cat/Lena**

"Alex please? Can you help or not?" Kara pleaded as she attempted to finish the zipper to the elegant long sleeve evening dress with fully beaded sheath. The work on the dress was phenomenal. Kara looked like a million dollars. If Alex didn't know better she would think that her sister was out to ensnare someone.

"Explain to me how you could afford this dress one more time, because Kara I know you couldn't have afforded this with your salary." Alex replied in wonder at how beautiful her sister looked. Hell, she wanted to date her tonight. The deep silver and white of the gown blended perfectly making her sister look angelic in nature. Alex moved behind Kara fixing the clasp of the simple diamond teardrop necklace and checking to make sure the diamond earrings were good. Once Alex was assured all was in place she stood back and just shook her head.

"A friend gave it to me Alex. That's all you need to know." Kara looked at herself in the full length mirror they had set up. A beautiful set of Jimmy Choos' completed the look. Alex shaking her head worried Kara. "What? Is something wrong?" the young reporter asked again glancing over her figure in the mirror.

"No Kara. You're just beautiful. Whoever you are out to ensnare tonight hasn't got a chance." Alex expressed in awe. Kara stepped forward and hugged Alex.

"It's not what's on the outside Alex. It's always what is on the inside." She tightened the hug a little more. "Come on, let's get going. I'm sure Maggie and Winn are already there." Alex grabbed her evening bag that went with her little black dress and off they went.

Tonight was all about Catco and Cat Grant and L-Corp and Lena Luthor. Cat had brokered a deal which would bring Catco onto the cutting edge of communication technology and security with L-Corp and Lena Luthor. It was a deal worth billions for both companies. Kara couldn't tell which woman was more pleased Lena or Cat. Maxwell Lord was beyond pissed when the deal went through. Not only did it mean lower stock prices, but it was a major hit to his ego. Two of the most powerful women in the room he just could not control and it ate at him.

Cat and Lena approached the stage giving a brief, but exuberant speech on the future. Polite applause greeted them when finished and the guests were left to enjoy the evening. Kara tipped her glass toward the two letting them know she was here. She received full nods from both acknowledging her presence. A little while later Kara notice Ms. Tessmacher approach.

"Good evening Ms. Danvers, Ms. Grant has been asking about you." Eve Tessmacher, Cat's new assistant, said as soon as she had tracked down Kara. Kara was having drink with her friends and sister.

"I'm sure Ms. Grant knows how to find me Eve." Kara replied suddenly feeling Eve's hand on her elbow attempting to guide her across the room. Kara, being Supergirl, didn't move causing Eve to stumble a bit. Eve moved back whispering into her ear.

"Kara, it's Maxwell Lord, he's not in a gracious mood tonight. Please. I know you can fix this." Eve responded urgently. Kara nodded and set her glass on a nearby table.

"If you will excuse me. I'll be back in a minute," she said to her friends. Alex looked on with concern, but Kara shook her head. The young reporter then focused her hearing toward Cat Grant and Lena Luthor, whom had been backed into a corner with Maxwell Lord. "Eve, I want you to usher both Cat and Lena to my friends when I interrupt Mr. Lord. Can you do that?" Eve nodded as Kara found the full out diatribe that Maxwell uttered toward the two women rising in volume. "Max, how lovely to see you. Would you care to dance?" Kara sultry voice caught Lord off balance causing him to nod. She quickly took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Max took Kara by the waist and hand leading her around the dance floor. Neither one said anything for a while. They just danced and smiled at one another. _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada and DJ Ice moved them around the room.

"You are a beautiful dancer Max. Thank you for accepting my invitation." The young reporter smiled seeing a pained look. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad at dancing." Max let out a sigh.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" Max asked as he twirled Kara out and then back in again. Kara moved with grace following his lead. She noticed Ms. Tessmacher had moved Cat and Lena to her friends so she relaxed and decided to enjoy the moment.

"Maybe I wanted to just dance with a handsome man." Kara hinted though the look on Max's face said he didn't believe her.

"Why do you care? We are sworn enemies Kara." Max declared tension rising in his voice. Kara responded carefully choosing her words to disarm him slowly. She could see Maggie and Alex talking even as she gave her attention to Max.

"Maybe I wanted to repay a kindness once shown to me in my hour of need. Maybe I wanted an acquaintance whom I respect for trying to improve life and the environment on this planet not to look like an ass because he drank too much." Kara suggested waving off Alex who had moved to the dance floor. She could tell Cat and Lena were concerned from the looks they cast toward her and Max.

"So I'm an ass. Maybe there is something you want Kara Zor-El." Max said sliding their bodies closer as he tightened his hold. His face now inches from hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath mixing with the musky scent of his cologne and something that was just Max. He was an enticing man if he wasn't so dangerous. "I think you want to live on the wild side tonight. What do you say?"

Kara leaned in close to his ear. "Max, do not do this. Do not be TMZ's star headline because you're angry and have had too much alcohol. You are better than this." Max gazed back trying to formulate what was really going on as he led her around the dance floor.

"Kara Danvers, a white knight or a God Damn Kryptonian heartbreaker? I'm just not sure which you are." The tune changed up at that moment to _Vive Le Swing_ by In-Grid and DJ Ice causing Maxwell to pick up the speed of his steps and Kara following without a misstep. Max shook his head and just let himself enjoy Kara and the dance. She was right. There were other battles to fight. Fuck it. He'd been bested by two strong women. There was no shame. He quick stepped across the dance floor with the Danver's girl like he was twenty again. "You're right. Live to fight another day." He laughed out loud causing Kara to smile. They came to the end of dance with a flourish he bent taking her hand and laid a soft, sweet kiss on it. However, being the rogue he was he quickly stepped forward catching her off guard kissing her deeply, passionately on the lips causing her friends to all gasp. "Another day perhaps?!" His renown smirk and wink causing a giggle to rise in Kara. Max slipped off the dance floor grabbing a flute of champagne as he went joining a nearby group as the memory of those lips kissing him back haunted his mind.

"Kara, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Her friends voices rose around her. "No, no. I'm fine. Everything is okay. Let's just dance and have a good time." The Chainsmokers song _Don't let me Down_ came up and suddenly her arms were filled with Cat Grant.

"I saw what you did for Max. Always being the Hero, even for the bad guy." Cat claimed as Kara led this time. Lena stayed close dancing with Winn as they listened to Cat and Kara. Even Alex Maggie made sure to stay near worried about Max's skulking in the groups around the dance floor.

"I did it for you and Lena. I needed to protect my girls." Kara cautioned as she placed a soft kiss to Cat's cheek. She gently untangled herself and switched partners with Winn. "Thank you, for defending Cat. Thank you for being strong Lena." Kara leaned forward kissing Lena fully on the lips." Kara broke the kiss tilting her head sideways listening to something Lena couldn't hear. Her eyes focused on the CEO and grimaced a little. "I have to go. I had a great time. You and Cat should do these more often." Kara gave her a last kiss on the lips. Then a quick kiss to Cat and slipped out of the room.

Alex and Maggie stood their in shock. While Winn pointed to the door making some excuse as his mic went live from Guardian. He was gone.

"Well, shit!" Cat Grant said. Lena just shook her head totally blown away.

"Holy Crap" Maggie huffed. "Man, Pam in HR is going to be pissed. You two need to sign NDA's tomorrow." Both Cat and Lena smiled shaking their heads while Maxwell Lord chuckled to himself. "Kara Zor-El, you are a dark horse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kryptonian Nights 4**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love.**

 **J'onn J'onzz**

Kara glanced around the DEO looking to see where everyone was located. Vasquez was at the Ops station monitoring while nearby was Winn running some program. Alex was in her lab which meant the Maggie was at work at NCPD. Dr. Hamilton had just left her after checking her thinking she was still unconscious. Lena was an unknown factor. She could be here or she might be gone. Supergirl quickly disconnected the monitors from her body and shut the machines off so they wouldn't alarm anyone. She didn't have super seed for nothing. Yeah it left her nauseous and a little dizzy, but she needed to get out of the medical lab. She had been here for a week now recouping from whatever plasma energy weapon she had been hit with in the last fight downtown with an alien group.

Kara took a slow deep breath centering herself for the next move. It was stupid, but she needed it. J'onzz wasn't the only one addicted to the damn things. Supergirl used a quick burst of speed moving through the DEO without being seen and entering J'onn office. She moved quietly to his file cabinet, put in the security code, opened the bottom drawer and removed two packets of choco's. She then closed the cabinet and sped through the DEO again without being seen flying off to a nearby plateau with her ill gotten booty. The sun was at its highest point and the rock on the plateau was superheated sending a warmth through her that the solar bed never could. The sun's intense rays filled her with a euphoria all its own that had nothing to do with the package of choco's she was consuming.

"Yes, total stealth! Who says I can't be sneaky." Kara said aloud to the late afternoon sky." Kara removed her suit laying out in the DEO briefs and sports bra she had worn underneath. She smiled finishing the second package of choco's and then laid back just enjoying the intense rays. She never realized when she fell asleep.

Hour later Kara woke to the dying streams of light from sunset. The sleep had done her a world of good and the full sunlight had recharged her enough that her the severe nausea and dizziness seemed to have receded. She could tell she wasn't up to par yet, but she felt a world better than she had earlier. She went to move when she felt she wasn't alone. Kara turned her head looking behind her only to see Vasquez sitting nearby in her uniform with an automatic weapon across her lap reading a book. Kara squinted zeroing on the title, Binary Systems and the Multiverse. "You know, Alex and Lena are going crazy looking for you?" Vasquez said looking up from her book. Kara turned back to the dying rays of sunset and flopped inelegantly on the ground again.

"I know. But sometimes their mothering and concern is…" Kara said being cut off abruptly.

"Stifling." Vasquez responded rising from her seated position and moving to sit next to the young superhero. Kara nodded bowing her head. She knew there would be hell to pay. "I know that your tired of being poked and prodded, of not having privacy, and of feeling like an experiment even from Alex and Lena. I also know you hate feeling weak in front of the people you love." Vasquez said wrapping her arm around the hero pulling her into a sidelong hug. She could tell Kara was tense, frustrated, and very much not very super yet. "You have to remember those people love you though. They would move heaven and earth to save you. You mean more to them than you can ever know Kara. We are your family. We love you. Though I think that stealing Jonzz Choco's could put you in front of a firing squad." Kara chuckled and shook her head in agreement.

"How come there isn't a squad from the DEO on this hill? How come your the only one here?" Kara inquired as she watched darkness began to envelope them as the shadows from the rising full moon traversed the forest below.

"Probably because I haven't told anyone where we are, but did tell them you are fine and I would watch over you." Vasquez stated firmly. Kara snorted knowing that would have not gone over well with anyone and Vasquez would most likely be facing disciplinary issues when she got back to the DEO.

"Why would you do that Susan? Why would you hide where I am at? Why would you put yourself in that much trouble?" Kara whispered softly.

"Because you needed the time alone. I've watched you lately. You seem to be fragmenting into pieces. You need a break Kara. You need a vacation. So if I can give you some down time, even a small amount for you to enjoy the sun and demolish Jonzz Choco's, well then it will have been worth it." Kara looked into Vasquez's eyes gauging her words. She nodded and leaned into the hug.

"I'm tired Vasquez. Bone weary tired. I don't think I can rise anymore." Vasquez nodded admitting through the assent what she had thought had been happening. What Supergirl couldn't admit to even her sister or lover, but on this plateau with a friend sitting next to her who wouldn't judge her she could whisper in the dark.

"Then don't for now. Let us take care of you Kara. Rest and let us protect you. Just for a while let the world take care of itself. Even heroes need breaks to be renewed." Vasquez whispered softly squeezing her friend as Kara trembled in the hug.

""I don't want to go back to the DEO. I don't want to go back to my place either. I just want to get away for a while." Kara softly answered. "That plasma ray...I've never felt pain like that...I just need some time away. Someplace like this…" Kara waved her hand around at the wood around them.

"Give me some time and rest here.I'll be right back." Vasquez let go of her friend and stood as Kara began to protest. "Trust me. Trust us." Vasquez said as Kara held her stare finally conceding and nodding. Kara was too tired to argue. The hero laid back down in the tall grass around allowing the cool evening breeze to sooth her into a light sleep all the time aware that she was safe with Susan nearby. She could hear the rumble of the agent's voice as she spoke over the communicator. However, it was muffled due to her powers being weak and almost non-existent after her escape. Everything began to fade out as Kara's eyes fluttered shut.

"Shhh." Someone whispered as the girl of steel felt herself being picked up and moved. She struggled to wake herself fully, but heard the soft burr of a voice her consciousness recognized. "Sleep Kara. We're just moving you onto a bed. Shhh, rest. You're safe." The feeling of a cover and soft mattress below her plus the soothing voice reassured her enough to drift off again. Vasquez was nearby she knew and all was fine.

Kara woke to feel of warmth against her back and the subtle breath stirring the hairs of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open to see a tan canvas wall in front of her with a netted window allowing the sun's rays to fall across her naked body. Naked...she was naked...there was someone in bed with her. Her muddled brain was desperately trying to make sense of everything. She gently rolled over trying not disturb whoever was behind her only to find Lena wrapped around her. To say that Kara was totally confused would be an understatement. She closed her eyes trying to pull the memory of last night up. Yeah, she had been on the plateau eating Jonzz choco's. Susan had showed up and watched over her. They had talked and she promised her she would take care of her. Kara opened her eyes again only to fall into eyes of the deepest forest green she knew. Lena had awaken while Kara was thinking.

"Good Morning." Lena whispered softly as her fingers caressed Kara's face softly. Kara smiled back relaxing into the touch.

"Good morning." The young superhero leaned forward leaving a soft, slow kiss on her lovers lips. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how are you here? And Where is here?" Lena smiled pulling Kara closer.

"We're in the field behind the plateau where you ran away too. Vasquez argued you needed to relax and get away from it all. So you could say we're camping out until you feel strong enough to head out to my beach house." Lena's beautiful voice ssang in her ears.

"But LCorp...you need.." Kara's words were cut off as fingers covered her lips. Lena's gentle smile filled the young heroine with warmth.

"You are more important than LCorp or anything else. I'm feeling a little tired too these days. Arrangements have been made so I could take some time off with you." Kara's eyes widened as Lena continued. "You are the most important person in my life. I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to see how much you needed the rest." Kara shook her head denying that Lena had neglected her. "Yes Kara, I haven't paid attention. We both need the attention." Kara's stomach took the moment to announce itself. Lena laughed softy. "I think your stomach agrees with me. Come on, lets see what the others cooked up for our breakfast."

"Others?" Kara asked confused to what Lena was talking about. Lena reached out her hand from where she stood next to the bed. "Come my love, come see" Kara threw on the robe that was near the bed as Lena pulled the tie for her Peony & Butterfly Kimono robe. The floor was covered in thick rugs with something spongee below. Walking out of the large canvas tent Kara entered a covered pavilion that looked on the meadow around them. Tables sat around with chairs and there was food in warmers nearby. Alex was playing scrabble with Susan as Jonzz was talking with Winn about something technology wise while eating breakfast. Her family was here. A good portion.

"What…? How? Why?" Kara was shocked as Lena hugged her from behind. Alex noticed her first and smiled. Quickly rising from where she was and crossing to the two lovers as Lena released Supergirl. She hugged Kara tight. "Please don't ever disappeared like that again. You scared me Kara." Alex whispered, clinging to her sister. Kara nodded as she buried her head into Alex's shoulder. Alex finally let go pulling her sister toward the table where Lena had set there plates. She was drinking her coffee and talking with Susan now. Jonzz and Winn had joined them. Kara sat down relaxing and began eating. Maybe, just maybe, she had underestimated her family.

"Now, let's talk about how you knew where my Choco's were stored and the combination to the file cabinet…" Jonzz said deadly serious. Everyone around the table stopped and looked toward Kara. Yep, this was going to be hard to get out of.

The End

**Note: The Peony & Butterfly Kimona Robe that Lena wore can be find on SUMI.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kryptonian Nights 5**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love. A big thank you to , Comic Vine, DC database, Arrowverse WIKI which gave a more detailed explanation of "Prisoner #2445" from Supergirl.**

"For decades, science popularizers have said humans are made of stardust, and now, a new survey of 150,000 stars shows just how true the old cliché is: Humans and their galaxy have about 97 percent of the same kind of atoms, and the elements of life appear to be more prevalent toward the galaxy's center, the research found." -

 **Professor Alphonse Luzano**

"I had not expected to see you tonight." The professor commented as he walked over to the viewing platform where a young lady stood dressed in grey slacks, a striped button down covered by a navy blue sweater. Her blonde hair fell across her shoulders as she turned to see Professor Luzano make his way over to where she was standing near a telescope.

"I wasn't sure I would be able to attend. I love your lectures, but lately work has been all consuming." The young reporter responded even as the professor pointed to a set of nearby chairs. Both took a seat and Kara stared off into the night sky.

"You've been unhappy lately? Lost almost it seems,"Luzano said watching as Kara rose again from the chair and moved to the nearby rail to look out toward the night sky.

"I've learned I have to choose. I can't have a normal life and be a Supergirl. So if I choose, I choose the one that protects everyone." Kara's low voice resounded into the empty night sky. "Maybe I was reaching to far and too high. Maybe like Icarus I've flown too close to the sun."

"Maybe. I doubt it though." Kara turned to stare at the professor. Professor Luzano rose and walked over to where Kara stood. He looked up to the sky. "What would you be doing right now if Krypton had survived?" Kara took a deep breath never hearing the door behind them open or the footsteps come near and hesitate.

"I would have been a member of the science guild. Most likely I would have married by now to Kil-Gor the second." Kara smiled softly and then a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Kil-Gor's great, great grandfather was a creator. Somewhat of an inventor or tinkerer. He was always coming up with these crazy inventions. My Kil followed in his footsteps. He reminds me of my Lena. I remember this one time, we had left home one day to do some exploring. My parents didn't know. But Kil said I would be safe with him. Just like Lena. Just like Alex. I trusted him." Professor Luzano smiled nodding to encourage the young Kryptonian to go on. "He took me to Meteor Valley. The valley had been created by a meteor glancing off the planet long before life appeared on Krypton. We explored for most of the day. When we stopped to rest in the mid afternoon he pulled this crystalline opaque ball from his pack." Kara's voice had gone soft and warm as the memory was pulled from the distant past. "He handed it to me. He said, 'I made this for you because you're so beautiful. I wanted to make something to match that beauty and for you to know how much a care about you. Just make a wish and softly blow over it.' " A gentle tear fell from the Kryptonians eye. Kara turned away briefly wiping her face. The memory of the day so bittersuite now.

"What happened?" Alphonso asked softly seeing how deeply this affected Kara. Kara turned back to look at him with a gentle smile of joy and wonder on her face.

"I made a wish and blew. The ball transformed into these white, small, delicate beautiful flowers that seem to dance on the afternoon wind. Then they transformed into these blue luminescent insects, similar to butterflies. They just flew away into the sky. It was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. When I looked down in my hand there was the opaque ball again." Melancholy seeped ever so deeply into the young reporters voice. "To this day I understand the mechanics he used, but have never understood how to create it. His imagination was amazing."

"You miss him." The professor asserted. "You loved him." Kara shook her head.

"No, I didn't love him. At least not in the way one loves a lover. He...he was my friend. Perhaps I would have grown to love him. Miss him...yeah. Everyday." Kara stared up at the sky. "All of them. Every moment." Alphonso gazed into the stars and cosmic dust.

"Me too." Alphonso whispered looking at the young Kryptonian. "But you have friends here. A career as a reporter seeking out truth. A heart dedicated to justice and love. Isn't there anyone like Kil-Gor here? Anyone who brings out that wonder and joy for you now?" Kara nodded smiling.

"Lena and Alex." Kara answered without hesitation. "Alex has made me feel normal, accepted, and loved. She made me part of a family again." Supergirl's voice suddenly filled with such delight. "Lena...oh god, Lena has Kil's ability to invent the incredible, the amazing. She can create this innate astonishment and curiosity that I haven't felt since Krypton. She makes me feel love in a way I never have before. When I'm with her it's like I can do anything."

"So Kil is still with you. He's given you a greater gift here on earth by providing you with parts of him. He must have cared for you greatly if he begged Rao to place pieces of him into those you have come to love here on Earth. Rao must love you greatly to grant this wish of Kil-Gors." Alphonso said with certainty and emotion. "Little pieces of stardust spread throughout the galaxy for you. Traced from Krypton to Earth to protect and care for you. So really you aren't lost at all." Kara looked at him smiling when she heard the scrape of a shoe across the platform. Alphonso and she turned to see Alex and Lena approaching.

"I may have called them. Remember, you will wear many hats in this life Kara Zor-El. Hero, reporter, friend, and sister. Probably a few more I don't know about," Professor Luzano smirked while looking at Lena Luthor, "but one thing I can tell you Kara is that even if you weren't here." Alphonso gestures toward the heavens. "Even if you were still on Krypton you would never be lost. We are all made of stardust and we are right where we are suppose to be." Luzano said with a certainty that would not be denied. Professor Lozano stepped back as Alex wrapped Kara in a hug.

"I was worried.I thought you said you were staying in tonight." Alex whispered as Professor Luzano conversed nearby with Lena. She and Lena had been looking for Kara for a while that evening until they received Professor Luzano's text.

"I was..but I didn't want to be alone. I was feeling out of sorts tonight. I've been feeling out of sorts for a while." Kara said hugging as tightly as possible to her sister.

"You are never alone. We are here for you." Lena responded to over hearing Kara's words. "Kara you know you just need to call." Kara nodded releasing Alex as Lena drew her into a hug and then a soft kiss.

"Thank you Professor Luzano." Alex said while shaking the professors hand. "I appreciate your concern for Kara."

"We all need acceptance agent Danvers. We all need those places we fit." Alphonso mused. "Kara it was good to see you tonight. May Rao's light forever guide your path and bring you home." Professor Luzano uttered nodding quietly leaving the way he had come in.

"How about a movie night back at my place?" Lena questioned the two sisters. Alex nodded while pulling out her phone. She quickly sent a text off to Jonn letting him know they had found Kara and they were heading back to Lena's for movies. Lena drew Kara along with her toward the door as Alex joined them.

"You never told me the story of Kil-Gor before." Alex stated while they moved through the building and into the parking lot where Lena's car waited.

"It hurt too much before. The CODEX had picked Kil out for me at a young age to marry. I would have been happy with him, but I would never have loved him as complete as I love you both." Kara responded as they seated themselves in the back of the car. Lena's driver headed off toward his employers home as the three women spoke.

"I love you Kara. Alex loves you. You have both of us. You are not lost." Lena said as Kara cuddled into both women.

"It's like Professor Luzano said. We are all stardust connected. You will never be alone." Alex asserted as the limousine carried its precious cargo home. Hours later after being fed wrapped in blankets Kara laid between Lena and Alex on the young Luthor's couch while Stardust played on the television. The young reporter reflected that Alphonso had been right. While the loss of Krypton and the last few months had been hard on her. Family and friends made it bearable. She wasn't lost. She was right where she should be. She would rise and balance the roles of her life. She looked out the balcony into the darkened night sky sending a thank you up to Kil-Gor for his love and friendship as she hugged Alex and Lena a little closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Kryptonian Nights 6

Deanlu

Supergirl is the property of DC comics, the CW, and various other entities. I am using them for fun. I recently watched an older gentlemen walking across a graveyard toward a grave. It brought up thoughts of what would Kara do.

Whispers of the Past

The sound of gravel under tires grated against the older womans hearing. She slowly came to a stop and placed the car in park. For just a second she closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel, not too tightly allowing the sorrow and pain grasp her tightly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I can do this. What was it Alex used to say? One foot in front of the other. Just keep pushing." The woman shook her head, blond hair falling around her face flecked with grey. She took a deep breath let go of the steering wheel and reached over to the passenger seat grabbing the blood read roses surrounded by babies breath and deep forest green ferns. She opened the door and closed it steeling herself against the way the doors closing echoed over the hallowed ground.

"Come on Kara." The older woman admonished herself. She then walked around the truck and over the well manicured grass passed row upon row of gravestones. Each grave well tended and cared for by her former classmate, Charle Ells. He had a love for this work that sometimes left her flummoxed. She approached an area with several California lilac's shading the grave stones. Kara steeled herself to ready for what was to come.

"Hey, everyone. I thought I would come and visit. I know it's been a while since I've been by." Kara stopped by the first grave seeing the name Winn Schott. "Hey Winn," Kara reached in her pocket pulling out a small insect type robot and placed it on the grave. "I thought you might like this. Mickey from the DEO created it and said it would keep the flowers cared for around your grave. I visited James and Lucy's graves in Ohio. I'm still shocked they fell back in love after all that time. You were pretty sly getting them back together. Lila told me she visited you recently. She still misses you Winn. I miss you." A tear fell to the ground.

She then approached another grave. "Good afternoon Eliza.I brought some roses for you." Kara pulled out two of the roses and placed them in the thin metal vase next to the headstone. "The embryonic transplants for aliens you designed is working. So many aliens now able to have children with humans they love. Lena's alien hospitals are the cutting edge. You would so proud of what the collaboration between you both had done." Several tears ran down Kara's face as she gently kissed the headstone. "I could really use some of your chocolate pecan pie. I haven't had it in so long." A gentle breeze fluttered the petals of the roses. Kara wanted to believe it was Eliza's thank you for the flowers. "Yeah, I knew you would like them."

"Hey Maggie! I hope your not mad at me for having you moved here. You were always family and I wanted you where you would be cared for, not in that rundown place they put you." Kara said placing a single rose in the holder next to Maggie Sawyer's grave. "I really hope this isn't too quiet for you. I know how you like some fun and such." Kara looked around at the well kept graves and the sound of families visiting their loved ones. "I just felt that you needed to be with family." Kara moved to the next stone and placed a rose crystal on the top. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and then pushed down embedding the crystal into the stone without breaking it. Once done she lifted her hand and blew gently. A soft melodee of notes echoed across the cemetery.

"I hope you don't mind Jonn and M'gann. I was on Mars recently when Tnnnyan mentioned that these were normally included in ceremonies remembering loved ones. He said you all would love it." Kara sniffled and more tears fell. "You'd be so proud of your son. He has brought together so many factions on Mars. It has become a thriving planet again. You did such a wonderful job with him." Kara now took a deep, deep breath looking at the last stone. The one she dreaded more than anything. She could barely make her legs work. "Here lies Alexandra Danvers. Alex to her family and friends. A fire that burned so brightly it still shines today in those she loves." Kara dropped to her knees in agony as a low keening took her. It didn't matter that it had been years. It didn't matter that Lena had made an AI for Kara to consult and talk too. It didn't even matter that Kara had friends and family still protecting her because a plan put into place by her sister made sure she was never alone. The hole in Kara's heart that Alex Danver's passing caused still resonated across time and space.

"Hey Alex, I listened to you. Just so you know. No stupid mistakes. No…" Kara shook her head. No she wouldn't spoil this visit with the mention of what she had almost done if it hasn't been for Lena. "I'm working again at Catco." Kara laughed at what her sister would think of that. "I'm a photo media journalist now for Cat's great granddaughter. I can just hear Cat about that. She's buried up in National City Cemetery with Carter. I would love to move them both here." Lena says family has those rights before friends. I don't know though. Her family never visits. Seems that I'm the only one who marks time now." Kara took a deep breath and began telling Alex all the updates to the DEO. How her visit to Mongolia almost made her stay. How in the darkest part of the night she let old ghosts still haunt her. Kara talked till the sun began to set and a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Kara looked up seeing the love of her life.

"Lena!" She looked around noticing how much time had passed by and saw Charles across the graveyard looking where she sat. He had called Lena again. "I'm sorry. I just got to talking to the family and couldn't stop." Kara said as Lena took a seat next to her.

"You know they're always right here for you to talk to them Kara." Lena whispered softly touching her heart. "A great deal of time may have passed, but we still have them here." Kara leaned over to her love. She thanked Rao that Lena was with her still. It had been a quirk of fate. Just as Lois was still with Clark. Lena and Lois had both been endowed with Kryptonian DNA from their marriages to Clark and Kara. No one had realized at first though. In fact it wasn't until both had taken ill a few weeks after the marriage. Trips to the Fortress of Solitude and talks with Kara's mothers AI finally gave them the keys to what was going on with their loves. Lena had been her rock when Alex had passed. Kara had been there for Lena when Lex died in prison from old age. They stood by each other, protected each other, and walked through life together.

"It's time to come home love. The children are coming over this weekend. We will all be back here after Halloween for the Day of the Dead. By that time Vasquez should have joined us all." Kara's eyes lit up. They had been looking for where Vasquez had been buried for a long time. She had disappeared on a mission and never been found. Kara and Lena hadn't given up. It had taken a long time, but they finally found her in a village in Afghanistan. The military had brought her home, but there was no family left. They had all died in the influenza outbreak of 2085. So Supergirl had sought and received permission for burial in a family grave in Midvale from the President Jaroth, an Inferian of all people.

"Let's go." Kara rose up taking Lena's hand helping her rise. She gave a soft kiss to her love and then turned to Alex's grave placing the last flowers there. "I will always miss you Alex. I love you." Both women walked back to the truck never noticing a gentle swirl of fog that engulfed the graves or the forming of spirits that smiled. Each watched as the women drove off. A brief flash of sunlight on the horizon and all was as it was before. Peaceful and calm for those who had earned rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kryptonian Nights 7**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am just writing little stories inspired by a hero we all need and characters that make us strive for more.**

 **WINN**

It was stupid. She was being stupid. She was going to get herself killed with what she was planning. Then what would they all say. Supergirl had walked herself into a trap. Deliberately and stupidly. After all, she could never explain why she was here to see Toy Man. Winn's nefarious and deadly father. But here she was and she would achieve her goals. The guards looked at her warily wondering what this ray of sunshine could want with such a harden, evil man.

"Please state your name and place your hand on the infrared viewer." Kara did exactly as ordered.

"Kara Danvers. Catco reporter." She watched as the scanner beeps twice and the guard nodded. The nearby door unlocked with a loud clunk and she proceeded to step inside. She handed over her belongings and was patted down. She then had a metal detector wand passed over her. She was handed over her notepad and pen, but her purse was to remain with the guards at the observation deck.

"This way mam. Not sure why you want to see him, but he is ready for you." She was led through two more doors and scanned twice again before she was brought before a cell with a large seven inch bullet proof glass window. There in a chair was Mr. Winslow Schott aka Toy Man. The guard moved off to the side to give the reporter her privacy and waited nearby.

"I was surprised when you asked to see me Ms. Danvers. I didn't think Toy Man was of any interest to the good people of National City now that I have been incarcerated." The man moved to sit in the chair in front of the window of his cell. "So why are you here? What do you want?"

"I came because I need information. Your son, Winn Schott, is my friend. His birthday is coming up and I want to do something special for him. He talks about you. How when he was young you two were inseparable. How you looked alike and talked alike. I want to give him something that means something. I want to give him memories of those good times." Kara disclosed to the man who held a boys heart and had killed hundreds. "I want for one day for my friend to feel loved by his family even if they aren't there." The Toyman stared at her thinking and weighing her words.

"What's in it for me? What are you willing to give me for this exchange of information?" Mr. Schott interjected as he leaned toward the glass. His cold, heartless eyes seeing an opportunity."Tit for Tat...Supergirl." The Toyman whispered enough for Kara to hear. Kara's mouth dropped open in shock. "You think I didn't know. You think those glasses and that ponytail fooled me. So tell me Supergirl, what is in it for me?!" Kara shook her head. She sighed deeply. She had thought this would work. She thought his love for his son would allow him to give up some information...maybe even a picture or two. She had been wrong.

"I'm sorry. I thought you cared about Winn. I thought maybe there was a little of the father you once were inside. I obviously was wrong." Kara declared firmly rising and walking toward the steel door. She turned suddenly looking back through the thick glass. "You know Mr. Schott I was lucky enough to grow up in two good families. The one that cared for me on Krypton. Then the one I found here on earth. Winn wasn't that lucky. After his mother died and you started your crime spree. He was taken into foster care and shuffled from house to house. He competed with other children for attention and love. He was scared every day and at night he would silently cry. He is my friend Mr. Schott. I would a brave the Vrang slavers to make him happy because he is my best friend. He has stood by me when others did not. So excuse me if I don't think your words are worth the salt on your lips." Kara pushed the buzzer by the door for the guard keeping her back to the glass viewer. Just as the door opened she heard Toyman's words.

"Wait! There is a storage unit on Fifth and Aberdeen. It's not very large, but there are some items there that may fit what you are looking for." Toyman insisted through a ragged breath. "You may think I don't care Ms. Danvers. I do. I love my son."

"Just not enough to reject the evil inside of you. Not enough to have given him a stable childhood." Kara speculated as she stared at him. The guard nearby watching the exchange. "He deserved better Mr. Schott. He deserved a father willing to sacrifice his dreams to be there for his boy."

"Maybe, but then he wouldn't have had you as a friend. Leave Ms. Danvers and let my son know I love him." Mr. Schott growled turning away from the glass and walking back toward the far corner of his cell. Kara took one last look and then left. She listened to the hollow clang of the prison door as it closed. She realized that Toyman's heart was just as empty.

"You okay Ms. Danvers? He's a hard man. An evil man. I'm not sure why they let you see him." The prison guard stated. Kara looked up at him as they walked through the second set of doors heading toward the outside.

"Even dead men need hope." Kara stated as a chill ran down her back. "Thank you for your assistance as she picked up her things." Kara walked into the sunlight of the prison yard and was escorted to the outer gate. Once outside the prison she took a last look back. The sign above TURBOX Prison glared down at her, 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here.' She sighed wondering who decided to place the phrase from Dante's Inferno at the entrance. Shouldn't even those who have committed the most egregious crimes have some hope. She shivered as she moved down the road to a hidden area and changed into her Super suit.

Two weeks later…

"Happy Birthday WINN!" The Super friends cheered. For once crime and time cooperated allowing everyone to attend the party at Kara's apartment for Winn. Lena had given Winn a new of set controllers for his game counsel and some high tech gadgetry.

"Only the best from L-Corp for you Winn." Lena claimed while Alex filled her glass with wine.

"Thank you Lena." Winn smirked knowing he would be working their science geekiness on Tuesday again.

"Here's the one from Alex," James handed over a silver wrapped present. Maggie sat down across from James. Winn tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a black box. He opened the top as his mouth dropped open.

"Alex, you didn't have too." Alex had presented him with a Thermicron blade. The blade could cut through anything. Several of the agents had one. Alex had waited till she had trained Winn at the DEO properly. The blade came with the accompanying blade holder and severe warnings on what would happen if he misused it. A thick envelope was handed over to Winn from J'onn. Carefully tearing the envelope open Winn found that J'onn had gifted him with a week off of his choosing.

"Thank you Space Dad! I know just when I will use this!" Winn responded enthusiastically.

"Here you go buddy. I hope you like it." James handed a large framed photo to Winn. It showed Winn between Superman and Supergirl. Winn smiled in simple adoration. He high fived James.

"Here son. I think you'll like this." Eliza walked over and handed Winn a gift wrapped box. Winn tore it open to find another box. He opened this one to find a handmade gift certificate for four home cooked meals. Winn smiled standing up and pulling Eliza into a hug.

"Thank you mom." Eliza squeezed him back tightly.

"I always wanted a son. It took Kara coming into our lives to bring you to us." She whispered back. Winn hugged her a little harder not wanting to let go. Winn stepped back releasing Eliza and wiped a tear. Kara leaned against the nearby counter nervous about the last present on the table with her name. Maybe this was the wrong time to give it. Maybe she should have waited till later when everyone else was occupied elsewhere.

"This one's from Kara. It says fragile on it. Pretty heavy." Alex said as she handed over the box.

"This isn't some Kryptonian thing is it? Cause the last time…." Winn's voice fell into silence as the last of the wrapping fell away and box opened. "Kara, what did you? How...I thought…" Winn pulled out a shadowbox created from a deep brown walnut wood. Inside was Winn's first baby outfit, the cap from the hospital that covered his head, the hospital band from his mother and him, his birth certificate and the announcement that it was a boy! In the upper right corner was a picture of him, his mother, and father. A pair of booties, rattle, and pacifier were added for accent. "Ka..ra, how…" Winn's voice cracked as he turned his head to stare at her from the couch. Kara blew out a slow breath.

"You need to look in the box. There is one more thing." Kara's voice trembled not knowing what Winn was thinking. She fully expected him to become angry with her. Winn handed the shadow box to Lena. He reached down into the bottom of the box and pulled out a photo album. He opened it up and almost dropped it. James caught it and placed it back in his lap. Winn began leafing through page after page of happier times. Times when the world was still innocent and new. Kara had come to stand near the couch barely breathing as she watched Winn turn the pages.

"I thought these were gone. I thought…" He voice faded as he looked up at his best friend. The person who had taught him to hope again. The person who had taught him to believe in himself and to fight for good. The next thing Kara knew was her best friend was hugging her tightly. So tight she could almost believe she was on Krypton in her parents arms again. Winn cried soft tears into her shoulder as the others in the room wipe surreptitiously at their eyes. "How? How Kara?" Winn pleaded to know as he backed up a step still holding her shoulders.

"I told you. I would walk through a thousand white Martians to make you happy. Let's just say a raven told me what I needed to know and leave it at that." Kara insisted even as Winn's eyes grew wide as he figured out how she knew.

"Kara, I would never ask you…" Kara silenced Winn with two fingers. Even as the room of them watched in silence.

"You didn't. It's my gift to you. He told me to tell you he loves you. Always will." Kara said softly as Lena and Alex finally figured out what Winn was talking about. The shock in the group of friends showed plainly. Kara had risked a great deal to give this gift.

"Thank you, Supergirl. Thank you Kara Zor-El." Winn declared firmly with his whole heart. Kara nodded letting him go as he returned to the couch. She watched as he flipped through the photo album telling those around him the memories of the moments. Eliza slid up near Kara even as Lena eyed her from nearby.

"You just don't know how precious, how important you are Kara." Eliza said as she looked around at this family. A family chosen.

"Nah, I'm just doing what I think is right. Nothing more." Kara said smiling and chuckling at one of Winn's memories. She watched as the little pieces of Winn's heart knit back together. It wouldn't be perfect, but then who was in this life. It was just like kintsukuroi, the japanese mending of pots. Each of us broken and mended with the love of friends, more precious than before the break. That's how Kara saw them. More precious with each mending heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kryptonian Nights 8**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love. How do children see the fight with the Worldkillers.**

"Inside, Inside….Come on everyone. Inside." Maggie and Winn yelled to civilians as the Worldkillers tossed Supergirl around like a rag doll. The resounding rumbles and bangs as debris fell from impacts to surrounding buildings resounded through the doors of the shelter. In the months since the Daxamite invasion and the Worldkillers arrival National City had started building bunkers for civilian shelter below ground. It hadn't been hard with the amount of damage from the Invasion and the current and Maggie were currently clearing the streets near the DEO's though Kaggie had broken up with Alex they had found a working balance. It wasn't easy and it had come hard earned. Winn had spent weeks recently working with Kara trying to glean every bit of data from the Fortress of Solitudes data knew the Kryptonian took full responsibility for the danger to earth from the Worldkillers. A loud crash resounded nearby with the sound of falling concrete, glass, and steel. Maggie began to close the doors when she heard Alex's voice call out.

"Hold the doors." A contingent of DEO security, Lena Luthor, and Alex came charging around the corner carrying something on a large tarp. As soon as they rushed in the thick doors were secured with a loud clang from the outside onslaught. The agents moved to an area not occupied by anyone and set down their burden. The flash of blue and red as the tarp dropped finally revealing Supergirl beat up and every part of skin red, inflamed, and raised as if someone had blown her up like a balloon.

"J'onn, we've made it to shelter with the package. I'll update soon." Alex spoke into her comms even as Alex stretched her sister out on the tarp and started assessing the damage. Lena pulled a container from the side satchel across her shoulders.

"She's not breathing! Pulse is slowing." Alex stated as she continued assessment of the superhero. The nearby civilians watched as the agents around them stood guard. Winn watched in horror as his friend was dying before his eyes.

"Alex, what's going on? What is that?" Maggie called out as she arrived. Lena Luthor was already bent over the tarp area with a tube of bright orange liquid. Her attempts to get Kara's mouth open were futile. She looked sharply toward Alex.

"Alex, you need to force her mouth open. We have to get this down her now!" Lena yelled at the distracted agent. Alex turned away from Maggie and her questions. She reached over placing her fingers along the jaw pushing with force causing the jaw to release and Kara's mouth to open. Thank the Gods her mothers friend had taught her pressure points that would cause muscles to release.

"Supergirl, you need to swallow this. Please. Lena is here. We're trying to help. Supergirl, swallow!" Alex shouted. At first the liquid spilled over the young Kryptonians jaw and chin running down her neck. Lena had Alex prop Supergirl up and forced the liquid down her throat by massaging the throat area until a slight choking sound echoed across the now silent room as the hero began to swallow on her own.

"Come on, come on Supergirl. Swallow. That's it. Keep going." Lena assuaged Kara as she swallowed as much of the liquid as possible. "Good Supergirl." Lena handed the container to a nearby agent as Alex laid Supergirl down and took her pulse. She listened to the heroes heart and lungs. Lena pulled up a nearby sleeve marking two sections for observation. The raw, angry red rash that had engulfed the Kryptonian started to fade somewhat. But it was slow. Kara's breathing became more easy and less ragged even as Supergirls heart rate began to even out.

"God Damn Pestilence!" Alex swore even as she took a deep breath and let the stress release. "Geeze Lena, if you hadn't been in route with the antidote…"

"Let's just be thankful I was Alex." Lena let go a trembling breath as she looked at Alex and ran a gentle finger along Kara's face. Pestilence's ugly little bee's had repeatedly stung Kara even as she had fought to keep them away from humans. Kara had used every trick in the book to keep the insects focused on her. While this was good for the humans who had avoided being stung Supergirl had taken hundreds of stings. The DEO and LCorp had been working on a remedy just in case this happened. Fortunately, Lena had been in the process of bringing two containers to the DEO for just this possible scenario.

"The EpiPens kept her alive until you arrived, but I had to use five of them." Her damn Kryptonian system burned through them too fast." Alex moved from nearby Supergirl sliding a duffle bag under her head while Lena stood up. Alex rose and motioned to two agents.

"What happened?" Winn asked as he stared at his friend. Supergirl looked like she had gone ten rounds with Non and then been thrown into a huge bee hive.

"Pestilence used her peculiar skills. While Reign and Purity battered Supergirl. Pestilence brought in a hive of special genetically modified bees to kill her. Several agents helped me pull her from the fray. Several died trying." Alex stated turning away while running her hands through her hair. "J'onn and the Justice League are attempting to distract them now while we wait for help. Supergirl was able to get a message to some special people before this started. It's a matter of time." Alex said sighing deeply.

"LCorp is moving some special weapons to the desert location. It should help slow down the Worldkillers until Supergirl and the other heros can take them on. Pestilences epidemic has already weaned the population on earth down by one fifth, but working with Eliza Danvers biomedical research group we have come up with a cure. It should be able to distribute it world wide within five days. If the Worldkillers back down so we can get it out and manufactured.' Lena stated as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't believe we almost lost her." Alex hugged Lena.

"She's still with us. She's still fighting." Alex told Lena. "You will get those days with her. Those days in the sun and is not going to give up so easily." Alex whispered to the CEO. Most knew about Lena and Kara's relationship, but Alex still didn't trust the civilians around them. Lena bent over laying her ear to Supergirl's chest listening to her heart and breathing for a few minutes. She smiled. Then she moved to Kara's ear and whispered, "You hang on. I'm here waiting for you. We will make it through this. I love you Kara Zor-El." Lena rose and moved to where Alex spoke to Winn and other agents had fanned out to protect the civilians and guard the inner locking doors. Another agent had moved to monitor the video feed from outside. While everyone worked to make sure they were safe a young girl, whom had been watching the interplay, now quietly crawled over to where Supergirl laid. She looked at her hero with trembled as if in the grip of fever or a chill. Brunette hair swayed as the young girl removed the blanket that was wrapped around her body. She glanced to see if she had been seen, but noticed the others too busy to notice her. She carefully covered the young Kryptonian with the blanket she was holding.

"Supergirl, are you going to be okay?" The young girl whispered softly in the super hero's ear. Kara pried her eyes open. She smiled best she could and nodded some.

"Can I do anything?" The young girl asked worriedly as she looked at her hero. Kara cleared her throat softly so as not to alarm her friends or the girl. The young girl pulled a backpack she had nearby. She pulled a water bottle from her hackpack and opened it. "My mom is a nurse at National City hospital. She says to take sips so you don't overwhelm your system or so you don't choke." The little girl helped the hero take sips. When Kara had enough she leaned back and looked at the young girl.

"What's your name?" Supergirl asked as she watched the girl. Brunette locks surrounding a long, thin face with blueish green eyes. Innocent eyes with trust lodged deeply still.

"My name is Heidi. I am ten years old. I'm in 4th grade at Luthor Elementary School." The young girl stated quietly glancing where her father was talking to their neighbor. Kara knew Luthor Elementary was a stem school established by Lena to promote the sciences and math. So this child must be either one of the lucky applicants or her family worked for Lena.

"Heidi, what's your favorite subject?" Supergirl asked softly even as she noticed two agents run over to her sister and begin a rapid conversation.

"Earth Science. I have an A in the class. My science experiment this year was on how to recycle plastic for reuse at cheaper cost. My dad helped. He works for LCorp." Heidi said with pride. Kara was glad that people were proud of working for LCorp, for Lena. "Supergirl, what happened to you? You look like my friend, Sammy, when he got stung by a bee." Supergirl chuckled softly.

"I hope Sammy didn't look this bad after one bee sting." Heidi shook her head that he kind of had. "Then he must be awful allergic." Heidi nodded again. "I got stung by a lot of bees." Kara stated softly closing her eyes as a wave of burning pain ran along her body. God she felt bac.

"From the bad lady. What is it they call her?" Heidi screwed her face up thinking hard. She then opened her eyes wide in shock. "Worldkiller." Kara nodded."My dad said you were in..indestructible."

"Not quite. I can still get hurt." Supergirl said letting out a trembling breath. The young girl reached out taking the Kryptonians hand carefully. She didn't want to aggravate the angry red rash or cause her hero any pain.

"I'm sorry she hurt you Supergirl." Heidi gently squeezed Supergirls hand. "I know sometimes things are harder for adults. It makes me not want to grow up at times." Supergirls breathing was still ragged so Heidi helped her take a few more sips of water.

"You're right. Things can be hard as adults." Supergirl looked toward her friends and the agents that risked their lives for others. For her. Kara turned her head to look at Heidi. "There are more good things than bad things. Don't give up on being an adult. It is worth it." Kara said as she stared at Lena with so much love. Heidi scooted closer to Supergirl.

"Like What?" Heidi asked even as she looked at Supergirls friends. Kara looked back at her friends.

"Like evenings cuddled on my couch with a bowl of popcorn and my sister watching Netflix." Heidi's eyes got big and looked toward the agents that were talking. Kara nodded putting her fingers to her lips. Heidi nodded. "Like game nights when you beat your best friend at Mario Kart. Lunches with the person you love as they tell you about their day. Training with agents and making jokes about serious things." Heidi nodded even though she didn't understand all of what Supergirl thought was good. "Sitting after a terrible fight with a young girl named Heidi as she helps me recover, makes me smile." Kara whispered as her eyes fluttered closed again. Heidi thought about that as she sat next to Supergirl. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Something that had helped Sammy when he got sick.

"Supergirl, What type of bee can't make up it's mind?" Heidi asked the Hero. Supergirl opened one eye to look at the girl.

"I don't know." Supergirl said curiously.

"A Maybe" Heidi said holding her breath as she watched Supergirl react. Kara's face screwed up in thought for a moment, then Supergirl released a chuckle at the joke. Heidi's face lit up with joy.

"Why do bees have sticky hands?" Heidi asked glancing over at the agents in black. One of them, a young man with curly hair and a striped shirt with cargo pants had noticed her.

"I don't know why do bees have sticky hands?" Supergirl asked her eyes open and looking at the young girl.

"Because they use honeycombs!" Heidi giggled even as Kara let out a bark of laughter. Alex and the others now turned around to see both the young girl and Supergirl giggling and laughing. Lena had walked over and sat down.

"And who do we have here Supergirl?" Lena asked as the young girl looked at her in wonder. Supergirl chuckled even as she coughed a little. Heidi immediately turned her attention to the hero helping her take another sip of water. Lena's heart warmed to see the care the young girl gave the hero. When Supergirl was done she leaned back.

"This is Heidi. Supergirl's nurse and bringer of bee jokes." Kara raised her eyebrow at Lena. Even as Lena reached down and took Kara's hand."Her father works for you at LCorp. Heidi loves science and has made a new process for recycling plastic."

"Really?" Lena asked the young girl even as she gently caressed Supergirls hand. Heidi nodded. "Well then, we will need to check this out and see what we can do to get the process out to the world."

"Are you Supergirls friend?" Heidi asked as Lena stared lovingly at her the youngest Luthor could say anything Supergirl cut her off.

"She is my family." Kara stated firmly. Lena's eyes widened while Heidi nodded. Kara closed her eyes. She heard something. Something not right nearby. Something dangerous. Before anyone could do or say anything the doors to the shelter blew open and closed suddenly. It was all a split second.

The video monitor which all could see showed Pestilence, Purity, and Reign surrounding Supergirl. Kara had heard them coming and protected everyone by leaving. Supergirl took to the air at Supersonic speed while the worldkillers followed.

"Why did she do that? We would have protected her?" Heidi yelled tears falling from her face. Lena hugged the young girl. Alex came over even as Lena held the little girl.

"Because she is a hero, Heidi. Hero's protect their friends and family. Even when they hurt." Lena said softly now very worried about Kara. The worldkillers would not give mercy.

"But who takes care of the hero's?" Heidi asked in a small voice looking from Lena and Alex. Alex knelt down now.

"We do." She said softly. "We protect them with everything we have and can create. We find ways for them to be safe and to win." Several agents where loading up their packs.

"But what if they die?" Heidi asked in barely a whisper. Lena, Alex, and Heidi shivered at the thought.

"Then we make sure everyone knows who they were and what they stood for." Alex said as a tear ran down her cheek. "But heroes like Supergirl don't die easily and fight to the last. Believe in her. She can do this Heidi." The little girl looked up at the monitor which had been switched to news broadcast of Supergirls fight. She had been joined by friends. The little girl looked back at Alex and Lena.

"I do believe in her. I won't give up on her." Alex smiled and wiped the little girls tears. Lena nodded and helped Alex up.

"Time for us to go and help her. Stay safe Heidi. She will not forget you." Alex moved toward the doors with the other agents, Winn, Maggie, and Lena. The doors were opened. A breath of cool, fresh air blew inside. Then they were gone.

"Dad, I want to be a hero one day. Not like Supergirl, but like Supergirl." Heidi said looking at her father and glancing back at the doors. "I want to make this world a better place for everyone."

"You will honey. You will." Her father said even as Supergirl and the other heros fought the Worldkillers.


	9. Chapter 9

Kryptonian Nights 9

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love.**

 **That which is lost can be found**

 **Part 1**

Kara looked at the sun setting over the mountains on the horizon as she drove the old Chevy truck down a backroad in Texas. The old blue Chevrolet Silverado C1500 was borrowed from a Durlan that Kara knew about. One the DEO didn't know about and which blended in perfectly with the world around him. He was an artist. So he spent huge amounts of time creating alone. His work was well sought after by the upper class in society since he penchant for using rate metals like gold and platinum and precious jewels in his sculpture.

Kara had disappeared two weeks ago. She needed a retreat after everything with Reign, Purity, and Pestilence. Purity and Pestilence were dead. Reign was in two pieces. Sam would take months to recover mentally was under the care of the DEO Psychologist and Dr. Hamilton. Reign was now encased in methrium. Essentially dead for all points and purposes, yet still alive within the metal. The Legion had returned to the future. Mon El explaining he had duties to uphold with the Legion which Kara was relieved about. Her relationship with Lena was good, but they had been arguing lately. Most of those arguments were about Sam and how Lena needed to be there for their friend right now. Kara couldn't fight the logic. She had seen when Lena had sat by Sam's bed whispering soft words of encouragement and healing. So she had stepped back. Alex was busy with caring for Ruby and being a support for Sam.

Supergirl felt as if she had failed. Failed enough that Kara decided she needed a break because she was the fulcrum of the problem. Lena in a moment of rage and fear had lashed out at her about the solution. Alex and Jonn were on her case about her approach to the world killers solution going as far as to suspend her from the DEO for a month. Even Cat Grant had sent a text questioning her solution. While black kryptonite wasn't the end all be all Kara had hoped it would be and had caused her to endanger herself. It had worked splitting Sam and Reign into two pieces. The danger had been great even as Jimmy Olsen had trusted her and done what she asked holding up the black Kryptonite at the last second with Kara too close. She had felt not just the searing and separating, but as she had stumbled away saw the shadow of herself she couldn't lose try to step out. She had just gotten behind a lead wall before it could, but it had shaken her. Shaken her to the core.

The other option her mother had given her while in Argo city was not one she had wanted to embrace. Rao didn't need another bride. Kara shivered at what had been offered feeling the whisper of power and its seductive draw in her mind again. She had almost embraced it. If not for those haunting green eyes that never left her the young Kryptonian would have taken Rao's offer fully. The young reporter shook her head throwing out the memory. She turned on the signal to take a right and head up the nearby mountain. She'd basically decided that Supergirl wasn't needed. Not to mention she needed a break physically and mentally. She was still healing from the final showdown. Her left shoulder where a piece of Kryptonite had been lodged was still causing her trouble. She suffered from a low grade fever as the Kryptonite poisoning was slow to leave her body and her right knee still had not fully healed either. She still suffered from nightmares and night terrors, but they were slowly getting better. She didn't care though. She had checked herself out of the DEO without anyone's knowledge and just left. She pulled up to a small cabin carefully parking as she watched two golden retriever run up to the truck. The young heroine stepped out quickly throwing her bag over her shoulder. She closed the door and stooped down to pet the dogs even as she was covered in multiple doggy kisses. "Hey there, missed me did you? How's your mistress? Did you take good care of her?" Kara asked the pups while looking to the porch of a nearby cabin. An older woman had risen from her seat and looked toward her.

"Kara! Did you get the pictures you wanted out on the desert floor?" Adelaide called from the porch of a dark blue cabin next to the Superheroes forest green cabin. Adelaide had been a saving grace. She was seventy-two, still very agile and a spitfire. She was lean with a long face, dark green eyes, and soft white hair. Her body showed the endurance of time with its wrinkles and sun worn skin, but there was a gentleness that endeared her to the Superhero. Kara would often have dinner with her or sit and chat with a glass of wine in the evening. Adelaide hadn't pushed her on why she was there in such a lonesome retreat which Kara appreciated greatly. They had become friends in a short time.

"Yeah, I did. I think they will sell well. Give me twenty minutes and we can talk." Kara called out as she headed into the cabin. Kara set her camera bag down, laid her jacket over the chair and went in to shower. Once out she threw on a pair of jeans, a M.I.T. t-shirt she had taken from Lena, and her lime green converse. She stared at her image in the hallway mirror noticing she had lost weight and her eyes still held the exhaustion she felt when she first arrived. She ran her hands over the MIT shirt thinking of Lena missing her bubbly laughter and soft touch. Kara took a deep slow breath and shook her head. She joined Adelaide out on her porch where a bottle of wine and dinner already waited.

"You look better today. I didn't hear you call out in your sleep last night. The dreams are finally fading aren't they?" Adelaide asked as she poured a glass of wine for Kara. Kara sighed deeply as she served herself some of the chicken Caesar salad that Adelaide had made. Her thoughts had been on Alex and Lena most of the day. Kara had accepted that Lena probably only wanted her as a best friend and not a lover anymore. After how far Lena had gone to help Sam, Kara had decided to step back and let Lena and Sam's relationship move forward. She wasn't going back to National City for a while. Alex needed time to find her pathway without Kara messing up her sisters life. Not to mention Winn, James, Vasquez, Jonn, Sam and Ruby didn't need her around to remind her of the Worldkiller problem they had just come through. She looked over at her new friend.

"Yes and no. Yes, a few less nasty dreams. No, not much better. The time out on the desert floor though helped with some solace and healing. I'd forgotten how these desolate places can contain so much beauty. I was even able to get some really good canyon and high rock area shots." Kara stated as she went to take another bite.

"You know you shouldn't be climbing without someone with you Kara. One misstep or trip and you could be at the bottom of one of the area canyons with no help around." Adelaide said reaching across the table and taking the young woman's hand firmly in her grip. "Promise me you will be careful while you are out and about?" Kara stared for a few moments into the concerned eyes of her new friend then nodded her head.

"I promise. I'll be okay." The young report whispered softly squeezing the hand back. Adelaide nodded and looked to a cabin further over with two trucks parked there. Kara looked up and saw where Adelaide's attention was drawn too. She looked toward the group cabin just a ways from them seeing the trucks. "New neighbors?"

"Yes, they came in earlier today while you were out. Large group. They are all nice and seem very sweet. They are staying for a week or so." Adelaide looked back at Kara. "Are you going out tonight for night shots?" Adelaide asked as she took a drink of her wine. Kara had finished her salad and was now ladling some Gazpacho into her bowl. When she first arrived here her digestive system was so messed up she could barely eat. It was an effect of the Kryptonite. Adelaide had helped when she found out the young woman couldn't keep anything down by starting Kara on broth, oatmeal, bananas, rice, and toast just to help. It had begun to work itself out, but some nights Kara still had issues and couldn't eat much. It was why since arriving she hadn't used her powers at all. They were pretty much non existent. Thankfully Kara didn't have to tell Adelaide that she had been nude sunbathing to allow for the maximum absorption of the sun.

"I might. I need to use the hot springs. My shoulder and knee are speaking loudly due to all the walking and climbing I did today." Kara stated as she watched the sun begin to set. She took a drink of her wine and leaned back waiting for her stomach to settle. The quiet evening wind cooled her brow. It would get cool tonight. The sky would open like a flower so far away from the night pollution of the cities showing off the cosmos in all its glory. For just a little bit as Kara gazed upward she would feel like she was on top of her homes roof on Krypton. The red of Rao now relenting to the darkness of the she once saw and knew by heart coming sparkling into the night sky. The loneliness would abate for a short time.

"I think you need to let your family and friends know where you are. I'm sure they would like to know you are safe even if you are unsound yet." Adelaide softly stated as she watched Kara relax with closed eyes. Sweat dappled the brow of the young woman. Adelaide reached over to check Kara's flushed cheeks running a soft hand across them. The young woman's skin felt warm and clammy. It was obvious Kara was not doing well tonight. "Kara, you're running fever again. This is not good. You are still sick and the fever means there could be infection. You need to see a doctor." Kara turned her hand gripping Adelaide's and squeezed softly to reassure the older woman as she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine. Nothing that time and rest won't heal. I'll be okay." The young Kryptonian sighed getting up to head back to her cabin. "I'm going to change and head down to the hot springs. You know where I will be if you want to join me." Adelaide watched Kara head into her cabin and then a few minutes later step out and head toward the hot springs.

"She's sick, very sick." Adelaide spoke to the brunette and the auburn haired woman that stepped up next to her. "She doesn't know you are here and I'm not fully sure she won't run. She hasn't used her powers at all while here. So I'm not sure if she has them right now." Adelaide stated looking up at Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers. "You need to let her know you are here before she discovers it and runs. Lena nodded as she looked across toward the group cabin as Ruby and Sam stepped out heading toward her and Alex. "I will tell you that she thinks you're lost to her Lena and that Alex is angry with her. She blames herself for the a lot of things. She is carrying a lot of grief." What Kara hadn't known was the DEO had found her shortly after her arrival and sent Adelaide. Adelaide was a psychologist with the DEO. She had been briefed on what everyone knew, but since her arrival the psychologist had found that Supergirls friends didn't really know how bad Kara's psyche was now. Lena let out an exasperated sigh.

"I should have made it clear that no matter what I loved her. I need to rectify that right away. Alex, I'll talk to you later." Lena headed off in the direction of the hot springs hoping that this surprise didn't cause Kara to run. Alex watched as Sam and Ruby joined them. Sam kissed Alex softly as Ruby hugged her.

"Still blaming herself isn't she?" Sam asked as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded hugging Sam for a moment as she looked to where Lena had walked off too. Ruby shook her head.

"That's stupid. She saved my mom. Destroyed Reign. How can she blame herself?" Ruby said, "I want my Aunt Kara back. I want the person who always gave me hope that things would work out." Alex knelt down to look Ruby in the eye. She gently ran her hand through Ruby's dark brown locks tucking a hair behind her ear. "Rubes, it's not always that easy. Kara carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. Two worlds. She blames herself for your mom's situation. She blames herself for the deaths of Purity and Pestilence. She's angry at her father for his actions. Plus our reactions to her solutions didn't help. We are gonna get her back, but we are going to have to be patient." Ruby nodded hugging Alex. "We just have to remind her she is not alone."

"Lena will be the start." Sam said looking in the direction of the hot springs. Adelaide hoped they were right. The girl of steel was needed in this world badly.

 _The Hot Springs…_

Kara looked around to make sure no one else was there. Adelaide had told her that evenings were fine to sit and rest in the warm water. She opened the pack she had brought and set two water bottles near the edge. She then slowly removed her t-shirt to prevent too much pain. " _Hiss!_ Ohhhhhhhh. Damm that hurts." Kara groaned out as she looked at the mottled skin where the kryptonite had been stabbed into her wasn't used to being in constant throbbing pain. She then removed her jeans noting that her knee was swollen badly. She slid into the hot water letting the water engulf her body seeking relief. A rock shelf just below the water provided an area where she could sit. She gazed up at the stars overhead as her body began to relax. Chills ripped through her body causing an almost continuous tremble that rippled the water.

Lena watched from nearby shocked by how bad Kara actually looked. Her shoulder had not healed back to flawless skin, but had a mangled scarring on the front and back. The Kryptonians ribs were showing from her lack of sustenance to keep her body strong. A fine sheen of sweat announced the fever her body was fighting off even as she trembled in the water. Her knee was swollen badly as she had limped into the water. She could tell from the furrowed brow the young reporter was in pain and worried. It was time for this to fixed. She couldn't let Kara go on like this anymore.

"Rao, please let me reach her. Please let her heart open to me. Do not let her run Rao and if she does, let her run to me." Lena prayed to a deity she hoped existed as she kissed the necklace from Kara's mother. She would fight for the woman she loved. She stepped down the trail shedding her clothes as she went. Kara hadn't even noticed her arrival accentuating that her super hearing was non-existent. Lena slipped into the water causing the young Kryptonian to awaken suddenly where she had fallen asleep leaned back against the natural pools wall. "Lena!" Kara responded shocked at her presence. She began to move, but Lena grabbed hold and would not let go.

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere. It has taken me weeks to find you. Then when I do I find that you are not only ill still, but have not recovered from the battles you fought. I am not letting you go anywhere until I am sure you are fine Kara Zor-El. Even then I will chase after you." Lena whispered fiercely even as she held onto Kara wrapping herself around her love so she could not escape. Kara was quickly calculating every way to escape already figuring out that if Lena was here Alex wasn't far behind.

"Lena.." Kara began only to be cut off with a slow, sweet kiss from the CEO of L-Corp. Lena poured all her love into the kiss letting Kara know exactly how she felt. Kara Zor-El's struggles soon lessened as she became lost in the passionate kiss. The young reporters arms wrapped around Lena even as tears leaked down her cheeks. The kiss broke softly as Lena leaned her forehead against Kara's.

"I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I am sooo sorry I didn't say it earlier. I am so sorry we fought. I am sorry I did not mention about making Kryptonite or understanding how you felt about it. I am sorry about saying I could not trust you anymore. I do Kara. I do trust you. I am willing to take every day to prove to you I do. I'm sorry you thought I cared for Sam more. I love her like a friend. She's family Kara. I know I misspoke several things, but I do love you." Lena whispered to the young Kryptonian even as she gently ran her hands over Kara's body and through her hair. Her eyes held the other woman's eyes as she spoke. "There is not a hell deep enough, nor a ocean wide enough to prevent me from getting to you. I will always come for you Kara. I will always find you. No matter how long it takes. You are a part of me like my heart is a part of me. If you take yourself away I would cease to exist. _Please love, don't run away_. _I need you. I love you Kara._ " Kara continued to cry even as Lena held her. The reporters sobs reaching the top of the trail where Sam and Alex were stationed listening to make sure they didn't lose the young Supergirl. They listened as soft, words of comfort slipped into the night as Lena fought for Kara emotionally and mentally attempting to bring her back to them. Skin to skin Lena scent permeated Kara even as she wove soft words of comfort and love. The sobs lessen and soon Kara opened her eyes looking into Lena's.

"I'm sorry." Kara's voiced cracked as she spoke. "I…" She stopped as Lena waited patiently for her to go on. "I love you Lena Luthor. I'm sorry for running." Kara whispered in her ear even as Lena hugged her tightly. Kara leaned back as Lena now waited and listened, as Sam and Alex waited and listened from nearby. "This year has been hard. I've had to make some choices...that I am not sure if they have been right. You being one of them." Lena's eyes widen, but she didn't say anything. She let Kara go on. "I felt it would be better if you had someone else. Someone who wasn't such a target. Someone who could give you what you who was more of a match. After Mon-El and Imrah, killing Purity and Pestilence, and separating Sam from Reign it was too much. I should have known when I lost Livewire there was going to be a high cost. When I almost lost Winn, Alex, Ruby, and you I decided maybe it would be better if Supergirl died or disappeared." Lena's soft gasp and tighten hold on the Kryptonian told Kara that was not acceptable. "Did you and Alex know I went and saw Lex?" Lena shook her head fearing what her brother had said to Kara. Alex turned to Sam in fear now. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kara chuckled softly shivering now. "I asked him for help in stopping in the world killers. In exchange I would give him what he wanted. Me, dead." Fear shivered through the Luthors body as she tightened her hold on Kara's body.

"No, no, no, no, no Kara. Tell me you didn't make a deal with him. Tell me he isn't the reason…" Kara shook her head laying a finger on Lena's lips. Lena relaxed just slightly, but didn't loosen her hold.

"No, that was all me. No help from Lex." Lena relaxed more as did Alex and Sam. "Your brother found it amusing. He reminded me that I had made a promise to you and that even when it was hard, so impossibly hard that I had to keep it. Period, end of discussion." Kara chuckled a little seeing how the brother of Lena Luthor stayed faithful to his sister in that one moment. "He warned me when I was leaving that he was the only one with the right to kill me and he would if I hurt you." There were tears in Lena's eyes thanking Lex for those words in that moment. He had saved her love and made sure she was still here. "As shovel talks go he's pretty good at them." Kara stated smiling. Lena burst out laughing hugging Kara to her tightly. She ran her hands over Kara's left shoulder causing a sharp hiss and moan of pain from Kara.

"Easy Kara." Lena moved examining the Kryptonian and not liking what she saw. "Alex," Lena shouted from where she was located. "I need you and Sam now." Lena had barely finished the words before both were there. Alex was in the water in second even as Sam held up Lena's clothes as Alex took her place.

"Kara," Alex said with relief and concern. She hugged her sister and began examining the shoulder. "Sam, can you x-ray her shoulder for me." Sam came over taking in Kara's shoulder with x-ray vision. Even separated from Reign, Sam retained powers from her Kryptonian lineage.

"There's a piece of Kryptonite still embedded in the shoulder. Right here." Sam stated pointing to the spot. "It's not deep, In fact from what I'm seeing it looks like it's working its way to the top." Alex nodded. Lena now dressed came back over.

"Right, first thing we are moving you back to your cabin and I'm taking that out. Second, we are going to check you over completely. Lena, you will be staying with Kara in her cabin. Third, you are staying with us. All of us. You will not run away. You will not disappear. Do you understand Kara!" Alex growled out as she looked her sister straight in the eyes not allowing her to let them go. Kara's eyes fell under the onslaught as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand Alex. I'm sorry." Kara whispered. The guilt and weariness coming through her voice. Alex nodded and pointed at Sam who came into the water and picked Kara up using her Kryptonian strength. Lena helped wrap her Kryptonian in a towel. "We will talk about you disappearing later. Right now I want to get that Kryptonite out so you can heal." Kara nodded too tired to argue with Alex as Sam carried her up the trail toward her cabin.

"Don't you dare slip away on me Kara. You have much to tell me about Krypton and my daughter still thinks you hung the moon and stars. Understand."Sam argued with the young reporter. Kara nodded slipping into sleep. Jonn and the others were waiting when they made it back. It was quickly decided that they would remove the Kryptonite in Kara's cabin. However, they were shocked upon the entry into the Cabin. The cabin was covered in photographs, paintings, drawings, and journal after journal of writings. The large wood table was cleared and instruments were brought to work on Kara. Lena with the help of James had moved her items into Kara's bedroom. Winn was working with Alex to remove the Kryptonite. Sam directed them with her x-ray vision even as Jonn watched from nearby. Alex held up the offending piece. It was an inch long and a quarter inch wide. Jonn held up a lead box which would contain the Kryptonite for later examination. Alex sewed up Kara's shoulder. She then examined the rest of Karas body. The prominent ribs would be fixed as soon as Kara began eating more again. The knee was another matter. Hopefully her healing powers would repair the damage. Lena brought out a set of clothes. Kara was dressed and moved to her bedroom. Jonn sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand on Kara's forehead whispering in Martian softly with eyes closed. With the Kryptonians powers nonexistence he was able to touch her mind. He walked around the edges of Supergirls mind embedding the thoughts of love, calmness, and family. He could see darkness swallowing the hope the young woman normally felt. He stepped forward into a glowing spot to be pulled full force into Argo city. He was in a lab where an older man worked. The nearby door opens and a young girl of seven years old skipped in followed by her mother. The young girl had brown hair, was lithe and agile, and had a bubbly personality.

"Kara! What do I owe this visit to?" The man said as he gathered the young girl into his arms.

"Hello Father. I wanted to know if you would tell me the story of the valley of Jeru tonight?" Kara asked looking her father in the eyes. The older man turned to his wife Alura with a questioning gaze. Alura responded by pointing to the door. Teenage Ein-El stood looking down at the ground. It was obvious some issue had happened with Kara and Ein.

"I will tell you the story if you remain my best girl the rest of the day and finish your language lessons on Kaldarrian." He stated smiling and tickling the young Kara under her chin. Kara giggled eliciting a smile from Jonn. He had never seen this Kara. Unguarded and without the weight of two worlds on her shoulders.

"Yes, I will father." Zor-El kissed his daughter softly on the cheek and then before she could hop down blew a raspberry on her neck. The young girl squealed hugging her father tightly. He let her down watching as Alura took her hand and walked out the door leaving Ein-El in Zor-El's presence. Once the door closed Zor-El waited until he was sure Kara and Alura would be far away.

"You have been warned not to encourage her desire to go to the valley of Jeru. You have been told repeatedly to stop telling her the stories of the Kryptonian you persist Ein-El. Why do you continue to disobey?" Zor-El said with -El stood boldly now before Zor-El.

"Kara will lead the family one day. She must know all the stories including the dangers she will face as that leader. You know she only has six years till she goes into the science academy. She must be ready." Zor-El rounded on the young man after pushing a button.

"Enough! Kara is not your daughter. You do not understand what she must know and when. You are but a young boy who needs to learn his place." The door opened to reveal Astra In-Ze. "You will accompany Astra. Your training begins today. You have been named to the military guild." Ein-El looked shocked.

"You can't do this. I am not to go for another year. You can't hide the truth." The young man yelled. Astra was there in moments.

"You do not know your place. We will soon teach it to you. Come, we will see your parents and then be off to your new home." Astra stated firmly. Ein-El deflated knowing he would not win this argument. He left begrudgingly with Astra. Zor-El looked toward Jonn.

"She is special Jonn Jonzz. She has been sent for Earth's last Hope. Do not forget what you see here. Kara has forgotten. She left with Alura, but snuck away to watch through the pinnacles eye just there." Zor-El said pointing to an area where a small opening in the stone that would allow one to watch without interfering.

"Who are you?" Jonn asked. Before him Zor-El transformed into Kara, but not the Kara he knew.

"I am the Lady Kara Zor-El Danvers Luthor. I was, am, and will be that which Earth needs. Guard me well Martian." Suddenly Jonn was shoved forcefully out of Kara's mind and across the room. He landed with a thud having taken Winn with him due to standing too close.

"Jonn! Winn! Are you okay? What happened?" Alex fretted as she checked them over. Lena quickly went to Kara's side to see if she was okay. All seemed fine. She looked toward Jonn. Jonn rubbed his head.

"Kara shoved me out of her mind. Her powers seem to be returning. She gave me one hell of a psychic kick." Jonn scowled at Alex. "Your sister is a little more than we know." Alex looked toward Winn.

"I'm fine. More surprised and tumbled than anything." Winn said picking himself up. He walked over and noticed that Kara was sweating. Lena came back in the room with a bowl of cool water and a cloth. She began to bathe Kara's body.

"Alex why is she sweating. You removed the Kryptonite. She should be healing." Lena complained with worry.

"I'm not sure. Honestly, with how long she has been sick it could be an infection from the Kryptonite poisoning. I've taken some blood and it's processing right now. We will know more tomorrow. We can only make her comfortable and go forward from there." Lena nodded as the other left. It would be a long night for her and Alex. They would keep watch as the young Kryptonian slept. Hopefully Kara would be fine. Rao's will be done. Hopefully.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kryptonian Nights**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC Comics and the CW. I am just using them for entertainment purposes. I'm exploring the many faces of love.**

 ****Note the National Gallery of Art currently has the Cezanne Exhibition going on along with other exhibitions.** **The exhibition is curated by John Elderfield, chief curator emeritus of painting and sculpture at the Museum of Modern Art, New York, with Mary Morton, curator and head of the department of French paintings at the National Gallery of Art, and Xavier Rey, director of the Musées de Marseille. While these are notable people I am changing the names for the story. If you haven't seen the exhibition I highly suggest going! If you can't go in person take the online tour.**

 **Carter Grant**

Kara entered the National Gallery of Art. She was on vacation. Hero vacation. Ordered by Alex and Jonn. Both of them worried about how hard she had been working in both her jobs. They believed she was stretched too thin. Also with Mon-El returning to the future. It just seemed the right time. Several of her stories had gained recognition as of late from redeeming Livewire and her heroic efforts to save the Earth, to the multiple write ups on LCorp and their efforts that had finally stopped Reign. Kara still gave Lena the recognition she deserved even if Lena thought there was an ulterior motive behind it. Kara understood that Lena couldn't trust her now so she had settled on friendship allowing James and Lena to move forward even as Kara and Lena learned to navigate the new ground before them. She had over reacted to the Kryptonite. She knew that after reflective contemplation. She had told Lena that and that she would work to earn her trust back. She also came clean about being Supergirl. Lena had known, but like secrets it had been hers to tell as Lena had told Alex. So they were at an impasse for now.

Snapper sent her to Washington D.C. to cover the Cezanne Portraits at the Gallery. The young reporter felt that it was probably Ms. Grant more than Snapper Carr, but Snapper had been nicer to her as of late. Kara had spent time wandering through the Franklin Delano Roosevelt Memorial before heading to the gallery. She loved the location that had been chosen for it because it was shaded and felt safe to her. She had wandered for several hours in the early morning through it. At times sitting and thinking upon a quotation, one of the statues, or one of the murals. It was earthy and the tang of freshly fallen rain from the morning scented the air while she had walked around.

Now though, she had a meeting with the director of the exhibition. Jerald Eisenberg and Martha Gold walked around the exhibit explaining how the exhibition had come together, the different nuances of certain paintings, how several of the paintings had never been exhibited in the United States, Cezanne rarely painted people he did not know, instead painted them as part of his ongoing experimentation as he searched for a pictorial language to capture his intense perceptions of the world.

"What was Cezanne's goal in his painting?" Kara asked as she moved around the painting she was looking at allowing the light to change her perceptions.

"He wanted to make impressionism something solid and lasting to be viewed in art museums." Martha responded as she watched the young reporter take in the portrait. Ms. Danvers had an eye for art. Martha noticed she didn't rush to make judgements, but spent time with the work examining and feeling it.

"What was his major accomplishment?" Kara asked as they moved to the next painting. Jerald answered next as he came around pointing out certain spots in the painting.

"He wanted to combine classical rules of realism with a modern sense of feeling. He didn't think he had succeeded in his work. Artists that came after him though have drawn inspiration from his works. They believe he did succeed." Jerald spoke almost reverently. They continued around the exhibition. Kara had noticed a tall young man, perhaps around eighteen years of age that had been following and listening to them as they went. He had brown hair lightened throughout by the sun, pale face, and blueish green eyes. Pert lips gave a memory of hesitant smiles and shy bashful had stayed on the periphery of her eyesight almost looking like he wanted to interrupt, but holding himself back from it. There was something familiar about him, but Kara couldn't quite place it. As the tour ended the young reporter said her goodbyes to Jerald and Martha. Kara wandered out of the the exhibit and toward the Sculpture garden. She could see from the corner of her eye the young man trailing her. Kara wandered up to Tony Smith's Wandering Rocks sculpture and stopped admiring the work. The young man came within feet now watching the young reporter.

"You've grown up Carter Grant." Kara assert firmly as she turned toward the young Grant. "You've been following me most of my tour of the museum. You could have come up and said something." Carter smiled and then laughed as he was engulfed by the young reporter in a fierce hug which he returned in measure.

"Kara Danvers I have missed you." Carter whispered fiercely as he hugged the young hero. Tears fell from Kara's eyes as a sweet joy entered her heart. "Mom's just not the same without you. I'm not the same without you." They soon broke apart as Kara reached her hand up and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Carter squawked with a chuckle. Kara took a good measured look at the young man. He had grown into his body. He had a mild rugged look, muscular in nature, but not overt that you would think he was an Athlete. His eyes held a sharp intellect measuring another person, but kindly giving them the benefit of the doubt. Kara would like to think she had a hand in some of that, but she knew she hadn't. This was Cat's doing. He was a well put together young man and any woman would be lucky to hold him one day. Carter wrapped his arm around Kara waist and they began to walk and talk.

"So how have you been? I saw the trouble with National City and hoped you were safe. You never stopped writing through it all. Short articles, long articles, and even the funny daily observances. You published through it all." Carter saiid with enthusiasm as they walked through the garden meandering toward the Pavilion Cafe. "Have you seen mom yet? God, she misses you so much." Kara chuckled as she listened to the young man.

"No, I haven't seen your mom yet. She's probably way to busy anyway." Kara laughed.

"Nope! She would clear her day in a second if she knew you were here." Carter asserted even as he hugged the young woman he had missed from his life so much. "You mean more to us than you will ever know." Kara smiled up at the young man even as her eyes misted over. Thunder rumbled in the distance announcing another round of afternoon storms.

"Carter I was just a assistant. Nothing more." Kara insisted as she was suddenly pulled to a stop. Carter came around to face her while putting his hand below her chin to raise her face.

"Just an assistant. Kara for years you organized not only moms professional, but also her personal life. I would like to think that all the time you spent with me was done out of love, not being the assistant to Cat Grant. You made moms and my life so much better. I can't tell you the difference of you being in it and not being in it. You were and are still amazing." Carter insisted firmly. It was then he saw the shadows in the young reporters eyes. The pain and grief she hid just below the surface. Kara moved out of Carters grip and turned them to walk again. She fumbled with her glasses a little before speaking.

"I would like to think you would have been fine with or without me. Thank you though for the words of love. They are much appreciated." Kara said even as Carter pulled open the door. They ordered two pizzas and a couple glasses of red wine. They sat at a table away from the rest of the people and ate in comfortable silence. "So tell me what the great Carter Grant has been up to." Carter smiled and began telling Kara how he had graduated early from High School with not only his diploma, but also his associate degree. He was currently attending Georgetown University to obtain dual degrees in Computer Science and Mathematics. He was building robotics and voice activated computers off to the side. His mom had an entire section of the house converted into a lab for him. As Carter spoke the ache for her friendship with Lena was pulled fully into her mind, but she viciously attempted to stuff it down.

"What? What is it?" Carter asked questioningly. Kara smiled shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing Carter. Can you give me a minute? I need to run to the restroom and then we will continue our discussion." Kara rose to go to the restroom when he grabbed her hand. She looked back to beseeching eyes.

"Please, don't run. It's been so long and you are a sight for sore eyes. Promise you won't run away." Kara nodded and he gently let her hand go. He watched as she entered the restroom. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket texting the one person he knew who could make whatever was wrong right or maybe mend it. He worked quickly glancing up every once in a while as he typed. Once he got confirmation he shoved his phone in his pocket. Kara returned a few minutes after. They continued to talk with Carter asking about Alex and Winn. Time passed and rain fell around them. Kara glanced at her watch and shook her head.

"I need to go Carter." Kara said rising even as Carter followed her.

"Let me accompany you. I know your on vacation and don't have to be anywhere. I'm on break and don't have anywhere to go. Let me walk with you." The young, nerdy boy showed through smiling at her. Kara was about to refuse when Carter made his last effort. "Anyway, I have the umbrella!" Carter replied eyes gleaming in victory as he popped open the umbrella. Kara looked at the umbrella, then at Carter, and then down at the ground shaking her head and chuckling.

"You damn Grants. Always one step ahead aren't you." Kara said looking up as her eyes went wide to a figure behind Carter. Carter knew exactly what had caught the young reporters eye. He had made sure she would arrive in time.

"I learned from the best." Carter responded as he turned allowing Cat Grant to fully see Kara Danvers. Kara's heart sped out of control for a moment until suddenly there within her personal space was Cat Grant...Cat.

"I have missed you so much Kara." Cat whispered taking in the shadows and pain that Carter had spoke of to her on the phone. She wrapped her former assistant into a firm hug even as Carter hung nearby covering Kara with an umbrella. Tears leaked from the young heroines eyes as a piece of home returned to her heart fitting snugly into place. Cat broke the hug looking up at the young woman while running her fingers over the plain of her face. "We have much to talk about. For now though you are coming home with me and Carter." Kara opened her mouth to argue only to be cut off. "No arguments. You are coming home. You are coming home Kara." Kara Zor-El Danvers felt her heart heal just a little in that moment. "Come on, the car is waiting." Cat Grant whispered after giving the young reporter a soft peck on the cheek. Carter wrapped his arm around Kara on one side and Cat on the other as they escorted her back to the waiting town car. Later that evening after she found her items had been delivered from the hotel to the Grants house and a warm meal full of laughter consumed, Cat and Kara sat on the patio enjoying a bottle of wine as Cat finally got the hero to pour out her heart. Even later that night as Kara laid naked next to Cat in bed sleeping soundly Cat grabbed her phone and texted Alex.

"She will be staying here for the foreseeable future. Carter and I are taking care of her. I will be returning. Please keep that quiet. I plan to take back my company and correct some grievous wrongs against Kara." Cat sent to Alex. Moments later a return message signalled in to the media mogul and press secretary.

"Is she safe? Is she okay?" Cat took a picture of her naked lover in bed and sent it back.

"Does that answer your question?" Cat sent as she shut the phone off and curled back into her lover.

"I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers. I will make this right for you. Your family will heal and you will heal. I promise." Cat Grant whispered breath passed over the young Kryptonian as Carter laid in his bed thinking that the arrival of Kara Danvers heralded a change they all needed desperately. His family was coming back together. Rao help anyone who attempted to break them apart.


	11. Chapter 11

Kryptonian Nights11

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love. The second book of Rao is made up. The words are made up. Names of previous Kryptonians on Krypton are made up. I'm a storyteller, we have to embellish somewhere.**

 **Apple Picking**

"Kara, look how many I have!" Genevieve's voice echoed across the apple grove. Kara looked up from where she was setting a bushel of apples next to the others. The young girl with soft, deep waves surrounding her face. Her beautiful brown skin was burnished with a golden glow in the sunlight of the grove. Kara sighed softly for things lost as her adopted niece came bouncing up to her. In the distance James and Lena laughed and hugged each other.

"Wow!, Just look at how many you have in that basket." Kara said as she looked away from her hearts ache. She knelt before the young girl and hugged her. "You've done well Gen." Kara helped Gen add her load to a bushel that was nearly full.

"Love you Aunty Kara." The young girl of six years effused and toddled off toward her mother and father. Kar chuckled and looked back toward the grove. The autumn air was perfect today. Just the right amount of brightly late autumn sunlight coupled with a cool breeze. Apple leaves lay strewn among the grove with fallen apples here and there. It had been Same and Alex's idea to can several jars of apple filling, apple butter, and apple jam for everyone. Today was the picking apples while picnicking in the orchard of a friend. Tomorrow they would go to Sam and Alex's house to work on canning their bounty.

"Watch out Genevieve. Gertrude is running your way." Kara shouted as Gertrude stopped suddenly at the mention of her name before the pup could collide with the young Luthor. The dog looked toward Kara even as Lena mouthed a thank you toward Kara. Genevieve ran over and hugged the pup before heading back to her father. James picked up his daughter lifting her high so she could grab a few apples and hand them to her mother, Lena.

"Come here Gertrude. Come on girl!" Sam called as the pup ran their way. Sam and Alex were working with Ruby to load a couple of bushels of apples. The laughter and joy emanating from them across the grove. Ruby was attending National City University for a major in Ocean biology and a minor in business. Things were finally working out well for the family after the issues with Reign years ago. Sam and Alex had married after the whole Reign fiasco finally giving Ruby what she wanted a stable home life and family. Sam got the partner and love of her life she had been missing. "Do you think Winn and Heather will marry Sam asked Alex?" Winn and Heather a recent addition to the DEO were walking hand in hand talking and giggling nearby.

"Not sure. Just glad to see him happy after all these years." Alex said as she watched the two young people. Heather was from Omicron six. Her yellowish skin glowed in the sunlight. Jonn had explained that Heather had the ability to wrap what some would call force fields around objects and cloak them. It had definitely allowed for stealth in a great many missions lately. She was still refining her power and they were looking for new ones as time went by, but she had been a great addition to the DEO.

"Heads up Alex!" Lucy called as she tossed an apple toward the agent. Lucy and Kara's mom, Alura, were snuggled down on a blanket nearby with a picnic basket. Their love for each other radiating brightly. It had surprised Kara at first. Their had been many an argument between Kara and Lucy because she was Kara's mom. It was hard to see one of your friends fall in love with your parent. In the end she knew the fierce woman would protect her mother with all she had.

"You're a brat Luc!" Alex yelled even as Kara's mom laughed. Supergirl was happy her mom got a second chance at love. Sometimes she wished it wasn't one of her friends though. It made it harder to find someone to confide in when she was troubled.

"NO!" Yelled Ruby as Sam dumped some leaves over her head. "I'm going to get you for that!" Ruby yelled even as Brainiac and Jonn stopped their discussion to look over at the Danvers family. Eliza rested next to the Martian, her head pillowed on his left thigh. She had been extremely tired as of late. Kara was worried that there might be something wrong. Something Alex wasn't telling her. She wouldn't be surprised. She wasn't told a lot of things lately. Mon-El and Imhra were back in the future together. Mon-El had let Kara know that as much as he loved her he was committed too and loved Imhra. That had been six years ago. Kara had pretty much been alone since then, which wasn't all bad. Today, however, it sucked. Especially with James and Lena here in front of her. Her heart had ever gotten over Lena, but she would never take away Lena's joy. Lena definitely deserved it. She definitely deserved the little firecracker daughter, Genevieve. The young girl was intelligent, sly, and had the most sparkling personality.

"Come on Brainy! Come help me pick apples." Genevieve pouted forcefully causing Brainiac to give in."

"Kara, her pout is worse than yours. Have you been teaching her?" Brainiac asked as he looked toward the young Kryptonian. KAra laughed a little looking toward her Goddaughter.

"Can't be giving any secrets away now can we?" Kara responded looking toward Genevieve and holding up her pinky. The young girl lit up holding her pinky up in confirmation. Lena laughed out loud as she looked at the two. James and she had never considered anyone else to be Godmother to their daughter. Lena knew if something happened Kara would protect their daughter with her life. Now she just wished she could ease the burden the young woman carried after their harsh words years ago. But even after assurances that she did trust her and proving it by making Genevieve her Goddaughter Kara had never recovered. So while their friendship was on solid ground there was a part now held back from Lena. Kara still kept her word of protecting and loving her. It was just different now. It made her think she had missed out on something major left unsaid.

"Hey, no fair! How are we to fight against the both of you." Brainy said as he helped Genevieve.

"We're friends. No fighting." Kara chuckled at Genevieve's words. Her friends had attempted to match the Kryptonian up with someone. Nothing had clicked. So Kara remained alone and separate in some ways. Kara wandered off into the grove of trees away from the others. The scent of fresh flowers and sweet apples filling the air. Unbeknownst to Kara she was being followed. Kara had wandered up a nearby hill. She sat down, leaning back against a tree watching the afternoon clouds. She closed her eyes and opened her super hearing. She moved passed the ground level noise directing her hearing into space. She listened to the slow, throbbing beat of the Universe allowing it to lull her into a state of deep slumber. She did this often now having learned from Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, how to focus on something other than that on earth to steady her.

"Kara." Her name whispered into the darkness of her dreams. Kara walked upon Krypton among the marketplace. The calls of the vendors echoing on the hot afternoon windswept ways around her. The bright colored banners and stalls of the market painted in red from the sun even as a light breeze gave relief. Her two bodyguards walked before and after her making sure no one attempted to harm her. The sound of musicians echoed from somewhere nearby in the mass of humanity even as the smells of spices, food being cooked, and animals drifted on the afternoon wind.

"Good Day Lady El." Called a nearby Vendor. "I have something of interest for you." Kara moved near the vendors tables as a token was handed to her. It was a black piece of rock carved into a strange figure which seemed to be a woman. "My son, Jur-Ul, is an archaeologist if you remember. He told me to give this to you. He is in a binary system right now and thought you might find this interesting. He also sent this notebook. He said you have both been conversing a great deal and that information on the necklace and it's origins would be found in the book." Kara turned necklace over in her hands enjoying the feel of the cool stone. She accepted the book opening the cover noting the inscription. "You are never alone where you have friends. Remember, accept love and kindness. Turn from evil and endure pain. Rao be with you Lady El." Kara looked up into the young woman's face. The woman spoke even as her eyes pierced Kara's soul, "We are with you. Open your heart Lady El."

"Kara, Kara wake up please sweety." The young Kryptonian eyes fluttered open to find Cat Grant seated next to her. The young reporter started before a hand was placed firmly holding her in place. "No Kara. It's alright. Just relax." Kara looked around trying to place where she was located. Nearby Kara could see her friends and family now joined by Carter playing and laughing in the apple grove. Lena looked toward the hill as did Alex in concern, but went back to what they were doing. "Easy dear. You were calling out in your dream." Kara took a shaky breath and went to run her fingers over face when she noticed the necklace she had held in the market of Krypton was held tightly in her grasp. She looked at the necklace and then to Cat and back to the necklace. "Kara are you okay?!" Cat was getting worried about Kara's reaction. She waved toward the apple grove signaling someone.

"Uh...I think...Uh...just give me a minute...please" Kara whispered as the dream and reality fought for hold within her mind. Kara worked to remember what the amulet meant. She fought through memories not hearing Cat's worried voice trying to get her attention or the arrival of Alex and Lena. Never realizing when the dream gripped her tighter than reality.

"Kara Zor-El, it's so good to see you after all this time." Jur-Ul said embracing the young Kryptonian. His dark grey Kryptonian robes sweeping around her. Kara was shocked and a little unnerved even as she realized she was now in white Kryptonian robes.

"Is this real?" Kara said as she looked around. Once again they were in the marketplace on Krypton though now the stalls were empty and the the thorough fares void of humanity.

"It is as real as you need it to be Lady El." Jur-Ul said as he looked at her young face.

"I don't understand. What am I doing here? What is going on?" Kara ran her hands over her face as Jur-Ul sat down in two chairs that suddenly appear. He motioned for her to seat herself which Kara did.

"I have given you a gift Kara Zor-El. A talisman if you wish to call it. This talisman will draw your partner to you. It will restore the harmony of love and passion within you and your partner. It will strengthen your union." Jur-Ul explained as he held her hand.

"No, I have no partner. I have no one. I am alone." She argued breaking the hold on her hand and rising quickly. "I am meant to be alone. A remnant of this!" She argued with Jur-Ul as she waved her hands around at the marketplace.

"No, you are not. You are not meant to be alone. You are meant to move forward. You are meant to live a full and loving life." Jur-Ul explained as he rose to fight back. "You were not sent to earth to live alone. Lost and forgotten."

"There are no other Kryptonians to mate with. Who would I mate with? Who could love me?" Kara screamed in frustration. "I have tried Jur-Ul. I have tried to love another. Each time it has come to nought. My heart had been broken so many times. How do you expect me love another when none will love me truly. They have to see it all to love me. Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, and Supergirl. None have been able to love all of me! They have all fallen to dust in the face of one of my parts!" The young Kryptonian cried out. Jur-Ul approached Kara slowly as one would a wounded animal.

"Not all Lady El." Jur-Ul placed his hands around her neck pulling forth the amulet that hung there. "There is one that ran away to find herself supposedly, but really it was to find if she could be the strength of your love. It is she that will love you completely Lady El for that is who you are truly. All these persona's are tied into the Lady El. You are the hope of Krypton. The hope for the children of the morrow. We are not ghosts to be lamented and cried over. We are a people whose hopes and dreams live within you. You are our future just as Kal-El and the remnant within Argo city is today. You cannot shut out the past and claim no future. You are the future. Embrace it child of Rao. Embrace your destiny. She is here. She will stay if you allow her too. Embrace her love my child." Jur-Ul changed in that moment. Before Kara stood Rao himself/herself. The market once again lively and populated moved around and through them.

"Rao!" Kara fell to her knees before her God. Rao reached down pulling her up before.

"Kara Zor-El your destiny has been written before the stars shone. Before even I came into being. You are the hope of Krypton. The hope of Earth. Your children will grow strong in the light of Earth's sun eventually moving out into the galaxy as ambassadors to earth and the planets. You must only trust and risk your heart one more time. Just once more Lady El. Stepforward into the pathway of love. I promise daughter of Rao it will be worth it. Be brave and strong as you have been. She waits just a breath away. Do you hear her calling you now?" Rao declared as Kara heard words now.

"Dammit Kara. Wake up. Come back to me. Please Kara. Please. I've come back. I promise I won't leave." Cat Grants voice echoed within the dream all around them. The voice cracked, "Please Kara. I l..love you!" Kara looked Rao in the eye and in the next moment her eyes blinked open to find Cat, Alex, and Lena bending over her with concerned looks.

"Remember Daughter of Rao, you only need to take this leap now." Rao's voice echoed in her mind. Kara looked into Cat's eyes seeing worry and fear.

"Cat." Kara called out as Cat Grant leaned forward even as Alex and Lena moved back a little. Kara pulled Cat into a hug. "Cat...Cat...Ca…" Kara's voice cracked softly as she was overwhelmed with the moment.

"Shh...Shhh. I'm here. I'm here." Cat whispered to her love even as Alex and Lena hovered near by worried by the events of the last few minutes. Once Kara had gotten herself under control she pulled back from the older woman.

"Sorry, I'm not...sure how to explain what happened." Kara said as Cat nodded. Alex now moved to check Kara out. Winn had seen what happened and brought Alex's medical bag up. Alex began asking a lot of questions. She kept insisting that Kara go to the DEO to be checked out thoroughly, but Kara shook her head no. Cat continued to sit nearby holding the young reporters hand while Lena asked some questions of her own having become an expert on Kryptonian physiology after the Reign incident.

"Guys, I'm okay." Kara said after seeing Alex begin to argue. "I promise. Alex and Lena I promise I will tell you everything. I promise. I just want some time with Cat right now. Go be with your family. We'll be down in a few minutes to join the picnic." Alex looked worriedly at her sister. "I promise Alex. I'm okay." Alex nodded and turned to leave.

"Kara…" Lena began. Kara reached up with the hand Cat did not hold gently catching one of Lena's free hands. Their friendship an anchor even after all this time.

"I promise Lena. I'm okay. It's not what your thinking." Kara looked toward Sam and back to Lena. "I'm okay." The fear that had reflected in the young Luthor's eyes disappeared slightly as she squeezed Kara's hand. She let go and followed Alex down the hill both looking back toward the couple. Kara took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you really okay?" Cat asked worriedly. She took a moment to frame Kara's face with her hands searching her face until they locked on the young reporters eyes. Kara smiled allowing Cat to see everything.

"Yes, I'm good. Just got an ass kicking from Rao." Kara chuckled noticing Cat's eyes widen in alarm. "No, no, no. It's okay. I...I...Rao, help me." Kara whispered and then pushed herself into Cat's space kissing her deeply. Cat startled at first and did nothing. Kara began to pull back thinking maybe she had heard Rao wrong and misheard Cat's words. The older CEO grabbed the girl not letting her escape finally realizing what was happening and returning the kiss. Cat deepened the kiss running her tongue through Kara's mouth attempting to consume her very essence. They heard a loud whoop that sounded like Carter's and cheering in the orchard below. "So I wasn't imagining it. You love me?" Kara's gentle words passed over Cat's lips like a prayer. She nipped Cats lips, cheek, and eyebrows wanting so much more of the woman but knowing they needed this talk.

"Oh Kara, I do love you. I have loved you for so long. I thought I should let you go, but the more I ran the harder it became to stay away. Every day something would remind me of you." Cat framed Kara's face with her hands kissing off the tears that framed the young woman's eyes. "I have been such a fool. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made us wait so long. I'm sorry I've shortened the time we have. Oh Kara, I'm just sorry." Cat cried as both women embraced allowing souls, thought lost to the other to knit together once again. Kara held Cat tightly shaking her head.

"No...I'm as much to blame Cat. I wouldn't let anyone in after…" Kara stalled, but Cat already knew...had seen the writing on the wall even back then.

"Lena." Cat uttered with no malice or jealousy just confirmation of what Kara could not say. Kara nodded even as Sam looked toward the hill. Her Kryptonian hearing catching what was going on and relaying a filtered version to Alex and Lena. Cat looked down the hill as Kara leaned on her shoulder. Cat eyed Sam as both nodded to confirm the secret would be kept.

"I'm sorry. I just had resigned myself to not being in a relationship. It was just easier. So much easier." Kara said as she pulled away to look Cat in the eyes. "But it was hard to...the wanting. I'd resigned that Lena was lost to me. While she could love Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El, she would never love Supergirl. Plus James loved her and she loves him. I would never come between that as she deserves love more than anyone. You, you were nowhere around. You were the only person to know all three sides to me. You were gone. Run in the face of what I offered. There was only one other possibility. One which would have given me love, but I would have had to deny my Kryptonian self. So it was no possibility." Kara looked into the CEO's eyes praying she understood. Reflected back to her was understanding and love.

"I love you Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, and Supergirl. Lady El I love you." Cat spoke as the words rustled over Kara's lips being pulled in on her inhalation.

"Rao, I love you too Cat. So deeply. So completely. Do not leave me." Kara's voice rumbled even as she kissed the older woman's face over and over. The gentle tinkling of laughter of the cool afternoon breeze buoyed the two loves lifting their souls in the dappled sunlight.

"I won't. I promise." Cat affirmed falling deeply into Kara's kiss. Below in the orchard unseen by the eyes of those gathered Rao walked laying his hands on each person blessing them for watching over the Daughter of Rao for him. He came to Sam and laid hands on her face. The seed of evil gone after all these years. His new daughter brought to him by the Lady El. Kara's faithfulness would be rewarded as he laid his hands on both Alex and Sam blessing them. He then looked to the hill sending his blessing upon the Lady El and her love.

 _ **1 year later…**_

"Momma, can I hold him?" Genevieve called out. Lena leaned over from where she sat leaned up against an apple tree her and James precious son cradled in her arms. James was helping fill a bushel of apples. Nearby Sam and Alex cooed over their new little one, Jeremiah Arias. It had come as a great surprise to find Sam had conceived. Alura though had found a reference to the children of Rao that explained the God of Krypton could make such things happen if he chose to bless his followers.

"Be gentle Genevieve. Just put your arm here and here." Lena softly spoke to her daughter as she transferred the precious bundle. Heather and Winn sat laughing at each other. They were still dating, but Winn had been caught in conversation with a certain jeweler lately by Kara. She was sure something was on the horizon with the two sooner rather than later.

"He's so small momma. I'm going to protect him." Genevieve answered as Lena smiled at her daughter and son.

"I know you will. Just like your Godmother watches over you both." Lena whispered over the two as she looked toward where Cat and Kara sat on the nearby hill.

"She protects us all." Jonn said finally assured after all this time that the daughter of Rao would be fine. Jonn held Eliza close, her health greatly improving over the last year since the tumor was found and eradicated. Brainiac spoke to Winn about the some new program they wanted to build even as Heather teased the blue man.

"I was worried they would never figure it out. Kara and mom can be so stubborn sometimes." Carter said to Jonn. Carter and Ruby sat at a picnic table playing settlers of Catan talking about what the new semester at University held for them. Both looked toward the hill where Cat Grant held her and the Lady El's brand new baby girl. Kara and Cat had married a month after the reunion in the apple orchard. They were wasting no more time. Kara had embraced her love for the older woman and her son, Carter fully. It had come with great rewards and great problems. Cat and Kara had soldiered through them all. Now, they held before them their daughter, Isabella Charlotte Grant - Zor El. There were plans for two more. Since the blessing of Rao had fallen on Cat a new family was a possibility. Her aging process had slowed and reversed. While Kara's had sped up. Kara and Cat would be together for a long time barring Cadmus, anti-alien terrorists, or an alien invasion that killed either one.

"Life is to be lived by the living. The best way to remember the dead is to embrace life. Embrace love fully. Be brave child of Rao. Be strong child of Rao. Be kind child of Rao. The blessings of Rao will fall upon you." - 2nd Book of Rao


	12. Chapter 12

**Kryptonian Nights 12**

 **By Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

 **That which is lost can be found..**

 **Part 2**

Kara perched on the edge of one of the many red cliffs. She had snuck out early that morning gently unwinding herself from Lena soft, warm body. Dressing carefully in the darkness and grabbing her pack for a morning of photography and thought. She had pushed the truck down the track with her weak powers until she was far enough away as to not disturb anyone. She had then drove toward the red cliffs she had been eyeing for a set of early morning dawn photographs and maybe tonight sunsets. She understood and appreciated her friends concerns. Their words still echoing in her mind, but she was still working on the problems she had escaped to this region to face head on. She had left a note so they wouldn't worry promising to be back that evening. She let them know she was working on her photography. No she wasn't running away, but in a way she was from everything her friends represented and had gone wrong. So now sitting on the edge of the red cliffs Kara began taking picture after picture the sound of the shutter breaking the stillness of the morning panoramic to open before her and pushing the concerns off till later. Morning dawned brilliantly. Those first purples and reds giving away to brighter oranges and yellows as dawn opened like a beautiful flower. Shadow and light played along the red rock revealing a desolate and vibrant area. Kara watched an eagle soar along the thermals. She longed to be as free as it seemed, knowing though her powers were not yet to that level.

"Hopefully I will soar with you soon. Still a long way to go to heal. Physically and mentally." Kara whispered watching a moment more as the eagle dove deeply into the canyon below. Her powers had helped her climb the rock, but she was still exhausted. The young reporter could feel the fever still swathing her body in chills and sweats. The morning gave way to the full of the yellow sun and robins blue sky. There was no one for miles.

Kara pulled out a canvas from her pack she had brought and laid it out upon the rock. She then slowly stripped down to nothing. The young Kryptonian folded her clothing and set it aside. She then pulled out a bottle of coconut oil and covered her body where she could reach. She knelt on the canvas asking for Rao's healing of her body and the protection of those she loved while she healed. "Rao, help me to heal. Allow the rays of Sol to heal my body. Watch over those I love." She laid on the canvas allowing her body to relax and fall into sleep unaware of the chaos back at the cabins.

"Alex! Alex! Sam! Wake up!" The pounding on the group cabin door became louder. Winn Schott opened it to find Lena dressed and panicking. Alex stumbled out of the room she was sharing with Sam even as James ran into the living area.

"What's the problem? What's wrong Lena?" Alex said as she grabbed hold of the young CEO and attempted to calm her down.

"She's gone. She's not here. I woke up and she wasn't there. She left this note." Lena trembling fingers handed over the note to Alex. While Alex read the note there was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer and soon returned with Adelaide in tow. Coffee had been started by Winn before he disappeared toward the bedrooms.

"Lena stop panicking. She says she will return." Alex said as she handed the not to Adelaide and Sam. Alex pulled the Luthor into a hug attempting to reassure her.

"Alex, she was so sick last night. What if she becomes so ill she can't return?" Lena insisted with concern.

"I agree. Kara was terribly ill last night. Lena's concerns are well need to locate her and check on her well being." Jonn stated looking toward Sam and Adelaide.

"I think you should all know Kara has been as sick as she was last night since she arrived." Adelaide warned the group. "In fact, she was much worse off when she first arrived. She just started eating full meals in the last week." Alex and Lena blanched at the information.

"She hasn't been eating?" Jonn asked as she looked toward Alex. Alex shook her head.

"No." Adelaide stated. "When I arrived she was having trouble holding down water and you could see her ribs. I had to start her on a bland diet without her catching on to what i was doing and who I was." Winn was looking out a nearby window calculating how many calories Kara had missed. The number was troubling.

"Do you feel up to a little bit of flying?" Jonn asked Sam. The young woman took a deep breath. She had been deliberately not using her powers due to everything that had happened when she was Reign. Sam nodded uncomfortable with the request, but just as concerned. Winn had disappeared when Jonn was speaking. He now returned with a special box.

"I have a gift for you." He opened the box to reveal a Supersuit much like Kara's, but no skirt. Instead, leggings much like Supermans made of a special material to help with protection. The House of El symbol on the upper left hand side of the top of the suit. Sam took a deep breath as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not worthy of this Winn." Sam said looking into his eyes. Winn shook his head lifting the suit out of the box and handing it to the young CFO.

"Kara had me make it for you. She had input for some special features on it. She said she would be proud to fight by your side when you were ready." Winn asserted as he pushed the into her hands. "Now go find our friend. She needs us. All of us whether she thinks she does or not. Find her Sam." Winn argued back at the young CEO. "One more thing. Here is your comm for communication with us." He stated slipping beside Sam and gently placing it in her ear. "Adjust it to fit and then let me check it out." Sam quickly went and changed coming into the room now dressed as a Kryptonian hero she did not feel like. Alex and Lena's gasps proved otherwise.

"Do you have any idea where Kara might have gone?" Sam inquired as a map was laid out on the table. Adelaide walked over and pointed out several spots.

"We're here. She is probably on the red rock here. She has been there several times challenging herself to climb it when her powers were nonexistent." Adelaide said as she looked toward Lena and Alex. "She said it made her feel human. That if she fell she would fall as human and maybe be redeemed in some way." Adelaide imparted as she looked toward Sam. Ruby came over to hug her mom where she had watched in the doorway. "It was the first time I knew things with Kara were critical. I knew she needed help and she needed you all." Everyone nodded while keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll bring her back Lena and Alex. I promise." Sam imparted as she walked out the door. She was followed outside by her friends even as she took to the skies.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Winn called through the comm. He put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Yeah, I can Winn. I understand why Kara likes flying. It's relaxing." Sam said as she flew across the high desert. She could understand why Kara liked being out here. There was a peacefulness and the weight of things seemed less. She used her enhanced vision to scan the ground for tire tracks. "Hey, I've found the trucks tire tracks. I'm following them. Sam flew for another ten minutes coming across the red rock where Kara was located. "Winn, I've found the truck. It's at the base of the red rock that Adelaide pointed out at first. She's not around the truck. Give me a second to see if she's nearby."

"Sam, try using your vision first. We don't want her running again."Alex's voice came over the comms. Sam held up and floated scanning the area.

"Holy Shit!" Sam's voice came over the comm as she viewed Kara. The young reporter was naked, floating above the tarp. Her body glowed an incandescent gold. Sam pulled her phone and began filming while sending through to Alex.

"Sam, what is it? Is she hurt?" Lena's voice came back at her as Alex's phone chimed with an incoming message.

"No, you need to check this out. Is this something to be concerned about?" Sam replied even as Alex and Lena viewed the film. Both women blushing deeply. Alex got herself under control and began examining Kara's image.

"Lena look at that. See how the wounds are closing up." Lena nodded even as Jonn came over to check out what was going on. There was a sudden ripple of sun glow across Kara's body like a shimmering wave across water.

"Whoa! Did you see that Alex?" Lena asked even as Sam drifted closer. Another sun ripple crossed Kara's body as Kara rolled face up in her meditative sleep. "What is that?!" Lena asked pointing toward an image just above Kara's breasts in the center of her chest. There was a circle. Toward the bottom a line of radius, but low on the circle balanced on the line a diamond with a small dot to the toward the top left as you were looking at it. Winn had seen this before and he knew what that symbol protended.

"I'm not sure." Alex said as another brighter burst of sunlight rippled across Kara's skin. Sam had now gently touched down on the rock.

"I know what it is. Rao's Prophecy." Winn said as everyone turned to look at him. Jonn went to call the DEO even as Lena blanched worried she would now loose her friend. "Stop, just everyone stop. Sam don't move any closer for now. Just watch and observe. Please, everyone stop assuming its a bad thing. That it's Reign all over. It's not."

"Mr. Schott you have some explaining to do. It's obvious you have been hiding information from this government organization that was needed." Jonn's authoritative voice demanded. "I would like an explanation before I decide which holding cell to throw you into." Winn ran his hand around the back of his neck as he watched the video. He saw Kara's body slowly lowering to the ground.

"Sam, find a place to sit. Now. Just sit and wait for her to catch up with what's going on. Don't engage her until she asks you too. Do you copy?" Winn demanded through the comms. Sam moved to a rock that allowed her to sit and wait for Supergirl to come back to herself.

"Kara is special. I know you know that Alex, but she is a little more special than a lot of people know. Shortly after Kara came out to me as Supergirl there was an incident where Kara was hurt, but didn't come to the DEO." Alex's face turned angry as she went to yell at the young Schott. "Stop! Kara didn't trust you or Jonn at the time. You'd shot her with Kryptonite to bring her in instead of asking her. She would have come in if you'd asked, but no you had to use brute force." Lena had to agree with Winn and Kara on this one. She looked over at the DEO crew now with suspicion.

"Mr. Schott, that's in the past. This was pertinent information that the DEO needed to know. As DEO personnel you are required to turn over any important information concerning an investigation." Jonn argued with Alex nodding.

"Now there's where your right. I did. But this, no, because it's not part of any investigation." Winn saw Jonn was going to argue, but he cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with the prophecies of the World Killers. This is different." Winn stated succinctly. "This has to do with Kara's DNA and the prophecy of Rao and Krypton. A prophecy Kara even herself has never been sure about, but has been studying the last 5 years." Winn said as he watched Kara on the live feed on Alex's phone. He went to his computer and did a few things, then returned to the group. "Kara is Krypton's last hope of resurrection." Winn handed a few sheets of paper to Jonn. "Kal El cannot have children. He is what Krypton would define as sterile. Kara is not. She is able to have children. She is the only living Kryptonian that can have children."

"Why?" Alex asked as she read the information that Winn had given her. She had thought all the Kryptonians were sterile on the planet. What she was reading though was shocking.

"She was engineered by the codex to breed with humans. Kara's parents thought it odd at the time, but the codex knew exactly what it was doing. You see the codex was sentient. It was anticipating Krypton's needs. It knew what Zor-El's plans were for his child and it knew the extent of the damage to the planet. So it planned for a future without Krypton." Winn stated firmly. "Kara and I have been quietly researching this together since I knew. She had been doing the research alone before that. She has been to the fortress and questioned Kal El's AI parents extensively about it. She was angry at first when she found out she was the equivalent to Eve. Worse she thought at first she was locked into having an Adam. It wasn't till recently she found that Adam could be any gender. It's also why I figure she ran. Her choice of Adam wasn't ready for her." Winn whispered toward the end as he looked at Lena.

"Me!" Lena squealed out. Alex and Jonn chuckled, while Ruby cheered.

"Yes you! However, everything went haywire with you going with James. Then the statements about never being able to trust Supergirl." Winn shook his head. "Let's not mention the bull in the china shop approach to care for Sam which Kara misconstrued as you loving Sam." Winn moved to get a cup of coffee while everyone else just sat there dumbfounded. "There are reasons Kara and I are best friends. We talk about a lot of stuff. No, it's not important for the DEO and her sister to know it all. But me...little old Winn, she talks to me. I don't tell." Winn thinks about the two times he told Alex something that Kara had confided in him about. "Well, except when threatened and only so much." He glanced over to Alex.

"So the prophecy basically says that Kara will bring back Kryptonian society." Alex asked as she looked at Winn. Winn nodded. "How?" Winn looked at Lena and back to Alex.

"Oh no, no, no...No you have to be wrong about this Winn." Lena began panicking as she rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm a Luthor. She would never."

"Yes, she would. She has. She's imprinted on you. She won't take another. Why do you think she ran. If she breaks with you then it has to be a clean break. A leaving break. A break from everything she knew or has known. So you need to make a decision. Are you in this for the long haul or not. You sure seemed to be last night. The prophecy shouldn't matter at all to anyone." Winn pinned them all with a glare. He moved back over to the phone. Sam had been listening. "Sam carefully come back here and get should be together when Kara wakes." Sam quietly moved off and arrived at the Cabins. She stepped inside where a tense standoff had begun. Lena eyed Winn with a glare that could have incinerated every city on the planet. "Is this fear Lena or was what you told Kara a lie? A lie to damage her beyond repair? She's my friend. It would hurt her to lose me. You, your embedded in her so deep it would be like cutting her heart out. Was all this last night and this morning for show? I thought you were brave Lena!" Winn growled out as a resounding slap was echoed in the room. Everyone froze in shock. Winn had gotten the response he needed from Lena. He wouldn't let his friend fall even if it meant confronting the youngest Luthor.

"Sam, take me to Kara!" Lena replied icily as she turned and left the room. Sam and Lena were gone in moments.

"Wow! Aunt Lena sure gets mad fast!" Ruby said as she looked around the room. Winn held his cheek while smirking. Jonn shook his head not sure if this was a total fiasco.

"You goaded her to make a decision." Alex said as she studied Winn. Winn nodded. "She won't forget that Winn. This may have just damaged Lena and your relationship as friends."

"It will be worth it if she finally grows a pair and walks beside Kara in this life and into the next. It's one thing to chase after your love. It's another to put your money where your mouth is and make it stick." Winn moved to the phone attaching it to the computer and projecting it on his screen. Sam had just touched down with Lena. "Sam, I know you can hear me. Leave her there. She's safe." Sam looked at Lena and Kara shaking her head. She took to the air returning. Lena looked to where Sam had been. She sighed. Here laid the problem. She did not see herself worthy for Kara.

"Lena?!" Kara whispered her voice traveling easily to youngest Luthor. Kara's body rose to a standing position. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she reached for her shirt. Lena stepped forward stopping her. "Lena?" Kara asked again as she looked into the young Luthor's eyes seeing something settle or click into place. Lena reached forward pulling Kara to her even as she kicked backwards upsetting the camera that had been nearby filming on the phone. Lena's lips met Kara's in a slow sensuous kiss as her hands ran down the Kryptonians body teasingly. Before Lena even realized it Kara wrapped around her enveloping her in a light so complete and utterly warm she thought the sun had rose inside her body. Lena thought she heard the slam of a door when she was suddenly engulfed in soft blankets of the bed. Kara never gave her time to think as she tore screams, moans, and yells from the youngest Luthor's body. Lena arched into another orgasm as they made love for what seemed like days. Kara completed the bond with Lena reversing the slow degradation of her mind and heart that had been occurring due to the attempted break. Lena for her part had never used and been used in such a passionate way. Kara was unforgiving in her love making pushing Lena to her maximum. If she had known a person could feel like this she wouldn't have argued with Winn. Late into the night the lovers whispered words of love and encouragement.

Lena woke to the sounds of a branch hit the window. The moonlight spread across Kara bathing her body in soft light. Lena ran her fingers over the young Kryptonians breasts and ribs. She could not understand how Kara had chosen her or why. She would work at being worthy of it. She would change the legacy of the Luthor name. Through her she would make it something to be proud of in National City and the world. Something that Kara could be proud of as her partner. The youngest Luthor kissed Kara's neck even as she cuddled closer. The soft, gentle breath of the Kryptonian against her sternum soon lulled Lena asleep. She woke to the soft whispered argument from the other room even as Kara slept next to her. Lena looked over Kara. While the thinness remained from under eating her lovers body glowed with healthy skin. The argument in the other room rose louder distracting her from her bond mate.

"I'm telling you Alex leave the food and come back to the cabin later. You don't want Kara to discover you here while Lena and she are bonding. You are more aware of what that means than I do." Winn said making his way toward the cabin door pulling Alex with them.

"I know, but it's been four days. Four days they've been shagging nonstop. You would think they could take a break." Alex said looking toward the bedroom. "Nothing, just nothing."

"Alex…" Winn had started and was cut off as the door closed. Lena smiled thinking about the length of time they had been there. Kara had used her body in so many ways it was unbelievable. She leaned over kissing the young Kryptonians shoulder only to find herself flipped over and kissed deeply as a hand played with her breasts.

"Kara, please…" Lena began only to be cut off as the young reporter entered her again and she lost track of time. Hours later Lena's back hit the pillows. She felt totally sated. Kara curled up next to her. "I was going to suggest getting some food earlier, but I'm not sure I can make it to the kitchen." Lena whispered softly running her hand over Kara's face. Kara nuzzled her lover pulling her close. Lena knew she needed to apologize to Kara. She had screwed up everything making it more difficult. "I'm sorry to have created doubt in you Kara. I will try to make it up to you from now on. I'm yours if you want me." The young Luthor assured her lover.

"Zhao, let there be no doubt in your mind. I love you. Your mine Lena, you're mine." Kara murmured and kissed Lena softly. "Come on, let's eat something and shower. I'm sure my sister is chomping at the bit to talk with me." Kara hugged Lena close one last time before getting out bed. She threw on a shirt and headed to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Kryptonian Nights 13

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

Ruby/Kara/Lena

"And mom said that Derek was just trying to get my attention, but really Aunt Kara he spilled the whole glass of soda down my dress. What was I supposed to do?" Ruby stated as they walked into Altitude Trampoline park. Kara smiled at the young girl who had become her niece. Sam and Alex had married just six months ago. Ruby had never been happier.

"Well, I don't think you needed to yell at him. However, I understand why you did. I think you just need to call him and talk. He was nervous Ruby. It was his first date. He's liked you for a long time. He didn't mean to upend the drink all over you at the movies." Kara explained trying to get Ruby to understand. Kara paid for their entry and then moved to a bench to remove her shoes. She pulled out the trampoline shoes for Ruby and her. The shoes were like soft slippers with grippy soles that moulded to their feet allowing for flexibility while still protecting their toes from the springs and such. They had both opted for yoga pants and t-shirts with the LCorp logo.

"I know, but is it too much to ask that a boy is smooth and considerate?" Ruby asked as Kara slid their items into a locker and they headed to the trampolines.

"It was an accident Ruby." Kara said laughing as she one armed hug the girl. "You're just starting out. Give it time. Derek will turn out to be a good person, not a bumbling, stuttering mess." Kara said as Ruby ran passed bouncing into the air on the first tramp.

"Oh, you mean like you with Aunt Lena." Ruby sarcastically replied. Kara stumble as she went to bounce almost landing face first in the trampoline.

"I am not!" Kara argued as she began to bounce with Ruby. Ruby screeched with laughter.

"Are too!" The young girl said as she did a somersault in the air landing back on her feet. "Just the other night Aunt Lena whispered something to you at the dinner table and you dropped the green beans that were being passed to you causing your glass of water to over turn." Kara's face turned red and she landed on her side as Ruby's statement distracted. One of the trampoline monitors came over to check on her.

"I'm fine. No, I'm fine." Kara waved him off as Ruby laughed hysterically. "Fine, so what if I'm a little klutzy around Lena. I've always been. Lets just jump and let it go." Ruby laughed as she and Kara began to jump and flip in earnest. If Kara's hang time was a little longer allowing her to complete a twist or turn no one really noticed. Kara also took time to help Ruby complete some of the harder flips and twists. They then did the staff fighting course where they balanced on a wrapped beam and used the wrapped poles. Below the beam was a pit of foam squares to cushion the fall. Neither saw when Alex, Sam, and Lena arrived. All three women went above the trampoline areas to an observation deck. Kara had her back to the ladies unaware they had arrived. Kara dumped Ruby into the foam pit.

"No fair." Ruby whispered the next words. "Using your powers" Kara looked at Ruby sympathetically.  
"Alright, we'll make it fair." Kara said to Ruby. "No powers." Kara mouthed. Ruby nodded and readied herself for Kara's attack.

"You like Lena, don't you?" Ruby said startling the young Kryptonian as she feinted to the right and then hit Kara on the left upending her into the pit. Kara pulled herself up and onto the beam again.

"Unfair you say. Alex's been teaching you hasn't she." Kara responded. "Whether I love..like Lena or not doesn't matter. She's my friend. That's all it will be." This time Kara caught Ruby off balance and sent her into the pit. Ruby growled getting back up onto the beam.

"Don't you think she has a right to know." Ruby said just barely holding her balance from a swing Kara took.

"No. She has Jimmy and is happy. That's all that matters Ruby." Kara argued. Ruby swung hard at Kara's legs. The young Kryptonian jumped into the air letting Ruby's swing miss. "Tread light Ms. Arias. You walk on ground you do not understand." Kara scolded as she shoved her padded staff forward dumping Ruby into the pit. Kara then threw down her staff and began to move away.

"At least I'm not a coward!" Ruby yelled at the young reporter. Kara stopped closing her eyes and then did something she never thought she'd do. She turned on Ruby.

"I am not a coward young Arias. I am a person who loves someone who doesn't love me. I will make sure with every breath that Lena is protected and cared for, but I refuse to interfere in her relationship with Jimmy. Things don't always get happy endings Ruby. Some endings are neither a win or a loss. They just are a break even." Kara turned back and walked away. Lena, Sam, and Alex stood shocked on the observation deck.

"Alex…" Lena whispered looking at her two friends. Alex nodded and leaned over to Sam.

"Can you go get Ruby? Let Kara know you have her." Sam nodded and walked down to where Ruby was located. The girl looked devastated.

"Yes, Lena. Kara has loved you for a long time. I was surprised you both never got together, but then everything with Reign happened. Kara saw you and Jimmy getting closer. So she did what she always does. She stepped back. It about broke her, but she did. She said your happiness and joy were more important than anything. How could she do any less?" Alex said as she held the youngest Luthor by the shoulders. "Kara will always do what others need."

"What about me Alex? Didn't I have a right to make that choice? Didn't I have a right to know? Kryptonian pain in the ass. She is still making God like decisions thinking she is in control. Well, she's not." Lena broke Alex's hold and stormed out of the trampoline place. Alex walked downstairs joining Ruby and Sam.

"Kara told me to give this to you. She's going away for a while. She said she needed to make some decisions." Sam stated as she handed a note to Alex. Ruby sobbed into Sams side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. They just seemed so in love mom. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Ruby sobbed. Sam knelt down and looked into her young daughter's eyes.

"Sweety. No matter what you think you don't have a right to meddle in Lena and Kara's relationship. That relationship is between them. Do you understand?" Ruby nodded as tears ran down her face.

"What do we do now mom?" Ruby asked. Sam looked up at Alex then back at Ruby.

"I don't know. But we will think of something." Sam said kissing Ruby's head as Alex hugged them both.

 _3 Weeks later…_

"Supergirl has returned in an unexpected save tonight. Lena Luthor of LCorp's held a grand gala to unveil her new technology to filter and extract water from the air. During the announcement the gala was attacked by unknown assailants. Government officials and Supergirl arrived in time to stop the use of a major explosive device. While agents subdued the assailants and rescued guests the Maid of Might flew off with the device absorbing the impact in the upper atmosphere. As many of you know Supergirl has been away on an off planet negotiations to allow for an exchange of ideas with the Calatonians. It would seem the diplomatic mission wrapped up just in time for Supergirl's timely save of Ms. Luthor. Welcome Home Supergirl! You have been missed!" The Catco reporter intoned.

"Where is she? Where the hell is she?" Lena luthor yelled as she stormed into the DEO. Fear, anger, and a little bit of excitement pushed the Luthor toward Director Alex Danvers.

"She's currently being checked over by Dr. Hamilton. We should be able to talk with her in just a few seconds." Alex replied as she walked with Lena toward the medical bays.

"You're sure? I'm not sure that's right Supergirl." Lucy Lane responded looking at the Girl of Steel strangely.

"Yep, positive. The center of the back. Highly erogenous zone." Kara stated to Lucy.

"Huh, who would have known. So when Peter's placed his hand on her back he actually caused a major cultural insult. Which almost caused him to be beheaded?" Kara was nodding even as Hamilton examined her eyes.

"Yeah, I was able to persuade her that it was all a misunderstanding." Lucy slipped closer to Kara whispering in her ear.

"How did you do that?" Kara smiled and turned to look Lucy in the eyes. They were a hair's breadth away from each others lips. Alex and Lena were watching from the hallway while Hamilton growled at Kara.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Kara eyed Lucy's lips and turned back to Hamilton. Hamilton grabbed Kara's chin forcing her to stay still.

"God you are annoying!" Lucy groaned as she moved across the room. "I have to know what happened Kara. Peter's is going to be busted to a private again unless we know what happened." Hamilton nodded to Kara and motioned to Alex in the hallway.

"Well, she isn't going to be doing more than resting the next few days. So she will be able to give you a full account. While you still have your powers the bomb gave you quite the knock. What did you say your head hit coming down?" Hamilton asked again as she made a few notes on her chart.

"Mmmm, I think a granite rockside. I could be wrong. Where'd you pick me up at Alex?" Kara asked just now noticing Lena. Her eyes hastily looked toward Lucy. Lucy looked across the room and back to Kara. She shrugged and tilted her head.

"Yeah, you hit a granite rockside, rolled down the hill, and then landed on the granite rocks below." Alex explained as she reached forward and hugged Kara. "Great timing sis! Really missed you." Kara hugged back and released her. "Come on Lucy and Hamilton. I think these two have some things to talk about." Alex pulled Lucy and Hamilton out of the room. Lena and Kara stared at each other for a long time.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Lena asked harshly. Kara took a breath as she stood facing Lena.

"Would it have done any good? You and Jimmy had just started out. You were happy. God seeing you happy was so amazing." Kara said as she looked into those verdant green eyes. "I promised you I would watch out for you. I'd protect you. If that meant protecting your new found love. Then I would do that too."

"You also promised to never leave me. Do you remember that?!" Kara flinched at the accusation as Lena stabbed her finger into Supergirls chest. "You didn't give me a choice on whether to love you or not! You didn't let me know that you loved me. Did you ever think for one second that maybe, just maybe I loved you too?!" Kara looked up in shock at Lena. "You stupid, arrogant Kryptonian. You don't get to make choices for other people." Kara's shock wore off as she became angry.

"What about you! Why didn't you say anything to me? You covered up your feelings with friendship too Lena. You went after Jimmy never saying one word to me." Kara yelled into Lena's face. Suddenly Lena Luthor was kissing Kara and Kara was reciprocating with vigor. "Obstinate, stubborn, pig-headed…" Kara asserted as she pushed Lena against the wall nipping and kissing down her neck.

"Ahhhh, damn Kryptonian. Opinionated, cocky, overbearing, conceited…..Oh God, right there Kara…" Lena thought she might cum just from the foreplay. Kara stopped resting her forehead against Lena's forehead.

"This is wrong Lena. You're with Jimmy. I…" Kara began as she was cut off by Lena. The CEO ran her hands alongside of Kara's face.

"I'm not you idiot. I'm not! Jimmy and I broke up a week after you left. We had a terrible argument. We found that our paths led in different directions. We're just friends now." Kara looked into Lena's eyes. "Then you didn't come back. Alex didn't know where you were. We all didn't know until the week before you saved me. Why? Why Kara? Why did you run away?" Kara took another breath as she rested against the woman she loved.

"I figured if I couldn't have you, then I needed to figure out how to move forward without you. After the argument with Ruby at the Trampoline Park where you found out, I figured I may as well just leave. You'd never love me after what you heard. You'd never trust me. You'd never forgive me." Kara whispered brokenly her eyes looking down.

"You stupid, stupid, foolish woman." Lena whispered as she raised Kara's head. "I love you Kara Zor-el." Lena cried out as Kara's face moved from confusion to surprise. Lena mouth it again. " _I love you."_

"YES!" Kara shouted as she whirled Lena around kissing her deeply. She tossed Lena up in the air as the Luthor laughed. "I love you Lena!" Kara shouted as she pulled her into a loving hug. "I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you."

 _2 weeks later…_

Alex looked up at the sign. National City Water Park welcomes you! She shook her head. It'd been two weeks since Lena and Kara had reconciled. Today, Super friends had reserved one of the larger cabanas to spend the day at the water park together. Things were beginning to come together though it had taken a little bit of work.

Kara had made it a mission to make up the lost time to Lena. There wasn't a day Lena was greeted with a bouquet of flowers and a hot Noonan's coffee. There had been dates, afternoon picnics, and evenings where soft words were spoken deep into the night. Two of Kara's biggest issues had been Jimmy and Ruby.

Ruby had been easier than Jimmy. They had spent the afternoon one Saturday under the watchful eye of Sam and Alex. Through a great deal of tears Ruby and Kara had forgiven each other. Now they were back on an even keel if not for some hesitancy at times.

Jimmy though had not been easy. Kara had decided to talk to Jimmy after work one night when everyone had left CATCO. The argument that had ensued was brutal and excruciating. They're friendship was in tatters. They're working relationship barely sustainable. Kara knew things had been said by both of them that would take time to didn't know if she could forgive some of the things James had said, but she understood exactly where he was coming from. She had called Cat shortly after to ask some questions about freelancing. Now two weeks later, Lena and Kara had talked and decided now was not the time to freelance. Kara would continue to report with her articles going through another of the editors so James did not have say and bias would not enter the equation. Plus it would give Kara and James a buffer. Time. It would take time.

Winn waved Alex over to the Cabana. Lena had been as good as her word. There was two large coolers of drinks. Munchies were set out with a meal to be brought around noon. Lena and Kara had arrived and were within the hot tub area off to the side of the cabanna. Ruby and Sam were at the wave had come along with a few friends from the DEO. Interestingly, Lucy was present with the Calatonian, Ara, whom had been insulted. She was doing cultural entertaining. Ara was part of an exchange group to learn the customs and ideals of each others planets. The waterpark was an accident. Lucy had been invited by Supergirl while mingling at a party and Ara had overheard. She had decided it would be the perfect chance to learn earth customs. James had begged off still not being able to be in a room with Kara or Lena without issues. Time. Everything was about time.


	14. Chapter 14

Kryptonian Nights 14

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. I am soo sorry. This came to me the other night after viewing season one and two. Don't hate me. Cadmus was not harmed in the making of this fic, though Lillian and Supergirl may never be the same.**

 **Perverted Choices**

Kara felt the warmth of the sun that fell through the windows kiss her shoulders and back even as the warm body in front of her cocooned around her in protection. Her head throbbed from the amount of alien rum she had drank at the bar last party at the alien bar had been rauracious. Alex, Jonn, Lena, James, Maggie, Winn, Vasquez, and several others she had worked so hard to help defeat Reign and the evil Kryptonians had been there. She had several encounters in the darkened halls with different women unbeknownst to her friends and family. Her bed companion pulled her closer kissing her neck and jaw. She moaned in satisfaction. She hadn't had a night like last night in ages. It had felt like the world had just slipped off her shoulders making her burden free. Her lips fell into contact with the plump, sweet mouth of the lady within her bed. They made love slowly, taking their time to absorb and memorize every part of each other. Hours later Kara's back hit the pillows in complete satisfaction even as her companion cuddled closer. The sun had now moved telling that it was late afternoon. She was surprised no one had tried to contact her.

"You know this can't last." The feminine voice murmured even as she took the Super's nipple into her mouth. Kara arched against that wicked tongue. The sheets sliding off of her exposing her warm flesh to her companion.

"I know. I just don't want it to stop. How could we know this would happen?" The woman released the young reporters nipple with a soft pop and crawled on top of her. The feeling of absolute bliss as flesh slid against flesh drowned them both in a hedonistic haze."Couldn't we just hide away somewhere? Just a little longer?" Kara said as she ran her fingers around the face of the older woman. The woman leaned down kissing the young girl forcefully as they began again. The sound of two phones going off with alerts brought the two to a stop. The older woman rested her head against Kara's forehead.

"Time will not wait for us. Even now those around us are calling to see where we are. If they caught us together what do you think would happen?" The older woman asked as she looked into Kara's blue eyes."God, you can see the depths of the ocean in your eyes. If I stayed I would drown in them forever." slipped from her lips. She kissed Kara again taking her time even as it slipped away from both of them.

"I think that we'd both be locked up and the key thrown away. If it were together, I wouldn't care for discovery. They wouldn't allow that though." Kara pulled the woman down into a long, slow satisfying kiss. "I don't want to go back to being enemies Lillian. I don't want it to be how it was. We could run away." Lillian's sudden laughter broke the stillness of the apartment and their little bubble.

"You and I both know they would find us soon enough. Too many people love you. Too many people hate me. I could never make up for all I have done to alien kind in a lifetime or two." Lillian whispered as she kissed Kara one last time. "Know this, I do care for you. I do love you. However, when we meet again I will kill you." Lillian said and then rolled off Kara. She rose out of the bed and began to dress.

"It could be different.I could change the past for you." Kara pleaded with her arch enemy. Love makes you do strange things. Anger and hate does the same thing. Lillian finished dressing and walked back over to the bed.

"No matter how much I want to tell you yes. I have to say no. You remember the restraints put on you by your Kryptonian parents. To meddle with time can cause chaos. I know you want to Kara, but you cannot." Lillian leaned over wrapping her arms around the naked Kryptonian and pulling her into her arms. "Don't let your guard down. Don't stop being who you were meant to be. Perhaps, in the future, beyond time we will finally get together again." Lillian's hands pulled the Girl of Steel into a deep, sultry kiss causing Kara to moan in want. She laid Kara down in the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Next we meet we will be enemies. Do not forget that. Do not let your heart get in the way or you will die and I will be sadly disappointed in you. Understood?!" Lillian asked as she tightened her hand on the Supers throat. Kara nodded as a tear slipped off the corner of her eye and down her cheek. "Goodbye Kara." Lillian rose quickly grabbing up her phone and purse. Kara heard the door slam shut and closed her eyes.

If there was a hell for Kryptonians, than she was doomed for it for eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

Kryptonian Nights 15

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

 **Maggie**

Kara Danvers reporter for Catco magazine knew she was pushing her limits. Since the Reign issue she had been keeping a low profile as Supergirl only assisting when it was above the training of the emergency services. She had been concentrating on her reporting. So far she was being lauded for her piece on the Kryptonian Doomsday Cult and Reign, a piece on Lena Luthor and the Alien Hospitals that she had set up, but now she was in Bari, Italy doing a piece that neither Lena or Jimmy had approved. She had been gone from National City for two weeks only returning when Director Danvers needed her help. Alex had questioned her at length on what she was investigating, but she had told her that she couldn't say until the piece was almost finished. That had not sat well with Alex, but she also knew she didn't have much of a choice with Kara right now. So Alex had relented for now.

Kara slipped into the warehouse where she had set up cameras and video from the day before. Quickly, using her Kryptonian speed she collected all the camera's and video slipping them into her side satchel. She then quietly exited the warehouse and headed back down the narrow streets. She slipped into a local coffee shop and pulled out a notebook she had been carrying.

"Kara, good to see you have returned again." The sweet Italian waitress batted her eyes flirting with the Kryptonian even as she delivered her coffee and croissants. Kara watched as the woman walked away with a satchel, then shook her head. She didn't have time for distractions. Kara examined the notes she had taken for her story. It was almost finished. She figured tonight she would transmit. All she needed to do was go over the pictures and video, type up the last two sections of the investigative article, then transmit the whole lot to Jimmy and Snapper. She had over thirty sources along with all the documents, photos, and video now. She leaned back in her chair taking a long drink of her coffee. She loved Bari. She could get lost in it's alleyways and thoroughfares. The restaurants and little shops had kept her curiosity up while she had been there. Her next story would not be as easy. Snapper had sent her a secret message last night that she was on her way to Afghanistan. It had not been approved by Lena and James. They were not in the know about her stories so she was told to not send anything to them until finished. That was fine by Kara considering one of the reasons she had left was her friends relationship was hard to watch.

"Kara? Kara Danvers?" A familiar voice questioned the young reporter. Kara looked up surprised to see the last person in the world she expected. Before her stood Maggie Sawyer in a beautiful pink sundress, Ecuador Haurache sandals, and a sun hat. She had removed her sunglasses to reveal the piercing intelligent caramel eyes that Kara had always found reassuring.

"Maggie. It's good to see you." Kara exclaimed as she rose and engulfed the woman she had not seen since her sister had broke off the engagement. The hug was warm, and full like two long lost friends meeting for the first time. "Come sit, have a cup of coffee with me." Kara motioned clearing a space for the woman."So how have you been? You look fabulous."

"I'm doing well. I'm on loan to the Italian police through an exchange program with the National City Police department. I'm helping them get their alien task force off the ground. The young reporter examined her sister's former fiance. She was tan, healthy, and had added a great deal of muscle since last she saw her. "What are you doing here? Vacation from certain responsibilities? I heard through the grapevine you had it a little hard." Maggie affirmed as she laid her hand on Kara's.

"It was difficult. Very difficult, but I'm better or at least getting there. I'm actually here as a reporter. I'm on assignment. I have another day or two here then off to my next destination." Kara stated as she took a bite of her croissant. The waitress brought a cappuccino for Maggie while giving her the stink eye.

"I see your still attracting the girls. How's the love life?" Maggie inquired as she gave the waitress a smile while running her hand gentle along Kara's wrist.

"Argh! You're bad Maggie." Kara groaned. "Don't start." Maggie laughed while giving Kara a wink. Kara placed her notes in her bag and one of the cameras she was looking over.

"I'm sorry Kara. I just couldn't resist a little teasing. You were always such a fun and easy target little Danvers." Maggie smiled as Kara finished off her coffee. "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you on a tour of Bari. I specially Maggie Sawyer certified tour." Maggie stated as she leaned forward imploring the young reporter. Kara looked down at her bag and decided what the heck.

"All right. Show me Bari, Italy Maggie Sawyer style." Maggie laughed and stood up. She reached out her hand and Kara took it. Off they went into the narrow streets of Bari. A quick stop at Kara's hotel for her to lock her satchel up in the Hotel safe. She made a quick change into a beautiful white sundress and sandals, grabbed a large beach bag with her wallet and they were off. Maggie took her Basilica San Nicola. The Basilica was built between 1087 and 1197 during the Italo-Norman domination. Maggie went on the explain it was a significant pilgrimage spot for Catholics and Christians. She knew that Kara would love it for it's architectural significance and history. She then took her to II Succorpo della Cattedrale di Bari to see the excavation work and history. They took a short break for lunch at Villa de Grecis Eventi. The food was rich and filling. Kara laughed at the jokes and stories Maggie told, while Maggie listened attentively to the happenings she had missed out on since her break up with Alex. Several times she inquired how Alex was doing. Several times Kara reassured her she was doing well,

They swam at Polignano a Mare beach and strolled along trails. Kara even popped into a few bookstores after they had gelato. Maggie and she finally had dinner around seven that night at Puglia Cave restaurant. The mood was light and fun, but Kara knew she had to ask some questions. She knew it wasn't accidental they had met were finishing their dessert and coffee when Kara looked up at Maggie.

"Maggie, not that I am not enjoying myself and love seeing you, but what is the real reason you wanted to spend the day with me? I know you. Something's not right." Kara asked softly as she stared at the young woman. Maggie seemed to squirm a little under the Kryptonians intense stare. "Just tell me."

"The video and pictures you took...I can't allow you to use them. We seized them from the safe at your hotel. There are very powerful people involved. I'm sorry Kara." Maggie said quietly looking around her. Kara nodded. She had thought that had been the problem. She had seen signs that there was police involvement. Kara removed her napkin off her lap,wiped her mouth, and stood.

"It was nice seeing you Maggie. I hope life is good to you." Kara walked away and slipped down a darkened hallway. She flew to the small coffee shop where she had first met Maggie. She knocked on the back door. The door opened a crack allowing light to spill into the alleyway.

"You were right." A duffle bag was handed to her with her things. "Are you sure you're safe?" The young woman morphed into a large purple creature with a single eye in the center of her head. She then morphed back into a small unassuming waitress.

"I'm already moved. Just waiting for you to arrive before I left permanently. I hope this helps you Supergirl. Good luck." The door closed and Kara took to the skies. She was in the Swiss Alps before anyone figured out the switch.

The headlines screamed the next weeks. Video of high officials within in the Italian police involved in criminal activities brought them down. Rich and average were taken in and charged. Kara had blown apart the largest white slavery ring in the last five years. Internal investigations began in all areas. Emails came in for Kara before she knew it.

 **Lena:** Kara, when we sent you on assignment I told you to take care. Not to get involved in something that could kill you. I want you back in National City within a week. I have a great need to speak with you about some things. Please Kara come back straight away.

 **James:** Kara, well done! CATCO is becoming known for hard hitting journalism. You're doing great. Please be careful. Ignore Lena's call for you to return. I know you have your next assignment and though I'm not privy to that I know it will be fantastic. Please talk to Alex, she's worried. Stay safe.

 **Lois:** Kara, That's my girl. Keep up the great work and don't get yourself killed. Boy Scout is worried about need to have dinner soon. Please take care. He may not say it, but Clark loves you greatly.

 **Alex:** What are you doing? You told me you were safe. You told me you needed time. This isn't safe Kara. You're making enemies. Please, I don't know what you're trying to prove, but please be careful and come home soon.

 **Maggie:** I underestimated you. You already knew didn't you. Thank you for leaving my name out of it. I don't know if it was for what Alex and I once were or because you truly care. I appreciate it. I can explain Kara if you will give me a chance. Please. Let me know.

Kara looked at the messages sighing deeply. Especially the one from Maggie. She knew Maggie had been undercover on the same assignment. She knew that her article had blown apart the investigation especially since Maggie's captain had been a part of the slavery ring. Kara shook her head. She would speak to them all in a month if she got out of the current situation. Kara looked across the table at the family that was hosting her in Kabul. Kara wore the tribal dress with her head covered. Two armed men stood guarding the door. She heard the sound of Dari being spoken outside the door. She was motioned toward the window and helped to climb down. Thank Rao her things weren't kept here. She was helped to the ground and then moved quickly through the streets. The sound of vendors, words spoken in Pashto reverberated around here. She and her escort stopped at the end of the street. He pointed toward a cafe where General Lane and Lucy Lane sat having lunch. This wasn't going to be an easy assignment.


	16. Chapter 16

Kryptonian Nights 16

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

On the stream

The spin of a fishing line being cast out onto the water echoed across the lake. The young brunette gently danced the fly across the water attempting to entice the aquatic creatures below to have a taste. Alex Danvers reeled the line in again. She raised the rod swinging the line back and forth three times until sending it out across the water. Sunlight flickered across the surface of the stream as Alex began her slow movements with the line once more. The quiet sound of water moving and lapping at the edge of the stream combined with the calls of various birds. Nearby, the bright sun blazed down on the meadow filled with red, blue, yellow, and orange wild flowers which were spread out like a woven carpet. The spin of the line on the reel could be heard as Alex once more cast out onto the lake. The older Danvers sister glanced over to the blonde haired, blue eyed Kryptonian whom slept nearby in the sun lain out on a cornflower blue and white quilt. Kara was dressed in denim bib shorts with a National City University white t-shirt. Her feet were bare as the sandals lay discarded nearby and her head rested on a pale blue pillow. Alex nodded assuring herself the young woman was still asleep as she looked back toward her line.

"Thank you Eliza." Lena spoke softly as they walked from the house with a large picnic basket and cooler in a fire engine red wagon. The click and clatter of the wheels as it went over the uneven ground in the meadow echoed across the quiet morning air. "I'm not sure what we would have done if you hadn't offered to let us rest here." Eliza turned placing a hand on the youngest Luthor's shoulder. She could still see the lines of stress that surrounded the young woman's face. Though they were less now then when they first arrived.

"You are always welcome here. You're family. You need never ask. The door is always open" Lena looked up at Eliza as the worried brow finally calmed. Lena nodded as they continued their walk toward Alex and Kara.

"I wasn't sure after how I treated Kara, especially after she told me she was Kryptonian. I thought for sure…" Lena's voice cracked breaking off as a tear slid down her cheek. "But then Kara protected me, stood by me even then. I don't know how I can ever repay her."

"Have you not learned yet? With Kara there is no repayment. She forgave you immediately Lena. She has worried all this time on whether you were okay or not." The two women continued across the meadow the wagon clattering along as they pulled it through the tall grass. "Now let's feed our young hero and her sister. They've worked as hard as you have. They just need time to rest and recoup." The approached the area where Alex and Kara were. Lena stopped the wagon near the blanket moving around to check on Kara. She had almost blown out her powers and in the process revealed herself to Lena. Several arguments and recriminations later it was decided that Kara and Alex would head home to Midvale to rest. Interestingly enough, Lena had followed them arriving moments after the Danver sisters had arrived. She had begged Kara to forgive her and let her explain. Kara and her had gone onto the porch and talked for hours. A day later, things were on the way to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

"Kara." Lena whispered gently shaking the young reporter. Kara mumbled softly burrowing deeper into the pillow. Lena smiled and shook the young woman again. "Kara, Eliza's here with the picnic basket and cooler. It's time to eat." Kara's eye slit open to gaze up a Lena and then over at Eliza. The bright sunlight caused her to blink several times until she could focus.

"Okay. Just give me a second." Kara sat up as Lena made room. Suddenly Lena was down on the quilt being tickled. A loud scream echoed outward as Lena begged Kara to stop. The feel of those warm Kryptonian fingers running over her ribs and stomach did more than just cause Lena to laugh. They provided a deeper glow of warmth and ease where her heart was located.

"Stop. Kara stooooop." Lena's voice giggled. Kara stopped tickling the young Luthor. She ran her hands over Lena's ribs in a calming manner. Lena spent a moment to catch her breath. Even as Kara leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Lena returned the kiss. That was also a result of the talk last night. They had laid bare everything. Even their love for each other. So here came the ability to show their love and care.

"Come on you two let's eat." Alex called from where another blanket had been set up and the food laid out. Eliza smiled watching her girls interact. Lena and Kara joined them. The Danvers family ate and laughed while Eliza told funny stories about Kara and Alex, explained her latest research project, and just enjoyed the quiet. Alex finally finished and walked over to Kara. She pulled a pack from nearby next to her and ran a couple of scans on the young Kryptonian. They were keeping track of her because of a new weapon the Cadmus had unleashed on her. "Lay down, I'm gonna check one more thing and then you can go back to being a lazy cat." Alex said as she smiled at her sister. Kara sighed and laid down. Alex placed a small contact rectangle on her head. Kara closed her eyes. She was quiet for fifteen minutes while Eliza and Lena kept watch and packed away lunch."Okay, it's looking good. Any headaches, dizziness, or weird pain?"

"No, just tired." Kara said as Alex peeled the contact off her forehead. Lena slid back against the tree with her lemonade. She found a comfortable spot in the shade pulling out her book. She then patted her lap. Kara looked at her for a minute.

"Go on Kara. You know you want too." Eliza whispered as she hugged her daughter. Kara nodded hugging her mom back then moved over to Lena laying her head in the CEO's lap. Eliza placed a lightweight blanket on top of her daughter. The sound of Alex's reel zinging in the late afternoon once again, the humming of insects, and the beat of Lena's heart lulled Kara to sleep. Lena kept watch over her while Alex fished nearby. The sound of the wagons clatter as Eliza moved it into the shade.

"You will need to stock up on protein for her when we get back." Alex called just loud enough for Lena to hear. "Her iron levels are lower than normal. I'm also worried about her still being so tired. She's going to need to be checked weekly right now. Just so you know, if I get my hands on your mother it's not going to be pretty." Lena sighed and nodded.

"You'll have to get in line. Thank you Alex. Thank you for everything." Lena called out. She wasn't so sure that if her mother showed up she wouldn't hurt her.

"You're my sister now. Family watches over family. We have your back Lena." Alex said as she went back to castling her line, but not before holding the youngest Luthor's eyes so she could see the promise there. Eliza reached over and hugged her.

"You know if you are going to stay. To be Kara's one and only. You need to know this will be a hard weight to bear, but the family you have here...Alex, James, Winn, Jonn, Lucy, Cat, Vasquez, Lopez, and me...we will help you bear that load." Kara rolled a little more into Lena halting the conversation. The young reporters arm was flung across Lena's legs anchoring them to Kara' hand and arm. Eliza smiled and chuckled while Lena smirked. "Also one last thing, if you need a mother's advice or just to talk I'm here. Call anytime." Eliza said as she tucked the young Luthor's hair behind her ears and wiped the tear that rolled down her check.

"I'll remember that." Lena nodded carefully hugging Eliza so as not to disturb Kara's sleep. She hadn't known what to expect when she had chased after Kara. She never thought she'd find this simple peace. She decided then and there no matter how hard she would protect her family vigorously and aggressively. She leaned back letting the afternoon breeze and sun lift her hopes as they all took time to recoup.

" **If you want to conquer the anxiety of life, live in the moment, live in the breath." - Amit Ray, Om Chanting and Meditation**


	17. Chapter 17

Kryptonian Nights 17

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

"Supergirl there are two more approaching from the north. You need to shift four more blocks toward the harbor. There is more open space with the park there." Winn's voice came through the Comms. The Kryptonian knelt for a second gathering her second wind. The fight had been brutal so far and going on for forty minutes already. Supergirl had taken out five of the mechanical robots. They were equipped with a low grade Kryptonite. Jonn and the DEO had at first engaged them, but whoever was commanding the robots made sure they were busy with helping the civilian population as they began taking out buildings to cause major damage. Kara had been forced to join the fight. Lena Luthor was at the DEO command center helping Winn. LCorp's close relationship with the DEO was paying off in the form of new weapons to fight and better tactical assistance.

"Moving now Winn. Advise Director Jonzz and Agent Danvers of my whereabouts." Supergirl shot off the ground heading toward the area. She was tired and weakened. She could feel a slight nausea every time she encountered one the robots with the kryptonite. She arrived at the location, but late. She was suddenly being struck by two powerful beams of energy from the robots. She hit the ground cratering deep. She heard the screams of nearby civilians even as she rolled over onto her feet.

"Supergirl, you need to get up." Winn's voice came through the comms. Kara saw several objects heading toward her. She waited till the last second, shooting into the air and circling the robots faster and faster. She created a mini tornado, but in reverse. She projected them up into the sky away from the city toward the desert. They hit the ground shattering into a million pieces. Kara's super hearing alerted her to an aircraft in trouble. She looked west seeing a military aircraft in trouble.

"Shit! Can't a girl get a break? Winn, there's a fighter jet in trouble. Can you patch me into the pilot?' Kara's trembling voice echoed back to her friend. She looked toward the sky. She saw the sun now was in its setting phase. She needed to finish this fast.

"Working on it. Nerd1 is coming on line." Winn spoke as he attempted to patch Kara into the fighter pilots jet. Winn worked quickly alerting Jonn and Alex. He then focused satellites on the aircraft while another agent contacted Air4 command.

"Supergirl, doing alright?" Nerd1's voice came through the line. Kara shook her head. She hadn't agreed with Jonn and Alex about allowing Lena on the comms when they were unavailable, but she had been overruled. Mostly by Alex who said Lena could help.

"I"m fine Nerd1. Nothing to concern yourself with. Winn, do you have approval to help the fighter pilot." Kara was coming up on the plane. It was definitely in trouble.

"Ahh, so the respiratory distress that your suit is transmitting back is nothing. Your god like powers are fine then." Lena's sarcastic reply came through the line. Ever since she had found out that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same there had been a simmering animosity. Susan Vasquez glanced up from where she was monitoring Jonn and Alex's location and issues. The tiff between the Luthor and Super had most of the DEO unsettled and a little angry.

"Nope, your monitors are working just fine. Kryptonite does that to me. Winn? What's going on with the aircraft?" Something wasn't right . Kara could already tell. On top of it she hadn't heard from Alex and Jonn for a while.

"Supergirl you need to break off your pursuit of the aircraft and return to base. Your no good if your down." Lena came back trying to get the Girl of Steel to listen even as she examined the aircraft with the DEO computers and satellites. "Winn, look." Lena called as she pointed to the satellite analysis of the plane. These weren't normal planes. They had been modified.

"Supergirl, I'm getting no response from the pilot. Air4 command says you have permission to intercept and …." Kara was suddenly blasted with two strong electrical beams. Kara came to a complete stop in the air as the electricity continued to hit her. She could hear her heart beating hard, voices screaming in her ears, and then nothing. She began to drop like a stone. Kara saw the fighter craft turn suddenly heading toward her. She thought that it was trying to help until to beams of green shot out from the underside. They missed, but the weakening feeling it gave her as they passed her told her all she needed to know. The military had mounted a weaponized form of Kryptonite to the craft. All this had been an elaborate ruse to kill her. Cadmus was going to get their way. Kara was able to halt her fall and rose toward the atmosphere.

"Nerd1?" Supergirl called as she rose dodging two more shots of electricity and a kryptonite beam.

"Go ahead Supergirl." Lena's trembling voice responded. Lena was beside herself trying to figure out a way to help Supergirl.

"I love you. Probably should have told you sooner. Just remember, even so called gods fall." Kara was hit by another blast of electricity losing altitude. "I'll always be your friend." Kara twirled using the cloud cover to lose the robots.

"Supergirl, what are you doing? Your energy readings are rising." Lena's desperate voice came through the comms.

"Supergirl, Agent Jonzz and Agent Danvers are in route. ETA ten minutes. Hang on." Winn's desperate voice came through. Kara smiled briefly even as she concentrated harder to build her energy.

"Have a good life Nerd1. Winn I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Tell Alex I did my best. Maybe this is just how it's supposed to be." Kara kept herself concealed in the cloud bank even as her energy levels rose higher within her body. She had learned if she could concentrate hard enough she could build up her energy, then explode it outward with her eyes. At the same time she could use a hard concussion clap. The resulting power wave would destroy everything within a five mile radius. It was amazing what three weeks on Themiscry with the Amazons could teach you.

"Kara, what are you doing? Your energy readings are going off the charts." Winn asked as alarms from Kara's suit started going off. Kara was over the desert area with no civilians for miles. She now looked up toward the sun.

"I'm sorry Alex. Rao's will be done!" Kara's energy exploded outward. A massive sonic concussion clap echoed outward as her hands came together. White light blanketed everything ripping stone, earth and machine apart. "No gods, just Kryptonian Lena." Kara's last words echoed across the comms.

 _5 weeks later_

"I swear to Roa if you are out of that bed I will beat your ass." Lena Luthor's voice echoed across the apartment. Kara could hear her feet as they padded across the wood floors. The young Kryptonian shifted against the pillows and blankets again trying to find a comfortable spot even as the springs gave away her movement. "I'm gone five minutes and I catch you trying to walk without help." Kara smiled up as the youngest Luthor came through the bedroom doorway.

"I'm not moving. I'm just uncomfortable." Kara responded softly. Lena came into the bedroom to find the young reporter trying to position the pillows. She leaned over helping Kara up and repositioned the pillows. The late afternoon sun fell directly across the bed from the the huge nearby windows.

"Let me get you something to eat and some more water." Lena murmured as she lowered Kara onto the pillows. Five weeks since Kara blew out ten miles of land and air. Since Cadmus found out the hard way how powerful she could be. What Kara didn't know yet was that Cadmus was herding her into being captured until her energy explosion. Nobody, not even Lena, had ever seen anything like it. Not even Superman who had been called in when the attack had required Supergirl. He had just made it in time to catch Kara before she could impact the earth. Kal-el had never seen anything like it. The ripple effect of fear and concern over such a strong alien almost had Kara jailed within the DEO permanently. Unbeknownst to Kara a special meeting had been called in Washington to decide what to do about this new problem. It was quickly shut down by powerful people that were beholding to Supergirl. Kal-El had just shook his head.

" _I always knew she was stronger than me, but this? I've never seen anything like it." Superman had told Lena and Alex as Jonn stood by watching Kara float in a healing tank of bacta. Kara's epidermis had burned off in certain areas on her body a result of the huge power build up and release. She was prone to infection currently even as her body was healing from all the internal damage. One of the alien prisoners had suggested the tank to Alex when they had problems getting the Kryptonians body to heal. Not all the prisoners hated Supergirl. Not all were contained due to criminal issues. Some were there for their protection and humans protection. Alex had taken the suggestion to Jonn. They had used it once before on the League's ship, but the DEO had retained the plans for future building. They hadn't expected to need it so soon. A quick emergency call to the future had Brainiac five returned to their time. He worked with Winn and Lena to get it build and ready in record time. Once operational he had returned to his time. "She keeps coming up with new powers. I mean new ways to use her powers."_

" _You mean new ways of scaring us all to death and nearly dying." Lena had responded as Kara floated in the tank. Supergirls wounds were slowly closing and skin growing hour. "Doesn't she understand she's not indestructible?"_

" _Weren't you the one who claimed she had a god persona? Maybe she was trying to prove she didn't." Winn responded as he walked into the room and up to the tank securing the next set of meds to the entry point and injecting it. Alex went to intercede only to have Kal cover her mouth and hold her back. This had been coming for a while. It needed to be said._

" _How dare yo…" Lena began only to be cut off by Winn. Jonn turned watching the interaction in case he needed to stop Winn. Several agents had surreptitiously found their way near the door of the med bay._

" _How dare me?" Winn turned on Lena even as the Man of Steel and Alex backed up some. "How dare you? You hold against Kara telling James to check out if you have Kryptonite. You say it's the greatest breach of trust. You're wrong. This organization is secret. It keeps secrets. It goes behind peoples backs to insure the safety of the American population from aliens and humans. Are you telling me that if we suspected one of Kara's other friends of having Kryptonite we wouldn't ask someone to check it out?" Winn argued as he stepped into Lena's personal space. "If you say yes, you're a fool! It's our job Lena. It's her job." Winn said pointing at the chamber where Kara now floated between life and death. "Every day she goes out there battling god's knows what type of aliens, monsters created by science, and human kind who think she should be an experiment. Supergirl is threatened every day with extinction because of us. Humanity. What a laugh! And she does it without needing a thank you. She does it cause it is who she is! Not even Superman does half of what she does!" Winn pointed at the Man of Steel making them all look at Kal. "All she did was want to know if you had more kryptonite and insure you didn't." Winn shook his head. "Alex has done so much worse to people than she ever did to you for the exact same call yourself her friend. I wonder if you really are?" The sound of Winn being slapped echoed in the medical bay. No one moved for a moment. "Yeah, that's what I thought. More worried about yourself than Kara." Winn stormed passed._

" _Lena…" Jonn asked just before the thrashing in the tank started. Alarms started sounding as Alex moved around Lena to inject a few more medications. The older Danvers watched the readouts. Lena came up next to her watching the same readouts. Kara's blood pressure had risen indicating she could feel the pain of her injuries. Alex had injected more pain medication. Lena pointed to another warning. A special antibiotic was sent into the healing bacta._

" _He was right you know. I think I've made a mistake with Kara. I have a lot to apologize for to her." Lena softly said to Alex. Superman came up beside her and nodded._

" _You're in luck." Superman said looking at Lena who now glanced up at him. "Kara will recover from this. She will forgive you too. She already told you she loves you. Even I heard that." Lena blushed while Alex smirked. Superman reached over and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder. "We all make mistakes. Even Kara and I. What we do after makes all the loves you and is trying to make things right. Have faith in her. She does in you even if you don't believe it."_

That had been two days after the Supergirl incident. Now five weeks later things were finally improving.

"Come lay with me for a minute. Please. I'm tired, but can't relax." Supergirl reached up gently pulling the youngest Luthor into the bed. Lena sighed nodding. She crawled into the bed cuddling up with Supergirl.

"How are you really feeling? Don't lie. I'm still scared and worried." Lena responded as Kara ran her hand up and down Lena's arm. Five weeks and Supergirl's powers still had not shown up. Kara had been in a coma for the first two weeks. Her life spent in the bacta tank for the first week. After the DEO placed her under the sun lamps for six hours, then out for six hours. Then in for six hours, and out for six hours. Medical had continued to alternate the time. The power had been set on low until her body began to respond and absorb the energy it needed. She finally regained consciousness after two weeks. However, her body chose not to power up. She also had serious kryptonite poisoning she was still dealing with and overwhelmed musculature and cell problems from her overload. Lena, Alex, Eliza, Dr. Hamilton, Superman, and several scientists had thrown themselves into helping Kara regain her strength and powers. It was not easy as they were dealing with an alien life form and a power they had never seen before. Kara's explanation of what she did though helped. Jonn, Lucy Lane, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Jimmy Olsen and several formidable men and women had worked to protect her.

"I'm tired, sore and I still get dizzy." Kara said looking in Lena's eyes seeing the fear and worry. That was something that had changed after that day. Lena had been more attentive. They had talked, really talked. Lena had apologized for assuming Kara had a god complex, for abandoning their friendship, and for lying about so many things. Kara agreed she hadn't given Lena the benefit of the doubt when she helped with Reign. She apologized for being a terrible friend and just not understanding. She apologized for not telling her about being Supergirl. She also apologized for dying because Kara had four times before she was stabilized. "But everyday it gets better. The Aqua therapy and physical therapy are exhausting." Lena leaned forward softly kissing Kara and pulling her closer. This was also new. They were girlfriends now. No more hiding. When you almost lose that which you love it changes you forever.

"What about your meetings with Emily?" Lena asked wanting to know if the psychiatrist was actually helping kill some of Kara's demons. Kara sighed deeply while closing her eyes. She'd truly given up when she had expended the energy. It had taken everything Lena had in whispered conversations and dreamlike arguments to make Kara stay. Kara still didn't understand why she had. Maybe this life was just something she wanted to see toward an different ending.

"It's hard, but it is getting better. What about you? I know you're seeing Eric. Are things getting better?" The young reporter asked as she kissed Lena's forehead. Lena looked over at Kara no longer feeling the anger she had held against her. Now just feeling guilty for causing such a rift.

"Yeah, it gets better each day like you said." Lena said wistfully. Kara leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sorr…" Kara cut her off kissing her again.

"What did Eric tell you?" Kara asked looking Lena in the glanced down only to have her chin raised by Kara's hand. Lena sighed and nodded.

"That I need to forgive myself since you've forgiven me. That we need to move forward strengthening ourselves and each other." Lena spoke the words while seeing the understanding in the blue eyes across from her.

"One day at a time. One day at a time Lena." Kara said snuggling into her side. Lena smiled as she kissed the top of Kara's head. Maybe with time things would get better. Maybe.

" **Out of the fires of desperation burn hope and solidarity." -Sharan Burrow**


	18. Chapter 18

Kryptonian Nights 18

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

 **Luthors**

Kara looked around at the venue. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue long dress. The material flowed around her just perfectly. She had arrived at the party twenty minutes later so there was quite the crowd now. Her appearance was mandatory since she worked for CATCO which was now owned by Lena Luthor. She could see Lena, Winn and Alex across the room talking. Lucy and James were speaking with the mayor. Several members of the City council, National City University and other movers and shakers were in attendance. Kara grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters moving around the room and took a deep swallow. Definitely Lena's brand from the taste. She approached Lena and her friends before the path was blocked.

"Ms. Danvers, good to see you in attendance tonight." The gentleman who had intercepted her remarked stepping in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it. This had attracted the attention of Lena's group and Lucy across the room. Kara smiled and looked up at the gentleman with a questioning gaze. "Arthur C. Grindon. I have been wanting to meet you for a long while. I am building a stem and science school on the north end of National City. I would love to talk with you about it." was an older gentlemen with greying hair, mustache, and a nice clean cut beard. He wore spectacles and was dressed in a grey suit. A pocket watch hung in his vest pocket. "I was wondering if you would have a little bit of time for me later. I have some things I would love to tell you about." Kara could swear she knew the gentleman. She just couldn't place him.

"I would love to speak with you later Mr. Gindon." Kara offered only to be interrupted.

"Arthur please." Kara chuckled as he again kissed her hand again. He was definitely a smooth gentleman. The twinkle in his eyes intrigued her. Kara played with her glasses nodding.

"Arthur. Why don't you give me thirty minutes and I'll come find you?" Kara promised feeling a little queasy suddenly. The older man looked suddenly concerned obviously noticing the change her facial features.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked taking Kara's arm to steady her. Kara shook her head feeling the queasiness clear some.

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon." Kara stated as she excused herself and moved toward Alex. Kara placed the champagne glass on a nearby table and approached the bar after waving to Alex. "Club soda please." She felt odd. Maybe it was the idea of being close to Lena and James. Their relationship made her feel uncomfortable due to her being in love with Lena. Add that to the falling out Lena had with Supergirl and you could say her life sucked lately. Alex and Winn had tried to help, but Lena was adamant about Supergirl betraying her. The weird part was that Lena's attitude toward Kara was mimicking the attitude she had with Supergirl. Kara didn't know what to think. The young reporter had decided to put her name in for foreign assignment in Asia unbeknownst to Alex, Lena, or any of them. Except James. He had been resistant to it at first arguing that National City couldn't do without Supergirl. Kara reminded him that she could be back in seconds to National City. That this was an opportunity to give her writing a boost. James had finally given in and submitted her name. They would hear at the end of the month. Both had agreed to say nothing until it was assured.

"Kara! You're looking beautiful tonight," Winn asserted as he took her hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss on the cheek. "You okay? You feel a little warmer than normal." Winn questioned in her ear.

"I'm fine." Kara whispered back quickly as she went to hug Alex and then awkwardly hug Lena. Lucy joined the group along with James. He hugged her whispering he hadn't heard anything. "So, how's it going so far? A lot of important people around tonight." Kara commented as the mayor approached. They all looked toward the mayor.

"Ms. Luthor and Mr. Olsen. Wonderful party tonight. You have much to be proud of at CATCO and LCorp. I just wanted to thank you for the new solar energy spots along the harbor area, Lena. They are saving us a lot of money. You're coverage Mr. Olsen has helped National City earn the reputation of being on the cutting edge of technology. Thank you both." The Mayor shook both their hands. He was introduced to everyone around the group.

"This is Kara Danvers, reporter for CATCO media." James introduced when Lena had forgotten her. The young reporter had grown use to her friends behavior, but it hurt.

"Kara Danvers. Yes, I would like to have a word with you." The mayor replied leveling his gaze at Kara. Her friends began to speak when the young reporter waved them off.

"I would love to speak with you. Do you mind walking with me?" Kara asked offering her arm to the mayor. He smiled and took the offered arm. They began to walk away when Kara heard her name.

"Kara, are you sure you have time right now?" Alex asked trying to give her an out. Kara shook her head no that all was fine. She continued to walk away as she engaged the mayor in small talk. The mayor actually led her to the dance floor where they began to move around with a slow song. Her friends watched especially Lena who had a peculiar look on her face.

"My sources tell me that you can get in touch with Supergirl." The mayor stated urgently. Kara turned a questioning gaze upon him.

"I have my ways of getting ahold of her. Why? Is there a problem?" Kara questioned as she watched the mayor fumble for the right words. The dancers moved around them even as Kara noted Arthur Grindon's presence across the room talking with a beautiful woman.

"You understand what I am about to tell you is not for release to the public at this time." The mayor pleaded after a moments reflection. Kara nodded still listening. He twirled her about making sure no one was close. "Earlier this evening a bed check at APEX prison found Lex Luthor not in his cell." Kara's steps faltered as her face changed to alarm. The mayor took over guiding her to make sure no one noticed. "A subsequent search has found no signs of him or how he escaped."

"Videotape?" Kara asked with trembling breath. The mayor shook his head no.

"Completely scrubbed. There is an all points bulletin out and the FBI is looking for him." Kara nodded closing her eyes. It explained why Alex and Lucy were here. It also explained why she had noted more security than normal. Alex's questioning of Kara moving off with the mayor was to insure her security and keep her near her big sister. As their dance came to an end Kara's troubled face told James something was wrong.

"I'll let her know. It may take a bit, but I will get in contact with her." Kara assured the mayor. James approached Kara as the mayor stepped back.

"Thank you Ms. Danvers. I know I can trust your discretion about this." The mayor murmured before walking away. James arrived as the mayor slipped away. A fast song began to play covering her and James presence on the dance floor.

"Kara? You okay?" Kara looked James in the eye. She could see it in his eyes before he even said something. Kara tuned her hearing into the group. Sure, they all knew. Even Lena. So that's the way it was falling out now.

"No, I don't think so. James I need to speak with a gentleman here on a story, but I am going to head home after this. Let Lena know it was a pleasant party." Kara turned and began walking away. James following her as she slipped through the dancers.

"Kara. Kara. Come on Kara." James entreated as she ignored him. Anger rippled through the young Kryptonian even as she approached Arthur Grindon. How could they keep her in the dark? So now she wasn't trustworthy. The foreign reporting couldn't come fast enough. If that didn't come through she would need to get a recommendation from Cat for a new job. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Mr. Grindon, I'm ready for that discussion." Kara stated softly pushing down her anger. The gentleman had been speaking to a city council member, but his entire face lit up now.

"Wonderful! Come let's take a walk. I have just the place for this conversation." Kara walked off with the gentleman. Her friends watching as the couple left the room. Concern and frustration painting their movements and features as James informed them of what he thought had happened. Arthur snagged two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne that was sitting nearby. He continued to speak with Kara telling her about how much he loved her writing and making comments on each article. They arrived at their destination on the second floor overlooking the ballroom. He poured them both glasses of the bubbly setting the bottle on a table nearby. Kara moved to the glass retainer wall. She rested her hands on the top edge as she gazed down. Arthur came up behind her and offered a glass of champagne.

"To a world filled with science and math geeks and the reporters who spread the good news!" Arthur toasted. Both of them drank. "Pardon me for interfering if I am, but you are not happy." Kara again felt the queasy feeling she had at the beginning of the evening.

"It's nothing." Kara commented. Arthur reached over touching her hand. Kara glanced toward the floor below watching as a heated discussion took place between her friends. Alex was definitely having pointed words with Lena while James was attempting to defuse the situation. Lucy and Winn were definitely angry at both Lena and James for some reason. This time Kara chose not to listen in and looked away.

"My dear, it is something. Your face, the way you hold yourself,even your tone of voice tell me so. So tell an old man what is wrong." Arthur's eyes beseeched the young reporter to lay down her burden. Kara sighed and shook her head. Arthur motioned to the table. They sat while the young reporter began telling Arthur in haltings words how she had betrayed Lena and made her friends doubt her. Yes, she framed it in a human perspective not letting on that she was Supergirl. All the time Arthur plied her with champagne and whispered words of encouragement while sympathizing.

"Arthur I'm not feeling very well. I think I need to go." Kara went to rise, but was shoved down in her seat. She couldn't understand why she felt so weak. She held onto the table as she watched Arthur remove his mustache, beard, eyebrows, and the grey wig to reveal Lex Luthor.

"So easy. It was so easy Kara to get you to trust me. I thought Kal El was such a boy scout, but I was wrong. You're a proverbial ray of sunshine." Lex reached over pulling her out of the chair and facing her toward the ballroom floor. Kara felt the world slip away even as she pushed the side button on her bracelet. Well, she thought she pushed it. Next thing she knew Lex had torn her watch and bracelet off flinging them to the floor.

"Lex, you don't want to do this." Kara pleaded even as he tightened his hold on her.

"Oh, but I do. How does it feel Kara? To be spurned as I was spurned by our dear, sweet Lena." Lex Luthor asked as he pressed closer to Kara's back while they watched LCorp's gala below. Kara shook her head trying to clear it while Lex spoke into her ear. "Any moment now Supergirl is going to be needed. Will you run to her aid? Will you save her Kara Zor-El?" Lex's voice taunted her. "Would she die for you Supergirl? Would she die for Kara Danvers? I so doubt it." His voice wound its way into her mind reinforcing the doubt and pain held there. Below Lena shook her head at something Winn said. Alex responded looking around the room. James and Lucy were touching their ears receiving some type of instruction. She watched as Jonn entered the room coming up to Lucy and Alex. They looked distressed and started looking around carefully. She needed to buy time. Time she wasn't sure she had now.

"I would have thought that you would be as far from here as possible Lex. You know they are hunting for you." Kara said stumbling as a wave of dizziness came over her. Lex pulled her closer running his lips along her jaw to her ear even as his hands ran down her dress to her hips.

"Oh come know I like to take risks. Just like you." Lex turned her around looking Kara in the eyes. "I of course make sure to cover myself with sure things though. Lex turned Kara to the side briefly as he pulled the top button of his shirt opening to reveal a large piece of kryptonite. It explained why she felt so bad.

"Superman will be here any minute Lex. You know it'll be over then." Kara taunted Lex back. Lex laughed hysterically.

"Perhaps I want him to catch me Kara. Perhaps, what I really want is you. If you can't have Lena and she won't have me as a brother why not make our own little family?" He then turned her back around to notice everyone below had been evacuated. Lex pressed directly against Kara's exposed back. The kryptonite amulet burned in her skin. Kara screamed as the kryptonite burned in deeply making her skin feel as if it was ripping from the bone. She struggled to breath even as Lex ran his hands over her bottom. The DEO agents on the floor below turned toward her. Lex had his audience now. "I'm going to ruin you so you hate her forever. I'm going to defile you in front of all of them so they can never look at you with respect. This is all because of her, Kara. Lena couldn't protect you." Lex's hands were under the front of the kryptonians dress while the other hand pressed her tighter against the kryptonite. "Lena couldn't save you!" Kara felt her heart stutter. The sound of three shots from a gun resounded from nearby. Kara felt Lexs hands slip away even as she began to fall over the railing to the floor below. Her plummet was stopped by two strong, lithe hands.

"Kara!" The young reporter felt herself being laid on the floor. She looked left seeing Lex in handcuffs bleeding from the shoulder. She looked up as the motion caused her stomach to roll even as her back burned from the kryptonite. Lena stood over her having saved her from going over the edge.

"Champagne bottle." Kara croaked out. Lena looked confused for a minute before she understood.

"Alex, he's poisoned her. The bottle." Lena cried out even as Kara began to vomit and her eyes rolled up in her head. She could hear Lex's laughter in the background.

"You're mine now Kara! All mine! She will never have you now." Lex yelled as he was dragged from the room. Blessed darkness descended on her promising sweet relief even as orders were being barked out in the background.

Three days later…

Kara woke up with a start. The nightmare of Lex taking her shook her deeply. This was the second time she had woken up. The first time was the second day after the gala. Her trrified screaming had brought a dozen agents and Alex. It had take her older sister over an hour to finally convinced her she was safe.

' _You're safe Kara. Safe. He's back in prison. He can't hurt you.'_ The words echoed like a mantra in her mind holding her on this side of sanity. Lena had hovered in the background looking devastated. She had fallen asleep shortly after being held by her sister.

It was late she figured out. The lights were set for night watch. She lifted her head and looked around. Alex was on a cot nearby. Winn and Vasquez were in a couple of cots across the room. Otherwise the room was empty. Kara looked at the machines nearby that took her stats. The shadow of the nightmare still was with her. She needed to get out of the room. Quietly, she evaluated her body. She reached up and shut off the machines. Then pulled the wires off. Solicitously, she sat up almost retching from the effort. Kara held still letting the vertigo and nausea pass. She then placed one foot on the floor and then another. The young reporters body felt like it was caving in on her, but she held fast. She needed to see the stars. The dream had her trapped in a room with Lex. She needed to be outside even if she was caught sooner than later.

Slowly, she walked to the medical room door. It was taking everything she had to get out of the room. She looked behind her to make sure Alex and her friends were sleeping. Then she looked outside. The skeletal night watch was busy so they didn't see the Kryptonian slip out. Kara walked. Well, really crawled along the wall to balcony. The doors opened silently. She found a spot in the corner where she wouldn't be seen. She needed to be out here. She gazed up at the stars wishing she could escape up there. She was broken now. She knew that for sure.

"You're not to be out of the medical bay yet." Lena's voice startled her causing her to roll into a ball and hide. "Hey, hey. It's okay Kara. You're safe." Lena reassured as she slowly approached Kara. The young reporter mewled in terror. Lena Luthor knelt next to the kryptonian. "Kara, can I touch you? Please Kara, listen to me." Kara took a gulp of air trying to reassert her will, trying to believe. She slowly unwound herself and looked over at Lena. Lena was desperate to get her to listen. "Kara can I touch you?" Kara took a deep breath and nodded. Lena reached over slowly moving close to the young reporter. "Easy Kara, easy." Kara began to breathe easier as Lena pulled her gently into her lap. The warmth of Lena's body and the scent of Irises and amber from her body wash began to calm Kara's racing heart. "I'm here Kara. I'm here." Lena just held her friend while they listened to the sounds in the night. It was a while before Kara spoke.

"You saved me." Kara said finally when she was calm enough to speak. Lena nodded against her head.

"Always." No doubt in the words. Just a clear and crisp assurance.

"He...said you weren't coming...you didn't care." The Kryptonian trembled even as Lena hugged her tighter. "I couldn't stop him...I didn't know the champagne was drugged. I should have known." Kara wept softly tears cascading down her cheeks. "I didn't think anyone cared. I saw you all knew after the mayor spoke with me and...I figured this was how it was going to be now."

"No Kara. No, that's not it." Lena adamantly argued with her tightening her hold. They had screwed up. All of them. Lena saw it now. She had let her anger and frustration get in the way. While Alex and those from the DEO wanted to keep her out of it. Superman insisting he could take care of it because he thought he already had a location on Lex. It had been a red herring.

"Then when he said…" Kara sobbed trying to control the rising panic in her. Lena kissed her head holding her as tight as she could wrapping more of her body around Kara.

"What? What did he say?" Lena implored even as Kara took deep gasping breaths. Kara struggled to say it.

"He said...he was going to ruin me. He was going to defile me in front of you." Kara was almost screaming now. So panicked. Lena saw red wanting to kill Lex for what he had done. For how he had taken the sweet good person she held and destroyed the underlying positiveness. "He said you couldn't save me...couldn't protect me. I didn't want to believe him...I didn't...but we haven't been right...we haven't…." Kara could barely breathe now.

"Shhh, listen to me Kara...shh, calm down...deep, slow breaths….that's it...come on, breath with me...good girl." Lena kept up the mantra even as she saw Alex step out on the balcony Lena shook her head and motioning with one hand to stay back. Alex nodded stepping back inside and making sure everyone stayed back. "I've got you Kara. I've got you. Shhh." Twenty minutes later Kara's breathing had began to move as Kara protested. "No, I need to move a little so I can see you." Kara calmed again allowing Lena to move to her side. Kara turned her face away embarrassed from her weakness. She wished she could fly away."Kara look at me. Come on honey, look at me." Kara decided it was better to get it over with now. She turned and faced Lena. "I want you to hear me Kara. Listen to me. I can and will protect you. You remember when you were falling." Kara nodded. "I grabbed you didn't I?" Kara closed her eyes remembering that moment hoping she broke her neck and died quickly. Kara shivered and nodded. "You are not ruined. Do you hear me?" You have not been defiled." Kara shook her head no. She felt him. She could still feel him.

"I can feel him Lena. I.." Kara sobbed as Lena wrapped her up in a warm hug. Lena knew this was going to take time, Kara wasn't just going to bounce back quickly.

"I'm telling you he's back in prison. I'm here. We are going to get you someone who can listen and help. With time it will get better. I promise." Kara shivered harder in Lena's tight hold. Exhaustion and the emotional break down causing her to need more rest. "We need to get you back to the medical bay. You're not well yet." Kara tightened her grip and whined. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm going to go with you. Okay?" Lena stressed as she felt Kara's hold loosen some.

"Alex, can you help me." Alex came out and bent down to help pick up Kara.

"Hey, I love you. I'm here for you too Kara. Just hang in there." Alex whispered softly as they lifted Kara up and moved her back to the medical bay.

Four weeks later…

"The position is yours if you want it. I need a good field reporter to go into not so safe places and get the story. It's a temporary position right now. Eight weeks at most. We'll talk after that. I'll give you two weeks to make a decision. I'm faxing the pay and benefits package to you. Just let me know Ms. Danvers. Mr. Olsen couldn't say enough about you. Cat Grant threatened that if I abused you she would personally fly over and rip me a new one." Mr. Phung said as Kara nodded.

"I'll get back to you soon. Thank you for the offer." Kara answered looking across the table where Lena and Alex sat. She could tell they were not happy. James was squirming in his seat knowing he was going to pay for helping Kara. The screen went blank in the conference room. Kara had wanted them all there because they were important to her recovery. Supergirl had been doing minimal interventions. Luckily, no alien threats had appeared lately and Cadmus was quiet. No one said anything for a few minutes. Then all hell broke loose.

"When were you going to tell us Kara? When did you apply for this?" Alex growled out. Even as Lena leveled a harsh glare at her and James. "I can't believe you would apply to leave after everything that's happened. We've been with you every step of the way Kara." Kara looked at Alex sympathizing with her sister some. That was the crux of the problem though. She hadn't been allowed to be on her own. One of them had always been with her. The reporter let out a slow breath.

"I applied a couple of months ago. James and Cat helped me with references. I hadn't planned to tell you till I knew I was accepted because I wasn't sure anything would come of it." Kara explained.

"Why? Why would you do this Kara? We need you here." Lena stated with certainty. Kara looked out the nearby window of the conference room. She stood up and wandered over to the window putting her words together carefully. She was still bound to angry outbursts from the incident. She took several calming breathes like she was taught.

"I'm not needed though. Supergirl isn't needed and Kara Danvers is just a burden to you all right now." Lena, Alex, and James were out of their chairs yelling at her instantly.

"That's not right. You're wrong Kara." Lena declared even as Alex came around the table and turned her sister around. What they all saw halted all their words. Kara's face was covered in tears.

"I need to do this. I haven't been right since it happened. You don't need me Lena. You have James. I'm not unaware that you two have been arguing over how much time Lena spends with me now." Lena and James went to protest until Kara held up her hand. "Please don't deny it. Kryptonian hearing remember." Kara smiled as she turned to Alex. "I'm also aware that my recovery is interfering in you being director Alex. You're being questioned on why I'm not in the field or contributing to any research on aliens."

"Kara, you don't have to do this. You.." Alex said as Kara cut her off.

"I just think it would be best if I take a break and work on Kara Danvers. You know Emily, my psychiatrist, said I needed to get away for awhile. This will give me time to develop my reporter skills and fix me. I can still meet with Emily by video link." Kara tried to assuage their concerns. James walked up to Kara and took her by the shoulders.

"I don't agree with why you're going. Lena and I can work out our issues with you here. We both need you. However, I understand the draw to do field reporting even if I don't want you to go." James asserted hugging Kara. "Come see me when you're done here." James looked at Lena who glared at him and left the room.

"You are my little sister. I would do anything for you. Brave anyone or anywhere. You don't have to do this Kara. But if there is one thing I know it's that when you make up your mind it's pretty set. So I will go along with this for now." Alex advised hugging her sister. "We will talk more later." Alex whispered and then left the conference room. Now there was only Lena and Kara.

"This is my fault. My family's fault. I didn't want to continue the cycle of Luthor's and Supers hating each other, but it seems I've done worse than Lex." Lena said coming up beside Kara. "I'm sorry, Kara. I don't know how to make this right." Kara looked at her friend. She took a long look. She then turned and pulled Lena into a hug.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lena. Mistakes, problems, trials all come through life to build us up stronger. We will make it through this one too. You're my friend." Kara leaned back looking at the CEO. "You've been there when I've woken screaming in the night, you've been there when panic attacks gripped me, you've been there when I was a complete and utter bitch. Not once have you left my side. But you can't take care of me forever. You have James. He has a right to have a relationship with you without me interfering."

"Kara, you're not interfering." Lena broke out of Kara's arms and began to protest. "What are you going to do when you have a panic attack? What about when you wake up from a nightmare? No, I forbid it. You're not ready." Kara giggled instead of getting upset. It was the first real giggle Lena had heard since Kara had been attacked by Lex. "What?"

"You sound like my mom." Kara burst out laughing even as Lena started laughing too. They both laughed for a few minutes until it tapered off. They both ended up resting on the floor against the conference room wall.

"I don't want you to go. I need you here." Lena said looking over at Kara. "I need you." Lena leaned over and kissed Kara. Kara responded deepening the kiss until she broke it off.

"I need you too. You need to take this time while I'm gone to make sure I'm what you need. Just know that no matter what I will always be your friend and always love you Lena." Kara whispered and kissed Lena's forehead. They both got up and straightened their clothes. Kara Danvers left the conference room even as Lena turned to look out the window. A Luthor and a Super did belong together. She was going to Damn well prove it.


	19. Chapter 19

Kryptonian Nights 19

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Hope for those we love

Kara dressed before the sun rose. She looked across the room at where Maggie, Alex, and Lena still slept on the couch and floor. The ladies had spent the night drinking wine, playing games, and just chatting. It was a nice way to decompress after a long week. Kara didn't want to wake them as they needed their sleep. She placed her phone in her back pocket while leaving a note on the counter. She grabbed the reusable shopping bags and her drawing satchel. Kara removed her beach bike off the wall and quietly set it in the hallway of her complex. She set the coffee pot to start fifteen minutes after she left. She closed the door and locked it. She moved to the elevator with bike, satchel, and bags. Once outside she got everything situated and mounted the bike. Just as the young reporter rode off Alex and Lena were waking. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend the day with them. She just had other ideas today. She rode for fifteen minutes enjoying the quiet, slowness of the morning.

"Thought you weren't coming for a moment there." The young woman on a sleek yellow Nel Lusso beach cruiser commented as Kara pulled up next to her. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon bringing gorgeous splashes of color through the sky.

"You should know by now I am pretty dependable." Kara responded to Lucy Lane as she hugged her. "When are you going to tell Alex and Jonn that you're back in town to stay?" Lucy kissed Kara's cheek holding on for a little longer. Lucy released the young Kryptonian. Kara took the measure of the youngest Lane. She was recovering well since coming home injured from her time in Afghanistan. The gaunt thin almost translucent skin was gone now. Weeks of hospital stays now replaced with tanned skin and muscle. Lucy had only allowed Kara to know she had lost her left leg while in combat. Lois had called Kara when Lucy asked for the youngest Kryptonian. Supergirl had made many a trip to Walter Reed Army Medical Hospital. Kara had also called on several specialists she knew to assist in Lucy's recovery. Now months later after several surgeries Lucy had a strong titanium leg. She still had physical therapy twice a week on top of weekly appointments with her psychologist for PTSD. Kara had been by her side though it all. Lucy had depended on her. Her father had been subtly absent after his first visit. The patriarch not being able to stomach his daughters injury and the guilt her carried over it. He had sent Lucy to Afghanistan after she had sided with the Super against him. He thought she would turn back to his ideals and thinking. It only reinforced her belief in the Super. Kara never abandoned her. Her father had. The weird part of all of it was Lucy had forced a promise from Kara not to tell their friends.

"Soon. I just need a little more time Kara. Please." The youngest Lane pleaded with the Super. Kara placed a hand on Lucy's cheek. Kara nodded though she didn't agree.

"Come on. I want to get to the farmers market on the bay front early. There's a new coffee truck I want to try for breakfast." Kara indicated as she pointed toward the harbor area. Lucy nodded mounting her bike. They were off pedaling along the city streets. The cool morning air breezed past them as the purples of dawn gave way to the red, oranges, and yellows of morning. Lucy's laughter echoed next to Kara as they weaved back and forth along the bike path to National City's harbor while the young reporter teased her. They arrived after a twenty minute ride to find the local food trucks set up near the newest mermaid statue. Lucy and Kara parked their bikes in a nearby rack and put on their locks. Kara slung her drawing satchel across her shoulder. She then picked up her reusable shopping bags while Lucy pulled her backpack on over her shoulders. Once ready they walked over to the Grind House food truck.

"Good morning Albert. Could I get a medium Chai Latte, a medium Cinnamon Latte with a dash of nutmeg, two croque monsieur, one of the open faced power house breakfast sandwiches with egg whites, avocado, and tomato, and a medium Carribean fruit bowl to share?" Kara looked over at Lucy who nodded and went to get a table nearby for them.

"Okay, give me fifteen twenty minutes for the breakfast Kara. Your coffee's will be done in ten. I'll call for you when ready. You're early this morning." Albert responded as his wife, Mina and his brother, Greg, started the order. Kara wandered over to the table and set down with Lucy. Lucy was enjoying the morning sunrise. Kara pulled out her sketch book beginning a new sketch as they waited for their food.

"So, you're settled in your new apartment. How is the job search going?" The young reporter asked the former soldier. The young reporter could tell Lucy was still struggling with her injury. She was still self-conscious over how people saw her body with her injury. Kara had gotten her to wear cargo shorts today which showed off the titanium leg. It wasn't what Lucy had wanted at first, but Kara didn't want Lucy suffering in the morning heat.

"It's going well actually. Henderson, Anderson, and Jacobs have hired me. They needed a corporate lawyer who can handle themselves since their last one retired this summer. I start Monday. I'll spend the first few days getting oriented to the office and reviewing cases." Lucy explained as Kara heard her name called. The young reporter set down the sketch pad and went over to the truck bringing back their coffees.

"What did they say about the weekly time you would need for physical therapy and appointments with your psychologist?" Kara asked as she sipped her coffee and continued to sketch. Lucy took a drink of chai as she pulled the jacket around her from the chill in the morning air.

"They were actually very agreeable. They told me if I need any time just to submit to HR and it would be approved." Lucy answered as Kara reached across grabbing her hand.

"That's wonderful Lucy. I'm so happy for you." Kara exclaimed as she squeezed her hand. Kara heard her name called again and retrieved their breakfast. Lucy groaned in ecstasy over her open faced sandwich. The partial sketch of Lucy laid off to the side made the youngest Lane blush. Kara returned with their food putting away her sketch pad as Lucy began eating. Kara was relieved to see Lucy's appetite finally back after months of barely there eating. The young Kryptonian had searched the world for tempting, flavorful treats the youngest Lane would eat.

"Kara, this is fantastic. I understand why you wanted to come for breakfast here. How did you find out about this food truck?" Lucy asked as Kara bit into her own sandwich. Around them the farmers, bakers, beekeepers, and many others set up their canopies around them.

"Albert and his wife are from Albania. Their coffee shop was torched about two months ago by anti-immigrant group. They were not sure what they were going to do. Supergirl had helped the fire department put out the fire and talked with them after. I ran a news story about what happened after Supergirl told me all the particulars. The NCPD caught those responsible. Several people donated to get them back on their feet. The food truck was suggested so they could be at the various events in National City." Kara indicated pointing at the truck as they finished their food.

"Let me guess, Lena Luthor made the suggestion." Lucy quipped as she stared at Kara. The young reporter shook her head no. Of course Lucy would be jealous of Lena. Kara bet that Lucy thought Lena and herself were dating.

"I did." Kara said as they stood up and dumped their trash. Lucy looked surprised. "Come on. I want to start looking around." Kara grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her up, and led the way to the first booths. Penny's Hand Dyed Yarns caused Lucy to purchase several skeins. She had taken up crocheting after having to stay in bed for several weeks. Not to mention crocheting helped with her fine motor skills. The colors were beautiful and organic in nature. They moved down the way to tables stacked with fresh radishes, beets, peppers, carrots, and cherry tomatoes. Pepperdine Hill farms had seven different types of potatoes, cabbages, bok choy, and green beans on their tables. Kara and Lucy debated about the flavors of purple potatoes versus red potatoes until Jacob Pepperdine offered them a sample of both potatoes cooked. Lucy loved the flavor of the reds purchasing a pound. Kara picked up a pound of the purple and the red potatoes. She handed over the cash and placed the potatoes in her bag. They moved on down the line of booths. Kara picked out a bouquet of large sunflowers paying for them.

"Thank you Kara. I'm sorry I dragged you away from Alex and your friends this morning. I've been consuming a great deal of your time." Lucy said as Kara stopped in front of a honey stand. They had a free standing transparent working honey bee hive on the table. Lucy and Kara watched as the bees worked within the colony. Kara wrapped her arms around Lucy hugging her close.

"You see these bees." Kara pointed to the hive contained behind the glass. Lucy nodded as she listened to Kara. "They work together caring for each other for the good of the colony. Just like we do in our family. Lena, Alex, Jonn, Maggie, Winn, James, and all the others in our circle including you. You need to be brave Lucy and let them in to help you." Lucy began to shake her head. "You think they will treat you different and judge you as weak, but they won't Lucy. They love you. We are your colony. Your village that will help you when you need it, argue with you when you won't listen, and console you when your sad." Kara kissed the top of Lucy's head. Lucy shook her head as Kara hugged her.

"I'll think about it Kara. Just give me some time." Lucy said looking up at the youngest Danvers. Kara leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay," she whispered against Lucy's lips. She released the youngest Lane as surprise blossomed across Lucy's features. Kara pointed at some clover honey and several pieces of honeycomb as Terrance Miles moved to fulfill her request. Miles Honey farm boasted nine different honeys. They supplied honeycomb and beeswax too. The young reporter made her purchase and began to move down the line toward the Rudolphs Bakery allowing Lucy to catch up.

"Wait, you can't just kiss me and walk away. Kara, listen to me." Lucy called out as Kara ignored her continuing on her way. The young Kryptonian chuckled softly knowing she had exasperated and confused the youngest Lane. Everyone believed she wanted Lena. While that may be true, Lena was with James. Kara would not interfere with the relationship. So Kara had let go of that dream. The months of tending and caring for Lucy had allowed something deep and true blossom inside Kara. It replaced the hurt of Lena and James relationship and filled her with a deep, abiding love for the youngest Lane. Over the months it had become too much with Kara determined to let Lucy know finally today.

"I'll take two of ciabatta, one of the rye, and one of the loaves of wheat." Kara glanced around locating what she was looking for next as Rudolph's attendant, Cheri, slipped each bread into a paper covering and handed them to Kara. Kara paid Cheri and slipped the bread into her shopping bag.

"You up for a few drinks tonight Kara?" Cheri asked as Lucy came abreast of the Kryptonian. Lucy growled low as Kara laughed.

"She's busy!" Lucy informed the attendant as she pulled the young reporter away. They moved to a table covered in mushrooms, olives of different sorts, and various sun dried tomatoes. Kara pointed at several sun dried tomatoes and olives. "Kara, please." Lucy plead pulling the Kryptonian away from the table as the attendant pulled together what she wanted.

"I would think the kiss was self explanatory. I've fallen in love with you Lucy. All this time watching you bravely struggle forward, persevere, and fight to move forward. You are awe inspiring." Kara whispered leaning down and resting her forehead against Lucy's. "You make me want to be a better person. You are so beautiful. So desirable Lucy." Kara confessed as she ran her hand along her jaw. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. This." Kara tapped Lucy's hip. "This is not a weakness. This is an amazing strength. This is clear and utter devotion. Duty and strength beyond anything I have ever seen. My Kryptonian powers pale in comparison to you." The tears that softly fell across Lucy's cheeks were gently wiped away by Kara. "I'm here. If you want me. Because I want you." Kara said softly as people moved around them. The youngest Danvers kissed Lucy's forehead and moved away to retrieve her purchases. When she turned around Lucy was wiping away her tears and looking skyward. Kara waited patiently until Lucy looked at her. The young reporter held out her hand waiting to see if Lucy would take it. Seconds later the warmth of the youngest Lanes fingers engulfed Kara's hand.

"God, you make me feel so...so loved. How do you do that Kara?" Lucy asked as they walked along the market picking various vegetables and items. Kara picked up some marinated beef and two free range chickens. Kara moved away toward their bikes with Lucy in tow. It was approaching ten o'clock.

"I just treat you how you should be on. Come home with me and we will cook lunch together." Kara entreated the young Lane. Lucy hesitated knowing that Lena, Maggie and Alex would be at Kara's. "You can't hide forever. Come home with me. Let us all help you. Let us all be there for you." Lucy looked at the ground. They would all know soon anyway. Lucy started work on Monday. Maybe it was time. She looked up at Kara. God, Kara. When she looked into those beautiful blue eyes she thought she could do anything.

"All right. I'll come home with you." Lucy said as she grabbed Kara's arm. "I can't do this without you. You can't abandon me Kara. I need you for this. I need your strength." Lucy declared as she held Kara to her tightly.

"Always Lucy… Always." Kara kissed her softly. "Come on." Both women mounted their bikes and pedaled back. Kara and Lucy were just getting off the elevator when the door to Kara's apartment opened. Alex looked into the hallway surprised to see Kara and Lucy. She did a second take though when she saw the titanium leg.

"Lucy! You're home." Alex exclaimed as she moved into the hall. Kara moved passed her sister into the apartment. Alex embraced Lucy tightly wrapping her arms around like her life depended on it. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you for months. I thought… when you didn't reply to our emails, texts, or phone calls we thought the worse." Lucy hugged her back while trying to hold the bike. Kara came back into the hall taking Lucy's bike and moving the two women into the apartment. Lena and Maggie were putting away the groceries that Kara brought home when Alex and Lucy entered the apartment.

"Lucy!" Maggie and Lena exclaimed proceeding to come around the counter in Kara's kitchen. "What happened? Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?" The voices asked as they pulled her to them. Lucy's tears fell freely in relief at their concern.

"Slow down. Let her breath." Kara said as she came around the counter after having stored away Lucy's bike. She pulled Lucy to her running her hands over her arms. "You okay?" Kara asked as she stared into her eyes.

"I'm good." Lucy said as she took a deep breath. She looked at her friends understanding how deeply they were concerned now. "How about we move into the living room? I'll explain everything." Kara brought them all drinks as everyone grabbed a spot. Lucy began explaining what had happened while in Afghanistan. How she had Lois contact Kara. When Alex went to say something, Kara made a motion for her to hold her peace. Alex nodded though it was hard. Lucy continued to tell how Kara with the help of Lois helped her through her rehabilitation. Lena became quite disgruntled to hear that Lucy's father basically abandoned her after she was injured. Maggie shook her head in sympathy. When Lucy finished her explanation of the last eight months there was silence.

"You are back now. To stay, right?" Alex asked as she looked at her friend amazed at the uncompromising strength she projected. Lucy smiled as Kara rubbed her shoulders. Lena and Maggie looked at Kara and Lucy, then at each other with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm back. I have an apartment a few blocks from here. I start working with a law firm on Monday. But I'm back." Lucy said with a shaky voice. Everyone smiled and Alex looked especially relieved.

"Good!" Maggie exclaimed with a big smile. "I see you and Kara are together too." Lucy smiled broadly as she looked at Kara and Lucy.

"She's been my rock all these months. I couldn't have asked for a better partner through it all. She's been by my side during my worst moments." Lucy informed them all. Lena and Alex raised their eyebrows. "Physical therapy, psychologist appointments, surgeries, and so much more. I couldn't had asked for a more faithful friend." Kara blushed looking away for a moment.

"Okay, okay. Enough about me. Let's get lunch going. Alex can you call James, Winn, and Jonn. You might want to invite Vasquez." Alex got up and nodded while Maggie, Lena dragged Lucy into the kitchen. Maggie and Lena pulled Lucy into a hug gently scolding her about not letting them know. The sound of pots and pans being pulled out and gentle laughter soon resounded. Kara smiled, happy to see her family reacting like she thought they would. She moved over to the window looking out toward the harbor. This day had brought so much hope.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Alex whispered as she hugged her sister.

"It wasn't mine to tell. She had to come to the decision." Kara said softly leaning her head against Alex's shoulder as they watched the three women in the kitchen. "She was so wounded when I first saw her. I'm happy she's finally decided to reach out."

"I can't imagine how hard this must have been for her. How hard it must have been for you? All those times when you said you were busy you were with her?" Alex inquired looking at Kara. Kara nodded thinking back to the sleepless nights of being there for Lucy when she woke screaming, of arguing with her when she claimed she should have died, and the countless tears after surgeries or when she was in pain.

"I couldn't let her walk this path alone. I know how it feels to think you're useless. I couldn't let her think that. It took quite a bit to convince her how amazing she is. Lois and I took a lot of shit from her, but she is so worth it." Kara said as tears fell down her cheeks. The young Danvers quickly turned away to look outside least Lucy see her crying. Alex squeezed her hard.

"You are amazing Kara Zor-el." Kara snorted and shook her head no. Suddenly, Alex's arms were replaced by Lucy's.

"Alex is right. You are amazing." Kara turned to find deep mocha eyes drawing her in. "I love you Kara! I love you so deeply. Thank you, for rescuing me." Lucy whispered kissing her deeply. The youngest Danvers pulled her in tighter responding in kind. Neither of them realized how quiet it became as the women in the kitchen watched. Kara broke the kiss and ran her fingers along Lucy's face.

"You rescued yourself. I just showed up after to remind you how strong you are my love." Kara asserted to Lucy. There was a knock on the door that broke the two women from their moment. Alex answered the door allowing James and Winn inside. Just as she closed it another knock came with Jonn, Vasquez, and surprising Eliza. Alex looked at Jonn, but staved off her questions till later. Soon the apartment was overflowing with conversation, food, and love. Lucy took a moment to step back as everyone was distracted. Kara had been right. She needed them. She needed all of them. Most especially she needed Kara. She had her now. Maybe, just maybe Kara was right. There was hope every day anew. We all need our colonies or villages to support us. Lucy was pulled back into her village of people surrounded by love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kryptonian Nights 20**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Mistakes in Field Work

"Kara! Watch out!" Alex called through the comms. Supergirl spun at the last moment. The alien she was fighting with just missing her. The young Kryptonian grabbed hold as the arm that meant to punch her slid passed. Kara had, had enough. She threw the alien to the ground following up with a hammer punch. Supergirl pulled back into the air waiting to see if there was any movement. None. One alien down. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alex, bring in the containment unit. He's ready for you." Kara spoke over the comms. She then took a guarded stance in the air waiting as DEO personnel drove up and took care of the alien of the moment. She kept careful watch on the alien as they loaded it into containment.

"Hey, Susan." Kara called to one of the DEO agents that broke off from the group and walked over to where Supergirl now landed. "I thought you were on communication today?"

"Nope! I needed some field time. Agent Danvers pulled me on to her team and Bixby took my time on communication. He is still sore from the Ragatan attack two weeks ago." Kara grimaced realizing the injuries to the agents from that event were partly her fault. She hadn't made sure the Ragatan was fully down. When agents came in to pick up the alien it had roared back to consciousness injuring five. Luckily no one had died. But Theta team was down right now due to her mistake. At least in her opinion. "Hey, stop that. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault Supergirl. These things happen." Susan said as she placed a hand on Supergirls shoulder in reassurement. Kara nodded in agreement with Susan even though she didn't agree. Alex signalled for their withdrawal. Supergirl went to leave, but Susan caught her hand holding her in place. Kara turned back to Susan. "Dinner, my place after this shift." Susan said as Kara went to protest. "I won't take no for an answer. It's my mom's enchilada's night. I'll pick you up at seven." Kara nodded and Susan let her hand go. Kara took to the air as Alex jogged up to Susan.

"Problems?" Alex asked as she watched Supergirls form recede in the distance. Susan nodded as she looked toward Alex.

"She's still blaming herself for Theta's teams injuries. It's wearing on her deeply." Susan declared as both agents turned and got into the jeep that drove up next to them. Agent Meyers pulled out following the containment truck.

"She's not to blame for that. She had the Ragatan down and out. How were we to know it would rise up so fast? We didn't have the information we now have on it's biological responses. She knows this is dangerous work. Even before she arrived agents were hurt quite frequently." Alex argued back to Susan as they passed out of the city toward the desert holding base. Meyer's listened and finally added in his two cents.

"Does she know that agents are injured less now since she came to work for the DEO?" Agent Meyer's asked Alex. Agent Danvers thought about that. Meyers had a point. The number of injured agents had fallen since Supergirls arrival and working with the DEO. "In fact, some of the agents and I have been talking Agent Danvers. Supergirl is injured a lot more than any of the agents. A lot of the time it's because she intercepts a strike or uses her body to protect us." Susan and Alex realized what Kara was doing more often now. Alex realized they needed to talk to her.

"I'll talk to her tonight. She's coming for dinner at my place." Susan stated as Meyer's burst out laughing. Alex looked at Susan with bewilderment.

"Has she ever been to your place? Does she know…" Alex stated as Susan cut her off. Meyer's glanced back in the rearview mirror as Susan spoke.

"No, she hasn't been to my place before. It will be fine Alex. What's the worst that could happen?" Susan queried the two agents. Both Meyers and Alex burst out laughing as they pulled up to the desert containment facility. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Susan scolded the two agents as she jumped out to help remove the captured alien into a containment cell.

"Supergirl doesn't know what she's getting into does she?" Meyers chortled as he looked at Agent Danvers. Alex shook her head. Hopefully this would help some.

 _Several hours later…_

"Susan, you look beautiful." Kara said after opening her door to the DEO agent. Kara was blown away by how amazing Susan looked. Susan was dressed in a dark blue jeans, a beautiful blue blouse, a black leather jacket, and a faux suede pair of ankle boots. Susan's breath had caught in her throat at how gorgeous Kara looked. Kara wore black jeans, a white button down, a pair of side ankle zip boots. She wore her hair down with her glasses.

"Kara, you're gorgeous." Susan blurted out causing the Super to blush. "Um, are you ready? We are taking my motorcycle. I hope you don't mind." Kara grabbed her jacket and purse. Susan took her hand and led her to her motorcycle, a Harley Davidson CVO Street Glide. It was a burnt orange with gleaming chrome. Susan handed Kara a helmet. Once Kara was snug against her back Susan started the bike. They rode off toward the north side of town. Kara recognized it from an apartment fire she had helped battle several months ago. Susan exited the main thoroughfare moving deep into the maze of roads that made up the median income side of town. They pulled into an old neighborhood of well cared for older houses. Susan pulled into the driveway of a house with several cars and trucks parked next to it and on the street. Susan waited for Kara to dismount and then set her bike. She took the young reporters helmet and set inside the side box. "Come on." Susan said as she reached out her hand. Kara took it as she looked around the neighborhood and home area. She could see a large patio in the back and a garage with two men talking and drinking. She heard loud voices from the house. The neighborhood seemed well cared for even against the winds of time. Susan pulled open the door.

"Mama. I'm home." Susan called out even as two children came bolting into the front room. The house was decorated in bright, sunny colors. Southwestern artwork and photos of family decorated the walls along with warm wood furniture, beautiful rugs colored in earth tones, and knick knacks that leant a special personalization to the home.

"Tia." The two girls bolted in her arms. Susan hugged them while Kara looked on with wide eyes. The young girls wrapped themselves around Vasquez kissing her.

"How are you my loves?" Susan asked as she knelt before the two girls. Both girls started talking at once.

"We made a new friend Tia." One of the girls spoke excitedly.

"We think she may be alien." The other girl said quickly interjecting her information.

"We told her she could be our friend." The first said quickly. "She's really good at jumping and running. She also good at math and science."

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down my sweet one. I want to introduce you to my friend, Kara." Susan chuckled as she took Kara's hand. The two young girls who weren't more than seven and nine looked up with widening eyes. "Kara I would like you to meet Isabella, my sweet young niece. This is Clara, my older niece." Both girls had beautiful brown hair and eyes. Isabella was thin, bubbly with sparkling eyes. Clara was more of a medium build. Her intelligent eyes took in everything reasoning things out. Kara could tell both girls were highly intelligent.

"It's great to meet you." Kara said sticking her hand out. Both girls took a moment to look at each other, grinned and grabbed Kara into a huge hug. Kara laughed a little. She released the two girls. Just at that moment a large woman came into the room.

"Isabella and Clara, to the kitchen now! You have chores. Off you go." The woman commanded the children whom hopped off to the kitchen.

"Yes, mama!" The girls responded as the woman turned her attention onto Kara and Susan. Susan walked forward and hugged the woman.

"You have not been around my sister. You know no matter what we love you." Susan's sister whispered in her ear. Susan squeezed her sister tightly for a moment. She stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"I"m aware. I would like you to meet my friend, Kara Danvers. I invited her to dinner tonight." Susan said turning to her friend. "Kara this is my sister, Ria."

"It's good to meet you. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you." Kara apologized as Susan shook her head. Ria grabbed hold of the Kryptonian and pulled her toward the kitchen through a large dining room. Inside the kitchen was Susan's mother and grandmother. The children were working in the corner creating a salad under the watchful eye of the grandmother.

"Mama, this is Kara Danvers. Susan's friend. She has brought her to dinner." Ria explained as Kara stopped just in the doorway. A middle age women with glowing skin, greenish brown eyes, and medium build approached from the stove area.

"Welcome, welcome Kara. We are glad to have you. Susan called me earlier today. Come in and have a seat." A seat was pulled out in the corner. Kara was given a cold drink and pushed into the seat. "She is so thin Susan! You were right to bring her here. We will need to add some meat to her bones." Susan's mother said as she crossed the room to hug her daughter. "How are you my mija? You have not come around for dinner in a long time."

"I love you mama." Susan hugged her mom. "Where is papa?" Susan inquired nervously. Her mother placed a hand on her cheek and shook her head.

"Out with your brother and sister's husband. They are trying to get the pickup working. He's having trouble with the electrical again. Come I need help with the beans." Susan's mother pulled her daughter to the stove. "So Kara, how do you know my daughter?

"Oh, my sister works with her at the FBI." Kara responded as Susan's mother checked the enchilada's in the oven. Mama Vasquez looked over at Kara with a questioning glance.

"So you don't work with my daughter? What do you do?" Mama Vasquez asked as she moved around the kitchen. Susan stirred the seasoned black beans on the stove while her Abuela came up next to her kissing her cheek giving her a side hug. She then went back to cutting up fruit while the girls now finished with the salad. Both girls went to set the table. Mama Vasquez began making fresh tortilla's even as Susan took over finishing the rice on the stove.

"I kind of work with her. I'm a reporter for CATCO magazine and the National City Tribune. Sometimes I have information that my sister and Susan can use so I pass the information on to them." Susan chuckled softly about Kara's explanation of her work with the DEO. Alex liked to say Kara couldn't lie, but she had just done that to Susan's mother. Her mother accepted the explanation without doubt, though Susan could tell her Abuela did not. She let it go for now though.

"You must be quite talented young woman for Susan to bring you home." Ria snarked giving Susan a sidelong glance. Susan glared at her sister who was chopping up cilantro, onion, and peppers.

"She is a very talented reporter Ria. "Slavers Moon, Alien Fight Club, interviews with Lena Luthor and Morgan Edge, Earth from a Rangonian Viewpoint. All these articles you've commented on Ria she has written." Susan scolded her sister.

"Really? You're that Kara Danvers?" Ria asked as she looked doubtfully at Kara. Kara nodded in affirmation. Mama Vasquez motioned Kara over to the table. Kara set her glass off to the side on the counter and walked over to where Mama Vasquez was making tortilla's. Mama showed Kara how to form the dough into balls and then press it in the press to make the tortilla. Before the young Danvers knew it she was making tortilla's. The back door opened admitting several men into the house.

"Emilio, take Juan and Michael to clean up for dinner. We are almost ready." Mama Vasquez ordered from where she was cooking the tortilla's Kara made over a flat steel pan.

"Yes Magda. We will be in the dining room in ten minutes." The men moved off to the bathrooms down the hall while Susan's brother stopped to stare at the young reporter.

"Michael, get a move on. Stop daydreaming." Magda called after her son. The young man was in his early twenties, lithe and wiry. Dark brown hair complimented a long face with deep mocha eyes. He smiled hesitantly at Kara before stumbling off toward the bathroom. Soon everything was ready. Susan took Kara to the table after washing their hands. When everyone was seated and the food was on the table Susan's father, Emilio said the blessing. Once blessing was done Magda and Ria served their spouses first. Susan served her brother. Kara was served next. Then the children were served. Once done, Susan, Magda, and Ria served themselves.

"So you have decided to join us again Susan and you brought a friend with you." Emilio Inquired of his daughter. Susan sighed and spoke up.

"Yes papa. I'm sorry I haven't been around. It's been busy at work. I will try to be here more often." Susan replied looking up at her father. Her father smiled at her and nodded. Susan's face blossomed into a gentle smile as she went back to eating.

"Have you given any thought to the job I mentioned before Susan?" Juan questioned firmly. Ria glared at her husband. Susan went to answer before Kara cut her off.

"Why would Susan want a different job? She is an intelligent woman, gifted in technology communications, and an excellent field agent. She's a leader among the agents at the F.B.I. and earns excellent money. Her ability to move up into higher critical roles and leadership is very good. So why would she want a different job?" Kara inquired looking toward Juan. Juan for his part seemed almost flustered, searching for words to respond. "Not to mention she gets to work with Supergirl and Superman off and on. It must be truly exciting and rewarding." Kara insisted as she continued to speak. There was almost a sarcastic smirk on her face as she stated the obvious. "Weren't you working just a few weeks ago with the President of the United States Susan?" Kara inquiried with a whimsical glint in her eyes.

"Yes, we were tracking down a person who had made threat in National City against her. We found them and took them down fast. She was very grateful. I received a commendation and a dinner invitation." Susan giggled staring off into space remembering the moment. Of course, it was all true, except it was an infurnian who had made the threats. Kara had helped take the infurnian down while Vasquez had pulled the president out of the way when a fireball had come toward her. Most of her secret service had been taken out at that point.

"That's my girl. We make them tough in this family." Emilio proudly proclaimed. Juan squirmed in his seat not happy about Kara's information.

"So what job did you have for her Juan?" Kara inquired wanting to know. Juan looked off to the side for a moment.

"Yes, what is this job offer you have for my daughter?" Emilio growled out. Juan turned and looked at everyone at the table. It had become silent as everyone looked at Juan.

"Secretary to me at my company." Juan stated staring everyone down.

"Can I ask what you do?" Kara asked staring at him intently. She didn't like what he was implying with the way he talked about Susan.

"I run a security firm called TSI. We provide security for small businesses. I figured she could keep the office and such under control." Susan's face turned flush with anger. Kara burst out laughing. "What, what's so funny?"

"You do realize that Susan provides security for LCORP and CATCO. She is over qualified as a secretary. She has been a personal bodyguard to the president and multiple high profile people. She is one of the premiere computer security agents for the nation and a field agent for the FBI. What could you possibly offer her?" Kara boasted glaring now at the man. "Heck, I bet she could break into everyone of your secure data bases with no problem. Why would you even think she would want to work with you? Especially with your obvious view point of her?" The entire table was now glaring at Juan. Most of them knew what he thought of Susan and her job. He also thought women should have certain positions in life.

"Well, she's a woman. And…" Kara cut him off.

"She's a more accomplished person than you. Yet, I bet she has never looked down on what you do or may other than subtle inquiry into it. Susan is not one to boast about her intelligence and accomplishments. It's one of the reasons she is my friend." Kara insinuated to Juan. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez, but I won't have my friend looked down upon. Especially when she has saved my life." Emilio raised his hand in a calming gesture.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kara. I am well aware how intelligent and skilled my daughter is in her job. Juan, you owe Susan an apology. Not to mention this family." Emilio demanded as he looked at his son-in-law. "You bring shame to this family with these type of archaic views. I have taught my girls to always step out and to lead. As I have taught Michael here. Why would you think of them as anything less?"

" I have always done my best. You have never thought it was good enough." Juan shouted at Emilio. "I work hard, provided you with two granddaughters, and yet it wasn't enough." Emilio shook his head no.

"No son. I have always been proud of you. You are a hard worker. You are skilled and talented. You are a good husband to my Ria. You have given me two precious granddaughters. Why would you think you're not good enough?" Emilio questioned now giving his full attention to his son-in-law.

"Why? Why? Because you tease me all the time about not providing you a grandson. Because you always question how I'm going to improve my business. Because you always ask if the girls are going to the right school. Everything I do from buying a house to a car. That's why!" Juan yelled scaring his children who now clung to their great grandmother and grandmother fear.

"Son, do you not know that I ask all these things not to make you feel less, but to let you know I am concerned? That I want you to always improve and do better." Juan looked incredulously at Emilio. Emilio sighed and stood up. He walked around the table and gripped his son-in-law by the shoulders. "Son, I am proud of you. You have done so well. I do not measure your success by how well Susan does or Michael does. I measure your success by how happy my Ria makes you, the laughter your daughters provide in your life, and the joy you bring this family. I am sorry if you didn't know. Any mistakes you feel you've made are just that. One time mistakes, but not the whole of your life. I love you son." Emilio pulled Juan to him and hugged him tightly. Juan hugged him back fiercely. Emilio back up looking him in the eye. Juan nodded gripping tightly for a second. Emilio returned to his seat.

"I apologize Susan. I have been unfair to you. It is fully my fault and I hope you would let me make it up to you." Juan humbly asked her. Susan nodded shocked at what had been revealed at her parents table. "Kara, I apologize to you also. You came for a family dinner not our family drama. I wish I had a friend like you. I can only hope that one day I can be half the person that Susan is to you." Kara nodded and smiled.

"Your a good man Juan. We all make mistakes like Emilio said. It's what we do after the mistake that makes all the difference." Kara said as Susan stared at her. Kara understood what that glare meant.

"Thank you Kara. I appreciate your gracious words. I'll try to be worthy of them." Juan said softly. He then looked to the family. He had scared them and disappointed them. He would need to work hard to make up for it.

"I am sorry my family. I did not mean to disappoint or dishonor any of you. I was wrong to make the accusations I did. I will work hard to make up for my mistakes." The family smiled and nodded. Juans two girls came running around the table.

"We love you papa. No more anger or sadness." Juan hugged his girls as tears ran down his face. He nodded. The girls returned to their side and dinner continued. Small conversations broke out around the table.

"Welcome to the family." Susan whispered to Kara. "It's always like this at family dinners. Someone always has a melt down or argument."

"There's nothing wrong with that. At least your family works to keep it together. I like it." Kara said softly. "I also heard what you said through your glare. I get it, but it doesn't make me feel less responsible." The table quieted without Susan and Kara realizing it.

"Kara, you cannot blame yourself for those injured agents. I saw you that day. You did everything you possibly could to protect them. There is no shame. You can't do everything. It's why we are all a team. We are trained agents for a reason. Long before you ever showed up we were doing this work. You have to understand we all made mistakes that day." Susan gently implored the Kryptonian. Kara stared into space for a long while finally nodding.

"Alright, I'll try and let it go. Thank you Susan." Kara leaned forward kissing her gently on the cheek as she forgot where she was located.

"Whooo!" "WOW!" exclamations came from around the table. Kara blushed as well as Susan. Everyone continued to razz the two women.

"She's a friend." Susan replied still blushing. Finally Emilio raised his hands to calm everyone down.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Let's finish dinner and then have dessert outside. It's cool out today." Everyone nodded as they settled into to finish. "Kara, if the friends thing should change I will be the second to know." Emilio smirked toward the young reporter who now flushed from head to toe.

"Yes sir." Kara affirmed as she looked down at her plate. The rest of the family chuckled. Soon the meal was finished and the adults moved out to the porch. Ria helped her children wash and put away dishes. While the adults sat out under the stars with drinks. Kara sipped a white wine with the rest of women while the men enjoyed beers. The backyard was a beautiful botanical paradise that had Kara amazed. Abuela came over and took Kara's hand.

"Come with me." Abuela asked Kara. The family looked up questioningly, but Kara followed the direction. She set her glass down and offered her arm to the matriarch. "My name is Consuela. You need to get use to it since you are family now." Consuela led Kara out to the garden in the backyard. The backyard was an Oasis for the family. It was large with flowering bulbs and trees. Vegetables were grown in raised beds in different areas along with herbs. Benches were set in different areas along with a small pond. "All of this is from Magda and my hand. I told Emilio when I came to live with them that I needed a garden so I could feel useful. Emilio built the raised beds, installed the pond where I wanted it, provided all the plants, soil and labor. Magda and I now keep it up and in shape. It's a place to sit and contemplate. A place to rest." Consuela and Kara came to a bench. Both sat down. "The fight you had at the table tonight with Juan...it struck you deep inside...Supergirl." Consuela looked directly into the young Kryptonians eyes.

"Consuela, I don't know why you would think I'm Supergirl. I'm not. I'm just an ordinary reporte…" Consuela eyed the young girl till she stumbled to a stop in her conversation.

"I am an old woman. However, I am not stupid. Nor am I stupid about what my granddaughter does Kara Danvers. I know she works for the DEO. I know how dangerous her job is and I know how proud I am that she keeps us all safe. I am proud of you for how safe you keep her. So do not lie to me." The older woman's eyes telling Kara everything she needed to know. "Tell me what troubles you?" Kara stared at the white Christmas lights that were strung through the backyard wondering when her life got so complicated.

"There was a field operation recently that I made a major mistake on. It got several agents injured. I didn't make sure that the alien was down for the count. I thought they were, but they came back to consciousness quickly. It hurt multiple agents. If I had done my job better those agents would not be injured." Supergirl lamented as she told her story. Abuela could see that this was doubt, but also hubris thinking that the young Kryptonian could fix everything since she had these amazing powers.

"Do you trust the agents that work with you? Do you trust Susan?" Abuela asked as she saw Susan hanging in the shadows nearby out of sight." Kara turned to Consuela and nodded. "Do you believe they are well trained? Well aware of what they are going into?"

"Yes, Consuela. I do believe that." Kara responded confused as to why the older woman was asking these questions.

"Do you use your powers to help? Do you act with the best intentions?" Abuela asked her again as she looked around the garden listening to her family and making sure they were not near.

"Yes, I do.I take serving the people of Earth very seriously. I'm very careful." Kara responded defensively. Abuela nodded to the young woman.

"That day, did you do all you could? Did you do the best you could?" Abuela asked Supergirl. Supergirl looked inward remembering the day. She went over everything.

"Yes, I might have changed one or two things. But I did do all I can." Kara ran her hands over her face. "I just think I should have been able to do more." She rose from next to Consuela walking forward and then turning around to speak. "What good are all these powers if I can't protect them? If I can't keep them from dying?" Tears fell from Kara's face as she cried out softly. "What if one day I make a mistake and it's Susan whom is injured? What if she died? How would you see me then Consuela? How could I live if my friend was killed because I couldn't save her?" Kara wept deeply the pain she had been hiding coming out full force. Abuela reached out to her. The Kryptonian fell to her knees in front of the older woman shaking her head as she cried.

"Shhh, Supergirl. Shhh." Consuela comforted the young Kryptonian as Susan watched from the shadows. Susan went to approach when her abuela shook her head no. "Listen to me very carefully." Consuela picked up Kara's face to look at her. "You cannot save everyone. No one can. My sweet loving husband, Gilbert, served in the military during the second world war here on earth. He fought hard and with courage. He did everything he could to save those around him and those who were ensnared by evil, but even he could not save them all. You can only do the best you can do. I believe in you completely. You are trained and fight for good. It will never be easy. I would bet that if you checked with those agents that were injured they would all say they could have been dead had you not been there." Abuela explained softly to the young woman.

"But…" Kara began.

"No! Do not doubt. Do not think you can do everything. We are all only capable of so much. To think you could reverse all this is futile and serves no good, but to weaken yourself and your fight for good. Do you understand my girl?" Kara nodded as Consuela pulled a hanky from her pocket and wiped her eyes. "If my granddaughter died in the line of duty protecting us I would know that she died doing what she loved. I would know to that you did the best you could to protect her. It would hurt both of us, but we would survive and be stronger in the end for knowing her. It is the same for all those agents that work alongside you. Never doubt the good you do." Kara nodded as abuela reached out her hand to Susan in the shadows. Susan came forward kneeling next to Kara.

"You see. I've told you. You have to trust us Kara. You have to understand we all know the risk and have been trained to deal with that risk. You make our job a lot safer. Please believe that." Susan proclaimed pulling Kara into a hug. Kara nodded into Susan's shoulder. Susan and Consuela gave Kara some time to get herself together. "Come on, let's have some dessert." The two young women walked Consuela back to the family. Long into the night the family talked and laughed. Susan and Kara excused themselves shortly after midnight. Kara with reminders she was family now.

 _Six weeks later…_

"Beta team move South down El Dorado street. Supergirl are you on scene?" Susan's voice came through the comms. There was no response. Most likely due to the fact that the Aloi was holding her by the neck squeezing the life from her. The blue skinned alien with ridges on his head looked somewhat human, but it wasn't. "Supergirl, they are sensitive along their ridges and to high pitched noises." Kara brought her hands down hard on the ridges causing the Aloi to lose its grip. Supergirl stumbled backwards into a nearby wall. She slid down the wall as she tried to recover her breath. Several agents came running forward. Agent Meyers moved in front of the Kryptonian and raised a plasma shield. Several other agents surrounded the Alien with their plasma shields cutting off an escape. The Aloi was boxed into the center. Alex came up behind Meyers and knelt next to Kara.

"Good job Kara. How's your throat?" Alex asked as she checked her. "Bring the containment truck." The Aloi recovered inside the shielding. Kara saw it pull something from it's pocket and reach to turn it on. Kara jumped up next to Meyers and let loose a high C from her throat using her powers to amplify it. The item dropped to the ground in front of the alien as he fell unconscious. Kara hit the button on Meyers plasma shield causing it to fall. She then grabbed the device and flew upward at supersonic speed. Once in the upper atmosphere she threw it as hard as she could into outer space. Seconds later there was a horrendous explosion that knocked her out of the mesosphere and into the troposphere of the planet. She was able to halt her fall and not hit anything. She floated for a few minutes just trying to catch her breath.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Susan's calm voice came over the line. Kara smiled at the reassurance the the young woman's voice gave her.

"Yesss. Su..san...thr...oat...mess...ed...up." Kara harshly stuttered out. Kara could hear Susan make notifications to Agent Danvers and medical of the issue.

"Supergirl, Aloi is contained. You are to report to medical immediately. Reply 'Si' if you understand." Agent Vasquez came over the line.

"Si." Supergirl replied as she continued to just float. Exhaustion from the fight washed over her quickly. She let the afternoon sunlight envelope her as she hung in the lower atmosphere trying to recharge her cells some. She wasn't sure how long she had just floated until Susan came over the line. "Supergirl, you need to come down now. Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Danvers are concerned." Susan and Winn monitored the location beacon on Supergirl in the atmosphere. It wasn't moving at all. Normally they would just send Jonn to check it out, but Jonn was away in Europe on business."Supergirl, acknowledge please." Susan called over the comms again. Winn and Susan waited getting no response. "Supergirl, do I need to tell Abuela your not caring for yourself?" Suddenly, there came a response over the comms.

"No." Supergirls response came through. Susan snickered knowing her grandmother had made a major impression on the girl of steel.

"Are you on your way?" Vasquez questioned Supergirl.

"Si." Kara responded as the blip on the monitor began moving. Soon she came in through the glass shielding stumbling a little as she landed. Agent Meyers and Lopez caught her. They helped her down the hallway to medical.

"Thank you Supergirl for protecting us. We didn't know he carried a thermite bomb. It would have killed all of us and multiple civilians had you not grabbed it and thrown it into space. Thank you." Agent Meyers insisted to the young Kryptonian.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you Supergirl I wouldn't be going home to my kids tonight. Thank you." Lopez affirmed as they laid her on the medical exam table. Kara nodded closing her eyes. Alex and Hamilton came over as Meyers and Lopez left.

"Kara, how are you?" Dr. Hamilton asked the young kryptonian. Hamilton examined the contusions around her throat. The deep, dark bruising imparted that there was damage to the internal tissues. Kara waved Hamilton near whispering as best she could how she felt. "Alright Supergirl, just rest we will take of you. Alex, there is damage to her throat. She can't talk right now." Both doctors worked on Kara even as she slipped into a healing sleep. Several hours later Kara woke to being carried by an agent.

"Wha…" Kara asked with a deep wince from the attempt to talk. Agent Thompson smiled down at her.

"I've got you Supergirl. We're moving you to the sun room. Don't worry." Kara nodded to the agent. Agent Thompson placed Kara gently on the sunbed. Alex set up the timer for three hours. "Supergirl, your set for three hours. Rest Supergirl. We got your back." Agent Thompson said grabbing Kara's hand firmly. Kara nodded again. Her throat still too sore to talk. Agent Thompson walked out. Once the door was secure Alex pulled a chair up.

"Hey, I know you're tired. All will be fine. Give it time to heal under the sun lamps. You scared me out there today." Alex said as she held her sister's hand. "It was close this time wasn't it?" Alex asked her sister. Kara nodded. Alex leaned forward resting her head on Kara's hand. Alex took a deep breath looking up to find Kara sound asleep.

 _Seven hours later…_

Kara lay on her couch resting when she had a knock on the door. She used her vision to check who it was surprised when she saw the last people she thought she would see. Kara got up and opened the door. There stood Magda, Consuela, Emilio, Ria, the girls and Susan. Agent Meyers, Thompson, and Lopez were also in the hall.

"What's this all about?" Kara asked looking at everyone. Consuela stepped forward and hugged Kara.

"Your family came to take care of you. Now let's go we have a lot to do." Consuela pushed Kara into the apartment as Magda and Emilio brought in the groceries. The agents brought out several movies and games. There was another knock on the door. Susan opened it to find Juan, Michael, Alex and Lena there. Kara was pushed to the sofa as the family around her cooked, laughed, and played games. The warmth of love healing and caring for those present permeated the apartment reminding Kara this was what she fought for and she could only do her best.

" **No one is useless in this world who lightens the burden of it to anyone else." - Charles Dickens**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kryptonian Nights 21**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Ghosts in the Night

"You're all going to love it here. The fall colors are just perfect right now. The golds, reds, purples, oranges and yellows are at their peak. We have several hiking trails, horseback riding, night horse drawn wagon events, and star gazing. Tolliver house was built around 1945 and went through a modernization in the nineteen nineties. Each room is equipped with spacious bedroom, full bath, living area, and a kitchenette if you would rather cook for yourself. Is there anything I can do for you?" Michelle, the concierge asked as Lena signed them all in on the registry. Behind her stood Sam, Alex, Lucy, Vasquez and Kara. Interestingly, Lena would not allow Kara to stay with her. They were still in an argument about her revelation of being Supergirl. Kara was staying with Vasquez while Lucy would be rooming with Lena. Alex and Sam would room together. Alex watched as Kara nervously paid attention to the concierge while trying not to look at Lena. Alex was worried about her sister. The young reporter had been depressed and withdrawn the last few weeks. Alex and Sam were hoping this trip would solve some issues.

"No, I think we will be fine. If we need anything we will let you know." Lena replied smartly as she watched the porters move their bags on the baggage rack toward the elevator. The concierge handed over the keys and information packets to them. "Alright, how about we rest for a couple hours and meet back down here at four o'clock. That will give us time to get things settled and a short nap." Everyone agreed and headed toward the elevator. The concierge stopped Kara before she could join her group.

"Mam, have you been here before?" The concierge asked the young reporter. Her friends got on the elevator except for Vasquez who hung back as the doors closed. Susan had become a good friend to the girl of steel over the last few months. Susan and her family had become the surrogate family she needed at times. So when they had adopted her in the family she started spending more time with them.

"No, I haven't. I would have remembered a trip here. It's really beautiful." Kara responded as Vasquez walked over to see what was going on. The concierge frowned a little scrunching up her face a bit as she attempted to remember where she had see Kara from before. She finally sighed and shook her head.

"Strange, you're just so familiar to me. Hmmm, I'm sorry." Michelle said as Kara smiled brightly. She waved her hand to a nearby porter that was idle. "Jacob would you take the ladies to their room. Room two sixteen. Have a good day Kara." Michelle finished as Jacob escorted them to the elevator.

"No worries. Thank you." Kara replied as Vasquez took her hand and they walked to the elevator. Jacob made sure they were both inside, pressed the button for the second floor, and waited quietly off to the side.

The concierge stared for a long time at elevator doors. "It has begun. She has arrived." Michelle said to no one in particular. A shadow, however, moved toward the elevator.

Vasquez and Kara were soon ensconced in their room. Kara was shocked by how much space they had in the room. Susan went over and set up both their bags on the two luggage racks. Kara went to the window and gazed out over the nearby wood and fields. Susan came up behind Kara and pulled her back into a hug. Kara tensed for a moment before relaxing against her friend. Susan had been a rock in the storm that was her life. Alex had either been angry with her, flippant about things, or distracted by Sam. Lucy had taken Lena's side telling Kara in no uncertain terms that she should have told Lena a long time ...Susan had just listened. She had encouraged, sympathized, and been there for hugs when things were overwhelming. Just like now.

"She's still angry with you." Kara nodded as Susan tightened her hold on the young Kryptonian. Several tears ran down Kara's face as she leaned back into Susan. "Come on, let's go for a walk. We can talk or we can just be quiet and enjoy nature. Okay?" Kara wiped her cheek and turned straight into Susan. Susan looked at those luscious Kryptonian lips for a moment. She then pulled Kara into hug. "It's going to be okay. Come on." Both of them put on their coats, gloves, and scarves heading out for their nature walk. A dark shadow passed through the wall to the suitcase of Kara Danvers. It looked at a journal that was placed in the pocket on the top of the suitcase. It briefly touched the book staying still for several moments. The knock on the door startled the shadow.

"Kara? Susan?" A voice called through the door. The shadow looked at the door and then at the suitcase. Suddenly, a solid corporeal form took shape dressed to look like Kara Danvers. It walked to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, what do you need Sam?" The image of Kara asked quietly. Sam looked at Kara who was dressed in a pair of brown slacks, button down yellowish shirt, brown blazer with a beautiful jade necklace and bracelet.

"Wow! You look really beautiful." Sam commented as Kara the second waited quietly. Sam sighed and nodded. "Listen, I think you and Lena need to spend some time talking while we are here. I just think it would help things get better." Kara the second frowned a little.

"We will see Sam. I just want to rest now." Sam nodded going to reach out for the whom she thought was the young Kryptonian. Kara shied away from her touch backing up and closing the door some. Sam's shoulders fell in defeat.

"Alright, see you at four. Kara, you need to keep your glasses on so no one recognizes you." Kara looked confused for a moment and then nodded. She closed the door and leaned back against it. She reverted to shadow again moving down the hall toward Lucy and Lena's room. Interestingly enough Sam and Alex rooms had a door between that could be unlocked for movement back and forth between the two rooms. The shadow passed through the wall to find the Sam speaking with Alex.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked as Sam came to lay beside her on the bed. Sam shook her head no.

"She's withdrawing. She even refused to let me touch her arm." Sam said as she cuddled into Alex. Alex kissed her softly on the head.

"This isn't about you Sam. She's just upset with the situation with Lena." Alex murmured squeezing the young CEO.

"I know. They are both being so damn stubborn. Lena because she won't talk to Kara beyond the niceties. Kara because she respects and loves Lena so much she is giving her room. I really have a bad feeling Alex. Something needs to change soon. They both can't go on like this anymore." Sam whispered as she looked at her lover. Alex sighed and nodded as she pulled Sam deeper into her. The firm, soft mattress gave way letting them wrap each other in a bubble of warmth.

"I can go and talk to her in a bit. Maybe some sisterly advice and encouragement would help." Alex offered as her eyes grew heavy with sleep. Sam nodded falling into a light doze. The shadow moved over to Alex. She placed a hand on Alex's head stilling. Five minutes later the shadow leaned over and kissed the forehead of Alex Danvers. The shadow moved into the next room.

"How long are you going to be mad at Kara?" Lucy asked Lena laying next to her in the bed. Lena looked over at Lucy in aggravation. While Lucy had taken Lena's side the youngest Lane had attempted to encourage Lena to make peace.

"She didn't tell me she was Supergirl. Obviously, I wasn't as good a friend as I thought I was to her. She knew I wouldn't tell anyone. Then to tell James go behind my back and look in my vaults for kryptonite. Luc, you and I both know Kara has a great deal to apologize." The hurt within Lena's voice echoing back at the younger Lane. Lucy reached over and pulled Lena into a hug.

"Kara loves you. You have to give her a chance to make up for it. But you won't even let her try." Lucy argued softly as Lena thought about her words. "Kara is a true friend Lena. She has been there for you, argued for you, and protected you even when she hasn't agreed with you. I agree totally that she should have told you. I'm on your side. You have to give her a break though. As much as she has human emotions she isn't human. Sometimes that Kryptonian mind doesn't work like ours." Lena went to object.

"But Superman…" Lena started only to be cut off by Lucy.

"Superman is more human than Kryptonian in nature. Yes, he is physically a Kryptonian, but he wasn't raised on Krypton. Kara was raised on Krypton. She has a different view of Earth and humanity. Not only that she has been marred by great loss. Loss that we can not imagine. As much as you and I have suffered from our families, Kara has suffered more. Loss of an entire civilization and world, loss of all family, loss of Superman who should have kept her, but turned his back on her, and loss of an Aunt by an adopted family member. The list goes on and on. I'm surprised she is as well turned out as she is today." Lucy explained as she held the youngest Luthor. She tried to get Lena to see Kara's side too. Lena sat up to look down at Lucy. For weeks she had been struggling to come to terms with Kara's revelation and with her betrayal of trust.

"You think I should make good with her?" Lena asked the co-director of the DEO. Lucy let out a long breath.

"I think you should listen to her. I also think she needs to listen to you. None of that can happen though if you won't talk to her. Once you have both done that then you can decide if there is a friendship that is salvageable." Lucy scolded as Lena looked across the room right through the shadowed figure she could not see. "Maybe then you can tackle the other reason you are really mad before it's too late." Lena looked at Lucy bewildered. All their friends saw it. James even saw it and was determinedly messing with it. Lucy and Alex were not pleased with that fact.

"What do you mean 'other reason'?" Lena queried Lucy. Lucy shook her head. She realized that there was no two more oblivious people in the world.

"When you decide that you no longer need James as a 'fuck buddy' and you face up to who you love, you will be better off." Lucy proclaimed to a shocked Luthor. "Just remember Lena. While Kara loves you and is there for you. She won't wait forever. There are others who want her just as bad." Lucy said finally standing and moving to get a drink. Lena laughed as Lucy poured a drink.

"You're delusional." Lena barked out in laughter. Lucy had taken a deep drink. She turned slamming the glass down on the table.

"Lie to yourself all you want. Don't lie to me. I've seen you two together. I know exactly the reason you chose James. It was the fastest, easiest way to hurt Kara. You thought you'd make her pay for hurting you." Lena went to speak again. "No, don't say whatever you are going to say. Just stop and think about it. Kara knows you. If you truly told her how you feel she could really hurt you. James can't. He doesn't even hold a tenth of your heart." Lena looked away. Lucy sighed walking over with a drink for Lena. "Just think about it. If anything take the time we are here to consider what I've said. Come on. Finish the drink. Let's take a nap." Lucy moved over to the windows while finishing her drink. She noticed movement outside. "Now that's interesting."

"What?" Lena asked getting up and coming over to the window. Kara and Susan were having a leaf battle in the wood. Susan had Kara down on the ground in a tight hold staring into her eyes. Kara's hand reached up to place her hand on Susan's cheek. She laughed at something Susan said before Susan got to her feet. Susan pulled Kara unceremoniously to her feet. She helped brush Kara off as the walked further into the wood out of sight. Lucy watched the varied emotions that ran across Lena's face.

"Like I said, before it's too late." Lucy walked over. She set her glass down and crawled into the bed. Lena watched for a moment longer. She shook her head and move to climb in the bed. Would Kara really choose Susan? Did she care if she did? Lena closed her eyes and let a worried sleep take her. The Shadow moved across the room to the youngest Luthor. Lena shivered pulling the blanket over her more securely. The shadow faded into nothing.

"So, what are you going to do?" Susan asked as she hopped over a fallen log. Kara smiled following the young agents lead. Susan grabbed her hand as she stumbled at the last minute. Kara enjoyed the feel of Susan's hand as it steadied her. The crisp fall air held a hint of burning leaves on the breeze. Even with the bright sunshine falling between the colored leaves on the trees there was a bite to the air.

"Maybe it's time I looked forward." Kara whispered as she went to kiss Susan. Susan began to fall for those lips she so wanted to taste. She stopped though at the last second. "What?" Kara asked her breath falling across Susan's lips. The warmth an invitation to take what she wanted. Still the young reporter waited for the beautiful brunette to respond.

"Don't. Don't do this unless you mean it. Unless you are willing to step away from Lena and give us a chance Kara." Kara considered the problems with Lena. Susan had been there though. Had not faltered at her side. Had not held her Kryptonian self against her. She had been a friend to the young Danvers. This would irrevocably change things between them which there would be no going back.

"I want too. I want you Susan. But you are right. I need to think, because if we start this then I want it fully as much as you do." Kara whispered back softly. Susan nodded instead pulling Kara into a hug. Kara broke the hug pulling the agent to continue their walk. An hour later they were back at the hotel. Susan went up for a quick nap, while Kara decided to explore the hotel and grounds. She grabbed a small pamphlet off the concierge desk that explained the history.

 _Tolliver house had been built by a lesbian couple, Lauren and Jamie Tolliver, during a time when lesbians were not tolerated. They had chose this area of Michigan for its remoteness and for the nearby town of Angkor. Angkor was one of the few places in the United States that was made up of malcontents, eclectic, and the strange people of life. In Angkor they found acceptance as well as a home. The west wing of the house was built for the immediate family while the east wing was built for guests and those who needed a retreat. They adopted several young children who had turned out from their parents homes. The children had wandered into Angkor with no place and no one. Lauren and Jamie took them in. They made them their children with the help of Angkor's mayor and couple lived for many a year in the house happily until one day Jamie's parents showed up after finally finding her. They demanded she come home with them. They wanted her to marry an upstanding young man in the community. Jamie rebuked them. She reiterated her love for Lauren promising nothing would separate them except death. Even then she promised they would still be together in the after life. Jamie's parents had left. Lauren and Jamie believed that was the end of it._

 _Several weeks later a group of men came to Angkor to stay. Before two days had passed Jamie had disappeared. Lauren had been beaten to badly. The group of men had disappeared in the middle of the night. The town in a desperation decided to hunt down the men. They found the men two days later with Jamie tied up in the back of a truck. Jamie had been rescued. The men had confessed to beating Lauren and paid to return Jamie by her parents. By the time Jamie and the towns people made it back Lauren was dead from the beating. Jamie was heartbroken. The children Lauren and Jamie took in cared for the young woman until she died two years later at the age of thirty four from pneumonia. The truth her children said was that she had died of a broken heart. Not able to bear the burden of this world without her beloved wife. It was said her ghost wanders the grounds of Tolliver house to this day desperately looking for her lost love._

Next to the end of the legend was a picture of Jamie. Kara had to do a double take because it looked exactly like her. Kara moved to the front desk where Michelle was working on a computer.

"I know why you think I'm familiar." Kara claimed as she showed Michelle the pamphlet. Michelle nodded in confirmation as she looked into Kara's eyes. It was like looking into a mirror image.

"I didn't want to believe it when I saw you." Michelle spluttered trying to play off the coincidence. Kara cocked her head sideways in question.

"Why?" Kara asked as Michelle signalled to one of the other concierges. John, by his name tag, took over the front. Michelle motioned for the young reporter to follow her. Michelle opened a nearby door that led to the West Wing of the house. John watched smiling as they disappeared behind the door.

"There's a part to the story that's not written here." Michelle explained as they moved down the hallway. Pictures from the decades covered the walls. They soon came to a library which was light and airy painted in an off white. Large picture windows filled the front of the room with natural light and faced out into the wood. There was a fireplace and beautiful built in bookcases filled with books. A piano stood in front of the windows still with Puccini's 'O Mio Babbino Caro'.

"My great grandmother loved Lauren with all her heart." Michelle started throwing Kara off a bit. She had suspected the young woman was some relation to the original owners. "They could be found wandering the wood on long loving strolls, in the library here reading, talking, playing music, or even just going about their day. Tammy, my mother told me that Jamie swore to the priest and doctor on her deathbed she would reunite with Lauren once more. She would not rest until she found her true love again." Michelle spell out to Kara as she lit the candles in the room. The young reporter moved around the library examining pictures and books. She moved to the piano was located. She ran her fingers over the keys almost feeling a compulsion to play. "They were betrayed by Jamie's best friend, Gabrielle. Jamie and Gabrielle had been writing for years. Gabrielle thought Jamie should tell her parents. Jamie disagreed. Gabrielle decided to leave one of the letters sitting out for Jamie's mother to discover when she came to visit. The letter disappeared and soon after the men showed up here at Angkor." Kara began to play the score on the piano.

"Why did she betray her?" Kara asked as she stopped playing for a moment. She was intrigued by the story. The shadow entered the room through the door unbeknownst to the two woman.

"She was jealous of Jamie. She loved her, but she had been forced to marry a gentleman." Michelle finished lighting the well placed candles. As she passed the fireplace where embers still burned she stoked it with several pieces of wood. She then dropped a special mixture of herbs on the fire. "She figured that if she couldn't marry who she loved then Jamie shouldn't be able to marry the person she loved. She destroyed my great grandmothers love." Kara felt faint as the room blurred for a moment. Her head began to pound and her heart beat out of sync. She felt clammy and couldn't quite get her breath under control.

"I'm not feeling well suddenly." Kara complained as she attempted to get up. Michelle had started to mumble something under her breath. "I think I should join my friends." Kara fell back against the seat of the piano as she tried to steady herself against the piano. Michelle's voice rose higher.

"Et factum est in una coniungit." Michelle finished as Kara collapsed forward onto the keys. "I'm sorry Kara Danvers. But this is our only chance. We just need to borrow your body and mind for a while. My great grandmother can only take corporeal form for a few minutes while a ghost. But your body and the incantation will allow her the time she needs to reverse this injustice." Kara's head raised off the piano keys. She looked at her hands, touched her chest and face. Breathed in deeply. "Great Grandma?" Michelle asked as Kara looked toward her.

"Yes granddaughter. You have done well." Jamie confirmed now in Kara's body. Jamie rose moving over and embracing her great granddaughter. "We don't have much time. The spell will only last so long. We have till the hour before midnight when the blood moon is in the right spot. We will get this one chance to reunite me with Lauren for eternity. We need to make sure everything is ready." Michelle nodded leading her grandmother out the door of the library and out the side of the house to the mausoleum. Michelle pulled the key and unlocked the door. They moved down the hallway toward the back of the room where Lauren's coffin rested. Jamie walked up to her tomb. She ran her fingers reverently over Laurens name as she leaned her head against the stone. "Soon my love. Soon, we'll be together." The tomb had already been prepared for the ceremony. Jamie checked over making everything was ready. "I need you to make sure her friends are kept busy tonight. They must not come looking for her or the other one until we have completed the ceremony. Do you understand my sweet girl?" Jamie looked down into her great granddaughter's eyes. Michelle nodded.

"How am I to lure the others away? They seem a tight knit group." Michelle asked her great grandmother.

"Offer a night time wagon ride. The full moon is a great time to take to the fields. I'm sure John will be able to offer enough amenities to tempt them. I will get Kara to get her friend to beg off." Jamie's eyes sparkled with the hope of a lifetimes goal to be reached. Michelle seemed hesitant for a moment.

"Are you sure the ceremony won't hurt any of them?" Michelle asked again looking into the eyes of her great grandmother.

"Oh my sweet girl. If we do this well tonight. Two sets of lives will be set right. Now go. I'll be along in a moment." Michelle nodded as she left the mausoleum. Jamie watched as she left. She then went over to a spot on the floor, sat lotus form and closed her eyes while resting her hands on her knees. She could feel the young reporter fighting to escape. She was strong. With time and her friends Jamie thought she might be able to do it.

"Kara, stop resisting me. Just listen." Jamie demanded as suddenly the two were face to face in the ether between. Kara stood opposite Jamie anger flushed her entire body.

"What have you done? You have no right! You had your chance at life Jamie! It's my time, not yours." Kara yelled at the ghostly entity. Jamie grabbed Kara's arms.

"Will you listen. Please. I have been separated from my love for half a century. I have roamed these grounds all this time. Never in heaven nor in hell. All I'm asking is that you let me borrow your body for the ceremony. I have to be in corporeal form for it to be effective. Please Kara! I've been betrayed once and lost everything. Please let me have this one chance." Jamie pleaded with the young Kryptonian. Kara shook Jamie loose of her arms.

"You could have asked. You have no idea of what your playing at Jamie. You may win here and be reunited to your love. What about me? You could make things ten times worse. I saw who your betrayer looked like in this time. I felt your anger toward my friend, Sam. Can you honestly tell me you won't try to take revenge against my friend?" Kara growled back to the ghostly entity. "On top of this I am not human. You could kill her with what your planning. Oh yes, I can see your thoughts clearly. I would guess it's part of sharing the same body. Part of the joining. You and I both know this is risky and dangerous." Jamie came forward grabbing Kara's hand.

"Then help me. Help me control your body. Please Kara. I do not want to face life for all of eternity stuck here in time and space. I've been here too long alone. Would you not take the risk if it would reunite you with your family." Kara looked off to the side shaking her head. "Help me reunite with my love." Kara looked up into the grey ether that surrounded them. What choice did she really have?

"Alright. I agree. God, I hope this works." Kara said as she saw the gleam of hope ignite in Jamie's eyes.

"Thank you Kara Zor-el. I will never be able to thank you enough." Jamie hugged the woman who looked like her.

"Yeah, well, just make sure you get it right." Kara said as the ether faded away finding Jamie back in the crypt sitting on the floor. She checked the octagonal window to make sure of the time.

"I will Kara." Jamie got up closing and locking the door. She headed down the path and into the West Wing. She moved down the hallway into the dining area to find Kara's friends all sitting readying to have dinner. "Here we go Kara. Please help me." Jamie said under her breath as she approached the group.

"Hey, where have you been? We were looking for you." Alex inquired worriedly as she rose to hug her sister. Her sister tensed a little as Alex hugged her, but relaxed after a moment. Alex pulled back looking over her sister. Something wasn't right. She could tell. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"I'm fine Alex. Relax. We will talk tomorrow." Kara promised. Alex took a last look and nodded. "So what's for dinner? I feel like I haven't eaten in ages." Everyone laughed at the table. Soon Dinner was being served. The group talked, laughed, and reminisced about their earlier years. Dinner gave way to drinks by a fireplace and study. Susan hung close to Kara receiving increasingly more positive affection from the young reporter. Sam, Alex, and Lucy were flummoxed by Kara's behavior. Lena heard the echo of Lucy's warning in her head. It was going on close to nine when John stepped into the study area.

"We have a wagon ride for you prepared tonight. If you would get your coats, hats and gloves we have a beautiful ride under the fullmoon planned." Everyone agreed and headed upstairs to their rooms to get warmer clothing. On the way down Kara whispered into Susan's ear. Susan looked up concerned, but nodded to the young Kryptonian. Once they stepped out of the elevator Kara called to Lena.

"Lena." The young Luthor stopped as her shoulders tensed. Lena turned to look at Kara. "Could we talk instead." Kara saw the hesitation in the CEO. Lucy and Alex looked over at the Luthor even as Sam and Susan went out to get in the wagon. "Please, I think it would go a long way to making things more pleasant here at least and in the long run." Lena looked down for a moment in consideration. Finally, she nodded her agreement.

"Go on Lucy and Alex. Kara and I are going to talk." Alex and Lucy nodded heading out to the wagon. Kara and Lena watched as the wagon headed off down the road. "Alright, you wanted to talk. Let's talk." Lena urged her friend. Kara smiled softly and motioned for her to follow. They took a side path along the house toward the wood. "I thought you wanted to talk." Lena accused the reporter. Kara seemed to hesitate with her words as they moved into the wood.

"I do. I just am trying to think how to say the things I need to say without you getting mad. Also it's a beautiful night with the full moon. We may as well enjoy it even with needing to talk." Kara supplied as they moved along the path. Lena couldn't wait any longer.

"Why couldn't you trust me? Why did I have to find out the hard way with you being revealed saving me?" Lena asked as they walked along the path. Kara steadying her when she tripped.

"What can I say that you will believe? I was selfish because with you, I was just Kara Danvers. No one else. Not Kryptonian. Not a Superhero. We became friends and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want you to see her. Supergirl. She's what I do. Not what I am. Kara Zor-el is even a figment almost. Some hybrid between Supergirl, Krypton, and Earth." Kara's words eased some of Lena's nervousness. Enough so she wasn't paying attention to where they were headed. "Kara Danvers though...she was special. She was yours and mine. Something only ours in a way." They walked for a while in silence thinking about what had been said.

"I can understand that Kara. But you asked Jimmy to go behind my back and search my vaults for kryptonite. I had already told you I didn't have anymore." Lena argued back making the reporter stumble a little.

"You are right. I was wrong to do that. I should have waited till Jonn or Alex did it without my knowledge. Then you wouldn't be mad at me. You could blame the DEO then." Kara insinuated as they arrived at the mausoleum. Lena looked up at her friend. She acknowledged that would have been what happened. Especially with the way Alex was worried about her sister during the problems with Reign. Lena nodded suddenly realizing they had come to a stop.

"Kara, where are we?" Lena asked as Kara stepped forward unlocking the door of the mausoleum. Kara turned bowing low and using her hands to indicate Lena should enter.

"My lady, I have something to show you. I did some exploring today and learned a great deal of history." Kara said straightening as Lena entered the crypt. Kara closed the door behind them. She knew Michelle would come soon to lock it so there would be no escape for the Luthor. "Did you know that Tolliver House was once owned by a Lesbian couple."

"No, I did not. Did you discover that today?" Lena inquired as she looked around the tomb curiously. Candles were lit down a hallway leading somewhere deeper within. Obviously Kara had prepared to come and talk here tonight. Kara motioned for Lena to follow. "You know Kara this is more my mother's style. Creepy buildings, darkened hallways, and mysterious places." Kara stopped in the hallway turning around into Lena's personal space.

"I would never hurt you Lena. I will always protect you. Has our trust fallen so far?" Kara's face fell in despondence. Lena reached up touching Kara's cheek. There was something there in her eyes unfamiliar and different, but it was still her Kara.

"No, I'm just confused. Hurt still from you hiding things from me. And…" Lena broke off looking away. Kara moved forward framing Lena's face with her hands. Kara's eyes bore into Lena's pulling words forth from her. "I...love...you." Lena breathed out as Kara leaned forward kissing her softly and slowly. Lena couldn't stop kissing Kara. It was like this well of emptiness was suddenly being filled with so much love flooding her with warmth. She had a hard time thinking straight as Kara carefully walked them backwards down the hallway. She never heard the gate to the crypt open. She never heard the chanting begin in the background. All she could feel was Kara's undying love and devotion. Before she knew it she and Kara were laying on a pallet slowly making love. She couldn't stop. She needed more. So much more. Her coat was gone followed quickly by her clothes. The chanting in the tomb rose louder now. She could hear whoever it was chanting in Latin. She could tell their were candles burning around them. She could hear something being thrown into the brazier nearby which caused flashes around them. She couldn't do anything but respond in passion to Kara's overtures. It was almost like someone else was controlling her.

Suddenly, she was jerked forward out of her body. Lena looked around and began to panic. There was nothing but grey clouds or smoke. Everything seemed to pass through her. She closed her eyes trying to will it away. She could see herself and Kara making love on a pallet that had been set up in the crypt. That's when she heard them both speak.

"Jamie, Oh God Jamie. Where have you been?" Her mouth spoke to Kara's image. There seemed to be a light glow enveloping their bodies.

"Oh God Lauren, I've waited for so long." Kara continued to love Lena's body even as she looked on in disbelief.

"Bizarre isn't it?" Kara Danver's voice came from behind her. Lena turned to see Kara almost as see through as a glass. "Yeah, I'm a ghost. Jamie's fault." Kara pointed at their two bodies making love on the pallet. Even as the crescendo of the chant rose in Latin.

"That's not you? You're a ghost?" Lena hollered her mind overloading with what was happening. "Kara? You're dead?" Lena whimpered in fear as Kara moved toward her. How was Kara dead? How was her body still alive? If this was Kara, then who had she been kissing? Lena began to feel faint when Kara grabbed hold of her.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me. Only a little while longer. We will both be returned to our bodies. Just give Jamie, Lauren, and Michelle another fifteen minutes. Hang in there Lena. Hey, look at me." Kara pleaded with the youngest Luthor. Then Lena was hitting Kara, punching her while what was going on behind them was forgotten by her.

"How could you? How could you die on me and not tell me? How could you let me die? Don't you care about me? Your damn Kryptonian honor fall away?" Lena screamed in anger at Kara. Kara stepped back from Lena. "You couldn't trust me. You couldn't love me enough to warn me.

"Lena! I did not die on you. You are not dead." At least Kara hoped they weren't. "Our bodies are being borrowed by two lovers who looked like us. They want to be together again." Lena fought the hold Kara had on her. "Lena! I love you! Stop please." Lena finally stopped falling against Kara as she wept openly and harshly. "God Lena, I love you. I told you I would always protect you. Always. You'll be back in your body in a minute…" Kara felt the tug on her soul as Michelle came to a certain part of the incantation. Kara looked up as she watched Michelle cut Lauren and then Jamie's hands. The two lovers grasped each others hand together as the moon fell through the octagonal window in the front of the crypt wall. The moonlight magnified beaming down on the two lovers even as the both orgasmed erupting in soul haunting screams. There was a blinding light. Lena and Kara were propelled forward in a dizzying catapult as if being thrown thousands of meters to abruptly stop. All became silent as the moon moved out of phase with the window. Kara's head felt like it was exploding, her body so cold she could barely move. Everything felt wrong. She felt heavy, weighed down again. She heard Lena groan next to her, but could not move to save her.

"Kara? Kara!" Somewhere in the background she could hear Alex and Lucy yelling. "Lena! Lena are you in there?" Kara felt Lena's hand in hers and heard her call out to their friends. Kara was having trouble breathing...living again. She heard Michelle's voice nearby yelling for them to give the couple a minute.

"I promise you. I promise you. Kara agreed to help. She will be alright." Michelle kept protesting even as Susan demanded answers. She heard Lucy near.

"Lena, are you okay?" Lucy demanded as Alex checked Kara. Her sister was terrifyingly cold. Almost as cold as a cadaver. Her breathing was ragged like she had forgotten how to breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Please check Kara. She's been dead longer." Lena's voice trembled as Lucy covered her body and helped her up. Alex was desperately trying to get a response from Kara. Her sister was catatonic, eyes open, but staring into nothing.

"Susan, I need your help." Sam took her place holding Michelle. Susan rushed over noticing for the first time the state Lena and Kara were in now. Alex had torn part of her sisters shirt that laid off to the side. She wrapped her sisters hand to keep it from bleeding. "Kara, I need you to talk to me. Come on. Kara." Alex implored desperately trying to get any response from her sister.

"Kara." Susan called placing a hand on the young reporters face. "Kara, I need you to come back to us. Come on sweety. You're scaring Lena and Alex. Come on." Kara tried to speak. Her mind finally catching with her body and soul. She shivered, desperately cold from the length of time out of her body. "Susan? Susan is Lena?" Suddenly, Lena was wrapped around her side.

"I'm here Kara. I'm here. We're safe. Come on back to us." Lena's voice implored to the Kryptonian. Lena moved off to the side as Alex took her place. They needed to move both women into a warmer place.

"Kara, are you back enough. Can we get you to the house?" Alex asked even as Susan held on to arm. Anchoring her to the present. Kara nodded as Susan and Alex helped Kara up. Lucy helped Lena. Sam had grabbed Michelle leading her back to the house. They entered the West wing through the side door. Michelle took them to the library that had belonged Lauren and Jamie. Kara was settled in a chair by the fire as Lena was settled in the other chair. Sam ran off to get clothes for both women. Hot tea and soup was brought into the room. Once both women were dressed and their hands taken care of Alex took over the interrogation. "Someone explain to me what is going on?" Michelle explained everything that had happened since they had checked into the hotel. Lena added her information. Alex knelt in front of Kara then. Her sister looked utterly destroyed. In her mind she had taken advantage of Lena. Led her into a dangerous situation without consent. She was pretty sure she had destroyed everything now.

"Kara, can you tell me what happened." The young Kryptonian slowly pulled her mind back into the room. While staring into the fire allowed her to exist, it worried Alex deeply. In slow halting words Kara told Alex and the others she had agreed to help. How she and Jamie had worked as one to not draw attention to the change. When she was finished she stared back into the fire. "Kara are you sure you're fine." Kara nodded even as Michelle came over.

"Please I think I can help. I know you don't trust me. But please." Michelle begged the older Danvers. Alex hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Michelle took Alex's place in front of Kara. "Kara Danvers, please look at me." Kara's face turned toward Michelle. Michelle placed her left hand on Kara's forehead and her right on her heart. "Quod agens non corrigatur. Quod perierat et inventus est. Et unum. et restaurata" Kara closed her eyes. She felt those little pieces of her that were out of order begin to fit together again like pieces of a puzzle.

"I think Jamie should have told me the longer in the ether, the harder to return. There's something about just existing that is seductive." Kara observed as she opened her eyes. Susan handed her some soup. Kara thanked her with a nod. Kara sipped quietly on the soup allowing its warmth to disperse the cold within.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as she reached a hand to take Kara's free one. Kara nodded though Lena could tell there was a lot going on in the young reporters mind. "How much was you and how much was Jamie?" Lean asked needing to know it had been Kara. Not this other woman who had been with her.

"Jamie may have given me the courage, but it was all me Lena. What I said on the trail was me. The minute we entered the crypt it was fully me. You have nothing to fear. Every word was true." Kara held Lena's eyes allowing her to see everything. Lena nodded finally looking down as Kara drank her soup. "I need to think Kara. We have a week here yet. If your up for staying here still. Let me have the week to think." Kara nodded her ascent. Lena looked at the others for their agreement. They all nodded. "Okay, I'm going up to my room. I will see you all in the morning. Lucy, will you come with me?" The youngest Lane nodded her head. "Michelle, you have a great deal to make up for after this. I don't know if I can forgive what you have done to me or to Kara." Michelle nodded her understanding. Lena and Lucy left the room. Alex looked like she was ready to argue when Kara intervened.

"Alex, can you leave it till morning. I will write out everything for you tomorrow. Just not tonight." Alex definitely looked like she was fighting with herself. Finally she relented though.

"Alright, but no more Kara. If something happens or changes I'm the first to know. Understand?" Kara nodded as Alex hugged her tightly.

"I need some time alone Alex. I know you want to stay. I just need some time." Alex was not happy about this. She wanted to protect Kara. She wanted to keep track of her. She could understand though the need to try and get yourself back together.

"I will be getting a key to your me to appear next to your bed multiple times tonight." Alex argued terrified that Kara would disappear. Sam came up and hugged Kara.

"I'll take care of her. Let Susan take care of you. We're here for you." Kara nodded again very much overwhelmed by now with all that happened. The two women left the room. Though Alex did pause at the door to look back at her sister. Only Susan, Kara, and Michelle were left. Michelle came to stand before Kara.

"I know nothing can make up for what Jamie asked of you. What I asked of you. I can't even begin to know what you experienced while in the ether. I can tell you they are together. I can tell you we are all very grateful including John who is Gabrielle's great, grandson. His mother wanted to make this right. She never could find a way. John and I spent the better part of our lives here trying to figure it out. You see because of the curse on Jamie and Lauren I could never leave here. John fell under the curse as soon as he arrived though we were never sure how. Jamie knew she wouldn't be able to talk with you if this succeeded so she left this letter for you. I'm sorry Kara for any pain this has caused you." Michelle apologized waiting for the Kryptonian to acknowledge her words. Kara nodded again taking the envelope. "These rooms are open to you and your friends. I will leave you now. Again, thank you Kara. Thank you so much." Michelle hugged the young woman and then left. The door clicked shut as Susan came to kneel before Kara. She had watched as the young woman had become more and more tense with each person that spoke with her. Kara opened the letter.

 _Kara,_

 _If you're reading this then the ceremony worked. I am with Lauren again and for all time. Thank you so much for trusting me. There are no words to describe my joy. Thank you again._

 _Lena loves you Kara. She loves you deeply and completely. Whether she will allow herself to acknowledge that love is another question I cannot answer. Do not fret. Have faith for you have more than one that loves you. Susan's heart is committed also. You are a lucky woman to have so many who cherish you. To be free to love openly._

 _Lauren and I will meet you one day on the other side. Be good to yourself. Astra told me to tell you not to rush it Kara Zor-el. Your time will come. When it does do not be afraid._

 _With all our love,_

 _Jamie and Lauren_

"I'm thinking that things are now worse than before. Not to mention my grasp on reality is a little fragile right now." Kara reflected quietly as the fire popped and crackled. Susan reached up and took the cup with soup out of the girl of steel's hands. She set it off to the side. Once she was done she turned back to Kara. The agent opened her arms. Kara never hesitated. She dove for the arms letting go a sob as she wept for what she had gained and lost. Some time later both women ended up in front of the fireplace cuddled together. Susan gave as much comfort to Kara as she could. "Sorry, you must think I'm the worst kind of bitch. Just a few hours ago I was flirting and talking with you about a relationship. Then you come into the crypt to find Lena and I shagging." Kara assessed as she looked at Susan. Susan smiled at the young Kryptonian.

"How are you? Truly, how are you?" Susan questioned the reporter. Kara sighed cuddling in tighter to Susan. Susan reached behind her to the blanket falling off the couch. She threw it over Supergirl and her. "This couldn't have been easy. This is not your run of the mill alien encounter."

"Confused, cold inside, hurt…" Kara stuttered out slowly letting the warmth sink into her body and soul. "There are parts of me still there in the ether. I'm not sure all of me is back." Susan nodded making sure the youngest Danvers was warm.

"Let's take it one day at a time then. Don't worry about us. I'm your friend. Don't worry about Lena. It will work out. Tonight just rest. I'm here. No matter what you need. Just ask. I'll protect you." Kara nodded as she fell asleep to the crackling of the fire. Susan sighed softly once Kara was asleep knowing she was probably going to lose Kara to Lena. She smiled as she kissed Kara's head. One way or another it would be okay. She just had to be patient and wait. They all needed to be patient and wait.

Notes:

1st Latin statement: And the two be joined as one.

2nd Latin statement: That which was broke, shall be mended. That which was lost shall be found. Be one. Be restored


	22. Chapter 22

**Kryptonian Nights 22**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

"Agent DMX stealth is of the utmost importance. If caught this group will disavow any knowledge of you or this mission. Understood?" The masked agent nodded to the commander. "Remember, we will meet here at four in the morning. Any delay and this position will be abandoned for the fallback position. Understood?" The masked agent again nodded. Here is your list. All items must be checked off before you return. The masked agent checked the black bag on their back. Nothing that could jingle or make noise was on their body. The bag was even velcroed to the back of the black shirt so it wouldn't move readily.

Agent DMX entered the DEO without being detected. The agent moved through the DEO without being seen. Nightwatch had the lowest number of agents deployed. Quickly, the agent came to Co-Director Lucy Lane's office. They reached down turning the door knob till there was a pop. expeditiously they entered moving to the directors desk. They opened the lower left hand drawer lifting the papers that were stacked their until they came to a multi-colored package. They placed the package into the bag between two stiff buffers so it wouldn't move and would muffle sound. Gently closing the drawer the agent cracked the door.

Two DEO agents were coming down the hallway. They closed the door waiting for them to pass. Once they were sure they were gone the door opened the agent slipped out. Rapidly they moved down the hallway to Director Jonn Jonzz office. Right before they touched the knob to the door they stopped. Something didn't seem right. Agent DMX reached into a pocket on their cargo pants. DMX pulled out a slim conical tool, pointed it at the door, and a low humming filled the hallway as the agent glanced around. There was a beep, beep. The agent shut off the tool and placed it back in her pocket. They gripped the knob and turned. There was a slight pop. Agent DMX entered swiftly. They moved to the file cabinet. The agent pulled out a small rectangular box, slightly smaller than a cell phone. They attached it to the filed cabinet lock and pressed a button. The numbers began to run on the technology lock. The agent looked at the door. The final number slotted and the file cabinet opened. The RFID tool was pulled from the file cabinet and slipped back into another pocket. The middle file was opened. The agent reached inside and under the top drawer. They dislodged the package promptly slipping it into her bag. DMX reset the file cabinet, checked the door and slipped down the hallway again.

The next spot was more difficult. It was out in the open. One of the bioengineering labs. Agent DMX used a special stealth tool to cross the open space without being seen. They slid in through the door that had been left open by a careless researcher. Immediately they squatted down. Near a cot set in the lab was a small trunk. Hastily they blew a small stream of frozen air across the top of the trunk. Gently the agent set up a set of mirrors for the laser. Agent DMX moved them into position. No sound, no alerts. The agent opened the trunk going after the package in the far right corner. The small package rattled a little. The agent stored them inside the bag pushing down a velcro top in one of the pockets to secure the item. The agent removed the mirrors without setting off the alarm. DMX then stowed them back in the bag. The agent crawled toward the door. They exited the facility toward NCPD.

Twenty minutes later NCPD headquarters. Agent DMX dressed as the evening janitor moved cleaning desks and monitors in the NCPD Science Division bullpen. The agent arrived at Detective Maggie Sawyer's desk to find day old coffee cups, crumpled papers, and food crumbs. The agent cleaned the desk of the detritus. They opened the side drawer removing a thick half inch in height by six inch in length by four inch in width package. Agent DMX placed it in the bag in their janitorial cart and closed the cleaned the rest of the room lickety split and left.

Suddenly the ear piece they were wearing came to life. "Yeah, Alex she should be here soon. She had someone she needed to talk to from City Hall about the movement of funds for the new splash pads throughout the city. Hey, Lena. I didn't think you would make it." Agent DMX moved quickly into LCorp. This would be DMX's hardest challenge that night. Lena Luthor wasn't stupid. The CEO would expect an attack on her company. This agent had an in though. Quickly setting up a feedback loop for the hallways the agent arrived at Jess's desk. DMX slipped their hand under the desk and pushed two buttons. The door to Lena Luthor's office popped open and the security system shut down. Rapidly the agent was in and out grabbing a special bottle off the sidebar behind a special panel. Right before they touched the panel they stopped. They could see a slight glow. The agent reached in the bag pulling out a special glove. They slipped it on and touched the fingerprints on the door. There was a click and the door opened. Agent DMX grabbed the bottle and reset the door. They moved to Jess's desk and reset all alarms and doors. They removed the feedback loop and disappeared.

One last stop. Right before they entered the comm went hot. "They're asking for you agent DMX. Agent Danvers won't be stalled for much longer." The comm went cold again. CATCO took a little more finesse. Agent DMX moved into the press room. Dressed as a custodian again. The agent moved into James Olsen's office. DMX moved to the personal bathroom where a small refrigerator was located. They opened it and grabbed a box. Once done they left the bathroom, quickly dusted the office, and left the floor. As they went for the elevator James Olsen's private elevator dinged. The agent slipped into the stairwell as James Olsens voice echoed over to the doorway. "No way. Everything is locked down. There is no way she can get in here." Agent DMX took to the stairwell and the roof. Once on top of Catco with the bag the agent ran straight to the edge jumping over the side and flying off. They landed in the alleyway in front of Cheesecake's Extraordinary. Agent DMX changed into civilian clothes.

Kara Danvers stepped in through the back door of dessert shop where two boxes waited for her. "Thank you Bobby. Also thank you for explaining the Splash pad money for the parks for me." Bobby one of the bakers at the dessert shop waved his hand.

"I'm happy I could be of service Kara. Have a great evening." Booby called as he popped two more cakes into the oven. Kara's phone rang once...twice.

"Hello? Alex? Hey, I'm on my way. Just stopped at Cheesecake Extraordinary down the way to pick up my agreed upon food for the night. Sure, I can grab a couple bottles of wine quick. Are these for Lena?...I know just the wine. Give me fifteen minutes." Kara hung up and slipped back into the alleyway where she changed into her Super suit. Now with the stealth bag and dessert bag she took off into the sky. She made a quick stop to drop the stealth bag. Next, she flew to the wine emporium for a couple bottles for Lena. Finally, she arrived home through the window with the cheesecake, wine, and her work satchel.

"Hey, How is everything? Sorry I'm late. The news never sleeps." Kara said as she placed the cheesecakes and wine on the counter.

"Kara, you didn't have too." Lena said as she looked at the bottles. They were her favorites. "Let me reimburse you." Kara shook her head.

"Nope, I got a special deal from Omar." Kara said as she kissed Lena's head softly. "Always special delivery for you." James walked over to the two ladies.

"Hey, are you making moves on my girl Kara Danvers?" James asked as he wrapped Lena in a hug from behind. Kara smiled reaching up and giving James kiss on the cheek.

"Never." Kara pulled out the two cheesecakes. She set them on the kitchen center counter. James looked intrigued. He popped open the top to find his favorite double caramel cheesecake.

"Kara, you are the best. Thank you." Kara nodded as she head toward the bedroom to change. Once dressed in blue jeans, a blue fitted jersey undershirt, and a button down shirt she was almost ready. Kara pulled her socks on as there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Kara called as she finished pulling on her last sock. Winn slipped into the room.

"Sorry, didn't know James would be here tonight. He said that he had work." Winn apologized.

"No, it's alright. I heard him arrive when I was at Cheesecake Extraordinary. So I had Bobby add his favorite." Kara explained not worried about Lena and James presence. She had to get used to it. So tonight would be the first step. One more surprise would be showing up soon anyway. One that would go a long way to helping her make it through the night. Winn and Kara moved out into the main room. She looked over to the couch to see Sam and Alex talking softly and Maggie with a girl she didn't recognize.

Maggie had come back into their lives after a robbery gone wrong. Kara and Alex had been at the having a sisters night when Alex got the notification Maggie had been injured. Maggie had forgotten to change her next of kin notification. From there things just kind of slipped into place. It was weird sometimes seeing Maggie with her current girlfriend and Alex with Sam. Life moved on though. You didn't abandon family.

"Mission accomplished?" Winn asked softly bringing Kara back to the present. Kara nodded. "I'll see you at four a.m." Both of the friends moved out into the other room to enjoy game night. They played two rounds of Qwirkle with Winn and then Lena winning. They had just started Ticket to Ride when there was a knock at the door. Kara rose off the couch to let the person in.

"Who is is Kara? I thought we were all here tonight?" Alex inquired as the Kara opened the door.

"Hi!" Kara got out before she was grabbed and pulled into a fully heated kiss. Kara wrapped her arms around the lady giving as good as she got. Slowly the kiss wound down until both women's foreheads were leaning against each other. "You're late. I didn't think you wanted them to know." Kara whispered against Susan Vasquez's lips. Susan pulled her into another heated kiss letting all her love flow into it. Susan broke the kiss whispering softly to the Kryptonian.

"Never mi amour. Never. Remember what I told you. You're mine now." Susan replied as she laid a soft kiss on Kara's lips,eyes, and forehead. Kara fell into Susan wrapping her arms around her in a strong hug.

"Thank you my love." Kara whispered back to Susan. The room that had been silent now came to life. Winn was the first to speak.

"Well it's about time you let everyone know. You two were killing me." Winn exclaimed as Kara and Susan came into the room. To say the rest were surprised would be putting it mildly.

"Congratulations!" Maggie and her girlfriend were the first to say. Kara and Susan accepted hugs from the ladies. Sam and Alex were next in line. Alex a little more aggressive though.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Alex questioned Susan and Kara. Susan looked Alex directly in the eye.

"Two months. Kara and I needed time to work out some issues. We told your mom, Eliza last Friday. My grandmother, Consuela, worked it out after we had been together two weeks. Kara asked permission to date me from my father and mother before we started. They didn't know we had started, however, until my grandmother questioned us." Susan stated as Kara blushed a little. The damn Kryptonian chivalry has gotten Susan. When she had heard the story from her father about Kara asking permission she had about fallen into tears.

"Talk about shovel talks.I never knew being buried alive could be a consequence." Kara proclaimed in a joking matter. Alex looked at Kara and then at Susan.

"You hurt her and I will kill you." Susan nodded as they shook hands. "Tomorrow morning at eight. Training room four. Don't be late." Susan shivered in fear, but felt Kara come up behind her. The reporters assurance was much welcome.

"Alex, you will not hurt Susan. I will be very cross if you do." Kara growled at her sister. Alex stared at Kara seeing the emotions fluctuate across her face. Alex gave in finally and smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Alex greeted even as Sam moved to give Kara a hug.

"Are you sure Kara?" Sam asked softly to the young Kryptonian. Kara nodded.

"Lena made her choice Sam. I want a family. I'm tired of being alone. Susan loves me and I've fallen for her." Sam gazed into Kara's eyes seeing a simple, quiet love that cleared the pain from her. Sam hugged her again tightly. Alex changed places with Sam.

"You and I have much to talk about Kara. I approve though." Alex promised easing her sister's heart and mind. Now all there was to get through was Lena and James.

"Congratulations Kara. I'm happy for you and Susan." Lena said as she hugged her friend. James was right behind Lena wishing the same. Kara could tell though it had thrown both of them. Susan was soon in her arms again as the group began to play games. It was late when everyone left. James and Lena were first. Lena exacting a promise for lunch on Thursday. James told her he'd see her tomorrow. Unbeknownst to him, he would not see her for two days. Susan and Kara had taken a few days for themselves

Next was Maggie and her girlfriend. Maggie promised her a game of pool Friday. Susan reminded Maggie she owed them drinks from the bet at the DEO. Maggie assured them both she would pay up. Alex and Sam hugged them both.

"I love you. I know this last year has been hard. If she makes you happy that's all that matters Kara." Alex reassured her sister.

"She does Alex. She does." Kara reassured her sister knowing she would see Alex soon.

"Well, that is one way to make an entrance. Well done." Winn said as he pulled his jacket on. "Do you want to wait till four a.m. or would you both like to get this over now?" Kara and Susan smiled in agreement. The night had been successful so far. Why spoil it by not finishing what they had started.

"Let's go Winn. I think I'm going to relish this so much." Kara exclaimed as Susan laughed. The two women grabbed their coats. All three left the elevator and headed down to the street. They walked two blocks to the new massive industrial studio apartment Susan and Kara had rented together. Kara would tell their friends all about the new place tomorrow. Kara unlocked the door as Susan and Winn followed. There was a rear entrance where Susan could drive her motorcycle into a freight elevator to bring it upstairs. There was a special parking area behind the building with security fencing and cameras.

"So did you have any trouble?" Winn inquired as they moved to the freight elevator. They all got on as Susan pulled the vertical gate down. The elevator rose up three stories. When the gate opened they were met with rough hewn wood floors smoothed to perfection. Windows wrapped the room with a brick wall in the back. An open seating arrangement with couch and two comfy chairs accompanied by a large area rug with a television on stand. A queen size bed on a pedestal underneath a skylight above it. Kara would not only have the windows, but also the skylight would provide more light for her. Four special lights had been installed to provide for safe sexual encounters. There was also special curtains installed from the ceiling that could be released from the ties to provide privacy. There was an open chef's kitchen with breakfast counter. Kara's dining table would come later. Susan's motorcycle set off to the side on a special pad surrounded with Harley Davidson paraphernalia and trinkets on the walls. A pool table set in another spot. Even with all that was in the apartment there was still space for more. A half wall had been put in place since Kara had been there last. Her artwork and drawing area courtesy of Susan. Susan had also added a special chair in the corner of the room that could recline under special lights for the Kryptonians cells. Susan wasn't about to risk her love.

"Alright, show us. They're going to find out soon enough." All three headed to the living area. On an industrial table that acted as a coffee table set the black bag. Winn pulled several name plates he had stored at Kara's. Kara grabbed the bag as Winn set out the name plates. Kara then set her ill gotten booty in front of each person she had stolen from that night. Never again would they say she Kara Danvers couldn't be stealthy.

Lucy Lane - One box of Vero Mango Lollipops

Jonn Jonzz - One extra large package of Choco's

Alex Danvers - Hershey's layered Cookie Crunch

Maggie Sawyer - Lindt dark chocolate with chili peppers

Lena Luthor - 2000 Les Forts de Latour en Magnum

James Olsen - Mackenzie Scottish Smoked Salmon and Salmon Cavier

"Well done Kara! Mission Accomplished!" Winn and Susan applauded while Kara took her bows in from of Susan and Winn. Winn looked at Susan now. She walked over to the refrigerator pulling already sliced fine cheeses and a box of crackers. Kara retrieved several glasses popping open the wine. Winn pulled up his movie Que and clicked on Oceans 8.

"Were you seen?" Susan asked as Winn took a sip of his wine. Winn held up a hand.

"Even if she was at the DEO I put in a special scrubber algorithm to eliminate her presence during the time there."

"What about Lena and Maggie's place?" Susan asked Kara. The Kryptonian smiled as she lowered the lights with a remote control and slid onto the couch next to Susan while Winn took a chair.

"Erased the tape after super speeding into the security rooms. I can move fast. Lena's was a little harder. I had to use a feedback loop for the hallways to replay. Then shut off her security for her office. You were right Winn about the biometric fingerprints. I had to use the glove." Winn nodded as the movie started. "You think they will figure out that it was us?"

"I surely hope not. But if they do that's okay. By the way, where did the fine cheeses come from?" Winn asked as they enjoyed the smoked salmon.

"Superman and Lois made a contribution to us. I used Kara and Susan's announcement of being girlfriends for that little sleight of hand." Susan regaled as Kara and Winn laughed hysterically.

"I had a close call when James came into the office before he headed off to game night. But I was able to leave without being seen." Kara snickered as the others downed a few salmon covered crackers courtesy of James refrigerator. The three friends enjoyed an evening of spoils while their friends slept oblivious.

Hours later that morning as Susan wrapped herself around a naked Kara with the curtains down and Winn slept in the far room on a futon, the confusion and outrage were just beginning.

In Metropolis Superman argued with Lois Lane about the cheese.

"I swear I did not sleep walk and eat the cheese you brought back from France honey. Come on Honey! Let me in the bedroom. Please, honest I didn't eat it."

In National City as those little pieces of joy were discovered missing.

Lena Luthor had her entire security department combing the building for clues. James Olsen looked confused when Ms. Tessmacher stated the Salmon and Caviar were missing. Maggie Sawyer was in a heated argument with one of the detectives who always took things from her desk accusing him of removing her chocolate. Lucy Lane and Jonn Jonzz were studying security tapes for any evidence of where their special sweet had gone too.

One person who was a Danvers yelled in outrage. "Kara Zor-El you bring back my Hershey's layered Cookie Crunch! Now!"

Kara smiled in her sleep at a job well done.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kryptonian Nights 23**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Double Dutch

"Supergirl, all's clear. I think we got the last of the little buggers. Why didn't you tell us there were aliens like that?" Alex came back through the comms. Supergirl chuckled at Alex's squeamishness. The DEO had been called in to handle a particularly nasty groups of aliens.A total of twelve were in the group. It wasn't the number though that had Alex weirded out. It was their constant talking in rhyme that had finally drove most of the agents crazy. Heck, even Agent Lopez who was known for her Slam Poetry had finally reached her limit after one delivered a nasty set of rhymes to her. Supergirl had finally gotten the last of the aliens rounded up when she dropped a rather ribald set of rhymes in the aliens own language that had them suddenly stop in appreciation. The agents were mightily impressed as they had quickly snatched up the last of the last few of the little buggers. Now in containment the group were a little more than the DEO had ever encountered. Jonn and Alex would be busy for days working on why they had come to earth.

"Would you have believed me Agent Danvers?" Kara asked still snickering. That's when Kara became distracted with the rhyme she heard floating through the air. She looked toward the ground seeing National City Middle School South below her. There on the playground were a group of girls jumping double dutch.

"No, I wouldn't have believed you Supergirl. Listen, I have to go. Jonn wants to try and sort this out. You know these guys are enough to drive Cadmus crazy." Alex commented to the caped hero. Kara smiled at the thought of that headline: **Cadmus Surrenders! Begs Government to Protect Them from Rhyming Aliens.** Kara actually snorted in laughter at that thought. "What? What are you laughing at?" Alex's voice came through the comms.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Be safe Agent Danvers." Kara called back through the comms.

"You too Supergirl." Alex's response came as Kara flew nearer the middle school. She watched the girls who were jumping. A mixture of ethnicities and races. There was even an alien in their midst with blue skin. They were all jumping double ropes to their chant.

 _ **I know something,**_

 _ **But I won't tell.**_

 _ **Three little monkeys,**_

 _ **in a peanut shell.**_

 _ **One can read,**_

 _ **And one can dance,**_

 _ **And one has a hole,**_

 _ **in the seat of his pants!**_

The ropes were in perfect tempo as the girls ducked in and out of the ropes. Their chanting pulled Supergirl toward them as she watched. One of the girls stumbled causing the ropes to get caught up in their legs. Everything came a screeching halt with laughter filling the play yard. The rope turners changed out with another set and a new rhyme began.

 _ **Banana, banana, banana split,**_

 _ **What did you get in arithmetic?**_

 _ **Banana, banana, banana for free,**_

 _ **What did you get in geometry?**_

The ropes sped up at the end of the rhyme when one of the girls spied Supergirl in the sky. She smiled jerking her head toward the sky as she turned the ropes. The rest of the girls smiled.

 _ **Birdie, birdie in the sky,**_

 _ **Why'd ya do that in my eye?**_

 _ **Birdie, birdie in the sky,**_

 _ **Gee, I'm glad that cows don't fly.**_

Supergirls laughter filled the playground. The girls stopped the ropes and turned to look up where she hovered. Unbeknownst to Supergirl several students had taken out their cell students were taking pictures and filming. Snapchat, Instagram, and tumbler were blowing up right then. One of the braver girls with mahogany dreadlocks waved Supergirl down. "Supergirl, would you like to join us?" She asked as Supergirl landed next to them. Kara looked at the girls and the ropes. Then looked around the playground where the students had started to come toward them.

"What's your name?" Supergirl asked softly. The girl smiled at the hero puffing out her chest a little.

"I'm Latisha." Latisha introduced everyone. "This is Aaliyah, a red headed girl with freckles and a cute giggle nodded. "Here's Kiyoko. She just transferred in from Los Angeles. Her mom said things were getting a little hairy in their neighborhood down there. This is Robbie and 're twins. This is my special friend, Aer-Lata. Don't let her blue skin scare you. She's really sweet and a fast jumper." Latisha proudly boasted about her alien friend.

"Go ahead and start. Let's see what you all are doing." Supergirl answered encouraging the girls to start again. The girls cleared the area having students back up because Supergirl had drawn a crowd of onlookers. The girls reset the rope turners. Robbie and Gertrude became the rope turners. Latisha jumped in as they set the pace.

 _ **Had a little sportscar 248 Took it round the coooooooooooorrr (Latisha hopped out of the turning rope, ran around behind Robbie and jumped back in.)**_

 _ **Ner & slammed it on the brakes (Both Robbie and Gertrude stopped turning the rope. Aer-Lata joined Latisha in the center. Both girls bumped their hips together.) **_

_**Bumped into a lady, bumped into a man**_

 _ **Bumped into a policeman, man oh man (Robbie and Gertrude picked up the ropes as Latisha and Aer-Lata waited off to the side a moment. Then both jumped in skipping in time."**_

 _ **Policeman caught me**_

 _ **Put me in jail**_

 _ **All I had was ginger ale**_

 _ **Red, hot, chili pepper (Robbie and Gertrude turned the rope faster and faster until Latisha's feet became tangled.)**_

Laughter erupted across the playground as everyone applauded. Supergirl had gotten the idea now. "Are you ready Supergirl?" Kiyoko asked as she traded out with Robbie. Latisha took Gertrudes place. Kara nodded giggling a little. Latisha and Robbie began turning the ropes.

Supergirl jumped in with perfect timing. The girls let her get use to the cadence. Kiyoto began to chant as the students picked up the rhyme on the playground.

 _ **Five little monkeys,**_

 _ **Jumping on the bed.**_

 _ **One fell off,**_

 _ **And bumped his head**_

 _ **Mama called the doctor,**_

 _ **And the doctor said:**_

 _ **"No more monkeys**_

 _ **jumping on the bed!"**_

Latisha winked at her friend. "Alright girls, let's try S1." Everyone in the group nodded even as the other students looked confused.

 _ **Supergirl, Supergirl**_

 _ **Saves the day**_

 _ **Supergirl, Supergirl**_

 _ **Come and play**_

 _ **Supergirl, Supergirl**_

 _ **Bad guys flee**_

 _ **Supergirl, Supergirl**_

 _ **Our hero you be**_

The whole playground cheered. Then they all picked up the chant as Kara skipped rope, did a quick split, jumped back in rhythm, did a quick flip, and then returned to jumping in rhythm. The ropes came to a stop when the bell rung. A deep groan was heard from the students.

"Hey, don't be sad. I need you all to get your education so we can fix the problems of this world. There's a time for work and there's a time for play. Thank you for letting me play with you all today." The students nodded as Latisha and her group hugged Supergirl.

"Thank you Supergirl for stopping to play today." Latisha said as she received a warm hug.

"Thank you for being brave and asking me." Supergirl responded warmly. "Have a great day." Supergirl lifted off the ground chanting the rhyme they had made about her softly.

Kara headed home touching down on the back patio of their home. Supergirl changed, turned on some tunes, and began making Lasagne for dinner. Alex was coming home with Susan tonight. An hour or two later the sound of a key in the lock turned. In walked Alex and Susan. The sound of ' _I want something just like this'_ by The Chainsmokers played softly in the Industrial Studio apartment. The table was set with a beautiful antipasto salad, red wine, and garlic bread. Kara was in the kitchen pulling the Lasagne out. She set it on the stove to cool for a moment.

"So the chanting aliens got to you, huh?" Alex asked as Susan kissed Supergirl. Kara broke the kiss hugging Susan tightly. She chuckled at Alex's words.

"I take it you saw my playground antics." Kara queried her sister. Susan let Kara go and headed to the bedroom to change. Alex came over to the breakfast counter. Kara poured her a glass of wine.

"Yeah. It's all over social media. Even has other schools beg for you stop by now." Alex hugged her little sister. "You looked good. It's been a long time since I saw you skip rope."

"I don't think speed skipping at the DEO counts as double dutch Alex." Kara said as she moved the lasagne to the table. "Come on, let's eat." Kara ordered as Susan came out of the bedroom area dressed in blue jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. Kara poured wine in both Susan and her glasses as they all sat for an enjoyable evening.

Out in Social Media world the videos and pictures were repeatedly shared across the world. Headlines raged in newspapers of Supergirls stop to encourage National City Middle Schoolers to work hard so they could fix the problems of the world. For six young middle schoolers they knew the day had really been a moment to have fun so life didn't seem so heavy with burdens.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kryptonian Nights 24**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

 **Eve Tessmacher**

"Good Morning Kara. I see you are here bright and early. Do have a list you need pulled from collections today?" Margaret the librarian inquired of the NCU alumni. Kara had been at National City Library for several weeks. She would arrive at six am with coffee for the librarians. Chat for a short time and hand them a list of books or papers that needed to be pulled from collections. The young reporter had been using the library as a research base since her frustration after the defeat of the Worldkillers and Sam's departure. She had spent the first two days filing a seven part series on the Worldkillers and everything that had happened over the last few months including pictures and quotes from multiple sources to CATCO. She had also free lanced several articles to the National City Tribune highlighting responses locally, statewide, nationally, and worldwide. Since she was still on long term assignment supposedly away from National City and with strict orders from her sister to find a place to rest she had retreated to the NCU library.

"Yes, Margaret. I also will be leaving for California for a week to M.I.T. to speak with several professors and do some research. Do you think Mr. Gonzalez would have a problem with leaving the room they've given me alone till I return?" Kara questioned as she bit into her bear claw while chatting with the librarian. Margaret hummed as she took a wispful sip of her coffee with her eyes closed just experiencing the moment. After a few minutes she opened her eyes giving Kara a wink.

"No, I think he would be okay with that. He has said the room is yours till August 28th. He will need the room back at that time for another research student. It's only early July now. So there should be no problem. In fact, I have something for you." Margaret said as she flipped the calendar back to the month they were in after checking it for availability. She opened her side drawer on the desk and pulled out an envelope with Kara's name on it. "Mr. Gonzalez left this for you. It's the key to your research room. This way you would be able to lock up your work and be able to access at any time. Nathan the night librarian said he has seen you in her till four in the morning or later sometimes. So I thought to ask for you." Margaret gently flirted with the young reporter batting her eyelashes and slowly drawing her hand across Kara's smooth flesh of the hand. Kara's gasp quietly as her heart rate elevated. Yeah, she wasn't dating right now because she was trying to repair the damage from the altercation with Lena and their friendship. She also needed to work out her confused feelings. Now that she had sorted out her feelings for Mon-el the young reporter had begun to work on her love life. After all she was Kryptonian. She wasn't dead where the feelings of lust and love were to be concerned.

"Maybe later we could get a coffee together." Kara offered watching as beautiful black woman's smile grew to full sunshine. Oh yeah, Kara would love waking up to that every morning. Even just spending time listening and talking.

"I would like that very much Kara. I'll see you after five tonight?" Margaret uttered as they were disturbed by a student bringing some books back. Kara moved away from the front desk taking her time returning to her room. Nope not a student Margaret noticed. "Oh, Ms. Tessmacher. Ms. Luthor done with that set? I'll pull the next grouping. Hang on just a minute. Kara, five o'clock." Margaret queried the young reporter who was looking through some journals in the return pile. Kara nodded with a wink heading off toward her research room. Ms. Tessmacher watched the young reporter. She had listened as Lena stated that Kara had been on assignment in Europe. Why would she be here? Quickly the assistant followed Kara at a distance. She noticed the young woman entered a room stacked with books, notes, and journals. Kara began to type as she researched her article not realizing that Ms. Tessmacher was watching her. Lena's assistant moved back downstairs to see Margaret.

"Here's the journal articles and papers that Ms. Luthor requested." Margaret stated as she checked them out to Lena Luthor. Tessmacher could see Kara's list off to the side. "Hey, could you get me these two journals quick too?" asked as she eyed Kara's list. Margaret looked at the two requested and nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment." The librarian hopped off turning the corner to get the requested journals. quickly grabbed Kara's list took her phone out and took a picture, then put the list back before the librarian returned. Once the Librarian returned Ms. Tessmacher headed out to LCorp. She entered the lab with the work that Lena wanted and sat the requested reading down at a side table. She pulled up her gallery on her photo and sent the list that Kara was researching to the printer. Ms. Tessmacher grabbed it off the printer. She began reading. Why was Kara reading on wormholes, quantum singularities, naked singularities, event horizon boundaries, three dimensional world, and movement of time? Eve never heard Lena come into the room or step up behind her. Lena read the list and who it belonged to. She also noted the appointments with several professors at M.I.T.

"Eve what is that?" Lena questioned as Eve jumped from the being surprised. "Ms. Luthor! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Lena held out her hand for the paper. Eve swallowed hard as she handed over the paper. Lena read through the list. Why was Kara researching all of this when she was on assignment? How did she get ahold of it.?

"Where did you get this Eve?" Lena demanded as Eve words burst forth explaining how she had bumped into Kara at the library. Lena nodded and left the room with the list.

"Thank you for a very nice evening. I don't think mint chocolate chip ice cream has ever had that meaning for me." Margaret whispered as Kara kissed her deeply one more time as the librarian pushed her against the car. Margarets hands roamed Kara's body even as the young reporters hands ran through the librarians hair. Kara broke the kiss.

"Slow. I don't want to rush this Margaret." Kara said nipping the librarians bottom lip as she leaned against the sweet woman's car.

"You're sure you don't want me to take you against this car." Margaret words blew warm across Kara's ear. The young Kryptonian groaned in pleasure as the librarian did a loop type thing with her tongue in Kara's mouth.

"Margaret, please." Kara begged as the librarian laughed. She pulled Kara into a hug rubbing her hands on the womans back to calm her down.

"Slow, but not for too long Kara. I want you." Kara nodded as she stood and gave the librarian one more kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Kara advised the woman as she watched the librarian get in her car and drive away. Kara then ran up the stairs of her apartment and entered her little hovel. She dumped her purse and coat on the rack by the door, threw her keys in the bowl, and went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. She hit play on her phone messages and speaker to listen to the messages as she grabbed out the makings for a few sandwiches.

Message 1 "Kara, this is Oliver. I know what you want, but not sure I can find it. Call me back. I see by your message you will be in China in three weeks. So contact me so we can get everything set. He's not going to be happy you found him though."

Message 2: "Kara Zor-el thank you for your help last Saturday. Shari appreciates what you have done for us. Please come by Man-Tu's anytime."

Message 3: "Ms. Danver's this is Valerie for Professor Hogan. The arrangements for your stay next week have been made at M.I.T. We have emailed you the information to your private account. We have pulled the information you requested. I have made sure you will have interview time with the professors you asked for in your message. Professor Hogan is excited to meet a reporter with such an understanding of quantum mechanics. He believes it will be a fruitful meeting. Thank you."

Message 4: "Kara, yeah it's Guido. Got a problem I think you'd be interested in. That little blue guy you have been looking for? He's been sighted hanging around Mulberry and Hannity streets. He's also got what you're looking for. Won't hang out long though. Maybe a couple of weeks. Just leave my payment in the normal place."

Message 5: Hey Kara. What are you up too? I haven't seen you in weeks girl. Oh yeah, that interdimensional stabilizer you dropped with me? I have it repaired. I think when you sent Barry the chocolate and he sent back those Irmanian noodles it bumped something in your apartment causing the crack. Come by the DEO and I'll hand it over. Get with me soon. I want to know what you found out about the Red Skull issue. Ciao."

Kara finished making her sandwiches. She turned around with a dozen sandwiches and a large glass of milk. She was not expecting Alex and Lena to be sitting on her couch. She quickly set the food down after almost dropping it.

"God, you two scared the shit out of me. This is almost worse than the Black Mercy incident." Kara took a few deep breaths clearing her mind and letting her heart slow down. Lena and Alex though had heard enough. Between the list Lena shared with Alex and the messages the tension in the house had increased twenty fold.

"Why are you going to MIT? What are you researching at National City University? Why quantum singularities ? Who is Margaret?" Lena's jealousy caused her to grill Kara. Even as Lena finished Alex started in on Kara.

"Who is Guido? What interdimensional stabilizer has Winn worked on? Did you get approval? Who is Oliver? Is this the millionaire Oliver Queen? What is the Red Skull issue? Why don't I know about this? I'm the director of the DEO Kara?" Alex was right up in Kara's face. Kara could tell they were worried, but they were really overwhelming her.

"Enough!" Kara yelled as she turned away from her family. She took a deep breath and turned back. "Sit! Now!" Both ladies sat. Kara played with her hands trying to figure oout what to say and what not to say. She grabbed her plate and glass of milk placed them back in the refrigerator.

"Kara.." Lena began again. Kara held up her hand.

"First, you do not get to know what I'm working on for an article. I have several articles in the works right now. I cannot explain to you why I need to go to M.I.T.. I will not tell you why I'm speaking to the professors or pulling the information I have pulled from National City Universe. I will tell you Lena, Snapper knows exactly what I'm working on and he is keeping track of my work. The articles I am working on do not endanger CATCO or LCorp. Nor do they have to do with anything you are working on right now. I will also tell you that my articles have increased readership at CATCO and the Tribune. You have nothing to worry about. Margaret, however, is none of your business." Kara stated in no uncertain terms. Kara took a deep breath and turned to Alex.

"Alex, while you are my sister you don't get to know about all my friends just as I don't know about all of yours. Guido is an alien friend. He passes me information and talks to me. As for Oliver, yeah that's Oliver Queen. I'll be meeting him in China for some fun. Don't worry about who is upset with me. I'm sure Bruce will get over it. Jonn is very aware of what Winn was working on for me. Now that you are Director the interdimensional stabilizer allows Barry and I to send food packages back and forth between dimensions. There is no Big Belly Burgers here. So he sends me burgers once every couple of weeks while I send him French chocolates or such. Last time we were there the Irmanian noodles were so good I've had him sending large portions." There was a knock on Kara's door. She looked toward the door smiling. "Hang on!"

Kara hopped up and ran to the door. She opened it up to reveal the most beautiful black woman Alex had ever seen.

"Hey, you forgot something." Margaret teased out. Kara leaned forward to see what she left.

"Yeah? What would that be?" Margaret grabbed Kara by her collar and pulled her into a deep kiss. She then spun Kara around into the door pushing her up against it. Kara returned as good as she got. She broke the kiss as the librarian moved down her neck. "Margaret, we need to stop. My sister and best friend are here."

"Yeah? Sure they don't want to watch?" Margaret inquired as she hit a sensitive spot on Kara's neck. Kara groaned deeply causing both Lena and Alex to blanch. Both her friends looked away. Kara grabbed the librarians head pulling her backup to kiss her lips again. This went on for some time until Alex finally cleared her throat. Kara broke the kiss.

"You need to go cause I'm not ready for them to get into our business. Okay?" Kara begged Margaret with her eyes. The young librarian smiled, giggling.

"Alright, but just remember what I told you. See you tomorrow." Margaret then with a flirtatious smirk added, "Spank Daddy." Then the girl was off and gone. Kara thought she'd melt into the floor. Kara took a deep breath and closed the door.

"Well, I guess we know who Margaret is now?" Lena said as Alex closed her mouth at what she had seen.

"How long have you two been dating?" Alex asked her sister. Kara blushed completely at that thought. How do you explain to your sister this was a first date? Hmm, was it a date? It had been coffee. Which turned into dinner. Which then turned into a hot make out session in the car. Which then turned into ice cream and home. Yep, it was a date.

"Um, we started tonight." Kara answered as she returned to the kitchen. She grabbed her food again and sat down in the chair opposite of Lena and Alex. Both women were in shock and trying to figure out how this messed with their version of Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-el. Kara had made it through one sandwich when she finally sighed and wiped her face. "Listen, I love you both. But you Lena have made it abundantly clear to me that you don't trust me. I don't know where we stand right now. Kara Danvers is your friend, Supergirl isn't your friend, an Kara Zor-el is just plane confused. I love you and trust you. Have a little faith in me. All friendships go through bumpy water. Hopefully we can work through ours. Agreed?" Kara looked at Lena for a long moment until the CEO nodded. "Alex, you will always be my sister. You have always looked out for me. But sometimes you need to let go and just let me be me. I live a different life than you. But you will always be my sister. Okay?" Alex nodded to her sister. There was another knock on the door. "Man, this is not my night for quiet." Kara hopped up and went to the door. There was Eve Tessmacher.

"Kara, I screwed up and took a picture of your research/ Ms. Luthor then saw it. She got upset and walked out with the list. Please forgive me. I just didn't know why you were researching quantum singularity, event horizons, and all those other things. I'm more afraid you won't forgive me than Ms. Luther. Can you please forgive me?" Kara chuckled softly. She leaned forward and hugged Eve.

"All's forgiven. Go home." Kara responded. Eve nodded and stopped.

"So why are you researching all that information?" Eve asked curiously. Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"To see if I can survive a black hole." The youngest Danvers responded and closed the door leaving a shocked look on Eve's face. She turned around to find Alex and Lena standing next to her couch.

"Not funny Kara." Kara broke out in laughter. "Yeah, but you should have seen the look on Eve's face. Priceless." They all burst out laughing as a confused Eve Tessmacher made her way home wondering if Supergirl could survive a black hole.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kryptonian Nights 25**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

The Fall

"Director Danvers, there has been a breach in sector one." Vasquez, the agent at watch called to co-director. Alex approached watching as a person wrapped in multiple sand colored robes, head covering with a facial mask that covered eyes and nose entered a second set of doors leading to their location. The outer sections were not as controlled as the inner locking entries. The next set of doors were opened and closed as the person moved deeper toward the colony.

"Prepare counter measures. We don't need scavengers getting inside here." Director Danvers instructed as Lena Luthor and Eliza Danvers came into the communication and security room. They were there to pick up Alex for lunch. They watched as the scavenger came to the first set of coded input locks. The scavenger placed their hand on the lock for a moment. They leaned against the the door like they were resting. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then the hand moved to the code pad pressing a number sequence. The lock beeped and opened. The scavenger moved into the airlock. The decontamination sequence began as the scavenger waited in the tunnel between the door they had entered and the door that was ahead.

"What the hell? How did they get passed the first coded lock?" Director Danvers asked the watch. Vasquez turned, shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the Director. Lena and Eliza watched the intruder raise their arm. There was a black patch with symbols on it. The intruder pushed several symbols. Eliza watched thinking that the symbols were very familiar.

"They knew the sequence, mam. They input it correctly." Vasquez stated turning back to the monitors and computer. She watched as computer confirmation came through.

"Deploy countermeasures. We cannot take risks." Alex stated to Vasquez. Lena moved up next to Alex. "What's happening?" Lena asked giving Alex a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We have someone trying to gain access to the colony. I'm thinking it's a scavenger. But there's something different about this one. It had the access code for the first entry." Alex watched as countermeasures were deployed. The tunnel filled with knockout gas. The cameras fogged over with the blue gas. For twenty minutes Alex and the rest of the command center waited. "Alright, evacuate the gas. Let's see what we have." Alex ordered a nearby agent. Everyone watched as the gas was evacuated and oxygen then filled the tunnel. Except there was no scavenger in the tunnel. In fact, the next set of doors had been breached. "Deploy armed response, issue lock down to colony. Susan, check the next set of doors." Vasquez quickly transferred camera views. There was the scavenger leaning against the side of the tunnel. "Release the Carowhites."

"Alex! The Carowhites will kill the scavenger. Isn't there any other way?" Eliza pleaded watching as the two different panels in the hall opened releasing two cat like creatures with eyes all around their head, razor sharp claws, and a tail like a serpents. They were genetically engineered to be deadly.

"Mother! I have a duty to this colony. There is no other choice. We cannot risk their entry." Alex argued as all turned to the tunnels monitors after a gasp from Agent Lopez. The stranger had avoided the first two jump attacks by moving swiftly out of the way. Too swiftly. "Vasquez, notify armed response we have a metahuman or alien on our hands. Have them change weapons. Lopez, give me sound for the passage." Alex commanded as she walked forward. Over the speakers in the command center came soft growls and wuffles.

"What is that?" Lena asked as Alex shushed her. The scavenger was crouched with their hand out in front, the other resting on their back, and making soft and medium vocalizations. It was almost like the person was communicating with the Carowhites. The entire command center held its breath as one of the Carowhites moved slowly forward sniffing the air and growling. The other waited tensed and ready to jump. It was the female that had moved forward toward the scavenger. The Carowhite let out a low, slow cry. It leaped forward, but the stranger caught the Carowhite petting it's rough fur and still making vocalizations. The other cat came forward fast as both began rubbing against the stranger as they were being pet.

"What the hell? They don't like anyone. I've never seen this reaction from them with a person before. Even the keepers have to be careful." Lena stated as they watched the side panels open and a high pitch call brought the Carowhites heads up. They both looked at the panel and the stranger. They walked back toward the opening in the tunnel. The male entered right away. The female stopped and turned to look at the stranger. There was a low pitch warbling and wuffle from the stranger. The female bowed her head to the stranger and hopped back through the opening. The panel closed. The stranger now looked up directly at the camera.

"Open the door Alex." Her sister's voice echoed through the line. Alex, Lena, Eliza...everyone was shocked. Kara was dead. Supergirl was dead. "I know you can hear me Alex. Open the door. I'll answer all your questions." Kara spoke seriously. She had not taken off the facial covering. Alex did not believe it. Kara had died trying to save the planet.

"Remove your head garb if you're really Kara." Alex demanded. The scavenger shook their head no. They had heard how this colony would ask that before evacuating the air so you died. Plus the head garb was more than just protection. Alex quickly thought.

"If you are really Kara tell me something no one would know except us." Alex demanded as she spoke into the mic. Lena grabbed the directors hand as Alex squeezed it tightly. Eliza trembled with hope as she stood near Vasquez. Her hand tightly anchored to the agents shoulder.

"In those last moments before I left with the others to destroy the meteorite I told you to care for our family, to never let your guard down, to not believe that which you could see, and to kill Lillian Luthor before she killed you. I then handed you a dagger made of fire hardened iron from the deepest mines in South Africa where they had been torturing aliens." Kara's voice spoke devoid of emotion. Alex quick intake told Lena it was true. Lean whispered into Alex's ear.

"Let her in. We need to know. We can hold her in containment." Lena whispered in Alex's ear. The director nodded.

"You will raise your hands in front of you. Any wrong movement will be construed as an attack and you will be destroyed. You will remove your head helmet, mask and scarves." Alex said as she was interrupted.

"NO! The helmet, mask, and scarves stay in place until you put me in containment. This is not optional. If you cannot allow that, then I will leave." Kara stated moving back the way she came to the doors. Alex panicked for the first time in years.

"AGREED! Please hold your position. Security will be entering in two minutes." Alex argued back. She had Vasquez cut the mic. "Security force Alpha. Use Kryptonite handcuffs. Change bullets to Kryptonite.

"Alex, it's your sister." Eliza argued back. Alex turned on her mother.

"We don't know that. It could be another Kryptonian using Kara's voice patterns. We cannot risk everyone's life just because we think it's Kara." Alex yelled at her mother. Eliza sighed and nodded. Though tears ran down her face. They watched as Alpha squad entered the tunnel. Kara's hands were in front of her. The Kryptonite handcuffs were placed on her wrists. Alpha team formed a phalanx around her. They moved her toward containment.

"Alert containment of the incoming guest. Have Beta team activated to guard duty. Keep this hush, hush. Lopez, you have the watch. Vasquez, you're with me. Lena and Eliza this way." Alex then moved Lena clinging to her hand. Eliza fell in next to them even as several other agents walked with them. "Mom, don't get your hopes up. It's been six years. She died that day above the earth with Jonn. You need to not get your hopes up." Alex said as Eliza walked next to Vasquez. Susan was strangely quiet.

"I have a right to hope Alex. You're sister gave me a million reasons for it. You worry about yourself for now." Eliza argued back at her eldest daughter. Alex growled out, but held her tongue. She had spent the last six years missing Kara every day. She and Lena had married two years after the event. They had worked side by side to make sure as many lived as possible. During that time a friendship had developed into an intimate relationship. They hadn't just survived, their colony was thriving. They had gathered so many great minds. They had taken to hollowing out below ground inside a deep mountain nearby. They had labored for over three years before the meteorite hit. It had been kept quiet. They had been able to save ten thousand of National Cities citizens. There were other colonies like this around the globe. They had no contact at this time with any of them. They did not know how many colonies survived. They did not know how many people survived. Every colony of autonomous of the others.

Everyone worked and contributed. They had tapped into a geothermal vein for energy. Windmills on the surface helped too now that the event had passed. Special teams had gone out at certain times to place the windmills and run the tech had hydroponics farming that was on a massive scale. Fresh water pulled from ground supplies. It hadn't been easy. In the first months after the event over two thousand had died from illness. On top of that they were a mixture of human, alien, and metahuman. They had laws and rules for the colony. Their biggest problem was scavengers. Scavengers were those that couldn't be taken into the colonies and were abandoned to their fate above ground. Scavengers were a constant problem until they created the entryway. A great many colonists had worked on it. They had taken the idea of a ruling counsel from Kryptonian and Tribal ideas. Fortunately, the President and Cat had been present in their base when the first impact had come. They had watched as alien, human, and metahuman had fought to reduce the size of the incoming meteor. Alex had watched as Kara was pummeled again and again. Never giving up. They had watched until their satellites were destroyed from the debris coming off the effort.

Lillian was killed as secondary fallout had reigned down from the skies. No one was sure about Lois. Kal had lost his powers and was now human for circumstances. Scarred terribly, a had difficulty speaking due to damage to his vocal cords. The meteorite had caused a short circuit in him. James had lost an arm trying to save several civilians who were coming into the colony. Eliza and Dr. Hamilton had operated for hours. Most of the DEO agents and their families were present in the shelter. Except for those who stayed to help those left behind. Winn worked deep within the bowels of the colony. His friendship with James flowering into a full loving relationship now that they had protection under the laws of the colony. Lucy Lane had used every Kryptonian and alien in containment to help. They had been offered their freedom to be a citizen of the colony if they could help mining and set up of the colony. Those aliens that had refused to help were abandoned to their fate within the prison before the meteorite hit. Most took the offer. Only a handful had refused.

The surface of the earth was a horror. Those that survived were met with an endless fight to live each day. The amount of debris that was churned up from the impacts had brought on what some scientists called a Ice Age. It had plummeted the temperature of the earth killing more than half the animal population. The majority of plants had withered and died. Continents had changed, broken up, and moved. Water flooded in where land had once existed while Land now existed where seas had been. Weather was unpredictable and violent. Climate change had only been accelerated with the hundreds of impacts from smaller meteorites.

Even six years later it was unsafe to explore anywhere beyond a mile from the entrance without protective gear. The times the colonists needed to venture to out on the earth were still few and far between. How those that lived on surface survived Alex did not know. Nor did they stay the same. Their bodies mutating and changing to survive. Humanity hung on by a bare thin thread.

"Director." The agent addressed the Danvers sister. "The scavenger is in the containment unit. The Kryptonite handcuffs are still in are ready for transport anywhere you need." Alex nodded as her group was allowed entrance. They entered a large cavern set up as a lab. In the center was a containment unit like Lena had in her labs at LCorp for Reign. Kara sat in the center in lotus position still completely dressed in her surface wear. She seemed neither tense nor concerned which Alex found unusual to the woman she remembered. Agents took their place around the containment unit. Lena, Eliza, Vasquez, and Alex came to stand before the unit.

"Kara or is that really your name? My sister died six years ago saving this planet. There is no way you are her." Alex accused stepping forward toward the containment unit. "I don't believe that you are her." A soft chuckle erupted from the person seated on the floor.

"Always the doubter. Jonn trained you too well." Kara said as her body unwound from its position and she stood. The scavenger reached up unwinding the scarf around her neck. She set it aside on the medical bed. She removed the bag slung across her body. Next came the facial mask and goggles. Though the woman in question needed to cover her eyes when she removed the mask. Lena saw this and spoke.

"Tess, dim lights by fifteen percent." Lena instructed the virtual voice assistant. The lights dimmed allowing Kara to remove her hands. She turned to look at Alex. There were deep gasps from everyone present as she finally removed the head cover. The years had not been kind to the Kryptonian. There was scarring along Kara's neck going below the top. Her face had a sharp scar from her left eye up into her brow receding into her hairline. Her blond hair was now touched with shades of deep grey. Exhaustion and pain haunted the eyes of the person before them.

"Kara." Eliza's voice cracked as she stepped forward only to be held back by Alex's hand.

"You are not Kara." Alex denounced not being able to believe what was before her eyes. "Kara is Kryptonian. She would have healed and look just as the day she left to defend our world." Alex argued back toward the woman. Kara sighed deeply. She knew this would take convincing, but she had hoped that her sister wouldn't be so obstinate. Slowly she levitated into a lotus position.

"No Alex. I would not have been the same. The meteor was made up of much more than iron and nickel. Lillian knew that before we headed into space to try and destroy it. She told Superman and I at the last minute. The aliens that came with us to fight we all knew it was a suicide mission. We just didn't know what it would be like if we survived afterwards. We didn't know how badly we would suffer. How we would die again and again in agony. Did you know space is loud, filled with endless sound of planets vibrations, echoes of past explosions, static of communication, and the ever present solar winds whipping through the void? And so very, immensely cold? A cold that once it reaches your bones and blood always feels like it's there. The Universe straining to survive and die every day. I floated for ages. Never alive and yet never dead until one day Rao must have thought I'd earned returning. Then it was the fall…" Kara's voice faded as her eyes glazed over for a moment sending her elsewhere.

"Kara?" Eliza's voice cracked and sputtered to a stop. The Kryptonians head jolted up to spy Eliza. She then saw Susan and a smile broke across her face. A warmth entering her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You survived love. Oh God you survived." Kara sobbed out as her hands came in contact with the energy field that held her there. There was a crackling and fizzing sound, but the Kryptonian did not remove her hand as it burned her. Susan moved fast kneeling before the young woman.

"Kara, remove your hand from the energy shield. Please, love. If you love me you will remove your hand." Susan's voice broke through to the Kryptonian as Kara removed her hand. Kara had hit the floor coming to rest on her knees. Kara's head fell forward though it did not touch the energy field. Her hand fell to the floor covered in blood where it had touched the field.. The Kryptonian closed her eyes as the pain from the burn overwhelmed her for a moment. Susan watched as the hand healed leaving a definable scar on the young woman's hand. Lena had come to kneel before Kara now. The youngest Luthor was fascinated with how fast the hand healed, but also left a scar.

"Your scarred?" Lena inquired shocked at the healing and scar. Kara laughed angrily at Lena's statement of the obvious.

"Yes, an amazing gift." Kara longingly gazed at Susan. So close yet so far she thought. "You will excuse my emotions." Kara turned her back and took a moment to lock everything back inside. When she turned around her face was a blank. "After the fall it took an endless amount of time to heal just to be able to move and crawl to a nearby water pool. I do not know how long I laid without help, food, and water. Healing was a slow arduous experiment in pain. I spent months, years roaming across the surface of earth. I met many a good person who offered me food, shelter...a home. I also met many a bad person who cursed me for my existence. Blamed me for the Earth's fall. Who tortured and attempted to kill me. Those that enslaved me and others that used me for their means. I was determined though to find you...to find my family. This last year has been harder than most with the changes in the Earth's surface taking place. Plate's are moving more frequently, the weather has been more violent than in past years, and water is harder to find." Kara ended softly as she reached toward Susan again, but did not touch the energy field. Susan herself held her hand back, but also reached for the person in her mind was surely her wife, Kara.

"Alex, it's Kara. I'm sure of it." Eliza stated grabbing her daughters face turning the eldest as she attempted to reason with her. "I know you must be sure. I know how dire this is for us the colony. I know you are torn with misgivings. Listen to the words, the memory she gave you. Listen to her. Please, please." Alex fought within herself. Her apprehension over this person from the outside, the desire to believe it was Kara, and her need to protect her family. Finally, she relented to the law of the colony to cover her doubt.

"We will have Lena and several others run some tests. I will bring this before the council. Once the tests are done and the council has heard the information we will let you know. I would expect you to remain in containment. We will provide you with sun lamps to assist you." Again Kara interrupted.

"The sun lamps are no longer needed. I will be fine just resting here. I will not leave unless given permission. I would request a pitcher of water, a towel, soap, and a wash bowl. Nothing more is needed." Kara responded her voice devoid of any emotion. Alex looked at the woman. Kara, this Kara was hardened and reserved. So different from the warm, bubbly persona she knew.

"We can accommodate that and a little more I think." Alex said a little more lightly. Kara glared severely at her former sister.

"Nothing more is needed." She then went over to the medical bed and set her items on the stand next to it. She climbed into the bed laying closed her eyes retreating from them into the presence of her mind. Alex watched as the monitors built into the bed came to life. Kara just basically ignored all of them. She watched for a few more minutes and then left. The counsel had been called to emergency session. Lena left to prepare the tests for Kara. Eliza stayed with Susan keeping an ever presence to the woman until they knew. Until they were sure this was Kara Danvers or more than that. Kara Zor-el.

"Is it her?" Cat Grant eagerly asked as the twelve council members sat around the table. Alex stood before a podium.

"The tests are being run now, but the time frame and events she has recounted make it probable." Alex responded succinctly. She did not want to bring hope to any of them before they knew for sure.

"Probable, but not absolute." Arnak, one of the aliens who had rotated to the council stated. Alex nodded toward him.

"Yes, Council member Arnak. Lena Luthor is running tests with the assistance of Dr. Hamilton and Miodose. We should have the results in twenty four hours." Alex replied to the council member.

"You do not think it is her." President Marsden curiously responded, though here she was a council member. Alex hesitated before do you explain that you want it to be, but your hope was lost so long ago you don't know how to believe?

"I don't know. She stated that before she and Superman left to fight the meteorite LIllian Luthor told her the meteorite was made up of more than iron and nickel. If that's true than the reason for Superman's issues makes sense. It would also explain the changes and deaths of those that returned here after the fight." Alex informed the council.

"Then why did she not returned after the battle. Where has she been for the last six years?" Jimmy Olsen asked. He had recently become one of the council members. There were no elections. Everyone served in some capacity for the good of the colony. They were selected and told two months before taking over for a twelve month term. That gave them time to be brought up to date on the concerns and what they needed to know.

"According to Kara she floated in space injured for a long time until one day she fell back to earth. Once on earth she was terribly injured from the fall and it took time to gain her strength. Since then she has been wandering the surface looking for us. The surface though has changed greatly. It is unrecognizable to before the Fall. It took her time. She wandered from place to place meeting other groups, surviving by her abilities. Though those abilities have changed." Several of the council members murmured around the table.

"How has her abilities changed?' William Travis, a metahuman, asked Director Danvers. Cat and Marsden watched as Alex formulated her words.

"She still heals, but now scars are left. From the looks of her face, neck, and head she is scarred extensively. Lena will check the rest of her, but I assume they will find scars everywhere. She still has the abilities of flight as she demonstrated. She also has some new type of mental abilities to manipulate technology. We know this because Kara did not know the passcode for the first inner door, yet she was able to input the correct code. We also saw this with the Carowhites. She was able to form a relationship with them so they did not attack her. Specifically the female became quite enamored with her. They were rubbing against her like she was family. She was able to pet them with no attack whatsoever." The entire council now talked softly with together.

"Is she a danger to the colony?" President Marsden asked the director point blank. Alex looked Marsden and the council members in the eye.

"No. She has complied with all our instructions except the removing of her face mask and headgear at first. We now know that was because she wanted to meet in person. She offered to leave when I demanded she remove them at first also. She has made no outward aggression toward anyone beyond entering the colony." Alex finished as the council talked quietly. Cat now stood.

"It is obvious we must make sure this is Supergirl. If it is we owe her a great deal. If it is not, we must make a decision on whether she should stay or go. I say we adjourn until the tests results have been returned. All those in favor…" Cat watched all hands go up. "Those against…" No hands. "Well, Director Danvers we will meet again tomorrow at one in the afternoon. Please bring the test results, Lena Luthor, Dr. Hamilton, and Dr. Danvers. Any other pertinent information also." Director Danvers nodded as the meeting broke up. Alex headed toward Lena's lab only to be stopped in the hallway by Cat, Jimmy, and Marsden. Arnak held near too.

"Is it her Alex? Be straight with us." Marsden asked the older Danvers sister.

"I don't know. This Kara is so different from the sister I remember. She's harden, sarcastic, and so serious. So different. But that could very well happen after everything she has been through. Don't ask me for certainties. I can't give them. We will know more in twenty four hours." Alex stated softly as she turned to leave.

"Alex, what does Susan say?" Cat asked knowing Kara's wife had been strangely absent through all this. Alex stopped her retreat down the hall. Her shoulders fell in defeat.

"She doesn't. She sits and talks to Kara. She keeps her own council." Alex divulged to the group. She then turned and walked down the hall.

"One more Kara. I'm sorry I have to take so much." Lena stated as she took another vial. She had extracted six. Kara had said nothing about it. Susan stood nearby holding Kara's hand. "Alright done."

"Kara, we have your pitcher of water, towel, and basin." Eliza stated as she placed them on a nearby table. Kara stood up releasing Susan's hand.

"You may not want to stay for this love. It's not pretty." Kara coaxed her wife to leave. Susan shook her head.

"I let you leave once knowing you would not return, though, I prayed desperately for your return." Susan raised her hand touching Kara's cheek. "I will not leave you or let you leave without me. I do not want to live this life without you." Kara raised her hands to Susans face. She pulled her wife into a hug. She felt that she had no right to kiss this beautiful woman after they way she had left and been gone so long.

"I thought once that if I died I would see you again. But the fight...the meteorite... being hit by debris and cut...the explosions around us...floating in space without air...without warmth...without end." Kara stuttered whispers floating over Susan. "I prefer death or life with you. Not the in between existence that has been my life these last six years." Susan pulled back a little looking into blue eyes gone slightly grey. She ran her hands over Kara's face cataloging every scar desperately wanting to believe this was Kara. This was her wife. So she did. She let herself fall once more for Kara. This Kara. Broken, tortured, and hardened. Susan pulled Kara into a slow, deep kiss. The both heard the gasps around them, but didn't care. Time, space, and others had already taken so much from them. It would not again. Together for life or death. Separation was not an option. When they broke apart Kara looked into Susan's eyes. "There is no Supergirl anymore. There is only Kara Zor-el or Kara Danvers - Vasquez." Susan nodded in understanding.

"Come, let's bath you. I had Eliza bring you a change of clothes. I can wash these if you wish." Susan announced as she began helping her out of her robes.

"I will need them again. So please can they be washed and returned to me immediately." Kara asked as Eliza nodded to her. Slowly as the robes were removed. The outer robes covered a rough hewn shirt and pants. Though the pants were made of a more durable material. More and more of Kara was exposed. The rough hewn outer shirt gave way to a undershirt of soft material. Not quite cotton, but very similar. The heavy duty boots Kara wore came from a sporting goods store she had discovered. At one time she had carried a second pair she told them, but others had fought her for them. She had barely made it out with the majority of her goods. She had lost the boots, a good hunting knife, and two pairs of replacement clothes. She was just thankful for her life.

Kara removed her undershirt to reveal deep dark scars across her shoulders and chest. Her left shoulder had the imprint front and back of a bite mark six inches across. As she turned they noted long slash type scars going down her back covered with lighter scars like from rocks or animal scratches. Kara removed her pants till she only stood in a pair of underwear. Her waist had several circular stab wounds. Her legs were a crosshatch of scars from top to bottom from whips. Lena and Eliza gasped as more and more of the Kryptonians flesh was revealed. Kara had eyes only for Susan though. Not once did Susan flinch or gasp. She lightly ran her hands over every scar turning Kara to check her backside. When Kara turned back Susan pulled her head down kissing her on the lips again.

"I'm so proud of you love. So very proud. You cam back to came back to us. You have done so well." Susan reiterated as she picked up the cloth and soap. She wet the cloth sudsying the material. Once done she began a slow circular pattern scrubbing from the neck, over the back of her shoulders and down to the top of her bottom. She rinse the rag several times as dirt washed away to reveal more scarring. Once pristine, clear skin now covered in the devotion of protection and love for those who survived. Susan continued to her legs and her feet. She switched to the front taking her time even as Eliza cataloged the scars on her back. Once she finished Karas front Lena took her time to catalogued the ones on the front. She touched the bite mark on the shoulder raising her eyebrow in question.

"There is an animal that is a cross between a bear and something else. It's hard to describe. I came around the side of a mountain trail one day startling it. It grabbed me slashing down my back and then biting me. Once it figured out what I was it let me go. At Least that is what it seemed." Kara responded as she thought. She kept her eyes on Susan even as Lena touched the scars taking measurements. Dr. Hamilton examined Kara's scars making notations in her charts. Once the doctors were finished Susan pulled up a chair. She had Kara sit in it while she shampooed and conditioned her hair. Lena came over when Susan motioned to her. She pointed to an indentation on Kara's skull along with two large scars. Lena took several notations. She went and spoke with Eliza and Dr. Hamilton. It was agreed that they would take several x-rays, and examine Kara's head due to the trauma she had suffered. Kara spoke softly with Susan telling her small stories of what she had seen and experienced. Eliza and Lena listened as they sat nearby waiting for the tests results.

"You said Lillian told you there was more than natural elements in the meteorite. What else was in the meteorite?" Susan asked her wife as she now massaged her head with a special type of lotion to treat her scalp. Really it just gave Susan a reason to touch Kara. To allow her to feel good for a change instead of the constant pain and exhaustion which had been her companion she had felt since leaving to fight that day six years ago.

"Green, red, and yellow kryptonite. Several other elements that would harm different aliens. She actually figured out what Astra had used to prevent Kryptonite poisoning. She handed it to Kal and I before we left. While she had no love for us. She knew that humanity didn't stand a chance if we couldn't destroy or reduce the size of the meteor significantly." Kara said as she her eyes began to flutter shut. Susan kissed her wife again and laid her head on her shoulder. Eliza walked over to check her daughter.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Eliza asked as she carded her fingers through her daughters hair.

"In my pack there is a small black parcel. Could you hand it to me?" Eliza moved over to the side pack that Kara had carried. She searched through the bag carefully. Her eyebrows rose at somethings she saw inside until she found the black parcel. She brought it back to Kara as Lena solicitously approached to see what Kara had. Kara opened the black parcel from the side. She slid out what appeared to be wafer thin crackers. Kara chose one that was an inch by an inch. She restored the rest to the package and ate the cracker. She handed it back to Eliza who placed it in the pack.

"Kara, if you were hungry we could have brought you something to eat. That wouldn't even feed a child." Eliza teased her daughter who laid back looking like she had eaten a banquet. Kara shook her head no as she burped softly.

"Sorry, the effects of the Dimurian crackers have a few side effects. Burping being one of them." The young Kryptonian indicated to the others.

"Wait, your telling me that little cracker is an entire meal?" Lena said with surprise. "Do you know how to make them? How to get ahold of more?" Lena asked as she thought about how it could be the breakthrough they needed. Kara smiled with her eyes closed at Lena's curiosity.

"Yes, I will tell you how to make them. Though, you may have to change the formula a little for humans. Aliens and metahumans can tolerate the current formula." Kara stated as she began to lull off to sleep.

"We'll let you get some sleep Kara. Susan, stay we will let you both sleep." Eliza chuckled as she watched Kara curl into Susan tightly. Lena, Dr. Hamilton, and Eliza left. But not before Eliza bumped the opaque button sealing the containment unit. Eliza figured the lovers could use a long, quiet rest.

""Is it Kara?" Six Hours later Alex sat at a table with Lena, Eliza, and Dr. Hamilton. The results from all the tests sat before them. The three doctors looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, Alex. It is Kara." Lena stated in no uncertain terms. "There are some minor changes. She has some telepathic abilities, but we are not sure what they are or how they work." Eliza nodded even as Dr. Hamilton took over the narrative.

"Almost every bone in her body has been broken in some way. She was attacked by the surface animals in multiple places healing and surviving with limited nutrients and water. Her body as you can see from our notations and pictures in a maze of scarring. Her discussions with Susan while we worked on her say that there is major mental trauma from physical abuse and injuries. Her blood…" Dr. Hamilton struggled now. Lena placed her hand on Hamilton's arm.

"Her blood has some minor changes. She no longer needs to sun to support her powers. They are her powers whether there is sun or no sun. There is a new type of kryptonite within her bloodstream. We think..." Here Lena hesitated trying to explain in a way Alex would understand, but not worry. "We think that whatever was in the meteorite it got in her bloodstream changing it. How? We don't know. Kara has offered to let us run tests as needed if she is allowed to stay." Alex read the paperwork on Kara in front of her. It was hard to believe, but here was the proof. How many miracles had to line up for Kara to be with them now?

"There is one more thing." Eliza began carefully. "Kara told us she fell and couldn't move for a long time. We think we know why now since the ct scan. It was because she should be dead. But somehow her brain overwrote the command to die and pushed her to survive by rewiring itself." Alex looked at her perplexed.

"That's not possible. Brains just don't rewire themselves and make people live." Alex declared looking at her mother. Eliza shook her head as Lena and Hamilton knew this would be hard for Alex to understand.

"We know Alex, but her alien biology along with whatever happened to her fighting the meteorite has inevitably changed her in some ways. This is one of them. Just as Superman is changed too."

"So where does that leave us?" Alex asked staring at all three spoke finally.

"Alex, it's Kara. My best friend, your sister, Eliza's daughter. You have the proof you needed for the council. Even more, you need to talk with her so you can tell them with a hundred percent belief that it's your sister." Lena urged her wife. Alex had stayed away. Observed from a distance. Not wanting to get attached or have hope in case this wasn't her sister.

"You are all in agreement that this is Kara." Alex seriously asked the three women. They all three nodded yes.

"There is no doubt in our minds Director Danvers." Dr. Hamilton responded as Eliza said yes.

"Thank you. I will talk with you all in a couple hours. You are dismissed." Alex stated as she started to drift into thought. Lena hesitated and then turned accompanying Dr. Hamilton. She would talk to Alex later when they were home. She headed toward containment. She needed to talk to Kara. The door closed, but Eliza hadn't moved. Alex rose to look out the room window down on colony below the command center. It was quiet some time before Alex spoke.

"I wanted it to not be her. I didn't know whether I could handle if she came back from the dead. For months after the Fall I had nightmares where she came back accusing me of not trying to find her. Of not trying to save her. Of not protecting her." Alex murmured just high enough for Eliza to hear. "Then the nightmares changed to seeing her come back her body broken and ravaged. You see LIllian wasn't the only one who knew there was Kryptonite in the meteorite. Jonn told me the night before they left. Lillian knew and tried to protect them. I knew and didn't warn them." Alex sickly laughed as she turned to her mother. "Ironic isn't it. Kara's enemy tried to save her. While me, her family said nothing."

"Alex, you can't do that." Eliza began when Alex Screamed.

"I DID NOTHING! I KNEW MOM! I KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE AND I DID NOTHING!" Alex arms swept out as tears poured down her cheeks. "How will she forgive me? I was suppose to watch out for her!"

"Alex, she had already made up her mind to fight. To save earth. To save us!" Eliza argued desperately trying to get Alex to listen. She had wondered for a long time if Alex had blamed herself. Now she knew. "You didn't kill her Alex."

"No! I did mom! Look!" Alex yelled as she threw the photo's across the table showing every injury Kara suffered. The notations of paperwork that talked about the ones that were internal and could not be seen. "I should have protected her. She should have been here! With us! Not up there fighting something none of them could stop."

"Alex! Now who's fooling whom? You know the size of that space rock. It was immense. Months of launching explosive after explosive at it. Using the Daxamite ships that had been captured to hit it with beam after beam until their energy was exhausted. Slowly whittling it away piece by piece. Every alien species on the planet helped Alex. Even they knew it was an extinction event." Eliza argued back coming around the table. She grabbed Alex pulling her into her arms. "They gave this planet a chance to survive. Once it reached the upper atmosphere they were able to break it down into even smaller pieces so the planet wasn't destroyed. Baby it wasn't your fault. It wasn't." Eliza comforted Alex as she hugged her. "The damage done was done by the meteorite. It was done by something that was inanimate! You can't blame yourself Alex." Harsh sobs broke out from Alex as Eliza comforted her. Years of doubt and blame rushing out.

Several hours later before the council.

"So we are in agreement then. Kara Zor-el, better known as Supergirl shall be welcomed into the colony. She will become a member and accorded all the privileges under the law. She will be honored as one of the saviors of the planet. Well, then. I would say it's time to meet one of the saviors of the planet." Cat Grant apprised the council. Director Danvers and the council all headed down to containment. Lena Luthor, Eliza, and Dr. Hamilton were already there. Susan was outside the containment unit. Kara had redressed in her robes without her mask and headdress. Her scarf hung loosely by her side. Once the entire council entered Cat Grant approached the containment unit.

"Kara Zor-el, Supergirl, it is the determination of this council that you are who you say you are. Therefore we extend to you to become a member of our colony with all the rights and privileges of a citizen of the colony, and to be honored as a hero of the Fall." Kara had agreed with all that Cat had said till the end.

"No! I'm not a hero Cat! Hero's make a difference. We didn't make a difference. I am no hero Cat." Kara shoulders slumped slightly with her statement.

"You are wrong Kara." Alex stepped forward for the first time since Kara had originally seen her. "You're wrong. You made all the difference. You and so many others. You made it possible for so many of us to survive. You made it possible for the planet to not be utterly destroyed. You made it possible for children to still be born and live good lives." The containment energy field fell as Alex stepped forward. "You allowed your wife, friends, and family to have a life. Please Kara. You have sacrificed so much for us. Let us give back just a small amount." Susan moved forward next to Alex. Kara held her eyes.

"No matter what you choose. I will be by your side. If you choose to stay, I will stay with you. If you choose to go, I will go with you. Our bond is unbreakable Kara. I gave myself to you as you gave yourself to me. The worst possible choice you can make right now is to walk away from us. From me. I won't let you Kara. I am by your side to the end no matter what or where." Susan implored her love. She reached out taking Kara's hand as Alex took the other one. They both pulled her forward. The first steps into a new world and a new day. Kara nodded as she hugged Alex for the first time in six long years.

"I love you Kara. God I've missed you." Alex cried as the two Danver's sisters were reunited.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kryptonian Nights**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Kara stepped through the door to her apartment. She was tired after a long day at CATCO, arguing with James and Lena about the direction of a story she was working on, and multiple saves. She needed sleep tonight. She would later put it down to being tired not hearing the two men who grabbed her and injected her with Kryptonite. She collapsed immediately to the floor. She could feel herself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. Things faded in and out before she figured out she was on the roof and darkness invaded her senses in totality.

"Hey Lena, ready for game night?" Alex asked as she entered the Penthouse that the youngest Luthor owned. Sam was due within the hour.

"Yes, I have everything ready I think. You might want to check to see if I have enough to feed Kara." Lena responded. The young Luthor knew Kara was Supergirl. She was still mildly angry about it, but was on the way to forgiving the young Kryptonian.

"Hey, Alex." James came out of the bedroom area where he had changed after work. After he and Lena had started to date Alex had spent several nights consoling Kara. Her sister had wanted to ask Lena out on a date, but her timing wasn't right. She had missed her chance. Kara's heart still gave Lena everything, even if she wasn't entitled to the young Luthor's heart.

"Hey, James. How was the day?" Alex asked as James kissed Lena on her cheek. Alex poured herself a glass of wine shaking her head. It was going to be a hard night for her sister.

"So-So. Just to warn you Alex, Kara and I got into it on a story she is working on." James responded grabbing a beer. Alex sighed. She knew Kara was making plans right now to leave CATCO. Alex had been sworn to secrecy. Not even Cat Grant knew what Kara was up too. She looked over at Lena and James shaking her was no good to it. A knock at the door signalled Brainiac and Vasquez arrival. Few minutes later Sam came through the door. Thirty minutes passed with no Kara.

"Where's Kara? I thought she'd be here by now." Brainiac asked looking over at Alex. The others were drinking and chatting.

"Let me check Brainy." Alex said as she stepped out on Lena's balcony. She pulled out her phone and called her sister. The phone went to voicemail. Alex texted her, but after several minutes she had heard nothing. Alex then called the DEO. "Lopez, can you check Supergirls location?"

"Yes mam. One second." Vasquez stepped out onto the balcony. She walked over to Alex.

"Trouble Director." Vasquez asked as Alex waited for Lopez's response. Alex shook her head.

"Not sure. Supergirls not answering my calls or texts." Alex responded as Lopez came back on the line.

"Director, we cannot locate Supergirl. Her tracker is not responding." Lopez stated as a warning light flashed on Lopez's panel. "Director, you better turn on the local news station. I think that Supergirl has been found." Alex ran inside startling the others as Vasquez followed.

"Lena where's your television. I need to see the local news station." Alex asked as Lena quickly flipped two switches to reveal a large screen television. The local news channel came on to reveal a sight that caused the blood to drain from Alex's face.

"Oh my…" Lena exclaimed looking at a beaten, haggard Supergirl. James immediately went to the bedroom to don his Guardian costume. Vasquez was already speaking with someone on her comms. Brainiac hooked up alerting NCPD to clear the park.

"If you are just joining us you can see a man calling himself the Executioner has Supergirl at his mercy." The reporter stated as Alex watched. The Executioner stood 12 feet in height. He was muscled and scarred as if he had fought in an arena as a gladiator. His skin was tinged a deep red. One eye was yellow and the other black. He moved like a trained fighter. From the looks of Kara she had been tortured before being brought to the park. Blood dripped from two different spots on her head. Alex could tell from the angle of the camera her eyes were glazed over signalling a concussion. She could see she held herself like she had been beaten repeatedly. Supergirl wasn't doing good. On top of it Kara was wrapped in Kryptonite. "This is live from National City Park where Supergirl is being restrained in a green glowing chain which is around her neck, wrists, and ankles."

"Lopez, ready and deploy Alpha, Beta, and Gamma teams. Tell them they have ten minutes. I will meet the teams there. Have Epsilon and Theta teams in reserve." Alex ordered hearing the confirmation from Lopez. Alex hung up just as the Executioner began speaking.

"Supergirl, Last of the Kryptonians. You have been judged guilty by the council of Daxam for crimes against the people of Daxam, for the death of their leader, Rhea, and for the death of Daxam their planet. They have sentenced you to eternal repeated death. I have been sent to carry out the sentence. As your judge, jury, and executioner do you have any words in your defense." The Executioner pulled out a large blade with a vibrating laser edge. Kara knew exactly what that meant. She was not so far in time away from Krypton that she had not seen one of these sentences carried out. She would be executed over and over again by being set in a time loop. Every moment would be repeatedly felt with all the emotion of the first time and the physical pain too. The worse part would be the world around her would go on after not realizing what had happened.

"I invoke ARJU!" The Executioner brought his blade to resting position. He ran his fingers across his chin repeatedly. No one had ever asked for ARJU before. It would mean a slow torturous reliving of the moments of each of the charges. If she survived she would never be the same again. Suddenly, the Executioner was surrounded by humans in battle gear. The Executioner and his men began to respond only to stop in shock. "STOOOOOPPPPP!" Kara Zor-El yelled stopping the motion of everyone. She labored against the Kryptonite. It wore on her, spent her strength, but it would not kill her before she tried to make it through this. She had to protect those present. More was going on here than her life. All present looked toward Supergirl. "Do not harm them. They will stay back and wait. I have invoked ARJU! You must comply." Kara yelled as she stumbled forward falling to her knees. Alex moved catching her hoping that the Executioner didn't kill her for it. Kara leaned her head against Alex's shoulder. She whispered softly to her sister.

"You must allow this to happen. You must notify Superman and Batman. They will gather enough hero's to save us all. You must move quickly Alex. Time is of the essence. If I should fall the Daxamites will come to reclaim the planet. If the lead levels are still to high they will destroy it. You must move quickly. They are most likely in the dark of the moon waiting." Kara was suddenly wrenched away from her sister. She was suspended by an unseen force in front of everyone seven feet off the ground.

"ARJU is granted. Who is your second? Your Do'mine?" The Executioner asked loudly. He watched as the humans who were watching now tried to hide their faces and blend in with the darkness as not to be called forward. "Who will stand by your side Supergirl? Who will help you fight the pain?" Kara saw Alex begin to speak. She made sure her sister could not.

"None. I stand alone. I bear the weight alone." Kara stated looking the Executioner directly in the eyes. He looked for a long time at her. These were not normal circumstances. There was always a second. Always. Why would the Kryptonian do this alone? Was she really that strong? Again he stared at her long and hard. Just as he began to agree a voice called out in the crowd.

"I will be Supergirls Second. I will be her Do'mine!" The voice called as the crowd parted and Lena Luthor stepped forward. "I will stand by her side and fight the pain with her." The Executioner looked at the young brunette. As humans went she did not look like much to him. She had courage and something more. She was definitely not to be underestimated.

"Permission to speak with the human." Kara called out as the Executioner considered all that was happening. He nodded lowering Supergirl to the ground. The Executioner stepped back allowing Alex and Lena to step forward. He kept careful eye on those around them. Kara took a slow, raspy breath. "Lena, you will not serve as my second nor will you Alex. It is too dangerous. Alex will be needed to form up defenses. You cannot do this Alex. I love you." Kara whispered to her sister kissing her forehead. "Lena, you have James. You do not understand what this will be like. What little we are together will be totally destroyed if you do this. I can't risk that. I can't risk your death. This could kill us both. I will do this on my own."

"Kara, for once just shut up. You always think you know best. Well not this time. I am doing this whether you like it or not. Alex do what you need to do. I will take care of Kara." Lena stated stepping forward and linking her hand with Supergirls. Kara went to argue when the Executioner had had enough.

"Supergirl sentence will now be carried out. Do'mine place your hands in Supergirls hands." Alex stepped away as Lena took her place in front of Kara. "Place your brows against one another." Suddenly, both women were levitated off the ground into the air seven feet.

"Forgive me Lena. Forgive me." Kara begged as Lena looked at her not understanding what was about to happen. Suddenly, they were both jerked out of time. Lena watched as Kara waited in shadow watching the council of Krypton argue over the continued drilling on the planet core. Lena felt the young girl ache with understanding of what was happening to her planet. Knowledge she could never have believed flashed through her mind as she saw moment after moment of family and friends teaching all that had been lost as Krypton died. Then suddenly in the dark of night Kara's mother and father rush into her bedroom grabbing her. Her father lifts her up apologizing and running down a narrow hallway with Kara. They come to the launch bay and a waiting pod. She watched those last moments as Kara's mother gave her, her necklace and sent her daughter away. Even more though she felt the rending of Kara's soul. She felt how she tried to be brave, but the immense pain only grew. She watched through Kara's eyes as her planet exploded. The wail that echoed across the park from Lena Luthor's lips shook those standing around. Kara's scream cut them deeper. The Executioner though shook his head. He watched along with the two in the shared dreamscape as the young Kryptonian fell into the Phantom Zone spending time awake, asleep, and half awake always in agony and alone. Alone and cold inside. The Executioner shook his head not understanding. The Kryptonian was not to blame for the death of Daxam. She was innocent.

"For the crime of the death of the planet Daxam, Supergirl is declared innocent. The charge is dropped!" The Executioner's voice echoed over the park. The chain of Kryptonite around Kara's feet were loosed and fell away. The group that had gathered shouted with joy! However, for the two women suspended over the park nothing but aching loneliness and pain enveloped them. They heard nothing but what was going on the dreamscape. Already having lived through the event. Heart and souls torn and bleeding inside.

"I crossed an ocean of stars looking for my son. I'm not going to let you get in my way now." Rhea said to Kara. Kara screamed out in pain every time she was injured. Supergirls frustration rose as she attempted to change time and events. Each attack on Supergirl by Rhea on the ship, in the fortress, at the DEO with words, emotion, and physical cuts pushing Kara to her wits end. Lena watched as Kara labored to find a solution. Her heart filled with love for Mon-El, but also torn. Torn with love for...Lena looked shocked through Kara's eyes realizing the Kryptonian loved her. Kara hadn't just come for Mon-El. She had truly come for Lena. Kara's pain on her behalf when betrayed by Rhea shocked and heartened Lena. She watched as Rhea betrayed Kara at every turn. Kara taking responsibility for everything when none of it was really her fault. She watched as once more the Kryptonians home was threatened. Kara saving Cat Grant when she could have saved the President. She chose the older Grant because she saw her as family. Kara had gone willingly so she would not lose another home. She felt every strike deeply from Superman and Supergirls fight. She felt the weakness and pain from her fight with Rhea. She felt overbearing weight and guilt from using the weapon to make the Daxamites leave the planet. Supergirl felt she had ultimately failed. The Executioner watched again as the Kryptonian shouldered the blame, hurt, and guilt for all that had happened when it was not her fault. The Daxamites had been the aggressors led down the wrong path by their Queen. Again the Daxamites had made the errors. Rhea had led them wrong. The Kryptonian was not guilty.

"For the crime against the people of Daxam and for the death of their leader, Rhea, Supergirl is declared innocent. You are released from your sentence. You have done no wrong." The last of the Kryptonite shackles fell away and disappeared. "You are released into the hands of your Do'Mine for care. I apologized Supergirl. You have committed no crime." Shouts of joy echoed around the park as Lena and Kara were lowered to the ground. Lena held tightly to Kara as Superman and Batman landed nearby where Alex and the DEO waited. Kara shook only wanting to retreat away from the park and all the attention placed upon her. The Executioner bent down on one knee before Kara Zor-El. "You have been done wrong repeatedly Supergirl. Your planet, this planets humans, the aliens here have all betrayed you...yet you cling to them. Why?"

"I cannot tell you what I see or feel." Kara said already beginning to withdraw from everything even as Lena held her tighter attempting to reassure her. Kara knew that unconsciousness from the Kryptonite and all she had been through was coming fast. "I just know they are worthy. She is worthy." The Executioner watched her for a moment considering what she had said.

"I will think on this Zor-El. You and your planet should not worry. The Daxamites have set their judgement. They will not attack your planet. I give my protection to Earth and her protector, Supergirl. I leave you in peace." The Executioner said as he and his men disappeared. Over head a ships engines could be heard leaving orbit. Kara looked into the night and then into Lena's eyes before the blessed darkness swallowed her whole.

 _One week later…_

"She is still having trouble with chills. We think it's from the Kryptonite. She won't be back to work for another week Lena and James. More than anything she won't talk to anyone. I really wish you would try again Lena." Alex asked as both stood in the DEO's main room as Brainy spoke softly to Kara.

"I think Lena has done enough Alex. Kara endangered her life. Lena owes her nothing." James argued back angrily. He had been like this since that night as Lena had clung to Kara for several days after. Ignoring James and those around them. Lena speaking softly in Kryptonese which she hadn't known before that night. Kara had responded by wrapping herself around Lena and staying in a deep sleep. On the third day, Lena had left for home to change. Her and James had gotten into an argument when he had started trying to discuss what had happened. Since then the couple had walked on eggshells around each other.

"No, I'll help her if I can."Lena said as she went toward where Kara was leaned back in a reclining chair with solar lamps. Brainy looked up as the door opened. He smiled at the young Luthor.

"Well, I'll just go get that soup you wanted and be back in a bit." Brainy said as Lena approached where Kara reclined. Brainy stopped and hugged the young Luthor before leaving the room. The young Kryptonians eyes were closed and her body was still without powers. Lena could see the shivering of Kara's body from chills. Lena pulled up a chaiir and linked her hands with Karas.

"Zrhueiao, you should be resting." Kara spoke without opening her eyes. Lena smiled at the word for beautiful in Kryptonese. Since serving as Kara's Do'mine she could feel the young Kryptonians emotion and feelings. Kara's love continued to wrap her in warm. Comforting. Loving.

"How can I rest when you have not recovered? How can I sleep when I know you do not?" Lena whispered even as the connection they shared since that night flared to life. "Alex says you are not following directions. You need to get better zhao. You need to get well." Kara ran her hand over Lena's cheek. She could smell James all over her and it angered her. She felt so connected to Lena. Something had to give.

"Be happy Zhao! Enjoy your life." Kara whispered as a violent chill took her causing her to remove her hand and wrap the blanket around her tighter. "Be happy. James needs you. You should go."

"No!" Lena croaked out as her voice cracked. She felt Kara trying to pull away. She couldn't allow that. She needed this connection. For the first time everything felt right. Lena moved climbing into the chair as Kara made room for her without realizing it. Lena wrapped herself around Kara feeling the Kryptonian finally relax. "I am with you. Rest Kara, I am with you." James watched with Alex from outside the room.

"I'm going to loose her to Kara,aren't I?" James asked turning to look at Alex as the elder Danver's watched her sister finally sleep, finally relax. She ran her hands over her face. She knew that night that things had changed between Lena and Kara. She hadn't realized how much until she had gone to talk to Alura's AI about what a Do'mine was and what it meant. She had left in shock. Not knowing how to help Kara.

"I don't know. I do know they are connected now. God help anyone who tries to separate them." Alex said looking up at James. James turned back to the room where Kara and Lena slept. For a long time he watched as Lena laid soft kisses on the young reporters head while whispering soft words. He then took a deep breath and turned leaving the new couple. He knew Lena was Kara's now. It wasn't a bad thing. It hurt though. It would hurt for a long time. He wouldn't stand in their way though. If anything he had learned it was that both would do what was best even if it was wrong. So he would make the first step easy. He would break up with Lena so Kara could be happy. It was one thing he could do for both of them. He had a chance on working for the Associated Press as a photographer. He had been feeling kind of boxed in since taking the position offered by Cat. He could do better out there in the world. Bringing peoples problems in picture for all to see and aiding them in the shadows as Guardian.

Alex turned back to watch as Kara and Lena slept. She didn't know how this would turn out. She just knew that for good or bad, Lena and Kara were meant to be together. Kara's life depended on it now. Alex remembered the words of Alura's AI.

" _Do'mine are the other half of a person's soul. If Lena stepped forward and volunteered then in some way her heart and soul knew she must. If Lena should reject Kara now she will fade into half of what she one was. In essence, she will die inside. You know what that means Alex._

 _However, if Lena accepts and embraces the full of Do'mine she will experience untold love and pleasure. A world once seen only in fog and haze will open up to her. LCorp and Supergirl as we know it will change the world in amazing ways._

 _Have faith young Alex! Kara will make it through this in one way or another. But no matter what way. She will need you. Even with her Do'mine the act of ARJU has long lasting consequences. Some of them quite terrible. You will need to be prepared for more sensory issues and attacks. The Kryptonite also has entered her blood stream once again. Continued exposure will only make the effects worse each time._

Alex watched now as Kara's body had slumped into a restful sleep as Lena curled around her like a cocoon wrapping her body and love around the Kryptonian. Vasquez came to stand next to her as did Cat Grant.

"Will she recover?" Cat asked as Vasquez handed Alex a clipboard with the latest medical readings on Supergirl. Alex studied the data shaking her head in worry.

"With time and rest. It was close this time though. She almost sacrificed her life again for us." Alex signed something at the bottom and made a note. "Vasquez, take this to Dr. Hamilton. She will add this to the IV when Kara wakes." Vasquez nodded moving off toward the doctor's office area. Cat moved next to Alex.

"Why are you worried? She won. She survived. Isn't that enough?" Cat asked watching the two soon to be lovers sleep.

"I told you what Kara said that night when she wouldn't let me be here Do'mine." Alex stated as she watched her sister and Lena. Cat nodded turning to Alex.

"She was right. The entire Daxamite fleet was in hiding behind the in it's dark shadow. Batman confirmed it when he landed. If it hadn't been for The Executioner's grace toward Kara that entire fleet would have attempted to destroy Earth." Cat let out a slow, trembling breath. Alex nodded to Cat. "Kara saved our planet again by going through ARJU. She didn't have too. She could have allowed the sentence to be carried out. She might have too. She's been tired lately. She's felt guilty about a great deal. However, she couldn't see the rest of the planet enslaved and destroyed. She sees it as her home now. She will fight to the death to protect it. It's time she had help Cat. One person, even with Kara's powers, cannot hold off an entire space fleet." Alex stated firmly as Cat nodded in understanding. "We need to form a protective defense against alien invasion. We need a league of Superheroes to back them up. We need a interplanetary diplomatic corp to represent Earth to the other planets we are now dealing with at this time." Alex reached in her pocket and handed it to Cat. "All these are Kara's ideas. She fleshed all of it out for the President and Congress on this jump drive. She also has some very powerful information to help the process said you could make this happen. Should she fall she said you need to form a trustworthy group of humans and aliens who will work to protect the planet." Cat took the jumpdrive staring at it in contemplation.

"She didn't expect to survive?" Cat stared at Alex with a puzzled look. Alex shook her head in confirmation.

"She's still not sure she will fully recover. She is taking steps to make sure Earth is safe should she fall." Alex said looking back toward where her sister lay deep in sleep. Cat turned watching as the hand of Lena Luthor ran over Kara's heart softly as if to soothe a deep pain.

"Take care of them. Do what you must to make sure they survive! I will not have the savior of this world thrice over die on my watch if I can help it. I will not have my friend...my family die from this Alex." Cat Grant says as she reaches over and pulls the older Danvers into a tight hug. "Don't let her give up. Don't you give up. We will make her live. We will find a way. Do you understand?" Alex took a trembling breath and nodded into Cat's shoulder. "We are her family. We will be there to support them both." Alex nodded finally taking in a deep breath and stepping back. Vasquez waited at the end of the corridor making sure the two woman had her privacy. Cat took one more look and then began to walk away. "Take care of our girls Director Danvers." Alex smiled and looked back toward Lena and Kara. Her sister's eyes were wide open looking at her.

"All will be fine." Kara mouthed silently to Alex. Alex smiled brighter as Kara pulled Lena tightly to her. All would be fine. Kara Zor-el would make sure.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kryptonian Nights 27**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Skipping Stones (1)

Kara threw another stone watching it skip along the service of the lake. One...two...three...four. She sighed as she looked up toward the house that bordered this side of the lake. The lone windswept shore covered in tall grasses and shrubs that gave way to small and medium height trees. The land rose upward steeply creating the bowl like lake which led to a nearby stream that was an outlet. Kara had spent the last several days walking and jogging the rim of the lake. She researched her latest story in the library/study Lena had opened to her. Afternoons were spent on long walks as her sister and Lena worked out whatever was going on with their relationship. It had been one of the outcomes of Kara's relationship with Lena fragmenting. Lena had broken up with Jimmy, shoved Kara to acquaintance status, and moved Alex into close friendship mode. Jimmy had been dazed and confused with the abrupt breakup throwing himself into being the best CEO CATCO ever had. In fact, it was kind of why Kara was here. Jimmy in a fit of jealous anger had ordered Kara to follow Lena and Alex to Ireland. He wanted a report on what the young Luthor was like growing up in Killarney Haven. The argument that Jimmy and Kara had with doors closed and windows frosted over still had Kara's head wringing now two weeks later. Lena and Alex had agreed readily to let her come, but since arriving she had barely seen them. She had been exiled to the lonesome landscape inside and around the home.

So Kara spent her days talking with the servants, roaming the land, writing, and drawing. She grabbed another flat stone and gave it a fling across the surface of the water. One...two...three...four...five.

"You are getting better at that all the time young Kara." Jonathan Moore claimed as he walked up on the young reporter. Kara startled turning to see the game keeper for Lena's local house step up next to her. He was a tall man, broad chested with red hair and beard. His green eyes twinkled in the afternoon sunlight as hands made rough from work outdoors pointed toward the water.

"Nothing better to do these days then practice." Kara replied smiling at the older man. "Besides it gives me time to think." Jonathan nodded in acknowledgement. He had struck up a good friendship with the Danver's girl finding her to be an informed, interesting young lady. If not gorgeous in a otherworldly way. He had watched the younger Danvers try to figure out what to do since she had arrived. Ms. Luther and the older Danvers hadn't seem to be worried about what Kara got up too. In fact, if he didn't know better he would think the two ladies would prefer Kara had not accompanied them on the trip.

""Can I interest you in a walk in the wood, a pint of the best, and a couple of stories?" Jonathan queried the young woman. The young girl looked toward the house for a long moment. She then looked up toward the sky. She had been thinking about a short flight along the edge of space today, but the open land would give her away. The young reporter smiled at the brawny older man. He had been a good friend showing her around the estate. She trusted his clear no nonsense ways and knowledge of the land.

"Yeah, I think I would like that very much Jonathan Moore. I think I would very much like that." Jonathan reached out his hand and Kara took it walking toward the wood with the gamekeeper. Jonathan was in his early forties, but his soft spoken nature and light hearted conversation made him appealing to the winds pushed the pair through heart of the Luthor property toward the town.

"You're aware that this area is populated with the little people or fairys. You can even say leprechauns. We all just call them the Fae. They inhabit the woods, streams, rivers, mountains, and the moorland. Some are good, some are evil, and some just exist. Mostly they go about their way not bothering human folk. You will see images of them around the village. Plastic casted little men and women sitting on toadstools, laughing, dancing and such with red or green forest hats and durable clothing. Most of the houses have at least one if not two of these statues. Near them is always a raised area where little offerings of food are left out for the wee folk. Something to placate them so they don't pull their tricks or steal too much." Jonathan's story was interesting to Kara. If she didn't know better she would think that there was a huge race of aliens from the planet Dormien living in the Irish countryside. She shook her head drawing her attention back to Jonathan's story. She noticed their walk was paralleling the road toward the village.

"And are they placated?" Kara asked with soft laughter in her voice. Jonathan laughed and shook his head. He wrapped his coat tighter around him from an especially cold gust of wind that chilled him. He pulled Kara's hood up on her coat tucking the scarf around to make sure she didn't become sick. "Thank you." She nodded as they continued to walk.

"For the most part they are placated." Jonathan pointed out to the young lady.

"Killarney doesn't have much to worry about then. No nasty tricks to surprise you." Kara teased back to the older gentleman. Jonathan barked out a bit of laughter. The trees creaked making slight squeaking noises as they moved back and forth in the wind.

"Normally only the making of the average cow go dry and misplacing the sugar or flour." The gentle gamekeeper stated as he ducked a low hanging branch. Kara giggled a little in response. "Killarney is a religious use to be a monastery on the nearby Innisfallen Island that was founded by St Finian the Leper. I am thinking about eight hundred and fifty years ago. The monks on the island have contributed with writing the Annals of Innisfallen, which chronicle the early history of Ireland as it was known by the monks. We call the water surrounding it Lough Leane or Lake of Learning. The Irish High King Brian Boru received his education at Innisfallen under Maelsuthian O'Carroll." Jonathan stopped them on a high point as his raised finger drew attention to several areas. "This land Kara has been claimed by the church, Catholic and Protestants. The Anglo-Norman invasions of the 12th century ravaged the land. Ross Castle and other ancient strongholds of the 15th and 16th centuries have been built to hold the land. The Irish War for Independence had skirmishes and battles fought around the town and island even as it tore the inhabitants apart. Divisions among townspeople during the civil war caused increased violent atrocities and suffering. Through all this the 'fae' have been with us."Jonathan stopped pivoting on his heel as he and Kara entered the village toward the Well of Souls Pub. "They are angry Kara Danvers. They are very angry. We need your help." Jonathan swiveled back heading toward the pub as Kara stared after him trying to figure out if this was a joke by Alex or something Jonathan really believed. She was sure the man was not joking after all he had imparted to her. She jogged to catch up with him following him into the pub.

"Good Afternoon Everyone." Jonathan called out catching the attention of several men and women. There were several waves and hey's called out to the gamekeeper. "George, a pint of the sweet ale for my friend, Kara and a pint of the dark for me." Several of the younger men eyed Kara up. One broke off coming near her.

"So can I buy you a drink lass and interest you in a tumble." His friends whooped and hollered laughing. Kara decided to have some fun when she saw the angry grimace on Jonathan's face.

"Sorry sir, but I only date those with experience. I can tell you're just starting out and have a lot to learn. Why don't you run home to your friends over there and change your diapers?" Kara teased cuttingly as she turned to Jonathan kissing him slowly and deeply. Jonathans arms came up around Kara to hold her to him as they finished the kiss off together. She pulled away to see the young man had retreated to the other side of the room where his mates observed with low whistles and groans. Kara looked back up at Jonathan. "Sorry about that, but I hate shitty prats!" Kara responded as she looked up at Jonathan.

"Never apologize for a kiss like that lass. It was very much welcome and amazing." Jonathan softly responded as he released Kara. George set their drinks in front of them as Jonathan paid. "Come on, we can go sit by the fire since its pretty cool out today. My friends will be here in a few minutes and we can talk some more." Jonathan took Kara by the elbow and led her to two comfy chairs toward the back of the pub near the fireplace. While they waited Jonathan regaled Kara with stories about little day to day incidents in the valley and his adventures gamekeeping. Soon enough several people arrived pulling up chairs nearby Jonathan. There was an older lady, Ms. Groves. She was a herbalist. Then there was the vicar, Adam Bellingham. Two of the major landowners, Eric Moore. No relation to Jonathan. And Bret Gilhooley. They all moved to a private room after they were all present.

"I would like to introduce you to Kara Danvers." Jonathan said as they all nodded shaking hands and getting acquainted. "Well, the reason we wanted to talk to you is that we don't think the stories about wee people are just stories. We think they are true. We also think they are aliens. We believe the town has ticked off several of them. Several of the gentlemen folk here in town know you write about Supergirl. You also seem to know a great deal about aliens having interacted with them. We wanted to talk with you a little and maybe come up with a way to appease them." Kara sat back looking at them all in disbelief. She sat silently for a long time thinking. If there were aliens here they had been here for a long time if the stories were to believed. They would have homes and villages much like the people of KIllarney which meant they would fight any intrusion. They would also know how to blend in very well.

"What do you think I can do?" Kara asked looking at each one of them. Ms. Groves spoke first.

"We think they you could speak to them. Yes, before you ask we think we know where there is a group that would talk to you." Henrietta Groves earnestly argued with the young woman. Kara could tell she was a gruff, straight forward type of person. "We're not idiots girl, nor are we crazys. You know as well as we all do that there are aliens on the planet. There has been for a long time. They have blended in so they were not hurt. All we want is to keep abiding by their side with no problems. Will you help us?" Kara rose walking over to the nearby window looking out at the afternoon late was a lot of information to think about. It would be cold tonight. Her powers were weaker here as the fall weather had limited sunlight. These people were serious. They were afraid they had done something wrong to make their alien neighbors mad. Alex and Lena were all caught up in themselves or whatever was going on. She had been at wits end on what to do while here. Finally making up her mind, Kara turned back to the gathered group.

"Yes, I will help you." The young reporter moved back to the table and sat down. "Has anything changed lately around the village or in the area. Something that would cause the wee people to not be happy." Kara asked those at the table. They all thought about any happenings.

"There are a few things." The Vicar said while in thought. "Winny McIntyre passed away a couple months ago. Heart attack as coroner said. Her younger brother, Mark, sold the estate to the McThorns. It was strange as Winny had been in good health. The McThorns have been trying to get the land off her for years."

"True." Bret Gilhooley confirmed as he went to say something, then hesitated.

"What?" Kara asked seeing there was more. Bret looked at the young American. He was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Well, the McThorns are talking about selling a good portion of the land to your friend, Lena Luthor. They are only interested in the flat land near the Sawel hill." Kara looked at Bret curiously.

"Can you show me on a map where it's located?" Bret walked over to a map on the wall of the village and the area around it. He scanned it for a few moments. He tapped a spot on the map.

"Here it is. It's a little bit of a hike." Bret said as Kara examined the spot. Kara studied the map for a moment.

"Is their a map like this I can get?" Kara asked Bret. He nodded pointing toward the door into the main room.

"George probably has a few maps. It's marked on them." Bret said as he returned to the table to grab his beer. "I wouldn't be going out tonight though. With the way the wee people are acting lately, I would wait till morning. We don't want to upset them more."

"It's almost dinner time too Kara. Lena and Alex will be looking for you." Jonathan advised the young reporter. Kara shook her head. She hadn't eaten dinner with Alex and Lena in the last four days. She wasn't interested in going home to a bleak dinner with no conversation.

"You're wrong Jonathan. Alex and Lena are too busy with whatever they are doing. I wouldn't mind an evening perusal of Sawel Hill." Kara announced to the group. Eric Moore looked over at all of them for a moment.

"Why not come back to my place for dinner? We could then check out the area together. My land bumps up real close to where the Sawel Hill is located. We'd all be together so we would be pretty safe." Eric proposed the plan to all of them. The group nodded while looking around at each other. "I could put you up for the night too Kara. That would keep you closer. Jonathan and you could start out in the morning then for a more thorough investigation."

"I agree with Eric. It would allow us to investigate more quickly. There's a storm coming in two days that they are talking will be a major blow. This would allow us to get enough information and then formulate a plan to contact them." Jonathan agreed with Eric. The group seemed in agreement with the plan.

"Alright, let me make a couple of phone calls." Kara said as she turned and walked into the hallway. She pulled her phone out to make some calls so no one would worry.

"Can the rest of you meet here in thirty minutes?" Eric asked the group. They all nodded and left. Kara walked into the room again, grimacing deeply. She should have expected it.

"I have clothes that should fit you Kara and Jonathan, unless you want to run out to Luthor manor?" Eric asked the young reporter. Jonathan saw the unsettled look on Kara's face.

"Everything okay Kara?" Jonathan asked the young woman.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." Kara wasn't a very good liar in Jonathans estimation. "I would prefer just to head out to your estate Eric. I've left word that I am out there." Kara informed the gentleman.

"Okay, we should be ready to go in a few minutes. Just give the others a few minutes." Eric said as he stepped out into the pub to settle their bill. Kara had moved over to the window to look out at the evening sunset. Jonathan waited as Kara contemplated what she was going to say.

"I called the manor. Alex and Lena had left to go to dinner together. They told Reggie, the house butler that they would see me tomorrow." Kara wrapped her arms around her chest running her hands up and down her arms. "They told me when we went on this trip they wanted me on this trip. They were actually pretty excited to have me with them. I made sure to ask if they really wanted me with them. They had protested that they did want me to come along. Things have been so messed up for so long. I think I have to come to the realization they won't be there for me anymore." Kara looked up over at Jonathan. Jonathan had a sympathetic look on his face. "I really could use a friend, Jonathan. Lately, there doesn't seem to be many though." He walked over and pulled Kara into his arms.

"I can be a friend Kara. Eric, Henrietta, Adam, and Bret. We can be the friends you need right now." Jonathan encouraged as the young reporter turned into his chest to keep from weeping. "Shh lass, we will have things right with your friends before you leave here. We will figure it out." Jonathan whispered as her ran his hand in soft gentle circles on her back. Kara wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Kara said as Eric came back in and informed them they were ready.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere…_

"I can't believe Kara accepted that lie about dinner. She really can be easy to fool Alex." Lena stated as she moved around in the lab down below the manor. "So how far are we on this experiment?" Lena asked as several DEO agents moved around them.

"Not far enough. Tell me again why we are doing this work on kryptonite here at your manor instead of the DEO in National City?" Alex asked once more looking at Lena. Lena stopped what she was doing.

"One, it's safer for Kara. My mother won't look here, the government can't seize what we do, and it will in the end help Kara. I'm tired of watching her fall so often." Lena fretted as she thought of the last time she saw Kara fall in battle to kryptonite.

"You love her deeply don't you?" Alex asked as she moved over to where Lena was taking readings.

"Yes. It's why the breakup with Jimmy was terrible. We're both in love with her. I finally realized I can't build a relationship with him based on my love for other people." Lena revealed to Alex. "James wasn't convinced, but his love and concern for Kara really brought some major accusations forward. I think we both are doomed to love her, but really never have her."

"When are you going to tell her? I've seen how she has reacted lately. She is putting distance between you and I. Do you think she thinks we are an item?" Alex asked as she grabbed the readings an agent brought up to her. Lena turned to Alex in shock at the idea.

"That's a pretty big leap for her to make." Lena argued with the young brunette. "Maybe she could think I'm still mad at her since our arguments over Reign and Sam. But to think we are in love with each? No, she couldn't." Lena replied to the agent. It was ludicrous.

"Well, whatever she thinks we need to spend more time with her. So dinner tomorrow with a game night?" Alex inquired as she got excited over the new results. Lena was just about to agree when Alex shouted out. "Lena, I think you have done it. Either that or we are close." Alex handed over the latest stats.

"Oh my gosh Alex. This could be it. This could be what we are looking for after all these months. We will have to test it out though." Lena said excitedly as she turned and hugged Alex. "This could change everything for the better for Supergirl. I think it's time for bed."

"Ms. Luthor. There is a message for you and Agent Danvers." One of the agents told her. Lena read the message and frowned.

"Kara won't be home tonight. She is staying at Eric Moores, a local landowners house. Seems she plans on being home late tomorrow too. They are taking her hiking and riding." Lena said offhandedly as she thought. Lena didn't really interact with landowners around the village. Really, the most she interacted with the village was an occasional shopping trip or a drink at the local pub.

"Should we be worried?" Alex asked coming over to read the letter. Kara had been breaking a lot of plans with Alex lately. Alex really hadn't been concerned at first because she had so much in the lab to work on. Also watching Ruby and making time with Sam left her with barely any time for Kara, except when they bumped into each other at the DEO.

"No, it's just curious. Kara does have a penchant for making friends though. I think it's the Kryptonian in her." Lena smirked at Alex. Alex shook her head thinking back to Kara's years in Midvale.

"You have no idea. Let's have some dinner and wine. I'll tell you all about Kara after she came to us in Midvale." Alex said taking Lena's arm and moving toward the elevator that would take them from the lab to the main house.

Moore Hall was palatial in Kara's mind. The grounds were immense from what she could see the house was huge. Beautiful stone build, ten bedrooms, and multiple other rooms including a solarium and billiards room. Kara moved down the hallways with deep appreciation for the art that hung on the walls. She had been given permission to explore anywhere she liked. None of the rooms were off limits. Kara came to a room where family paintings lined all four walls. She took her time looking at the work. She even took a couple of pictures. One picture intrigued her deeply. There was a handsome gentlemen with dark piercing eyes dressed as a man of means. However, it wasn't the gentleman in the picture. It was the landscape behind him that pulled her heart strings. She walked closer examining the background when she saw what intrigued her. The wee people that Jonathan and the others had talked about were in the background around what seemed to be an entrance to a hill. What shocked Kara even more was the glyphs on the hill in the picture. They were Dormien glyphs or language. Kara studied them closely.

"Ahh, I see you discovered Uncle Rupert. He was quite the man of his time. He helped the local villagers when the famine came as best he could. Those were hard times .Many villagers died. A great many moved away to the America's. He tried though to keep the town and the land together. He was for the most part successful." Eric Moore informed the the reporter. Kara looked between the painting and Eric. There were definite similarities between the two. "Yes, I look a great deal like my ancestor. As you can see there are similarities with many of them." Eric pointed out in several of the paintings.

"It's amazing that you can trace your family so far back. That you also have these portraits." Kara's admiration and wonderment made the logical businessman smile. Many people came into this room at parties and special events never impressed by what was held within. "The painters too took so much care. Just look at the brush strokes and the blending of colors. How they used light and shadow to bring out each person's characteristics. You are so blessed Eric to have such a rich history to draw from in your life." Kara marveled as she examined each picture with elation.

"I would trade it all gladly Kara Danvers for someone to spend my life with forever. Since I am a businessman I am constantly working and traveling. There seems never to be time for the true things in life. Family, friends, and moments of joy to look back on when one has grown older." Eric spoke wistfully as he stared up at his families portraits. Kara came around the sette to stand next to Eric. "I have been blessed in ways all my life. I've known so much loss. However, I had a loving family until I was thirteen when I lost them in a terrible fire. Someone was looking out for me after that horrible event. They brought me to the Danvers. Jeremiah, Eliza, and Alex made me feel loved and needed at a time…" Kara's voice trailed off as she looked into the painting. Eric glanced at the beautiful, blond woman. He could see such pain and hurt inside. There was a complexity too within her that he didn't understand, but would love learning more about.

"We are all in need of certain things at different times in life Kara. I think it allows us to be open to new people and new events that can enrich our lives. Sort of like now. If we did not have these issues with the wee folk I would never have met you." Eric whispered into the reporters ear. "I would hope to count you as a friend. If you would have me?" Supergirl eyes twinkled in joy as she nodded to Eric. "Well then, let's leave here. I believe dinner is ready." Eric offered his arm to Kara whom grasped it gladly. The two friends wandered off to dinner. Neither saw the shiny eyes that followed them from one of the portraits.

"What's wrong Alex?" Lean called to the agent after looking up from the book she was reading. They had enjoyed a beautiful meal followed by dessert. They had moved to the study for drinks. The weather outside had become very windy, lightening cracking across the sky at intervals. No rain though had fallen yet. Alex was looking over research that Kara had laid out on the table away from Lena's desk. It had her worried. The young Kryptonian was studying Afghanistan's history. The notes she had in her reporter journal were disconcerting to say the least. Alex would need to speak with her.

"Did you know Kara was researching Afghanistan's history?" Alex inquired as she turned a page. Lena tilted her head as she sat up. She placed her drink at a table with her book now marked where she stopped.

"No, why? Should we be concerned?" Lena questioned as she moved to where Alex stood. Alex continued to read and flip a page when an entire new subject header came up. Lena looked down and began to read.

"Oh shit! Is this for real? Is Kara really considering this?" Alex fretted as Lena and she continued to read the reporters notes. It was a fully detailed plan to withdraw slowly from her friends lives. Then she would request a foreign reporting assignment with the help of Kal-el and Lois. Supergirl would be sent away as an emissary for Earth to explain her absence. Kara would then become a foreign correspondent for a set time. The next step though had a question mark. Alex flipped to the next page quickly only to find it blank.

"How did we not see this Alex? Have we really missed this much?" Lena asked as she turned the page back to the previous steps. Several were already check marked off. Kara was half way to completely executing the plan. Alex handed the journal off to Lena. The agent then moved to Kara's satchel. She pulled out the contents to rifle through them the papers. She pulled several sheets setting them on the table. One was an application for foreign correspondence signed by James and Cat Grant. Approval given by the UN for several countries she had petitioned to enter.

"Lena, look at this. She's even farther than the journal let on." Alex blurted in fear. Lena looked over the papers as Alex continued to shuffle through the various papers. "What the hell?" Alex came across a paper from the President of the United States that gave Kara a clearance one grade above Alex's. What shocked Alex more was it had been issued to Kara over a year before the Daxamite invasion happened, shortly after Cat Grant had disappeared. Lena grabbed the papers from Alex. Alex then found the final shocker of the evening. A letter from the President begging, truly begging Kara to take a mission to Afghanistan. There was an airplane ticket for leaving from Dublin with connecting flights east toward Afghanistan in a week. Alex couldn't be stopped now. She walked over to Kara's computer. She turned it on and hit a roadblock. "Dammit! Lena, it's password protected. Please help me." Alex demanded of the CEO. Lena walked over the fear evident in her face. She began working on breaking Kara's password. It was a matter of thirty minutes, but Lena got through the password. She was lucky she knew Kara so well. Though who would have thought KryptonSugarcookie would be her password. Once in Lena quickly moved through Kara's files quickly. She opened the one named mission impossible. It was a detailed mission cloaked as undercover reporting from the battlefield. The mission had a grade level S for humans.

"What does that mean? Level S for humans?" Lena asked Alex as her friend went over and poured a drink. Lena continued to read her eyebrows rising on her forehead the more she read. "I shouldn't know about this should I?" Lena looked up as Alex brought over a whiskey for the CEO.

"No, even I shouldn't know about this. I could get in a lot of trouble for knowing about Kara's mission. As in jail in a dark hole, fired from my job, and some things you don't want to know. The S Level means it's a suicide mission for humans. A field agent would go on mission with the expectation of never returning and never being found. There family would be told that they had died in combat. No body to return. No explanation for the death." Alex drank the glass down. She grabbed the bottle to return and fill her glass. Lena took a swift drink even as her hands trembled.

"Why would she do this? Why would she agree to the mission?" Lena asked truly befuddled at what Kara was doing. It wasn't like the Kryptonian. Both Superman and Supergirl had refused to participate in the United States wars. Drawing the line as being used as a secret weapon. There had to be a reason Kara agreed to join in with this mission.

"Because she is Kryptonian. She has a good chance of surviving. The information they need must be critical. Kara is to leave next week." Lena ruminated for a while as Alex refilled her glass. She shut down Kara's computer. Alex replaced it to where she had seen it before. All the papers were returned and things were double checked to make sure they looked undisturbed.

"What if...What if it's an alien? What if it's not a threat to the US, but a world threat? There were papers with the UN secretary generals signature, Cat Grant, President of the United States, there was also a NASA official, and a signature of head of FBI and CIA on certain papers." Lena recalled as she walked over to where Alex set on the chair worriedly staring into the fire. Alex continued to puzzle out what Lena recalled.

"That would make sense. Especially after the Daxamite invasion and the Worldkillers. Why not tell me though? Why keep all this a secret?" Alex asked the youngest Luthor as they worked to figure out things. Lena took a slow drink of her whiskey as she thought about it.

"Maybe things are overwhelming Kara lately. After all we have had two major alien issues in less than a year and a half. There really hasn't been any time off for her minus all her injuries. Most military people are given a good two to four weeks back home after a deployment to recover, rest, and shore up family ties. She hasn't had any of that. In fact, Kara has continually been in an emotionally battering ram. As you pointed out we haven't made it any easier either." Lena relayed to the agent. They had both made phenomenal mistakes. That was clear now. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Mam, I would speak with you a moment." Nelly the house maid asked Lena and Alex. Both women looked up at the disturbance.

"Yes Nelly. What can we do for you?" Lena asked as she watched the maid fidget and wring her hands. Alex found the behavior a little unusual.

"It may not be my place to say, but the lady Kara. I don't think she is quite safe." The maid looked toward the hall trying to avoid the other servants who were waving at her to leave off.

"Why would you say that?" Lena asked even as Alex gave her full attention to the maid now.

"Eric Moore has a certain reputation in the village. He's never had a girlfriend. The women who have gone to Moore Manor have come away saying strange things happen there. They never return after their first visit. Only visit. His servants…" Nelly seemed to squirm a little. "are strange to say the least. They aren't normal Ms. Luthor." Albert, one of the cooks, took that moment to barge into the study.

"Nelly, you know better. Ms. Luthor don't take anything she has to say as truth. Nelly is known to embellish the truth when she isn't happy." Albert beseeched the young Luthor. Several other servants hung outside the study.

"Why would you say that Albert?" Alex questioned as she stood up wavering a little from the amount of alcohol they had imbibed.

"Nelly is jealous that Kara was invited back to Moore Manor. Nelly worked for Eric Moore before she came here. She was dismissed because of her flirtations with the man." Albert advised the CEO. "She wanted to marry the man." Nelly stormed over to Albert slapping his face.

"He would never invite a woman to stay unless he wanted something from her. I am only trying to warn them." Nelly angrily argued back.

"Nelly! The entire protector group is there. How could she be in danger from Eric?" Albert protested loudly. Nelly shoved him making Lena and Alex move to separate them.

"Because he's one of them! He's one of the fae!" Everyone went still after this declaration.

"Nelly!" Albert whispered as if she had let go a horrid secret. Nelly pulled back now as the servants in the hall quickly left. The girl cried out as she fled the room. Albert now faced an angry Alex and Lena. "Forgive her Ms. Luthor. She has worked to much in the last week." He began to leave the room only to be stopped by Alex Danvers. The door slammed shut as Alex turned on him. Lena walked purposely toward the cook as the temperature in the room seemed to plunge.

"Now, I think you have some explaining to do Albert. A complete explanation!" Lena Luthor responded coldly. Alex locked the door. "Please. Take a seat and explain!" Albert trembled in fear finally resigning himself to having to tell the story.

"What do you want to know?" Albert asked softly hoping to buy time. Time for Kara Danvers to fix the problems with the Fae. Lena stalked closer to Albert.

"I want to know where my friend is. I want to know what she has gotten herself into." Lena said pushing into his personal space. Albert pulled his coourage from deep within. He'd watched as the two woman isolated Kara. He'd watched as she would ask if they were going to out only to be rejected. So he decided to play the long game.

"Why? You didn't much care before? Ye blew her off repeatedly. If it weren't for the rest of us here she would have stayed in her room crying nightly." Albert argued back getting in Lena's face now. Lena backed up a bit as Albert now looked toward Alex. "We saw you all. Night after night. How you ignored the lass. How you didn't check on her. How she hid within the library writing and talking on the phone without you two ever giving a care about her. Everyone of us know her now. She spent days with the cooks and maids talking with them. The sadness filling her eyes. Johnathan caught her wandering the grounds miles from the house. He shared with Kara about his job and many a day you would find them walking together. Pierce and Stephen showed her how to saddle and bridle a horse. How to care for them after a ride and cool them down. Did you know the lass can ride bareback? Better than most men around here." Lena had moved back now even as Alex came up behind her. "You two call yourself friends? Family?" Alex growled now advancing on Albert. "Seems more like your enemies." Alex grabbed Albert shoving him against the door.

"Where is my sister?" Alex growled lifting him off the floor. Albert struggled to speak.

"Alex, let him down." Lena yelled as she gripped the agents shoulder. Albert understood fear and rage. He had seen it many times. So he understood that Alex cared even of she had made some mistakes.

"She's at Moore Manor with friends. She is in no danger. In fact, " Albert looked toward the clock. "She should be just finishing dinner and I think Eric and Jonathan had plans for billiards tonight. Henrietta though might get her drunk a Napoleon brandy while regaling her with stories from her childhood. She is in no danger." Alex looked him straight in the eye guaging what he was saying. She nodded setting him to rights.

"If you are lying and I find out different. I will make you and yours suffer." Alex whispered earnestly. Lena's eyes affirmed what Alex was saying.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kryptonian Nights 28**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love. Yeah, I'm paying Homage to Mechad Brooks new album with James singing it.**

What if?

Kara watched as James and Lena went into CEO's CATCO office. They had come to blows almost during a departmental meeting. Kara had taken to defending Lena as many of the reporters sided with Ms. Luthor and James had very few take up his side. Kara knew she was going to get called into James office. She watched from out of the corner of her eye as James forgot to frost the glass so he could have his discussion with Lena. They were definitely yelling at each other. Well, James was yelling. Lena had taken on her cold, lethal silence and calm responses in return.

"Kara will these photos work for the article on the new alien orphanage?" Jacob Forrester asked as he slid a proof sheet across the light table in front of her. Kara looked down shaking her head. The arguments between James and Lena had been picking up lately. It really wasn't any of her business, but she didn't like seeing her friend so sad. Kara focused on the pictures picking several she thought would work with the article. There was one of a little girl from Rigel five her yellow skin glowing in the afternoon sun as she played ball with several other children that made Kara smile.

"Especially this one Jacob. I think it has just the right amount of love in it." Kara responded as Jacob stood beside the young reporter to see the ones she wanted. The young photographer nodded smiling. He was just starting out, but he had been paired with Kara because of his exuberance and go get em' attitude. Kara had picked a mentor from inside Catco that she thought would help him grow into his success. She was kind of disappointed in James not offering to be a mentor, but then James wasn't quite the man lately who had talked about his father with him the first time. She really thought he had lost his way. Especially taking on the guardian mantle.

"Yeah, I agree. I also love this one." Jacob offered to Kara as she turned. He held out a specially wrapped package. "I saw how you interacted with the children there that day. I thought you might appreciate these two." Kara unwrapped the framed pictures. One was the picture of the girl from Rigel five that she liked so much. The second one was of Kara holding a young child reading Hop on Pop under a shade tree with several others gathered around her listening. Kara's face was alight with joy and happiness. He had caught her just as her mouth formed the pop word. The young girls arms were hanging around Kara's neck her head resting on the young reporters shoulder. The children around her were caught in the moment giggling and smiling. It was one of those moments that took Kara's breath away her heart stuttering for a moment. A tear slid down Kara's cheek as her heart reminded this was not going to be her life if she didn't do something about it.

"Jacob, don't let that heart of yours ever be destroyed in this business. Thank you." Kara whispered out as she lowered the picture and pulled him into a one arm hug.

"I saw you that day. I saw your heart. Kara, she can be yours. Just tell her. You can have that." Jacob whispered back to the young woman. Kara squeezed him tightly not realizing the bull pen, James, and Lena were watching them. Kara broke the hold took the pictures and walked out of Jacob's office. Those deep green Irish eyes watching her leave with tears falling off her cheek.

Several hours later, Kara and her friends were at the alien bar for Karaoke night. Winn and Alex had done a awesome rendition of _Mr. Roboto_. Susan Vasquez and Lucy Lane had belted out _Living on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi. They had the whole bar singing by the time they were done. Jonn came in with a great rendition of _I Walk the Line_ by Johnny Cash. James had given a pretty good rendition of _Tears Away_ by King GVPSV. Kara was up next. She was nervous. She had decided to throw her hat into the ring for Lena. She knew this was going to cause problems. Lena was at the table as everyone congratulated James and walked away to the bar.

"Kara Danvers up next." Kara approached the stage stopping at the table where all the friends were located. She took Lena's hand and pulled her out of her chair gently. Lena looked confused, but allowed Kara to pull her to the stage. She led her to a stool. The music was already playing the lead in. Then Kara broke it down and started singing.

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you_

 _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_

 _What if this goes south, what if I mess you up_

 _You say what if I break your heart in two then what_

 _Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast_

 _Before you make your mind up I gotta ask_

Lena's eyes blew wide open as she listened to Kara sing the lyrics. Alex shot a hand up to encourage Kara onward. She knew this had been festering for a while. Alex had thought it would come into an argument, but it seems Kara decided to take the bull by the horns.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

 _What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away_

Winn and Lucy high fived as they watched Kara sing her heart out to Lena. The youngest Luthor's confused face began to morph from shock and smile. Kara pulled her off of the stool spinning her around so Lena's back came to rest against the Kryptonians chest. James had noticed now. Susan could tell he wasn't pleased at all.

 _What if the sky falls (sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'_

 _We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'_

 _Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me), what if you liked it (bet I'd like it)_

 _Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it_

Vasquez and Jonn intercepted James speaking to him softly. He threw off their hand holds on him approaching the table. Alex now stepped forward saying something that halted his advance. When assured he would stay put, she turned around and watched Kara pour her heart out for Lena.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

 _What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away_

 _Awe yea_

 _C'mon_

Kara used the song to cajole and encourage Lena to let go. She wanted Lena to try it. She had nothing to lose. Her heart was totally besotted with the youngest Lena.

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you_

 _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_

 _Damn_

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

 _What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved all these what ifs away_

 _Away (away)_

 _What if?_

The song came to an end with Lena now facing Kara. The question hanging between them as Kara stepped forward wrapping her warm arms around the CEO's waist. She felt the gentle brush of Lena's lips against hers warm and inviting even as she fell deeper into the kiss asking for entry with her movements. Her left arm rose grabbing hold on Lena's neck as her right arm rose applying gentle pressure to Lena's back pressing her closer to the Kryptonian. Lena's lips parted as their faces gentle touched soon escalated into something more. Kara Zor-el's tongue slipped in Lena's mouth sipping and then demanding Lena's very essence. Kara could taste the flavors of dark plum, cocoa powder, dried rose petals laced with sage warmed by Lena's breath from the wine she had been drinking. It was an entirely intoxicating taste and feeling. Kara knew that she would never be able to get enough of Lena Luthor. Lena gave as good as she got her tongue swirling inside of Kara's mouth now causing a low moan of satisfaction from the young reporter. It would have gone on longer had Kara not been ripped away from Lena and punched in the face sending her across the stage to crash into a bar stool.

"What the hell Kara? What do you think you're playing at?" James yelled grabbing Lena by the arm and beginning to drag her from the bar. Lena quickly put a stop to James manhandling by breaking free. James turned ready to grab her again.

"Don't you dare! I am not someone's property to be bought, sold, or grabbed." Lena icily intoned. She took a second to straighten her shirt.

"You are my girl. Not Kara's." James argued back as he brushed past Lena walking fast to where Kara was being helped up by her sister. "She's mine Kara." Alex went to step in front of Kara, but Kara moved her out of the way.

"I would say that is for Lena to decide James." Kara growled back as she looked toward Lena. "So Lena what do you say?" Kara asked looking intently at the Luthor. Lena took a deep breath. To say she was confused would be an understatement. She hadn't known Kara harbored these feelings for her, but that kiss definitely made her want to find out what else. However, she owed a clean break to James too.

"I say that James and I need to talk. Kara, I appreciate your ardour, but I need to think. We both need to think." Lena Luthor then turned and left the bar. Kara motioning to Susan and Lucy to follow her making sure she was safe. James stepped into Kara's face his finger striking her chest.

"You and me, Kara. Now. The DEO." Kara nodded grabbing hold of James both disappearing in the blink of an eye. They arrived at the DEO minutes later. Kara could hear Lopez letting Alex know where they were located. Both adversaries changing and heading to the Kryptonite sparring room. They entered moving to the center of the sparring area. The Kryptonite emitters on at fifty percent. Fight gloves on and at the ready. "Don't expect me to go light Kara."

"Maybe you need to think about yourself." James threw a punch hitting Kara on the chin sending her to the floor. Meanwhile outside the camera's were broadcasting the fight to the DEO agents. Money was being exchanged as everyone was watching on the main screens. Even bets were being taken in the containment area. Kara picked herself off the ground bouncing up and circling James. "It's time you started treating Lena as an equal." Kara delivered a quick one two combination to James gut area.

"That's rich! Treat her like an equal? You asked me to spy on her to see if she had Kryptonite. You didn't care if she was being treated like an equal then." James yelled back as he struck Kara in the face twice and then the main body. Kara returned with three swift jabs. James threw a right cross catching Kara off guard for a minute. Kara returned with another three jabs to James body.

"I may have asked you to check it out. But I also know that you have done worse." Kara gave a left cross as James tripped falling to the floor. Kara towered over James. "You keep saying you love her. Then what about the intell you have been sending to Superman about her projects?" James rose fast shoving Kara hard into the far wall. He then began beating her over and over until Kara dropped to the floor. Alex watched from the viewer as Kara finally was able to shove James off. Kara looked a mess, but she smacked her hands together signalling she was ready. "I may have made a mistake James. But I have tried to correct my screw up. You have been sending Kal information on LCorp for months without Lena's knowledge. You bend to Kal's will when he asked you to spy. But I'm betraying Lena? You keep saying you want to be a hero. You just can't stop acting like the sidekick to Superman." Both combatants went after each other fast and furious giving no quarter. Kara striking and now kicking James. James delivering vicious blow after blow not yielding. James had Kara down on the ground now hitting her repeatedly.

"Do you yield Kara? Do you give up?" James asked his gloves coming away bloody with the Kryptonians blood.

"Never! Lena may not love me, but I will never give up on her. No matter if I screw up with her. No matter if she turns from me. I will always protect and care for her." Supergirl divulged even as Kara could tell her powers were fading. "At least I am telling Lena the truth. I am not deceiving her. I want her heart. I want to marry her. I want to have kids with her. " With the last of her strength Kara threw James off his back hitting the sparring ring. Both of them gasping and not moving.

"Kara please, don't make me do this." James said starting to rise. Kara pulled herself up one knee up and one down. She steadied herself and stood bringing her hands up in defense in front of her.

"I will fight to my last for her James. You will have to knock me out to keep her. I am not budging. You owe her the truth and you need to let her go. I've already talked to Kal. He knows where I stand." Kara reiterated as she saw two of the James in front of her. James looked down at the floor shaking his head.

"I'm real sorry to hear that Kara. Real sorry." James said moving as he threw a punch toward the exhausted Kryptonian. Kara anticipated letting the punch sail past her grabbing James and throwing him into the wall. James slid down the wall unconscious. Kara staggered back holding her hands up in defense in case. The door burst open to cheering even as Alex grabbed Kara as she dropped to her knees.

"You did it baby girl. You did it while exposing his lies. She heard it all baby girl. She heard it all." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Kara. "Not to mention Theta and Alpha shift just won a ton of money. Come on. Kara felt two of the agents lift her up carrying her out to medical. James was picked up and taken to a seperate room.

 _3 days later…_

"Yeah, I know Alex. Yeah. I'll meet Jacob in Seattle. He's already there taking the pictures we need. I have three interviews lined up." Kara said as she moved through the airport toward her flight. "I'm fine Alex. My powers are slowly returning. The bruising is healing. Don't worry." Three days since the fight. Kara was being sent on multiple flights to meet several people on alien amnesty. The order had come from Snapper. Kara knew it was James getting her out of town. So she had accepted it. Right after she had made sure Jess knew what James was doing to Lena. She had also shut Superman down on receiving information. Both men were on the outs with her. "Okay, you take care too. Love you." Kara moved to the airline desk. "Umm, Kara Danvers." Kara pulled her identification out.

"Oh Ms. Danvers. Could you please come with me?" The attendant stated grabbing Kara's ID and ticket. She then began walking away down the corridor. Kara looked around puzzled grabbing her bag and chasing after the attendant.

"Umm, I think there has been a mistake. I need that flight to Seattle. I have….Miss...miss… where are we going?" Kara said as she ran after the quickly moving attendant. Kara hadn't even noticed she had come into the private jet area.

"Ms. Danver's from CATCO for LCorp transfer." The attendant stated handing Kara's tickets over to a gentlemen dressed in a black suit. Kar awas now puzzled beyond belief, not to mention she was aching.

"This way Ms. Danvers." The gentlemen stated as Kara followed him out to the tarmac to a private jet. "Here you go." He pointed to the jet stairs. Kara looked at him and then at the jet.

"You sure you have the right Danvers?" Kara asked as she looked at the jet again.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly bruised, works for CATCO?" The gentlemen stated as he watched Kara nod. "Yep, I have the right Danvers." He said motioning to the stairs again. Kara sighed and decided to stop arguing. She was tired and her body was reminding her she was without her powers still. She walked up the stairs only to meet a flight attendant in blue.

" this way." Kara was led to a doors opening. "I'll set your bags here. They will be available if you need them." Kara looked confused until the door was opened to reveal a queen size bed with Lena Luthor wrapped in a white silk robe laying across it. Kara felt the stewardess gently push her forward as the door closed behind her. Lena rose slowly off the bed reaching out for Kara's hand.

"I believe we have a lot to talk about Ms. Danvers. Lena said removing Kara's glasses and ponytail tie. Including your defense of my honor." Lena said stepping closer and softly kissing Kara. "Take a seat dear. We need to get airborne for this conversation." Lena stated as they took two seats buckling up. Lena touched a button as the plane began to taxi on the runway. "Have you ever joined the mile high club Kara?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Kryptonian Nights 29**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Grandmother

The little girl peeked around the door frame. Her brunette pigtails falling softly down her back as chocolate eyes gazed across the room. Her innocent, slim face open to everything around her. Her eyes searched the area to see if any of the adults were present. She couldn't spot any so she slipped into the room tip toeing across the room as her microscope pajamas whispered along the wood floor. She briefly stopped hearing Krypto, the beagle following her. She turned quietly shushing him with a raised finger to her lips. He stopped his little tail going a mile a minute and eyes bright. She turned back heading toward the reading chair set near the big picture window. The light of the late afternoon sun fell across the chair burnishing the older woman there in warm, soft light.

"Ohh!" The soft gasp barely contained the excitement the young girl felt when she saw her Gma! Gma was asleep in the overstuffed reading chair. Her greyish blonde hair falling across her face as her glasses and the book she had been reading laid on her chest. A blanket was wrapped around her even as the soft snore the young girl had grown use to issued from the older ladies mouth. Quickly, she skittered around to behind the chair hoping she hadn't woken her. Carefully she crawled on to the arm of the chair. The older woman peeked her eye open to see what had woke her. She smiled softly quickly closing her eye and feigning sleep again. Krypto crawled under the chair snuggling into the sun beam that just reached a corner of the chair area. The young girl now slowly moved into her Gma's lap attempting to snuggle in without waking her.

"Yoooooooooooooooowwwwwww!" The little girl squealed out as she was grabbed and lifted into the air. Krypto began to bark and jump around at the sudden noise.

"What is going on in here?" Lena Luthor-Danvers came running into the sun room ro find her daughter, Krypto, and Eliza all noisily laughing and barking. Lena stopped short to see her daughter, Dakota, laughing and smiling. It had been a few days since the sound had filled the house. Dakota's mother was on a mission across worlds. Dakota had been less than happy when Kara had told her she would be gone several days. Now almost a week later the little girl was laughing uncontrollably in the arms of Eliza Danvers.

"We're enjoying the afternoon sunshine Sweety." Eliza giggled as she blew a raspberry on the little girls cheek. Dakota squealed in joy. Eliza ha received a phone call from Kara before she left. Her youngest daughter had asked for Eliza to come stay while she was away. Eliza had heartily agreed. She loved her granddaughter. She wished she could live closer to visit more often. Since her arrival it had been afternoons of tea parties, reading stories, walks in the park, visits to the book store and farmers market, an afternoon at the science and history museum, and hours spent watching movies. They had even had time for a little science experiment in the kitchen which had caused a moving blob of purple goo needing to be contained by Lena's response team. Eliza and Dakota had apologized profusely, but Lena had laughed it off. Lena smiled as her daughter and mother-in-laws antics.

"Well, I think it's time for you and Gma to come have dinner. What do you think?" Lena asked as reached down to Krypto scratching behind his ear. The beagle leaned hard into the CEO relishing the ear scratch.

"Yeah! Come on Gma." Dakota said as she leaped out of her grandmother's lap running toward the other room. Dakota's energy levels sometimes rivaled even Karas.

"Dakota slow down and wash your hands." Lena called after her daughter. The young Luthor walked over to Eliza giving her a hand out of the chair. Eliza surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much for being here for her. She would have moped all week if you weren't."

"I couldn't disappoint my girls now could I." Eliza pulled back from the hug and looked her daughter-in-law over. She wasn't sleeping well from the dark circles under her eyes and the dullness of her face. "Kara will be fine. She will be back before you know it. You need to take care of yourself. Sleep tonight so you can be ready." Eliza whispered so the young Dakota wouldn't hear. "You have a young little girl who is counting on you." Lena smiled as Eliza pulled her back into a hug. For a moment Lena let the worries drop away. Then a loud yell of delight came from the other room.

"MOMMA!" Eliza released Lena as the woman turned rushing into the other room. There in all her SUPERGIRL glory was Kara. Her smile filled the room with a warmth that had been missing since she left. Kara tossed Dakota into the air. The young girl squealing loudly. Kara caught her and hugged her close. Dakota snuggled tightly into Kara's shoulder rubbing her face against her momma's neck, her arms wrapped tightly. "Missed you soooo much momma."

"I missed you jellybean. You have no idea how much I missed you." Kara inhaled the scent of her daughter deeply even as Lena wrapped her arms around both of them. Kara turned her head sideways kissing Lena deeply. "God, I missed you Lee. I missed you too much.?" Kara's words carried a weight that Lena could see now in her eyes. Lena's look questioned her wife whom indicated with a look to ask later. Lena nodded.

"So the wayward daughter returns right at the ringing of the dinner bell. Maybe Lena needs to ring a bell for dinner every time she needs you to return." Eliza chuckled as she came close giving her daughter a kiss on the side of the head. "Come on, let's eat."

"Oh wait, I have a surprise." Kara said kissing Lena one more time. She let her wife go and went to the door. She opened it to allow Alex, a pregnant Sam, and Ruby to enter.

"RUBY!" Dakota screeched jumping out of Kara's arms and into her cousins arms. KAra backed up as Lena came to hold her. Lena's chin resting on Kara's shoulder. She watched as Alex, Sam and Ruby hugged Eliza. Krypto and Dakota dancing around excitedly.

"Thank you for coming home safe. Thank you for giving me this Kara Zor-el." Lena whispered kissing her wifes neck.

"Thank you for giving this to me. I thought I was doomed to a lone, solitary life." Kara kissed her back. Alex waved them over as everyone went to sit down to dinner.

"Families are messy, frustrating, and bring out amazing amount of tears. But they are there when we need them, love us when we are unloveable, and fill the holes that we didn't think could be filled." - Deanlu


	30. Chapter 30

**Kryptonian Nights 30**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Bonding

"Damn Alien!" Kara was thrown into the cell stumbling and falling to the floor. The Kryptonite emitters within the DEO cell on high drawing her strength away. Kara was beaten, bleeding, and dirty. She had been here a week. The DEO had been taken over by a faction of secret army intelligence. Kara had found out quickly that they were Cadmus. President Marsden could not help her right now as she was under suspicion of being an alien. Her Vice President, Jeremy Withers had been attempting to walk a balanced rode between Anti- Alien factions and Pro Alien factions. Supergirl had been taken into custody after a brutal fight with an alien that had tried to destroy not only National City, but also San Francisco. It had left the girl of steel weakened and unable to defend herself. The guard that had thrown her in brutally kicked her in the side repeatedly. He then closed the door. "Your kind is to blame for the death of my family. I hope you burn." Kara looked up at him in sympathy.

"I forgive you. May Rao bless you and care for your family in the beyond." Kara whispered.

"Keep your alien God to yourself you filthy alien." The guard spat turning on his heel and leaving. Four guards remained in the cell area to keep watch over Supergirl. Vasquez was one. She had not participated in the atrocities that had been suffered on Supergirl, but she had kept watch running interference when she could. Her face was covered in a half mask. Kara though would know her anywhere. The Kryptonian pulled herself up leaning back against the cell bed. Her energy levels were so low. She was seriously hurt. She hadn't seen Brainy, JImmy, Alex, Lena, Cat, Jonn, or anyone beyond Agent Lopez and Agent Vasquez. God she hoped they were okay. She wasn't going to make it this time. She pretty well knew it. The door to the holding cell area opened presenting her with a picture she never wanted to see. Lillian Luthor and Lena Luthor being pulled along by two guards.

"Here you are dear. You wanted to see her. Here she is." Lillian sneered as Lena was thrown forward toward the young Kryptonians cell. Kara observed that Lena had been beaten also. Her hair was dishevealed, clothes torn in places, and blood seeped from a cut on her forehead and out of her ear. Their eyes connected, but Kara didn't move. Lena was willing her to stay still even as their connection flared to full strength. Lena spoke quickly in Kara's mind through words and pictures she saw that Jonn, and Jimmy had escaped. Alex was still in charge, but was under close observation. Lena explained that she was trying to keep the insurgence into the DEO to a minimum. Kara needed to hang on. Cat and Brainy were being hidden away. They had started a rebel fifth column. Kara chuckled out loud at that, but even more. Lillian was here to use her mate against her. "What? Nothing to say to each other? How sad. I would think you loved each other more than that." Lillian's sarcasm dripping on every word. Lillian reached down grabbing Lena by her pony tail and focing her hand under her chin to make her watch. "I want you to see what evil you have decided to bed my daughter." Lillian nodded to the three guards with her. They entered Kara's cell pulling a syringe from a black case. It was filled with Kryptonite. Lena's eyes widened in horror. Kara's fell in acceptance. Supergirl looked toward Lillian and Lena.

"You may kill me Lillian, but there are horrors in the Universe that you cannot imagine. You think I am evil. I am not. I am a person trying to get by day by day. Do as you wish for you have condemned yourself and your planet." Supergirl uttered exhaustedly. The men grabbed her then. Supergirl put up no resistance. The entire syringe was injected into her body her scream of agonizing pain and horror echoing down the hallways of the DEO. She passed out in moments. Lillian laughing hysterically at her pain. She threw Lena into the cell with the Kryptonian.

"Enjoy your time with you MATE!" Lillian sneered as her daughter pulled her love into her lap. "She won't be around much longer. What with all the Kryptonite and torture. I think you should enjoy this small amount of time you have." The guards left even as Lena checked Kara's pulse and breathing.

"Supergirl, don't leave me." Lena whispered as her voice cracked. "Kara, please fight. Don't give up. I can see it in your eyes. Please fight for me. I promise when this is over I will take you away. Just you and me. Alone. Somewhere with full sun and no one to hurt us." Lena's broken plea breaking through to Kara's mind. "Please." Quite Suddenly Lena was pulled forward and out of the cell. She looked around her to fields of golden wheat heavy with surplus grain. Her head and body were supine to the ground under an immense tree. She moved feeling the warmth of someone below her. She looked down seeing Kara in all her nakedness wrapped around her. "Kara?" The girl of steels eyes slit open looking up at her. She smiled reaching up and wrapping Lena in a tight hug, her lips pulling her into a deep kiss. It was sometime before they broke apart. Lena rested her forehead against Kara's effused with warmth and love. "Is this real?"

"Yes, as real as we need it to be. We are still back in the cell. They can't remove us from each other now. We are joined as one. We can stay here for as long as we need." Kara whispered kissing her love slowly. Lena fell into the kiss loving her wife slowly, deeply as the sun advanced along the sky. Hours later Lena woke from a gentle sleep. Kara was now dressed and gently shaking her. "Come. Dress and walk with me." Kara asked her wife. Lena nodded dressing in the Kryptonian robes that laid near. They were white with a royal blue stripping undertone. Lena walked along a natural path with Kara. Hand in hand giggling as Kara whispered softly and kissed her.

"You said this is real. Yet, we are still in holding back at the DEO. How?" Lena inquired catching the young Kryptonian chin with her hand. Kara Zor-el smiled down kissing her mate.

"When we were joined in the Kryptonian bonding ceremony it allowed you to speak with me and feel my emotions sort of telepathically. However, it also allows us to kind of step out of our minds. Out of time. Don't get me wrong. We are still there suffering. We've just left for now." Kara responded even as they approached a place that was high above the trees. A tree top bungalow presented itself near a rocky outcrop with a waterfall. Kara led Lena to a wood elevator with a rope pull. Lena climbed aboard next to Kara. Kara pulled the rope making the elevator rise. Once at the top she looped it to the stop and helped Lena off. It was perfect. An airy large one room sectioned off into a bedroom, kitchen, and open family room. Off to the side behind a bamboo divider was the bathroom with a large tub.

"How is this possible? How is this beautiful place possible?" Lena soft voice echoed in the room. Kara Zor-el stepped up smiling and leading Lena to the breakfast counter of the kitchen where cut fruit, vegetables, and sliced meats waited along with white wine sangria. Kara poured her wife a glass of the sangria.

"Tell me what you feel?" Kara asked as she sipped her wine. Lena took a moment to have a bite of celery and think. She looked over at Kara as the Kryptonian had begun to munch on the food waiting for her answer.

"I feel loved. Very deeply, completely. I feel a warmth that is more than physical...it's emotional...soulful. Those places that felt empty...damaged…" Kara listened letting Lena form her words and thoughts. "Feel whole...healed. But only with you. I feel right." Lena finally said as Kara came up behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"Together we are whole. Not physical togetherness. Together here." Kara whispered into Lena's ear while placing her hand over her wife's heart. "Here." Kara's hand moving to her head. 'And here." Kara whispered as her arms squeezed tighter pulling Lena against her indicating the soulful feeling. "They can never separate us Lena. For we will always be together here and beyond. We are one. It's what your mother and others do not understand. Severe our bodies from each other, torture our mind and emotions, but they can never cut the bond that joins us." Lena turned within Kara's arms their left hands joined the bonding bracelets glowing like fire.

"One. Always" Lena affirmed to her kiss filled with acceptance, love, and trust.

 _Nine weeks later…_

"President Marsden sends her thanks to you and the rest of the DEO." Cat Grant stated as she walked next to Alex Danvers, Director of the DEO. "Cadmus has been expunged from the military as best we can. Senators Harris and Jacobs which started this mess are in deep freeze. Lillian Luthor has been returned to Colorado Prison. We are still mopping up multiple areas. Vice President Withers has gone above and beyond for all of us. He is working now to make sure this doesn't happen again." Cat stopped Alex pulling the eldest Danvers off to the side. "I cannot imagine how hard this has been for you. I cannot know the toll it has taken, but know this Alex Danvers Olivia and I trust you beyond a shadow of a doubt." Alex nodded not taking any soulas in the statement.

"Thank you." Alex responded not feeling the words in any way. Both women continued on to the medical branch. Kara and Lena hooked up to IV's which delivered nutrition and medication. The sun lamps beat down on them working to restore their health. They both looked thin, ill, and not the women they were before the happenings of the last three months.

"Will they recover?" Cat asked running her hands along Kara's face down her should to her hand.

"We don't know. Kara's body if fighting off a raging infection from the broken bones and lacerations to her internal organs. Lena is in the same shape." Alex stated as she checked the latest readings.

"How long have they been like this?" Cat asked examining the bruising that ran down Lena's face, neck, and under the medical top she had been dressed in after treatment. They both looked like they had been ran over by a bus, the bus backed up over them, and then ran over them again. Alex sighed walking up next to her sister.

"Since two weeks after they were taken into custody. The minute they were put together they could not be separated. When they pulled Lena away from Kara she began to seize and hemorrhage. Kara also showed the same signs. So Lillian kept them together and tortured them together. She began not only injecting Kara with Kryptonite, but Lena also." Alex took a deep shuddering breath. "Kara died three times. Lena once. They were brought back, but I am afraid the damage is done. Their bodies are alive, but it's like their souls are no longer within. I want them back Cat. I want Kara's dorky words, massive appetite, and assuring smiles. I want Lena's smirks, her sly calculating words, and her sisterly encouragement. This cannot be it." Cat pulled Alex into one armed hug as she held Kara's hand. Both women wept even as the heart and brain machines picked up pace. Kara's fingers squeezed the hand that held hers. Cat stopped hugging Alex.

"Kara? Kara?" Cat broke away turning to Supergirl and watching as the hand twitched. Lena now moaned as Alex rounded to her bed.

"Lena? Come on Lena. Open your eyes." Alex hit the call button for Hamilton and the others. The door to medical burst open flooding the room with personnel. Hamilton was at Kara's side instantly as Cat backed up.

"Supergirl can you hear me. Come on. Supergirl speak to me." Hamilton called out as she pushed several meds into the IV while Alex worked on Lena.

"Can you all shut up! You are too loud." Lena growled out as her hand went to her head. She felt disoriented suddenly thrust back into the real world assaulted by agonizing pain, throbbing, and nausea. "Alex? Is Kara back? Is she awake?" Alex looked toward her sisters bed where Hamilton worked on her trying to pull her back.

"Hamilton's working with her. Just give her time." Alex said even as Lena pulled herself up. Alex attempting to stop her. "No Alex, you don't understand. You must pull me closer to her. Please. Alex it's important. Alex please!" Lena plead with her sister-in-law. Alex knew something was wrong. Alex nodded motioning to three agents. They pulled Lena's bed closer with the help of the three other agents. The side was pulled down as Lena pulled herself to Kara.

"Kara, please. Come back." Lena leaned her forehead against Kara's. "Please, I know you wish to stay. I know I want to stay there too. We have responsibilities Zrhueiao. Come back to me. Come back to Sol. we will walk with Rao and Yuda again, but please come back now." As Lena plead her case she opened her connection with Kara guiding her back to her home...to Lena. Kara's eyes opened immediately recognizing her love a smile spread across her face.

"Zhao!' Kara whispered as all watched. "My beloved." Then the pain hit Kara as a low moan issued from her lips. "Oh Rao! The pain Lena."

"Supergirl, on a level of one to ten with ten being the worse what is your level?" Hamilton asked readying the syringe of pain medication.

"Nine." Kara tried to work through the noise, nausea, and dizziness. Lena pulled herself the rest of the way into Kara's sun bed snuggling into the Kryptonians side. Alex came close pulling up the side of the bed. She worked on Lena while Hamilton worked on Kara stabilizing both. "You owe me another round in the hot tub love. That was dirty pool bringing us back here after your orgasm." The entire room became silent. As the two lovers talked. Lena smiled with the thoughts of their last moments in paradise.

"You know I will always use my means to convince you of the greater good. Not to mention I did promise a month or so away in the sun." Lena reminded the Kryptonian. Kara smiled remembering the place Lena had told her about. "We will walk with Rao and Yuda again Kara at a time of our choosing. I will never leave you alone." Lena whispered as she drifted into a healing sleep.

"Te threiadh. Ni threiadh. Daorrehgh Uldif." Kara whispered as she fell asleep and the pain receded. Cat Grant moved forward seeing Alex smile.

"What did she say?" Cat asked Alex having listened intently to the conversation the couple had in front of them all. The elder Danvers smiled.

"My Lineage. Your Lineage. Joined forever." Alex softly spoke as she looked up at Cat. "A reminder that nothing will break them apart. Nothing will interfere with their love." Cat looked at the two so relaxed now and flush with life where for weeks they looked like they were at death's door.

"What were they talking about walking with Rao and Yuda?" Cat asked as she watched Lena grimace in her sleep even as Kara pulled her tighter to her. Lena's face relaxed as both settled deeper into sleep. Alex sighed hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"If what Kara and Lena were talking about is what I think it is. We have a greater concern. The two have been absent in soul from their bodies for they were on another plane of existence. They gave up and left us. Their bodies have been reacting physically, but they have been gone mentally and soulfully. Kara tried to explain it to me once long ago. Her mother's AI explained it too. I don't know how it works, but if true. They have in essence lived in paradise for the last several months abandoning their bodies." Alex moved around the bed to Kara side. She leaned over kissing her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Don't you go anywhere. I want to spend time in the sun with you. I want you to meet my future daughter, if I can ever get that far. I need you Kara. I won't let you down again." Alex went to move when a hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her close.

"You have never let me down. I love you. I'll be here when you return." Alex's tears fell softly against her sisters cheek. Kara squeezed her tightly and then let go. Cat moved over to take Alex's place. Kara's eyes cracked open the question in her eyes relaying to Cat.

"You are safe. Olivia is safe and still President. Though she won't be running for a second term. I'll be returning to National City to buy back CATCO. Lillian is in Prison. Cadmus while not totally gone has been put under control and eradicated as best we can. The Anti-Alien groups have been labeled terrorist organizations. Your friends are safe though they have gone through the fire. You are safe. Thank you for staying. I'm so sorry Kara that you and your mate were tortured. Please let me know if there is anything I can do." Cat stated firmly as she kissed Kara's cheek. Kara nodded closing her eyes now that she was sure she was as safe as could be. She would protect her mate. She would not be separated again like she had been. Lena moved tugging on her shirt as her hand moved below it to the bare skin.

No matter the time here they would have more in the after life. Rao and Yuda's promise was true.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kryptonian Nights 31**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love.**

Rain

Kara walked in the rain. The sound of thunder echoing through the sky even as people scuttled along seeking shelter. The dark sky flashed with lightening of an autumn thunderstorm. The warm inviting light from storefronts and restaurants gave the young hero no solace. Her heart was heavy tonight. The day had been long.

It had started out well enough. A morning box of crullers sitting on her counter with her favorite coffee left by Alex. A card of thank you for being in time to save two of Alex's Beta squad members two days ago. A run in with a several Rhinorians over of all things shoes at a local sports store. The Rhinorians were muscular, bulky aliens with a special horn in the center of their forehead. Not the thin horn like a unicorn, but a thick wide horn centered on a hard, smushed in face. The Rhinorians weren't really bothering anyone. They were just looking for some Converse to go with their look.

Her arrival at CATCO had been the moment of the downturn of the day. Upon arrival she had been called into a meeting over information in one of her stories. James had wanted to know the identity of the informant on her story over Guardians recent action. Kara had asked why? James had stated that they were being threatened with a lawsuit. He wanted to judge the validity of the informant. Kara had looked at him curiously. She had refused. When he asked her again she had refused again. He had then placed her on a one week sabbatical until she told him the name of the informant. Kara had stood up and walked straight down to human resources. Kara had informed them of James actions. She had then filed a complaint against James citing a conflict of interest. After all he had outed himself as Guardian. She had then left bumping into Lena on the way out. Lena had taken one look at Kara, stepped forward and hugged her. "It will be alright." Lena had said without further ado. Kara had nodded, squeezed Lena tightly, and then broke away heading out the door.

A text from Brainy letting her know that she was needed at the corner of Commons and Second street bridge for a accident between an 18 wheeler and a transport bus. Kara arrived assisting with helping emergency services free and remove people. The rain drove hard the entire time soaking the emergency services around her. Her hair fell flat against her head plastered there. Her cape hanging lethargically from the wetness as she worked. She carefully removed the bus to a wreckers platform. After that, she helped remove the eighteen wheeler separating the cab from the main trailer. Once done, she watched from the side as the coroners transport removes two bodies. She knew it wasn't her fault. She knew there wasn't anything she could have done, but it doesn't matter. Her heart always feels the loss.

When she had went over to speak to the officer a woman had run up yelling at her that she should have been there.

"Where were you? Why weren't you here?" The woman pushed into the Super her finger stabbing into her chest. "You could have saved them. What good are your powers if you can't save them."

"M'am. If you…" Supergirl began. The woman slapped Supergirl. The crowd around them gasped in shock. Kara held herself together letting the woman rip her apart.

"You're nothing but a fraud. You don't care about us humans. You chose who to save and when to save them. You act like a GOD. You are no God." The woman screamed as those around her shrunk back. "You aren't even human!" She sneered with barely disguised hate and disgust." In Kara's mind she should have been there when it happened. If she hadn't been late then no one would have died. One of the officers had moved the woman away talking with her quietly. Supergirl had watched for a moment before turning away into the rain. Television crews were nearby having caught it all. The officer she was talking to, Officer Terrance, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You know as well as I do that it's just grief speaking. We can only do so much. We aren't Gods Supergirl. No matter if people think we're Gods." Supergirl nodded, but words from a certain CEO echoed in her mind along with the citizens now. Kara didn't realize that James and Lena were watching the live feed from CATCO. The CEO feeling very guilty for her previous words to the Kryptonian. Nor did she realize Alex and the DEO were watching. Kara looked up into the rain allowing the cold deluge to clear the tears from her face before turning once more to the officer.

"Thank you. I'll be off now if you are no longer in need of me." Officer Terrence nodded. Supergirl nodded and took off into the sky only to have a bolt of lightning strike her at that moment sending her into a nearby hillside. Supergirl laid there for a long time not moving as the world faded in and out. She finally rolled her body to the side trying to get the pins and needle feeling to go away. All this was caught on the broadcast cameras. "This is just not my day." She groaned as she attempted to move. She sat up shaking her head as she waited for her vision to clear. Lightning crackled across the sky as thunder rolled echoing off the hills. Finally, feeling came back into her limbs. She decided using her super speed running might be better than flying right now. She made it back to National City Park after changing nearby. She walked in the rain. No umbrella. No coat. Feeling terribly mortal, but still Super. Her body hummed from the lightning strike. She ached in her heart from the emotional battles. She ached physically from the lightning strike.

Kara Danvers sat on a bench in the park staring into space trying to decide if it was worth it. Was it really worth being Supergirl and continuing the fight for earth, citizens, against her friends? God, the day had been so bad. All she wanted to do was go home, wrap up in blankets, eat a ton of junk food, and hide from the world. She never noticed when the warm body sat next to her. She did feel though when an arm wrapped around her pulling her into their side and a large umbrella covered her. Her sisters head rested against her own. Alex Danvers waited...patiently for the words from her sister. She waited for Kara's heart to form words in her brain so her mouth could speak of the sadness. Kara sat though saying nothing. Her sister patiently at her side. They didn't notice the new person who came and sat on the other side of Kara. Their umbrella now shading her other side even as tears ran down her face. Lena Luthor, who knew her friends secret now, sat and waited with both Danvers girls. Alex and Lena waited for Kara.

"You know when I came to earth I had hope that one day this would be worth it. I would be accepted. People would appreciate me. I don't think that will ever happen. I think my life has become as difficult as the labors of Hercules." Kara spoke not worried if she was heard. No one was out in the weather except for Alex and Lena with her. "I give up Alex. I'm done." Kara said letting her head fall forward into her hands. Alex looked at Lena in some silent spoken agreement.

"Come with us." Alex spoke as she stood pulling Kara to her feet. Lena rose with them finishing on her phone she had pulled out.

"Alex, just leave me here. I'm not much for company." Kara said looking away into the now darkening sky. Alex shook her head even as Lena began pulling Kara with her toward the car parked near the street.

"Nope. Cant. It's against the sister code." Alex stated as Kara rolled her eyes and huffed. Lena opened the door to the car entering while Kara followed, more like being pushed in by Alex. Alex followed pulling the door shut. The car began moving as Lena pulled Kara into her side covering her with a blanket. Alex grabbed a towel that was on the seat nearby wrapping it around Kara's neck and drying her hair.

"Even if Alex would have left you there, I would 're my friend. I'm here Kara." Lena whispered as the young Kryptonian had a hard time believing it. It wasn't long before they arrived at Kara's apartment. Lena and Alex walked up with Kara between them not letting her out of sight. Once in the apartment Alex took Kara to the bathroom setting the shower for her. She forced her to strip and get in. Clothes and towels were left on the counter for her. Meanwhile, Lena had ordered food and set up the television with Netflix. She already had blankets and pillows pulled out with Alex's help. Both had changed into boxers, t-shirt, and fluffy socks that were kept at Kara's for movie nights. Kara came out dressed in sweatpants, LCorp t-shirt, and a pair of socks. Alex answered the door as the delivery man knocked. Food was set out on the table. Kara went to rise, but was pulled back by Lena.

"Listen to me. Even if the whole world rejected you. I would still be here. I would still want you here. I know what I said when we fought about the Kryptonite is weedling it's way in your mind. But Kara, I was wrong." Lena sat up completely and looked Kara in the eyes willing her to believe the CEO. Shadows and doubt hung within the girl of steels eyes. She so wanted to believe Lena, but her heart just didn't have it in it right then. "Supergirl. I was wrong. I was wrong. You are not a God. You are a Kryptonian trying to find their way in a world you have trouble understanding. I'm sorry I added to that." Lena pulled Kara into a hug letting the warmth and love she had for her friend remove the echoing pain. Kara's stomach growled at that moment causing both women to smile. Alex had filled a plate for Kara setting it down on the table in front of both women. Kara pulled in a deep shaky breath as the two women seperated.

"I know… you regret your words. We all do when we argue and then have time to think on what was said… who it was said too." Kara's words come haltingly as she looks down. Almost like she is having difficulty thinking. Kara looks up at Lena now. "Know this Lena Luthor. I love you. I will always protect you. No matter what. No matter if you turn on me, no matter if we are friends for life, and no matter if we become more. So understand that when you say things to me I feel them deeply. Just as if they were words from Alex. Alex sat nearby in a chair watching both women. You two, more than anyone, have the ability…" Kara halted here finally she made a decision to let them know. "You two have the ability to destroy me. To utterly remove my humanity and hope." The air whooshed out of Lena. Never would she think to have such a power over a Super. Never would she have even entertained the thought. Kara backed up from Lena. The Super reached for her plate and sat back into the couch. She allowed both women to sit and contemplate on her words. Lena reached for her glass of wine taking a healthy swig. Alex leaned back thinking on Kara's words and beginning to eat.

"Then we will try and remember that we must be better for you." Lena whispered as she looked up from her wine glass. "I will try to remember that not all Supers hate me or are trying to get me. That a Super loves me and only wants good for me." Lena reached out touching Kara's face. "I trust you Kara. I do." Kara took a long moment judging what she knew and making a decision. Kara nodded grabbing Lena's hand and kissing it softly. Lena nodded and leaned forward kissing Kara softly on the lips. "I can't promise you anything, but know I do love you." Kara sighed. She knew it would be a fight for Lena. James may have her now, but Kara wasn't going to let it go now that she knew Lena cared. Lena got up and went to get a plate. Alex came and took her face.

"You need to talk to Emily tomorrow." Alex spoke seriously. Emily was the resident psychologist for the agents at the DEO. She knew Supergirls identity. She had also been worried lately about how hard she was working. "You also need a vacation. I've called mom. She is expecting you after you speak to Emily tomorrow. You're wound up too tight lately." Kara nodded again. "Kara you can come to me anytime. Why haven't you?" Kara leaned forward setting her plate down.

"You have always cared for me Alex. Always. Even to the detriment of your life. I just wanted you to be able to lead your life without me interfering." Kara said as she looked down. Alex reached forward pulling her chin up with her hand.

"I will always be here for you. No matter what. We are sisters. God help anyone who comes between you and me. No matter where I go or what I do you will always be able to call on me and talk to me." Alex chastised her sister gently. Kara nodded as Alex let her go. The movie started and the trio ate. Kara hoped tomorrow was better. Her family and friends were trying to make it so, but she wasn't so sure anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kryptonian Nights 32**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love. Please feed the author with your reviews. All authors need to know how their readers feel.**

What would you give?

"Come on, come on. You can do this Kara." Supergirl spoke to herself as she bore the weight of Alex and Lena unconscious in her arms. Her blood was running down her back from a deep cut, her superhero outfit torn, burned, and barely holding on in some places. Alex and Lena didn't look much better. The fight between Cadmus and the DEO had been the worst ever. The DEO was in lock down with the code word: Edens Sanctuary sent out to agents across the comm channels. It meant they were to retreat into hiding until such time as the safe words were sent out. Even as Kara had gathered Lena and Alex bodies into her arms as the code was sent she knew exactly where she would go. Her powers were weakening. She couldn't go very far. Even now it would be pushing it to reach her safe haven. "Shit!" Kara said as her powers failed for a few seconds and they dropped thirty feet. Her powers returned again. Kara pushed getting them to a special place in the mountains near Midvale. Kara had built the retreat in case everything went South with Supergirl and she needed to hide for a long while. Evergreen trees opened to a granite cliff side. Lena moaned shifting in Kara's arms at that moment. Supergirl dropped down ten feet as Lena moved gripping tighter to the young woman. Kara flew along the cliff till she reached a Kryptonian petroglyph she had placed on the rock. She moved Alex to her shoulder allowing her hand the freedom to touch the glyph. Supergirl looked around as the cliff face opened in response to the biometric identification. She flew inside as a sensor marked her entry and closed the opening behind her. She stumbled to the floor laying her precious cargo down. Kara then leaned against the wall sliding down as the tunnel lit with bioluminescent light.

"Kara Zor-El, you are injured. How can I be of help?" Kalex 2 asked the injured Kryptonian. The robot hovered nearby waiting for direction. Kara took a deep breath her powers now very weak, but she needed to have Lena and Alex stabilized. She rose stumbling to Alex and Lena.

"Kalex, recognize Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor as friends. They are to be given Level 1 clearance. They are both injured and need to be stabilized. Lock down Krypton two emergency defense. Scan for DEO signals, but do not answer. Record and consult with me." Supergirl stated as she picked up Alex handing her to Kalex.

"Affirmative. Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor have been given Level 1 clearance. Krypton two has been locked down and defense measures are activated. DEO communication scan and record has been activated." Kara acknowledged Kalex as she picked up Lena and headed down the hall toward the medical room. The hallway opened into a multiple well lit rooms and hallways. A full kitchen with warm hardwood cabinets, granite polished stone counters, top of the line kitchen appliances, comfortable counter chairs and dining table with chairs. Next came a large living area or family room which was equipped with comfortable furniture, area rugs, a fireplace, sealed walls, modern entertainment technology, little accents of Kara's paintings, books, etc and plants everywhere gave it a lived in feel. There were four bedrooms of different sizes, a special solarium with reflected light into it so Kara would not be without Sol's light. Kalex came to the medical room which was lit well and laid Alex on an exam table. Kara laid Lena down on the other exam table. Kara leaned over Lena and kissed her forehead. She stood up and struggled to a nearby chair while Kalex diagnosed her loved ones.

"Alex Danvers moderate concussion, two fractured ribs, 3 bruised ribs, and one deep laceration to the shoulder." Kalex worked on Alex for a few minutes and then moved to Lena. "Lena Luthor mild concussion, severe sprained ankle, mild internal bleeding of the abdomen."

"Is the internal bleeding in need of surgery?" Kara asked as she attempted to sit up straight. Kalex turned and looked at the Super.

"No, it has already stopped. She should be fine. She will need rest long term also took a strike to the chest over her heart. There is bruising." Kalex stated as he ran IV's for both women and added medication.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked as she came over and looked at the readouts. She leaned on Alex's table. Kara gazed at Lena feeling her stomach drop in fear.

"It means that she will need to be watched carefully. If we notice any lightheadedness, nausea, vomiting, short of breath, excessive fatigue, weakness, or increased heart rate we may have to consider surgery." Kalex robotic voice informed the young reporter. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She blamed herself for not getting to Lena fast enough. Even with a black belt in Taekwondo and the defensive training Alex had been giving her she was still injured badly. Kara rubbed her hands over her face and head feeling a gash to the back of her head. She needed to clean up while Kalex tended to her family. Then she would let Kalex tend her wounds.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower. I'll return in just a bit. Take care of them Kalex." Supergirl struggled toward the door.

"Kara Zor-El, you are injured and need to be treated." Kalex responded moving toward the Kryptonian.

"Command override Sun-U." Kara commanded.

"Affirmative, I will return to Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor." Kalex stopped and turned back to her family. Kara watched for a moment and headed toward the main bathroom. She entered dropping her super suit to the floor of the large main bathroom. All water and waste was recycled so there was no outsource issues. Kara stripped out of her suit feeling the pain of the days fight fully now. Her powers had flickered out finally, so they were stuck here until further notice. Only someone who could fly could access the cliff. They would also need to be biometrically compatible. Only Kara was able to open the door. Even Superman did not know of this place and could not get in if he wanted too. A sauna was built into one side of the room, while a large waterfall shower with granite seating was against the back of the room. Nearby a carved out bath with whirlpool capability rested empty and ready for use. Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was badly bruised as was her body across her chest, abdomen, and sporadic along her legs. Supergirl turned to view her back in the mirror. Her back was bruised in multiple places. She was sure she had bruised ribs. There was a deep gash between her shoulder blades and on her head.

Beyond that she was tired, sore and angry at the new DEO's director who had relieved Alex of her position earlier. If she didn't know better she would have thought this person was working with Cadmus. It came down to a great deal of inexperience, ego, and the new directors views of aliens. Including Supergirl. Supergirl had made out better in the fight. Kara leaned against the counter with her eyes closed. Visions of unconscious and dead agents had littered the ground next to those who had worked with Cadmus. Kara had even seen Cyborg Superman take a bullet or two. She hoped this ended him, but the young Kryptonian knew better.

"How am I going to work with this new director if she gets so many people killed all the time? If she won't take advice or direction from those who know?" Kara shook her head and stepped into the shower pushing a switch which allowed the water to cascade across her body like a waterfall. She scrubbed her body carefully, especially her head. Once done she dried herself off best she could. She put on some yoga slacks and a lightweight t-shirt. She grabbed a towel to dry her hair and walked back toward the medical room. She looked like she had gone

twenty rounds with Superman. Drying her hair she moved down the hallway entering the medical wing to find both Alex and Lena awake and arguing with Kalex. "Enough! Kalex, are they capable of moving around?" Supergirl asked the robot.

"Yes, however, I would recommend rest and food. They will hurt for quite some time." Kalex stated already removing the IV's at their insistence he had set up on the two women.

"Could you please ready something for us to eat? Also set the first two rooms up for Alex and Lena." Supergirl directed the robot. Alex and Lena had quieted when Supergirl had raised her voice. They now watched Kalex as he moved to in front of Kara.

"You are still in need of medical attention Kara Zor-El. You should take care of it immediately." Kalex stated not moving, but staring at the Kryptonian. Kara nodded as Kalex moved pushing a few buttons. In the center of the room a light table rose from the floor. Kara moved to the table dropping her top and bottoms. She was only clothed in a pair of cotton briefs. Her back had hurt too much to much to put the bra on. Kara laid face down for Kalex to be able to reach the open wound. Alex and Lena moved near as they watched Kalex work on Kara stitching the wound on the back with a special glue. He then covered her wound with a special cream and then bandage. He stitched the open wound on her head as Alex began to ask questions.

"What happened? Where are we?" Alex asked as Kalex administered medical care to Kara. The light on the table providing a warmth and replenishment to her cells.

"The fight with Cadmus went downhill after Director Marick ordered a full attack. Several teams were immediately cut down by Cadmus experiments. Even Cadmus was hurt badly. Our intel was wrong. This wasn't a small base. It was a full out major base. I know Winn was able to get some major information and get out before Edens Sanctuary was issued. I went after you and Lena. I wasn't going to loose my family again. You were both out on the ground. Lena in a hallway. You in the main room. I got you both and got out of there." Kara explained wincing sharply. Kalex finished and moved to retrieve a glowing patch. "Kara Zor-El can you turn over." Kara turned over with Lena and Alex's help. There was no embarrassment. Alex and Lena knew Kara needed the medical care as much as they had needed it.

"Kara! Oh my God, what happened to you?" Lena gasped running her hands over a deep purple bruise that wrapped around her knee and fore leg. Alex ran her hands over the bruises on Supergirls shoulder and neck area. Perfect hand prints that had tried to choke the air from her body. Kalex moved away as Kara spoke.

"Cyborg Superman seems to think my life should not exist. He came close this time to snuffing it out. If it hadn't been for Lopez and Vasquez with their well placed particle beam shot I would not be here, nor would you." Kalex returned affixing the glowing patch to Kara's chest above her heart. He then pulled out a needle. "Prepare yourself Kara Zor-El." Kalex then administered a syringe of clear liquid into her knee. The scream as Kalex held her knee still and injected Kara was terrifying. Alex had grabbed her hand while Lena had held her by the shoulders. Kalex removed the needle and returned the syringe to a drawer in the wall. He returned a few minutes later with a brace. Already the deep purple bruises had faded some. The brace was applied.

"Easy Kara, easy." Lena and Alex soothed. "Kalex, how bad is it?" Alex asked the robot.

"She has several broken ribs, the knee has torn ligaments, and Kara Zor-El is powerless right now. Estimated time to recovery, two weeks at minimum. I will prepare you three a meal." Kalex stated as he moved toward the door. Lena wiped the tears from Supergirl's eyes. Alex and Lena helped her sit up. The young Luthor helped her get the shirt on while Alex then helped her stand so Lena could pull her yoga pants up.

"Kara where are we? Is this Superman's Fortress?" Alex asked again as Lena and she helped Kara out of the medical room. They were surprised at the cave walls and well lit hallways. Pictures of friends and different places hung through the hallway as well as interesting art.

"No. Alex and Lena welcome to Krypton 2. My home away from home." Kara said as she moved slowly down the hallway with them toward the kitchen. Alex stopped Kara and turned on her.

"Wait! Are you telling me this is your home? Your Fortress?" Alex asked Supergirl looking her in the eye. Lena was astounded just by what she could see. This was no ice, bound cold soulless place. Krypton 2 was warm, earthy, well lit, and pleasant. Plants grew throughout the caves fed by UV lighting and well placed irrigation. The rooms were filled with art, personal touches, pictures, and comfortable furniture. There were shelves filled with books, games, and music.

"Yes." Kara said beginning to head to the kitchen where she could hear Kalex working to feed them. Alex moved quickly up beside her as Lena followed.

"How? How did you do this?" Alex asked as they entered the full chef's kitchen. Alex and Lena stopped in shock. Kara moved to the table as Kalex set chicken caesar salad and a fruit salad on the table. A pitcher of water and tea were set on the table. Dessert set off to the side on the central breakfast counter. Once Lena and Alex sat down and began to eat. Kara explained to them both.

"How old am I Alex?" Kara asked softly as she ate. Alex looked at her strangely.

"You're in your late twenties." Alex stated as she watched Kara for a moment.

"No, I'm not. I'm in my early fifties Alex. You should even know that." Kara stated as she drank more water. "One day, sooner or later, I will need to disappear. I need a home without worry to do that. A place of retreat. Krypton 2 will be that place. I have been working on it since I came out at Supergirl. As for how did I do this all. Kalex continues to help me build and create this refuge. Kalex lets me know what is needed and I get it for him. As for how have I paid for this… I mined gold and precious stones to sell when I needed things. Others can be manufactured here by Kalex if I can get the metals and minerals. You and Lena are the only two to have ever been here. You will be the only two to ever come here. Today's Edens Sanctuary implementation forced my hand. I couldn't let you be in danger. I will always protect you both." Kara spoke seriously as she stared at both of them. "No one else must ever know. I mean this Alex and Lena. No one. No, I won't tell you where we are now either." Kara stated in no uncertain terms. Alex sighed after a few minutes and nodded.

"You have my word. No one will know." Alex said though Kara could tell she was not happy this secret had been kept from her.

"I would remind you Alex that you didn't tell me about the DEO until I was shot down by a Kryptonite dart." Kara chidded the older Danvers sister. Alex let it go then understanding that sometimes there were things they weren't going to be able to share. Kara looked at Lena then.

"You have my word Kara. I will tell no one. I understand the need for certain secrets. It's not like I have revealed everything and I bet there are things Alex hasn't told you too." Lena truthfully stated while she drank some tea. Kara nodded to both.

"We can talk more about this in the morning. However, so you know you have complete access to Krypton 2. The only thing off limits right now is communication. Feel free to snoop, ask questions of Kalex or the computer, and just rest. One other thing. You are both injured. Kalex will come to check on you through the night." Kara turned to Lena pulling her into her arms. "Your heart is bruised. If you should feel bad suddenly, racing of heart, dizziness...please tell Kalex. I can't lose you." Lena nodded as Kara leaned forward kissing her on the forehead. Supergirl then left the kitchen. Kalex joined her down to the light room. The light room filled with plants and a special bed. Kara laid herself down and waited. Kalex pressed several buttons which raised the table and focused the reflective sunlight on her. Two more lights came on in the ceiling providing the final light required.

"You are safe Kara Zor-El. Rest in peace." Kara took a deep breath as Kalex spoke. She let go her concerns and drifted into sleep.

Three weeks into hiding Lena and Alex have settled in and are learning a great deal about Krypton. Kalex enters the living area where a rousing question and answer session is going on between the three women on facts about Krypton.

"Mistress Zor-el. There is a message being sent through that may be of importance to you.' Kalex announced as he waited for instructions. Kara, Lena, and Alex sat up with some interest.

"Go ahead and play the message Kalex." Supergirl instructed as she waited to hear. Kalex began broadcasting the message.

"Recall from Eden's Sanctuary. The Gods are protecting us once more. 4411987. Recall from Eden's Sanctuary. The Gods are protecting us once more. 4411987." Kalex stopped broadcasting the message and waited for instructions. Kara and Lena looked toward Alex. Alex's brow was wrinkled as she puzzled out the numbers.

"Well the good news is the DEO is open again and safe to return too. 441 is the number of agents they have confirmed are alive. 19 are the number of agents that are confirmed dead. 8 are missing. I think we are in that 8. The 7 signals that Jonn is in charge of the DEO. The Gods are protecting us statement says that Superman and several other heros are helping. I believe it's safe to return Kara. It's just a matter of whether your powers have returned to get us home." Alex stated as she watched Lena and Kara absorb this information. Mostly though she watched her sister. She had seen a side of Kara these last two weeks she hadn't seen a lot of since she came out as Supergirl. It had been like Kara's burdens had slipped from her shoulders. Her sister had felt safe and secure within the protection and safety of her home. Alex had to agree she had felt safe and secure. She had spent many a night watching the stars through a special telescope, experimenting in the many labs, playing games, laughing, and resting. In fact she felt more rested than she ever had before their enforced isolation from the world.

"Lena, what do you think?" Kara had watched Lena like a hawk. The bruising around her heart was well on the way to healing. There had been no problems. Mostly because the Kryptonian had not let Lena strain herself in any way. Long hours of reading, time spent experimenting with Alex, and just letting Kara distract her had helped speed the young Luthor's healing. Also unbeknownst to Lena or Alex, Kara had Kalex place a healing agent in Lena's tea to expedite her healing.

"I think if Alex is sure it is time we went back. We can't hide away from the world forever Kara. I know you want to, but I do have a company and Alex does have a job at the DEO. We will be okay." Lena softly persuaded as Kara got up. She walked to the nearby cave wall and placed her hand against it. Theses last weeks just spending time with her two favorite people had been precious to her. Once she left here she would have to be Supergirl again full time. She wasn't sure she was ready. She could return Lena and Alex. Then disappear again, but would she be able to ramble around here without the two women. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Alex.

"I know the war going on within you right now. Should we stay or go. Should you drop us at the DEO and then disappear Supergirl just have died that day." Alex said holding her sisters hands. "I can't decide for you. I can only tell you that whatever you decide I will support you." Alex words giving her some comfort as she was pulled into a hug. When Alex released her Lena then pulled her into a hug and whispered to her.

"You are not one to run from your fears Kara. I know the world asks much from you and that you are tired, but you are sorely needed if not by the world then by me, Alex, Jonn, and all your other friends." Lena released Kara. She looked the young woman in the eye. "Do not let fear run you off. You are stronger than that. We are stronger together." Kara stared at her family long and hard. She seemed to come to some decision.

"Okay, let's go back." Kara turned to Kalex. "I am returning to National City. You know what to do when I am gone." Kalex nodded moving off toward the science labs. All three women changed as Kalex arrived. He held special head coverings in his mechanical arms. Kara reached over and handed one to each woman. "I need you to put these on. They will protect your head as we fly and they will protect my home." Alex remembering that Kara wanted no one to know where they were. Alex finishing zipping her new Kryptonian coat. She grabbed the covering and placed it on her head. Lena hesitated for a moment. "I will bring you back whenever you wish to come here. All you need to do is ask." Kara whispered to Lena. That seemed to settle the youngest Luthor as she placed the covering on her head. Kara gathered each woman on one of her sides. Suddenly they were flying through the air. Alex could tell when they left the tunnel because the cold air of night hit them full force. If it hadn't been for the clothing Kara and Kalex had given them they would be freezing to death.

"How long?" Alex asked Kara as she felt the wind rush past. The field Kara generated when flying held Alex and Lena close to her.

"Almost there. I am moving a little faster than normal.I've allowed them to start tracking me now so we are not shot down." Supergirl responded even as she saw incoming from the South. Kara spoke three Kryptonian words that took the shield blinder down on Alex and Lena's head covering so they could see. "To the South. We have incoming. I'm not sure who or what?" Alex strained to see to fast moving objects coming in their direction. Kara sped her flight up.

"How far to the DEO?" Lena asked as she saw the object become larger. They were humanoid in form.

"Two minutes. Hold on." Lena and Alex clung tightly to Supergirl even as they did a major slalom run through the standing buildings and then landed on the balcony of the DEO.  
"Damn Kara, remind me to make sure I go to the bathroom before we fly like that again. Geeze!" Lena panted as Alex burst out laughing. Supergirl smiled turning her back to the women and to the incoming targets. Alex took off running inside even as Lena followed her.

"Agent Danvers and Lena Luthor. Supergirl is present. Who are the incoming bogies?" Alex yelled seeing Jonn come forward and crush her in a desperate hug.

"We thought you three were dead." Jonn said even as Alex struggled concerned more for the bogies approaching the DEO.

"Jonn, who are the bogies?" Lena called. Jonn let Alex go looking toward the balcony where Supergirl readied for battle.

"No. It's safe Supergirl. They are on our side." Jonn yelled as Kara went to leap into the air. She hesitated and stepped back quickly. Then Superman and Wonderwoman landed next to her.

"Supergirl! Oh my God, where have you been? We looked everywhere for you." Superman exclaimed as he stepped forward and hugged Kara tightly. Wonder Woman smiled in relief.

"You know me. Here and there." Kara stated nonchalantly as Clark released her. She was quickly swept into another hug by Diana Prince.

"He was worried sick just so you know. I take it you took my advice the last time you visited Themiscry." Diana stated not asking really. Kara nodded. "Good, you have been safe then." Kara nodded again finally relaxing fully into the side of Wonder Woman. "Were you injured?"

"Yes, but I will be fine. Alex and Lena, however, are still healing." Superman and Wonder Woman looked toward the two women talking with Jonn. There would be several days of interviews to get their stories. There would be medical checks. However, Kara asked the one thing she needed to know. "Are we safe?"

"Yes." Jonn said coming to stop in front of the Super Heros. "You did a damn good job Kara of saving so many of us. Cadmus suffered substantial losses. Too many in fact. Director Marick is no longer in charge. I am director until such time as Alex was found. You did well Supergirl." Kara nodded as she watched Alex now move off with Lena and Jonn. Wonder Woman followed as did Superman. Kara walked to the edge of the balcony watching the sun. There was a beep in her comms.

"You may have won this time Supergirl, but you will not win the war. We are everywhere. We will win eventually." The disembodied voice of Lillian Luthor came through the comms.

"You may be right, but I will not stop fighting against your evil though." Kara responded even as the comms cut out. She turned around straight into Lena. All of the DEO was looking toward them. They had heard.

"Supergirl…" Lena's voice faded as she stepped forward kissing the hero and Jonn smirking in the background while Superman shook his head in embarrassment and Wonder Woman cheer with several other DEO agents.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kryptonian Nights 33**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of love. Sorry I haven't been posting. My life kind of went out of control for a while.**

Grinding The Children of Liberty

Kara Danvers was a smart woman. Yeah, she could lie even though Alex and Lena stated she couldn't. She could though. Especially when she was dressed the way she was now sporting a persona she didn't take on often. Only when she was fed up with her Girl of Steel persona, the governments constant demands on her, and her friends pushing her to be something she wasn't. So she would retreat into a child of National City Streets grinding her board around the city dressed in her Accell OG navy, white, and red skate shoes, ripped jeans, and a white LCorp STEM t-shirt accented with a dark blue zipper jacket that said _**Supergirl Ain't the Only One Who Can Fly**_ on the back. She wore a beanie that said EDO: Space approved. After all Alex would have a fit if she outright put DEO on the beanie. She topped it off with a pair of _chocolate_ sunglasses. Her long blonde hair and bright red lipstick had so far served her well considering she looked like a street wise youth. Her Alien Workshop Zen Skateboard was top of the line. She'd had a few features added for certain tricks, but all in all it was the best there was for a Kryptonian in hiding. She'd begun hanging out with several boarders from the Win Fau group around Chinatown. They were a mixture of alien, metahuman, and human misfits that took care of each other. They had accepted Kara a long time ago, but when she was with them she went by a different name. K Pop. It was easier and didn't carry the baggage her other names brought.

Little T was Chinese and kind of the con man of the group. He was actually a really good magician. Kara hadn't seen a lock he couldn't get out of yet. On top of it facial recognition programs didn't work on him and he had no fingerprints.

Azzure girl, from India, could absorb light. So far she had plunged a five mile area into darkness. They had decided not to experiment further since it would draw attention. She could also add light to areas when they needed it. She had the most amazing Amethyst perfume that reminded Kara of Lena. Supergirl sighed softly thinking of the LCorp CEO.

PSython enjoyed unique reptilian powers considering Ra was his father. She had only been present during one of his transformations. It had been impressive enough that she had started watching Anaconda movies on girls night lately. That had led to tons of questions from Lena and Alex, not to mention Sam when she had come into town since it wasn't Karas usual faire. PSython loved hanging on K Pop, literally draping his body all over her due to her extreme Kryptonian body heat. He had trouble functioning at times in colder weather, but they had come up with a solar storage device that he could access if he needed it. He still had run ins with his Godly father, but luckily they were few and far between. Kara chuckled at that thought. Agent Liberty had problems with aliens. She wondered what he would think if he found out the entire pantheon of gods of different religions were still around to deal with today.

"K Pop! The Man's van is coming through. You might want to flip the trick and grind baby girl." Little T called out as a familiar black DEO van came around the corner. Kara flipped her board and took to the street grinding a nearby wall with several other boarders. She knew Alex was looking for her. She'd called off three days ago without warning from both the DEO and CATCO. She'd been feeling a little overwhelmed since coming back from Afghanistan on a story she had reported on for CATCO. It had gotten messy and complicated. She had been injured. When one worked with General Lane it was inevitable. No, she hadn't liked the mission or the story. But when you are talking seven missing nuclear warheads, one Kryptonian did not have much of a choice. It had been close. Too close. Her arrival back in the states had been debriefing after debriefing, followed by Cat, Lena, Alex, and pretty much everyone who was close to her telling her she was insane to have taken on the assignment. James and Lena had been especially angry suspending her even though her reporting had garnered multiple accolades. Strangely, her frenemy General Lane stated that without Kara Danvers help the United States would have never gotten the missiles back. Kara watched as the DEO van stopped nearby and several agents hopped out. 'Definitely time to blow.' Kara, Little T, Azzure girl, and PSython all took off on their boards taking a run to bomb the hill toward the harbor. As Kara came down the hill she took a sharp turn going up a nearby ramp launching herself into the air.

"Dropping." She yelled out as PSython maneuvered off to the side to avoid collision with her. Little T and Azzure girl pulled the front of their decks.

"Flip, K pop!" Azzure yelled as she saw the DEO van attempt to cut them off. Kara launched herself into the air as her board slide under the van to the otherside. K Pop landed perfectly on the board even as her skater friends avoided the DEO. "K Pop, rich bitch with a sleigh." Kara looked up to see Lena and her red mercedes convertible attempting to cut her off. "K Pop, explode the funbox with a Hanger!" Kara saw what Little T had directed her too. Kara swerved hard taking the grind on a nearby metal box that avoided Lena and the DEO in pursuit. Azzure and Little T cut in front of the van way to close for Kara's racing heart. It forced the DEO van to slam on their breaks. When she heard their laughter rise it released the tension from their near hit that had gripped her chest. She grabbed the bumper of a speeding truck. Inside was the Ice Man. He had been watching and had decided to give a little bit of help. His name was exactly what his powers were and he loved playing with them

"Hang on K Pop, we're going to trip the light fantastic at seventy five. You might want to click the button for those fancy wheels of yours!" Ice Man yelled out the back window. Kara hit a button on the side of her speed skater watch. Her wheels changed instantly allowing for hoverboard activation. Ice Man picked up speed now pulling the Kryptonian around a corner and down a side street. Little T had caught a side ride flipping his skateboard into his hands as he slid onto the seat of a motorcycle that came even with him.

"Go Lyssa T. K Pop's family doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. She's found those Liberty Children's hideout. She needs a little interference so she can take em down." Little T and the rest of her boarders soon had Alex, Lena, and the DEO lost in a maze of streets and confusion.

"Here ya go K Pop! You know what to do now." Kara chuckled and nodded. Ice Man's dark dreadlocks and beautiful brown eyes lured her in for a moment. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked across the street seeing Psython and Azzure arrive in the nearby alleyway. "Remember, get them off balance and the Win Fau will take care of them together." Kara nodded not realizing that Alex and Lena had captured Little T. Right that moment they were grilling him.

"You will tell me where my sister is or I will break your arm." Alex growled as Little T tried to catch his breath from the two punches she had given to his ribs. He looked up laughing. Lyssa T had gotten away and would be waiting at the skatepark if everything went well in the next few minutes.

Lyssa T was their techno Mage as she liked to be called. She was Winn with boobs, a bike, and bracing attitude. When she worked on computer she was magic all the way.

"Damn! Your K Pop's sister! Wow, now I know where that little girl gets her balls." Little T broke out laughing. He just needed to stall a little longer. Then the K would have everything under control. Alex went to break his arm only to have a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to find Lena stalling her.

"Alex, he's delaying us. She's nearby." Lena argued to the elder Danver's. She'd seen this tactic before. "I have a better idea." Alex motion for two of the agents to grab Little T. Lena went to the back of her Mercedes opening the trunk. She grabbed a leather case and unlocked the top. She grabbed a controller. Alex watched as video came up and out of the box came a hundred little tiny insect like drones. Lena placed in a command and sent them outward. The drones began scanning for Kryptonian DNA. "Gotcha Kara!" They soon had a path. Alex turned around to tell the agents to load up Little T only to find they were looking around in confusion and Little T was gone.

"God Dammit! Kara What are you doing?" Alex growled out angrily. She was truly exasperated with her sister and deeply worried.

"Alex, come on. Let's go." Lena hopped into her car even as Alex took over the GPS from the drones. The DEO agents jumped into the van following the speeding Mercedes through the narrow streets of Chinatown.

"AlleyOoop!" Kara hollered as she slammed through the warehouse door. Ice Man had taken out the guards with his freeze shots. Kara's yell startled the men and woman disguised in masks inside the warehouse. 'Whooo Hoooo! Well, Hey there!" Kara laughed at them as she popped her skateboard into her hands. "YO! The guys outside said the party was here. So like, I like parties. So I thought you wouldn't mind me joining. No one said it was a masquerade party though." Kara looked over seeing several aliens which had been beaten. Her anger rolled inside her. "Now, hey. We're Americans. Not Monsters. You need to let them go." Several Children of Liberty moved in a rush with pipes, baseball bats, and chains toward her. Azzure girl, PSython, and Ice Man arrived inside. Manchester Black burst through a back door. Then all hell broke loose. Several shafts of ice flew passed Kara even as Azzure girl dropped the room into darkness. Manchester Black, Ice Man, and Kara's sunglasses had special night vision capabilities that kicked in right away. PSython didn't need the glasses as he transformed into a large serpent, Mehen. He struck quickly taking out several of the Children of Liberty. Supergirl handcuffed multiple men and women even as Manchester Black battled nearby against several men. The sound of cars coming to a halt outside alerted PSython and Azzure.

"K Pop! Go now!" PSython yelled as Kara flew out the back door of the warehouse with Manchester Black. PSython, Ice Man, and Azzure quickly disappeared as the light penetrated the warehouse once more. Alex, Lena, and the agents came running into the warehouse only to find multiple injured aliens and three dozen unconscious Children of Liberty.

"What the Hell?" Alex exclaimed even as her agents began ordering medical evacuation and more agents for containment. Lena walked over toward several of the aliens checking their stats.

"Geeze, Alex several of these aliens need emergency medical attention." Lena called as Agents of the DEO began giving aid to the aliens.

"What is going on?" Alex asked herself. She moved over to help Lena as other agents guarded their backs.

"It would seem Supergirl is working with some other people. I think we need to start pushing ahead with our exit plans Alex." Alex stemmed the blue blood coming from one of the aliens. She watched as their eyes fluttered open.

"Agent Danvers, thank you." The alien girl whispered. Her voice lanced with pain as she gripped the agents hand.

"You can thank Supergirl. She knew you were here and decided to make an intervention. Alex knew Kara wasn't happy with the restrictions on her interfering with the Children of Liberty. So this would explain the K Pop persona. She had to admit she didn't agree with the restrictions either. Maybe Lena was right. Maybe it was time to start working outside of the government to stop the rise of this hatred. She knew it was no different than the hatred that had been leveled at Jews, Gypsies, Muslims, LGBTQ people, African Americans or the hundreds of others through time. It needed to stop. There was a civil war coming. Alex knew which side she would be on when it did. She would never turn her back on her sister or her true friends.

Several blocks away Kara listened as Lena growled out in frustration. She heard Alex begin ordering the arrest of the Children of Liberty. K Pop had Lyssa T send a coded video to Alex showing the Children of Liberty beating the aliens they had found. It stopped right before Kara burst through the door. It was enough evidence to lock up the men and women in the warehouse. Kara chuckled softly at the thought of how surprised the Children of Liberty had been when she burst into the warehouse. K Pop jumped on her board and took off down the road. She felt real good about what they had accomplished tonight.

Her time with the DEO was coming to an end including her time in National City. While everyone had been living their life and thinking Kara would always be there, Supergirl had grown up. Kara Danvers had grown up. Kara Zor-El had become the leader she was meant to be. Bruce Wayne had seen this as had Diana Prince.

Several hours later Manchester Black walked through the skate park watching as K Pop did a complete three sixty coming down and picking up speed she went into a bigflip, a bigspin with a kickflip incorporated into the spin. Nearby, eyes watched the skaters as they laughed, listened to Pantera, and goofed around. PSython came close to K Pop now that she had moved off to the side. He draped his body over resting his chin on her shoulder absorbing her body heat. K Pop reached her hand up and rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. Even as a demigod he still had moments of fear and right now, exhaustion. Azzure girl poked Lyssa T in the side as her eyes pointed toward PSython. The girls loved teasing him about his hanging on K Pop. They still couldn't believe Supergirl allowed it.

"Hey K Pop, need help with the snake!" Lyssa T called out as PSython moved off his friend. He grumbled a little about their teasing as he grabbed his board and went from a run through the bowls. Kara snickered as she pulled out a cherry blow pop and began sucking on it.

"Well, that was something else Supergirl." Manchester Black said as he rounded corner and dropped onto the bench next to K Pop. "I think Alex and Lena are going to be angry." Kara tilted her head at him as she looked up at the stars in the night sky. Little T and Azzure were already skating down the bowl. They were the best rippers she knew. PSython had finally joined them while the Ice Man was off somewhere else. Probably back at the Nest eating. Kara had purchased a warehouse using the third floor for living quarters. The bottom floor for tactical and fighting practice and gadget storage. The second floor was for technology and medical which Lyssa T loved as Bruce had equipped them with some of the best technology on the planet. It was in one of the harder parts of the city and completely unappealing. No one would look there.

"Yeah, I am aware. My time with CATCO and the DEO is coming to an end. This group is an attempt to change things for the better. I'm going freelancing soon. I had a discussion with Cat Grant. I have a representative who will help Kara Danvers get her articles into some of the best newspapers and magazines around. Alex needs for Supergirl to separate from where she works. Too many people want me dead. Working with the government can be a double edged sword."

"What about Lena?" Manchester Black stared at her confused. "You are the thing holding her together. Are you going to abandon her?" Kara didn't realize that Lena and her sister had basically snuck up on her. They were listening now in the shadow of a nearby tree.

"She owns my heart and soul Manchester. I will never abandon her. But she doesn't want me." Kara looked over toward the Win Fau. "What do you do when your not wanted or needed?"

"You know that's Agent Liberties words. Not Kara Zor-EL." Manchester worriedly as Kara dropped her board planting one of her feet on it.

"Kara Zor-El has grown up. My time in the Middle East, Asia, and Europe did that. I need to protect them. There…" Kara was cut off in surprise as Manchester Black stepped back and warm inviting lips covered hers. Lena Luthor, CEO, brilliant tactician, and the woman who loved Kara Zor-El clung tightly to Kara. Kara began kissing Lena back even as her mind tried to fight off the sensual haze she had fallen into with the brunette. The sound of the Win Fau catcalls and whoops filling the nights air resounded around her. Lena broke the kiss as Alex came up beside her sister.

"I love you. You are not going anywhere. If you do I will follow." Lena whispered even as Alex's hands grabbed her shoulder.

"You are not leaving me behind either. If I have to quit the DEO then so be it. It was getting kind of stuffy there." Kara went to protest, but was quickly silenced. "Plus, I saw some impressive boarding out there which you need to teach me Sis."

"I think you have your answer K Pop!" Little T said as he walked over. "So this is the gorgeous Sugar Mama that you keep on about. Mmmm, Mmmm. Definitely a better shade of green than PSythons." Little T commented as PSython came near.

"Are you kidding? K Pop tell him my green is the best." Kara chuckled even as she gazed into those iridescent green eyes of her loves.

"Lena's got you beat hands down PSython." Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena. When she gently broke the kiss Kara reached out and pulled Alex into a hug. "I love you. We have a lot to talk about." Alex hugged her sister tighter.

"We have time." Alex whispered even as Lena oogled Kara's outfit.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kryptonian Nights 34**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. I also ask for forgiveness. I have been very ill since the New Years. So I haven't been writing as much as I would love too. I am hoping to change that now.**

 **Morning Light**

Kara strolled out of the bedroom wearing nothing but her birthday suit. The sound of the coffee percolating echoed through her apartment. She grabbed the white button down dress shirt that hung off a nearby shelf from where it landed the night before. She pulled it on to ward against a slight chill she felt even as she opened the cupboard and took out two cups. Kara poured herself a cup of the deep, rich brew. She added creamer from the refrigerator and a teaspoon of sugar stirring slowly as she thought about the turn last night had taken. She could still feel her lovers touch on her body. A haunting echo of a night of deep, loving passion and rough adventurous play. Kara closed her eyes running her tongue over her lips tasting the special piquant flavor of her lover. She would never be able to have another. The flavor and smell of her lover embedded into her very cells. She had never felt such sweet abandon like last night. She'd held nothing back. Her lover giving as good as she got.

The reporter turned her back to the counter. She moved around the room watching the light play with the shadow while it streamed through the window. She walked leisurely toward the leather chair as she sipped her coffee wondering how such a beautiful woman had fallen for her. She set her coffee cup on the stand next to the leather chair. Kara grabbed her nearby sketchbook and pencil. She began to work on the images that swirled in her head as she threw her legs over one of the arms of the chair. The button up rode up showing off her thigh to her bottom as Kara worked drawing images from memory. Her body glowed in the morning sunlight energized from the Sol's new light. Her lover appeared in line and shadow more and more as she sketched. As quickly as she worked having finished one sketch the page would flip starting another. Every once in a while she would stop briefly to sip her coffee and stare out the glass windows. Then a powerful image would come to her which would cause her to set her coffee down and begin to sketch again.

"Ohhh my." The whispered words reaching Kara as her pencil came to a stop. Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as sweet lips kissed her neck causing her to gasp. "If I had known my button up would look that good on you I would have made you wear it last night." Her lover's voice rumbled as she nibbled behind the reporter's ear.

"Leeennnaaaa. You have to stop or….." Kara's words were cut off as the sketchpad and pencil slipped from her hands as a naked Lena Luthor straddled her lap. Lena's deep ebony strands of hair formed a curtain around the lover's faces as their hands roamed increasing their ardor. The couple were so lost in each other they never heard the door to the apartment swing open wide admitting her sister and Brainy with Nia Nal.

"Kara we've brought breakfast and…" Her sister's words came to a dead halt as all three intruders stumbed to a halt as they took in Kara, the button up hanging half off her naked body and Lena Luthor without any apparel at all locked together in a passionate kiss and a little bit more.

"Oh...wow." Nia choked out as Brainy tilted his head sideways trying to figure out where Lena's left hand was hidden even as Alex got over her shock to push the other two toward the door.

"We're going. We'll talk later." Alex shouted as the door slammed causing the two women to look up. Lena smirked as she turned back to her Super lover. Kara's hair awry, lipstick smudged along her cheeks, neck and collar. Kara Zor-El looked totally, absolutely wrecked. She looked exactly how Lena loved seeing her right now. Lena's. Lena had done that. Lena owned that. Not because she had taken Kara, but because Kara had given herself to her.

"Well that's one way to clear a room." Lena growled out causing a shiver to run down Kara's spine. The reporter chuckled even as she reached up and pulled Lena back down into a messy, hot kiss. Passion overflowed as the Super floated them up and toward the bedroom. The sound of them both dropping into the bed followed by laughter echoed out the door until only moans and gasps replaced them.


	35. Chapter 35

Kryptonian Nights 35

Deanlu

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. I also ask for forgiveness. I have been very ill since the New Years. So I haven't been writing as much as I would love too. I am hoping to change that now.**

"Yelp, yelp" Krypto's bark called out to Kara Danvers as she worked in the drive in the back cleaning the inside of the Lena's car.

"Shhhh, Krypto. They're both sleeping and need it. I'll get you something to snack on in a minute." Kara told the dog softly. Krypto raised up on his hind legs pawing Kara's legs softly with intent. She glanced over to the backyard where Lena and Alex lay in the two hammocks in the shade sound asleep. The day was perfect. Sunny, cool air, with a light breeze The Spring garden was in full bloom with Iris's, daffodils, hyacinths, tulips, and Brecks white pearl.

Both of the sleeping women were pregnant and in their eighth month. Kara had been highly attentive to both and very protective. The last few weeks had not been easy for either women. Lena's pregnancy was dangerous with the mix of human and Kryptonian DNA. She had been carefully monitored by an alien doctor they had found through Doctor Hamilton. Hamilton and the alien doctor, Bezruss, had watched as Lena's blood pressure rise steadily over the pregnancy. She was now on bed rest. Kara had personally carried her out to the hammock.

Alex had decided to do Invitro fertilization to conceive a child after her two attempts to adopt a baby had failed. So one night while Kara and Lena were relaxing Alex had come by to talk. She had shared with the two women what she had decided. Lena had been joyous right away. Kara had been a little reserved. The young Danver's sister worried that her sister was getting in too deep without support. However, after a long talk that evening Kara finally came around to her sister's news. She had one caveat. Alex would move in with Lena and her so they could be there if something were to happen. Alex had argued at first, but even Lena had agreed it would be a wise idea. So three weeks after, Lena had bought a house in a quieter part of National City near the National City botanical park. Five bedrooms, three and a half baths, large back yard, large family room, chef's kitchen with large dining room, two labs, private offices, and an artists room for Kara and many more accouterments that they all liked. Alex had tendered her resignation to the DEO and been hired on by LCorp in biomedical research. Strangely, Brainy had agreed to stay on with the DEO and J'onn had been hired back by the new President.

Kara had been endlessly protective of her sister and wife. She had learned to balance CATCO reporting, Supergirl duties, and taking care of the two young women. Too say it had not been easy would be an understatement. Midnight craving runs, foot massages, a scare when Alex fell down a flight of stairs in her fifth month, Lex making another attempt on Lena in her third and seventh month, plus all the bullshit had Kara exhausted. She knew it would be even more difficult after the babies came. James's sister though had been stopping in quite a bit since Alex had become pregnant. Quite a bit! So maybe, just maybe there was someone who would invest in Alex in the long run. Her sister deserved an assertive, strong, loving women. She hoped James sister was the one.

"Come on." Kara moved across the lawn and into the house. She scooped Krypto's food into his bowl. She then check his water making sure it was filled. She moved to the sink and washed her hands. Once done she pulled out two small plates from the cabinet. Then moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out several vegetables and fruits. She quickly cleaned, cut, chopped and made up a fruit and vegetable plate for each of the women. She added some humus and two bottles of water. She then quietly moved outside setting the plates on a nearby table. She had covered the plates. Kara then moved off to the side where her chair and table set with her laptop booted up. She began working on her new article.

"Kara?" Lena called out causing the young reporter to rise and kneel next to her. Kara noticed that Lena was shivering, but she had a feeling it wasn't from the cold.

"Hey, I am right here. What's wrong?" Kara asked as her arms wrapped around her wife. Lena burrowed into the young reporters neck whimpering attempting to hide herself. "Hey..hey. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kara attempted to reassure her wife hugging her tightly.

"I had a dream that Lex... killed you. He took...our baby and imprisoned me. She grew up hating us Kara. Lex turned her against us." Lena cried as she spoke.

"Shhh, that is not going to happen. We have taken precautions against that Lena. Trust me. I will be here and our baby girl will be safe. I promise love." Lena nodded even as Kara reassured her. The young super kissed her head softly. "All will be okay. You need to come over to the table and eat love. You haven't been giving the baby enough lately. Come on." Kara helped Lena stand and sit at the table. She then woke and retrieved Alex. Both women sat and ate talking softly as Kara worked online. The young reporter stopped for a moment and just watched the two women. Lena's nightmare had let her go with her conversation with Alex and Kara's reassurance. The snack was helping along with the water. She would continue to assuage their fears and protect them. When you loved your family you did what was necessary.

"Everyone needs a house to live in, but a supportive family is what builds a home."- Anthony Liccione


	36. Chapter 36

**Kryptonian Nights 36**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures.**

"LCorp will continue to work with the F.B.I. to design and create protections for both humans and alien. We are one people living on one world. LCorp's mission will continue to work to solve the problems of the world." Kara sighed as she watched the press conference online. Her sister, Alex and and Colonel Haley stood behind Lena. She trusted Lena knew what she was doing. She hoped that Alex knew what she was doing. She watched as her sister was introduced and began speaking.

"We at the F.B.I. appreciate this new partnership with LCorp. We know…." Kara tuned out her sisters words and put in her ear buds. She has other things to do then listen to Alex, Lena and Haley go on about their new partnership. She began writing again about the latest attack on aliens. How the American government seemed to be lacking in protecting the refugees from space. She went on to detail how members of congress had turned against good aliens including Supergirl. Her article included how Cadmus professed to be the protector of humankind, yet their attacks on aliens did more damage than aliens ever had. Her article continued to point out how alien kind had helped humans make leaps forward in technology, medical assistance, and multiple areas while attacking them in the same breath. Until someone took the seat opposite her. She looked up to see no other than Harlequin seated in front of her. Kara looked behind her to see everyone had abandoned Noonan's.

"We have business. You promised me something and haven't come through. I've kept my side of the bargain. I've stayed out of trouble. Kept my nose clean." Harlequin purred toward the disguised Super as Kara glanced up at the television. Sure enough the press were reporting that Harlequin had taken her hostage. She could see a side window outtake of the interrupted press conference for LCorp. She also saw the exact moment Alex and Lena received the information. Their faces reflected fear and worry as they moved with haste from the press conference. Lena by Alex's side with Haley as backup.

"Do you always have to make such a major entrance? I already told you a few weeks ago I was still looking. I did, however, find some interesting information that may help you and Poison Ivy." Kara advised pushing a piece of paper across the table. Harlequin looked at the paper nodding. "Now are you sure the shipment is going to be there? Are you sure he is going to be there?" Harlequin glided around the table as she pocketed the information. Kara stood quickly shifting backwards as Harlequin stalked her toward the front glass in full view of the press, police, and F.B.I. presence that was arriving and cordoning off the street.

"Tell me…" Harlequin's sultry whisper pierced the Supers hearing as her back bumped into the glass window. The crowd outside had a very clear view of the villain and reporters movements. Harlequin placed her hands on both sides of Kara Danvers shoulders. "...Why is this so important?" Harley leaned forward as she whispered into the Super's ear watching the crowd outside. She had a very slim margin now to escape, but she loved to toy with Supergirl. Poison and her had discussed bringing the Super to bed with them. They were just flummoxed on how to do it. Harley could hear the Supers heartbeat pick up and could smell her arousal. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as they thought. Before she knew it the Super had turned the tables though.

"That's for me to know…" Kara said as she leaned forward and set a soft kiss on Harley's lips causing the villian to stutter out a breath. "And you to find out." Kara's sweet breath breezed across her lips as the kiss broke and Kara pulled back. Kara didn't know it was all being filmed though she really didn't care at the moment.

"Harlequin, this is the F.B.I. You are ordered to release your hostage and surrender." Director Danver's firm voice came over the bullhorns speaker.

"How do you think they would react if they knew that you weren't a hostage?" Harlequin questioned the reporter as she ran her finger from Kara's lips to the base of her throat. "What do you think they would say Kara Danver's if they knew your thoughts right now?" Harley leaned forward suddenly taking the reporters lips into a bruising kiss and wrapping her right hand around Kara's neck pulling her in closer. The Super went with the kiss giving as good as she got until the sound of Alex's voice came over the bullhorn once more.

"I'm not worried. I'm more worried about how you are getting out of here. Not to mention I don't want Poison Ivy to be pissed at me for kissing you." Kara gasped as they broke the kiss. Harley giggled a little and shook her head. Oh Ivy was going to be pissed alright. Pissed she wasn't the first to kiss the Super.

"Not to worry. Just a little kiss for her when you see her and all will be well. Well, it looks like they are getting ready to charge in and save you. Time for me to disappear. You know how to reach me." Harley pulled out a remote control and hit the button. Multiple explosions went off as heavy smoke of red, orange, blue, green, and yellow filled the air causing a major panic outside drawing the Supers attention. Kara felt the end of a baseball bat hit the side of her head as she fell to the ground. Several moments passed as the world around her phased in and out. She heard voices shouting and when she looked up slightly dazed from the hit the F.B.I. were shouting for her to stay down. Her hearing faded out for some weird reason as she placed her hand on the side of her head. She felt the stickiness of blood and some gritty substance. She closed her eyes frustrated with Harley's pain and pleasure ideas.

"Kara? Kara, are you okay?" Alex's voice came from next to her. The reporter opened her eyes to see Alex and a paramedic bent over checking her out. "No, don't move. Just let him make sure your okay to sit up." Kara could tell her sister was seriously worried even as she gave orders to those around her.

"I'm fine Alex. Alex can you make sure my laptop and notes are alright." Kara whispered as a slight dizzy spell took her for a moment. Alex growled out something and then turned to an agent motioning to where Kara's things were located. The paramedic helped Kara sit up carefully asking her multiple questions. The light outside caused her to squint a little. Harley must have hit her with a bat embedded with Kryptonite. Strange thing was Kara hadn't seen or felt it before the hit. Once she was ready they helped her to her feet which caused her to stumble a little from the dizziness.

"Easy, let's get you to the ambulance so he can really check you over more." Alex responded worriedly. The paramedic helped her to the back of the ambulance. Lena was there in seconds asking questions and getting some answers from Alex and the paramedic. Kara remained strangely silent as she was quickly covered with a blanket as her hearing, vision, and body were checked over. The paramedic said she should go to the hospital to be checked over, but Kara refused even with Alex and Lena pressuring her. "I need to take a statement Kara." So Kara sat answering Alex's questions while Colonel Haley interjected a question or two every once in a while.

"That's enough. She's answered your questions." Lena could see Kara was tiring and stopped them from anymore questions. She justed wanted to get her friend home where she could keep an eye on her. The bruise that was forming around the side of Kara's face had to be giving her a headache. "Alex let me take her home." She stared down Colonel Haley and Director Danver's till they agreed. Alex handed Lena Kara's reporter bag and watched as she helped her into her waiting car.

"That Lena Luthor is one tough cookie." Colonel Haley said as she watched the car drive away. "So is your sister. Do you have any idea what she's working on for a story?" Alex shook her head.

"No. I agreed years ago to keep my nose out of her reporting. She's gotten into some tight spots over the years, but nothing like this. Harlequin was playing with her deliberately. I don't know what she is researching, but whatever it is Harlequins messed up in it." Alex responded worriedly.

"Maybe we should put a tail on her for now. Give her a little extra protection." Colonel Haley suggested looking back toward Noonan's. Alex shook her head no.

"If she found out, and Kara would. She'd be so angry with me. No, I'll keep an eye on her and talk to a friend I know that could help." Colonel Haley thought for a moment and then nodded. Alex already knew Lena would be considering the same thing.

"Alright. She's your sister, but if you think it's needed I will allow it. Harlequin is a nasty piece of work and within our purview." The Colonel headed out as Alex listened to several agents that had been waiting nearby.

 _Meanwhile back at Kara's place…._

"Can I get you anything else?" Kara was snuggled up on the couch with her special blue blanket, a glass of water nearby, and Netflix playing nearby. Lena was flitting around still worried about her friend.

"Lena, I'm fine. Honestly. You can go home. I'm just going to sit here and rest. I'll probably go to sleep soon anyway." Kara protested as she watched her friend finally move to sit next to her on the couch.

"I am not leaving you alone tonight. Nor is Alex. She will be here soon too. We almost lost you to that psychotic woman today." Lena argued back placing her hand on the good side of Kara's face. "I...I don't know what...You mean a lot to me Kara Danvers. Your one of the few friends I have. If I lost you…" Kara sat up pulling Lena into a hug.

"You're not going to lose me. So stop thinking that right now. I'm right here Lena. I'm right here." Kara softly spoke as she felt the CEO's quiet tears on her shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time until Lena pulled back.

"Let me get you something for your headache." Lena got up and moved into the kitchen. She looked in the cabinet she knew Kara kept her medications. Just about then the door to Kara's apartment swung open announcing the arrival of Alex. Alex was carrying a bag of takeout and another sack.

"Hey, how is she?" Alex asked Lena as she set both bags on the counter. Lena sighed as Alex looked toward the couch.

"A helluva a lot better than me." Lena claimed as she looked over to see Kara had drifted off to sleep. Alex stepped over checking the side of Kara's face and her pulse. Once satisfied, she returned to the kitchen. "She's been wincing which leads me to believe she's in some pain, but she hasn't complained. What did you find out?" Lena asked as Alex took out a bottle of wine. Lena turned and grabbed two glasses while Alex grabbed a wine opener from the drawer. Alex opened the bottle pouring her and the CEO a healthy amount.

"Absolutely nothing. We have gone over the footage from inside Noonans. Harlequin definitely singled Kara out. They had words at the table. Kara seemed to hand her something, but we are not sure. The angle of the camera really doesn't let you see much. Harlequin says something and comes around the table. Kara rises quickly and starts to move away. They both move out of view of the camera so we only have the footage from outside the Cafe to let us know what happened next. Kara answered all our questions, but it feels like she left something out. I know my sister. I know she didn't lie, but…" Alex words faded off as she looked toward the couch. She took a healthy swig of wine as Lena took a drink thinking.

"I'm not sure what she is working on right now. Kara always has four or five stories in the works. I don't tend to ask about my reporters stories. I know that sometimes they lead into dangerous territory. Has she said anything to you?" Lena asked as Alex reached for the takeout bag. Alex shook her head.

"No, in fact other than the regular sister's night I really haven't seen her much. J'onn and Nia see her more than I have. Has Nia said anything to you?" Lena went to pull up a seat as a whimper came from the couch. Alex rose from the stool heading toward her sister. She knelt next to the couch. "Shhh, Kara you're safe. Shhh." Alex ran her hands through her sister's hair and rested her forehead against Kara's. She whispered softly to her until her sister settled down drifting back into a deep sleep. Alex moved back to the table. "So what are we going to do?"

'We are going to talk with her tomorrow. I'm going to try and get her to take some protection which I know she will refuse. So we keep track of her as best as we can. Whatever Harlequin wants from her we need to find out." Lena asserted leveling her gaze at Alex. Both coming to the agreement they would protect Kara no matter what. "I care about her Alex. More than I should. More than I think is good for me to care. I won't let her be harmed." Alex nodded raising her glass.

"To Kara. There will be hell to pay if someone comes for her." Alex said as both ladies ate and drank as they watched over Kara.

Morning came quickly, Lena and Alex having slept in Kara's bed. Alex rolled over as the sun came through the east facing windows. She rolled out of Kara's bed careful not to disturb Lena. She walked into the living room to find Kara not on the couch. She moved down the hall to the check the bathroom. She wasn't there either. She moved into the kitchen to find coffee made and a note on the counter. Lena came into the kitchen at that moment.

"Where is she?" Lena asked as Alex picked up the note.

 _Alex and Lena,_

 _I appreciate you staying with me last night. I'm fine. I have some leads that I need to check on. I'll try and catch you both later today. Please stop worrying. I am fine._

 _Kara_

"Damn it. What is going on? She's never been like this before." Alex said as she handed and pulled her cell phone out. She punched in her sisters number only to have it go to voicemail. "Kara, I need you to call me right away." Alex hung up swearing. Lena handed the note back to Alex.

"It would seem your sister anticipated us. But I may have a solution." Lena said as she grabbed her phone. She pulled up an app on her phone and typed in Kara's phone number. "If she is anywhere here in National City or outside of it this app will tell us. I was worried last night. So before you arrived while she changed and showered I may have hacked her phone and put a tracker on it without her knowing." Lena said as Alex smirked thinking she should have done that.

"That's why you're the CEO of LCorp." Alex said coming around the table to hug Lena. "Where is she?"

"If I am reading this right she's in Chinatown. Huh? She's not in a good area Alex. There's this group of businessmen that don't take kindly to any snooping around." Alex was already pulling her sidearm into its holster.

"Come on. We are heading to Chinatown. I hope you don't mind riding on my bike." Lena was right behind sliding her ID into her back pocket as she pulled her gun from her purse. She seated it in the back of her pants as she grabbed one of Kara's jackets from the rack near the door.

 _Over in Chinatown…_

"You have to understand Ms. Danver's that what you are requesting is difficult to come by nowadays. The property price increases alone would put what you are looking for out of your price range." The older Chinese lady stated as they looked over the map of the city area. Another plate of potstickers were set down on the table as well as a nice Oolong tea. "However, thinking about your request I have selected these three locations. This one has the most promise though." She stated as she pointed at a location deep in the neighborhood of Chinatown.

"Roulan I need a place for privacy. I have plans to create and build. Somewhere no one will look and not bother me. Let's check this one out." Kara stated as she ate the potstickers on the plate. They'd been here for a while negotiating and talking about what Kara needed. Roulan and Kara headed out to the first property. The first property was too big. Kara would have some real problems converting it into what she wanted. The second one was too close to a nearby apartment complex. There was a huge chance people would figure out who she was. The last though had potential. It was a two story warehouse. The property was fenced in and could easily be secured on all sides. Roulan led Kara into the building unaware that Lena and Alex were watching from nearby.

"There are two stories as you can see. It's 2,760 square foot timber and SoMa warehouse. It has seismically retrofitted and outfitted with two bedrooms, a designer kitchen, hardwood floors and a two car garage behind the roll up door. You could actually convert some of the space to the workout area you need. There are windows on four sides and an overhead sunroof area. There's no room for a garden area outside off the main floor, however, the top could be converted into a living garden. My brother did that to the warehouse he bought creating a roof garden with seating area. It truly was amazing what he did to transform it. She watched as Kara moved up the stairs to the top floor. The top floor covered half of the main floor over the car storage area, but allowed for a beautiful overview of the entryway. The windows ran from knee height to ceiling allowing for full sun. Someone had taken time to create a beautiful space.

"Can I see the roof?" Kara asked looking down at Roulan. The woman nodded heading up the stairs to the second floor. She then led Kara over to a carefully disguised door that led up to the roof. They opened the door to the roof and Kara was sold. There were high buildings with no windows nearby. But there was also a view into a beautiful nearby park that was filled by trees on her side. She carefully used her xray vision to check the area, but it was perfect. "Is there plans for redevelopment in this area?" Kara inquired of the realtor. Roulan shook her head no.

"This area once had hazardous waste stored. Even though it was cleaned up there is a great deal of hesitancy on redeveloping it due to the cost it may bring. Most of the surrounding buildings are used only for storage. This building was remodeled ten years ago by a gentlemen who was autistic. He wanted a quiet place away from the majority of the cities sound. A place of solitude." Roulan informed the young Danvers. Kara nodded as she took in the surrounding area.

"How much?" Kara asked the woman now. Roulan walked over to the side of the building looking down the street. Kara joined her not noticing the familiar motorcycle parked a couple of blocks away.

"That is the real point isn't it?" Rouland turned to examine Ms. Danvers. "The price. The cost. It's listed for a million four." Kara seemed to deflate a little. She had known it wasn't going to be cheap. She had been prepared for that, but that was a little higher than she wanted to go. Being a Super she had planned for her future carefully making several investments. Not to mention her cousin and she had taken time to mine precious stones and metals cashing them in as needed for some of their greater expenses. The building was perfect for her plans. It would allow for her to have a nice place out of the way. "However, the seller has had trouble getting rid of this problem and would accept nine hundred thousand." Kara turned to look at Roulan her mind jumping to questions. " are no problems with the property. It has just been on the market for over ten years and no one has shown an interest in it. It is actually going up for auction in three weeks if not sold."

"Offer the owner nine hundred fifty thousand. I need it as quickly as possible." Kara responded as she watched Roulan pull out several documents. Kara quickly signed several documents and left with Roulan. Kara watched her friend head off in the car. The young reporter decided that her sister and friend needed to be put off the trail. Kara smiled suddenly and dialed a number on her phone. "Hey, I know you have been saying you wish you had a warm place, with four square meals and not have to worry about humans bothering you. Interested in a DEO stay?" Kara listened for several seconds. "Okay, here's what I need you to do." Kara went on to explain a weird convoluted plan to her friend on the other side. He readily agreed. Kara headed off down the sidewalk to a dark alleyway four blocks away. Her friend had come to this world several years ago. He had done well, but like to take time in the DEO cells every once in a while to rest in peace. It was weird, but he did it every couple of years. He'd definitely give Agent Liberty a run for his money considering he was an imp. Kara knew she was being followed by Lena on foot and Alex on bike. She quickly turned down the alley only to be shoved toward a brick wall.

"Been waiting for you little Danvers. Tired of being told you'll show up and then blowing me off. You and I have business." The purple alien said while he held a gun under Kara's ribs.

"Listen, I know I haven't been keeping my appointments lately. But I'm feeling better. There's no need to worry. Just a little more time and everything will be okay." Kara said in he frightened voice. Lena couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Alex, this purple alien has Kara pressed up against a wall and is threatening her." Lena said into the comm she had.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Alex growled just as Lean came back over the comms.

"Hang on. He's pushing her in through the door of a warehouse." Lena responded as the purple alien pushed Kara through the door. The latch came down behind them even as he pushed her deeper into the warehouse. They walked a winding maze toward a bright light. Once they reached the doorway the purple alien pushed the Kryptonian through into a well lit living room.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I just cleaned the furniture last week." The alien moved over to his kitchen area and put on the tea pot. "So why are they hanging on you so close. As I remember Lena has been wrapped up in her job lately. She hasn't even had lunch with you in a couple of months. And what's with Alex? Didn't she have the mind wipe by your lovely Martian? So why now? Why are they on your case?"

"Twerla, you are telling me that you didn't see the news the other day?" The young purple alien walked over carrying a tray with a teapot, sugar, cream, and two cups and a saucers.

"Oh, you mean Harlequins little twirl with you. Girl, you have to tell me how those Ruby red lips felt in that passionate kiss! That girl is all that and more you know." Twerla began pouring them tea. "I'll be mother. One lump or two?"

"Seven." Kara responded as Twerla began adding sugar cubes.

"Dammmmmnnnnnn! You Kryptonians and your sweet tooths!" Twerla responded as he prepped Kara's teacup. "So they saw little old Harley lay one major smooch on you and now they are all worried. Girl, wait till poison Ivy comes to lay one on you. There is nothing like being the stuffing in a Harley Ivy sandwich."

"TWERLA! Stop please." Kara exclaimed blushing brightly as she took the cup from her friend. "That's not what they saw. They think Harley held me hostage. Not to mention her little pyrotechnic show made them even more worried. I just wished she hadn't hit me with her bat. I'm still have issues with ears and focusing my eyes at points."

"Wow, so is Alex going to bring her little DEO boys down on Harley? You know I wouldn't mind having a little fun with Agent Liberty. He definitely has that bad boy thing going for him." Twerla whispered conspiratorially as he leaned toward Kara. Kara actually laughed about that remark. Twerla always had a thing for he bad boy type. The more dangerous the better.

"I don't think it would change him Twerla." Kara giggled hearing her friend and sister drawing closer.

"So why haven't you been around other than the Lex thing, children of liberty thing, James thing, and all the other things. You are looking tired Kara. Not at all…" Twerla trailed off and set his cup down. "Don't move for a second." Twerla got up and grabbed a tweezers from nearby drawer. He moved back over to the couch. "Tilt your head this way." Twerla used the tweezers removing a small sliver of green. He didn't realize he was being watched. "She hit you with a kryptonite bat didn't she. No wonder you look bad." Twerla said removing another fine piece. "You don't have anyone you can trust to help you. So you're avoiding Alex and Lena aren't you. Kara, you know I will help you anytime." Twerla said setting the last piece of kryptonite on the plate his dark piercing eyes could find. Kara nodded and took her cup for another sip. "They're here. You need to decide how you want this to go." Kara sighed and called out to her sister and friend.

"Alex? Lena? Come on in and have some tea. Twerla would love to meet you both." Kara shouted out to where they were hiding. Lena and Alex entered with their guns drawn. What they saw confused them. Kara had her legs folded under her with a blanket in her lap and a cup of tea in her hand. Twerla was handing her a biscuit. Twerla was dressed in a dapper black suit and black shoes. Though the red socks were an odd additive to his ensemble.

"Alex! Lena! Come, Come! Have some tea and biscuits with us. I was just telling Kara here she needs to bring you by before she moves. Lord knows she always keeps herself so busy." Twerla motioned them over not even worried about the guns they held in their hands. Alex and Lena were terribly confused if the looks on their face were anything to go by.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Alex inquired even as Twerla went to get two more cups. He didn't even worry about their guns. Kara nodded after taking a sip.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Alex and Lena, this is Twerla. He is an Epscarian. Please don't ask me to explain. I just know he is my friend. Someone I can go to when I need to figure out some things that aren't making sense." Kara said looking down into her tea. Alex took a deep breath and put her gun away. Lena's face spoke volumes to Kara's reply. The hurt from Kara's words reflected before she could lock it down. Lena put her gun away.

"Why couldn't you come to me? To us Kara?" Lena questioned as she sat down in the chair nearby. Alex taking the one across from her sister. Twerla came back with the two cups, a refreshed pot of tea, more biscuits and a circular item that glowed yellow. He quickly poured two cups of tea for Lena and Alex.

"I think that would be because it would reveal who she completely is to you both. Something of which she has been protecting you both from." Twerla grabbed the glowing item on the tray and bent over Kara. "Forgive me. You are very sick and need help. I can start, but you will need them soon. It's time Kara. Time for all the secrets to be revealed to those you love. No matter where the chips fall my sweet." Twerla gently rest the glowing item on Kara's chest over her heart. "Ready?" Kara nodded as Twerla depressed the glowing tech. The bottom pushed needles piercing the Kryptonians skin. Kara flinched causing both Lena and Alex to jump forward to grab him.

"No, he's not hurting me. It's a small yellow sun disk. Don't ask me how, but it's the treatment I need once a week. It's why I have allowed distance to grow between us." Kara said even as she felt her body begin to strengthen.

"You're Supergirl." Lena whispered even as Alex shook her head.

"No, that's...that's impossible. I would know. We grew up together." Alex denied as she tried to reason out what Kara said with what she knew.

"Amazing what those Martian mind wipes can do to a person." Twerla indicated as he tapped his head with a purple finger. Alex was shaking her head no.

"No, J'onn would never do that. He wouldn't…"

"No, not of his own accord. But if you asked him so you could protect your sister. Protect her secret. J'onn very much would." Kara whispered not looking at either. "They brought in an alien which could force the secrets from you. You could see no other choice." Alex head fell into her hands as Kara's revelation broke some wall that had held back the memories. Kara turned to Lena then. "It's why I never told you. Everything. Everyone I...I know...who knows becomes a victim of that knowledge. I didn't want that to happen to you. Plus with you I was just Kara. I liked being just Kara." Lena shook her head and looked Kara straight in the eye.

"I would never have turned you away. You are my friend." Lena said even as she moved forward now as Kara grimaced. "Tell me what this does?" Lena asked as she look to Twerla. She took Kara's hand gently squeezing it in reassurance.

"Kara's cells are suffering from a depletion. The bat Harley Quinn struck Kara with was impregnated with kryptonite. Little pieces broke off and embedded under her skin. The paramedics that took a look at her probably didn't see the splinters under the skin. I would guess our Super here also refused treatment because she knew they would discover her secret." Twerla asserted as Kara looked away giving confirmation. "She's also had several exposures over the last year. The impregnating of the atmosphere did not help. You're solution took care of a great deal, but whatever is in the atmosphere settles and becomes part of nature and the landscape. Rains have washed a great deal away, but just drinking the water there are trace amounts of kryptonite in it. Kara has been coming to me for treatment for the last eight months since the mind wipe and the DEO turned on her. She had no one else. Especially when J'onn went to Mars to get his head on straight."

"You're being poisoned. I never thought about how the particles would settle...would not be destroyed. You're right we forgot about how the kryptonite would be dispersed." Lena said even as her eyes went unfocused as she thought about the issues with the kryptonite. "You've been sick and dealing with it alone." Lena looked up even as Alex took up the conversation.

"You couldn't tell me because of my work with the DEO and how it would endanger Eliza, me, and you. You've been working with the alien population in secret to fix your problem." Alex said even as her face screwed up in thought. "Harlequin has been helping you?!" Kara's face grimaced as she set her cup down.

"Harley, she knows the seriousness of my situation. She asked me for help with something in exchange for finding something Twerla needed to treat me." Kara said as she moved her legs to stretch out. Twerla rose and helped Kara stretch out as the treatment repaired damage, but also allowed the Kryptonian to feel slightly tired once again.

"How can we help?" Alex and Lena asked as her sister moved close checking the side of Kara's head. The skin was closing up and the bruising was fading, but it was not fast or as complete as Kara normally healed. Twerla came back in with some food and more tea.

"Let's talk." Twerla responded even as Kara began to dooze.

 _1 year later…_

There was a knock on Kara's door and then it opened to let in Alex and Lena. The two women were quickly followed by J'onn and Nia.

"Kara? You here." Alex called as Twerla came out of the kitchen.

"Well it's about time. Kara's out in the garden working with some new transplants. I didn't expect you al for a while yet. Kara said you wouldn't be done at the hospital until much later."

In the year since Twerla, Lena, Kara, and Alex had talked bringing about major public changes. The first had been LCorp announcing they would be building Alien hospitals to help the alien population. This had flown in the face of the government's anti-alien policy. LCorp had come out in favor of aliens on Earth. The government had been flummoxed. Not only that, but once LCorp and it's CEO had come out in favor for aliens business upon business had joined them. Wayne Enterprises, CATCO, Boeing Industries, and thousands more. LCorp had then funded lawyers to assist aliens in courts and with the law. They began working with alien advocates to change laws to protect aliens. The biggest thing had been clearing Supergirls name and shown that there was a conspiracy between the president, Lex Luthor, Children of Liberty headed by Ben Lockwood, Senators and Congressmen, and major military and businessmen to bring the Kryptonian down. The tie had quickly begun to turn against the anti-alien groups. The Children of Liberty had been designated a terrorist organization. Anyone who was a member had lost their citizenship under the Patriot Act. Ben Lockwood had been put on trial and executed under seventy counts of alien murder. The President and multiple congressmen had been removed from office and waited for trial on charges ranging from violations of the constitution, murder, embezzlement, and dozens of other charges. Lex Luthor's trial would start soon. He was being kept in Deep Freeze. A special prison in Antarctica. He would appear in court by video. It would be broadcast live to the public. He would not be allowed back in the United States though as he had been charged as a terrorist. The fallout had been devastating, but had led to a major change. The twenty-eighth amendment to the Constitution which gave aliens a path to become citizens of the United States. The fight had been momentous. Congress had barely passed it with the two thirds vote in the senate and house of representatives. The state fight had been harder, but amazingly it had been little old North Dakota that had been the final state to approve it that made it an amendment.

"Kara!" Lena had rushed to the roof top to see her. A year later their were girlfriends taking tentative steps toward becoming fiance's. Kara had turned over her Super duties to Clark. She was worn out from the last year of fighting as a reporter and as a Superhero. She needed a break. So she had taken a hiatus from LCorp and Supergirl. Maybe she would return, but right now she was concentrating on her painting and pottery sculpture. Funny enough, she had become a well known artist without anyone realizing it. She used the handle KD Neon as her signature. With Lena's help her pieces had been shown in galleries across the country. Lena fell into her loves arms even as Kara tried to warn her off as her hands were covered in soil.

"Hey, what's wrong. I'm here." Lena nuzzled into her neck and kissed her softly.

"Just missed you. Tough week." Lena murmured as she savored Kara Danvers smell and warmth. Lena had been extremely busy. Kara was now settled in her new home and it was a place of retreat. Most days Lena could get to Kara's home, but this last week she had been forced to spend long nights at would all be changing as Lena was moving into Kara's apartment in the next two weeks. A top of the line security system had been installed along with a few surprises. Lena couldn't stand to be parted from Kara with her being ill long term. On top of it Kara had been in the hospital two days to have tests run. "How are your latest tests?" That had been a major difference too. With the setup of the hospital, Alex and select professional doctors had been able to help Supergirl with her kryptonite condition. It was better, not perfect. They figured that the kryptonite from the atmosphere had a half life of twenty years. She had a ways to go.

"The improved yellow sub disks are helping. Thank you Lena." Kara said as she pulled her love back to see her face. Lena hadn't realized how sick the last couple of years had made Kara and other aliens. The new alien hospital was extremely busy. It employed human and aliens. There were new hospitals opening in Gotham, Metropoli, Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, Miami, Washington D.C., and New York. There was still a long way to go. Attacks on aliens still happened and some people refused to employ them, but things were improving. Just in the last two months two aliens had been elected to the House of Representatives and Los Angeles even had an alien mayor.

"I heard your iron levels were down and your kryptonite levels up. Dr. Hamilton said that you need to eat more and rest a little more." Lena said worriedly as Lena sighed deeply. LCorp had been working overtime with trying to remove the kryptonite from across the earth, but so far they had not been successful. So Lena had worked to refine the yellow sun disk making it stronger and working with the alien hospitals as well as human hospital research to assist. Her mother had been appalled at what she had been doing, but could understand the research end. Lillian had also seemed to mellow to Kara, but Lena knew she would kill her as soon as look at her. So Lena played chess with her mother once a month to keep track of her. She would not take any chance with Kara's life.

"You all worry too much. I'm doing fine love. Just relax. You need to get ready for Harley and Ivy's arrival. You know how you react to them." Kara whispered softly kissing Lena's head as Alex approached.

"If you hadn't slept with them I would never be worried!" Lena exclaimed as Alex stopped in her tracks. "You just had to sleep with them. You couldn't just content yourself with a kiss." Lena hadn't held it against Kara. After all, she got hot thinking about Poison Ivy, Harlequin, and Supergirl in a menage a trois. She was jealous. It had happened before they had decided to step into a romantic relationship, but it still shocked her that Kara had agreed to it. From what Alex and Lena had been able to glean from Supergirl it had been four days and nights of total lust filled pleasure. Poison ivy and Harlequin had used all their feminine wiles on the girl of steel. Kara had been frustrated, angry after an alien fight, cut off from her friends, not to mention the whirlwind of anti-alien sentiment had led to her giving in to the two villains. The women had taken advantage of the situation and won their goal, to have the girl of steel. Kara had not been gentle either. She could let go with the two villains without fear of injury. And Kara had, experimenting with things she never would have thought of before. She also discovered something much deeper about herself. As much as she loved the four nights of pleasure with the two ladies she would much rather have spent it with Lena. Her heart belonged to the Luthor CEO. Forever.

"You are the only woman for me. You are the only woman who pleases me and who I want to be with. Zhoa! There is only you." Kara whispered even as Alex smiled nearby. Lena nodded kissing Kara deeply. One way together they would make it forward.

"You are the love of my , we can build the world of our dreams. Together everything feels right. Today, everything is more amazing since Rao added you to my world. Together, we can do anything." - Karen Kostlya (Note - changed God to Rao)


	37. Chapter 37

**Kryptonian Nights 37**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. What is love?**

Respect Earned

"Then we are adjourned ladies and gentlemen. I will see you in four weeks at the next board meeting. Thank you all for your input and advice." The LCorp board meeting had run long. Too long Lena thought to CEO rubbed her brow as the board members walked out. The new alien security system would protect the planet forcing people to enter at the designated space station above instead of just crash landing on the planet below. It would prevent some of the major issues like World Killers, General Zod, and that damn bounty hunter four months ago who had come for Supergirls head. It would be up and running in association with the United Nations manned by multiple personnel from around the world. Alien's could come to earth, but they needed to register and enter the proper way. Lena shook her head remembering the argument with Kara over this last night. Kara had been supportive of the whole thing up until a month ago. In fact, she had brought the idea up to Lena two years ago after a particularly nasty experience with an alien race which had required her to work with her brother Lex.

"Yeah, trust me she had said." It had turned into a entre fiasco, but they had ultimately won. Kara had agreed with some of the things Lex had stated about the need to protect the planet, but not the way in which it should be done. It had almost cost them their son though. Lena ran her hand over her abdomen as she thought of those late nights after she had delivered two months early. It had been hard on her and Kara almost breaking them. Ultimately, it had brought them closer. Mainly because neither wanted a world without the other. Lena knew that was the crux of the argument now. Kara was worried about their children and the thousands of aliens on the planet. The way the shield worked kept everything out, but it also kept everything in the atmosphere. Should there be another need for Supergirl to toss something into space or go into space she would have to get permission within seconds. Some of those controlling the shield did not trust Supergirl. So there were great questions on whether they would open the shield in an emergency or even keep it open until Supergirl got back inside.

"Faith, isn't that what you told me Kara. We have to have faith and hope for the best." Lena thought as she looked out the window noticing only now that darkness had descended on National City. "Damn!" She was late again. This would not be good especially after the harsh words she had with Kara last night.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts Ms. Luthor. I just wanted to take a minute with you if you would." Lena turned to find her biggest headache on the board standing near the door. Mr. Aarons, her personal demon and battering ram of questions.

"Yes, Mr. Aarons. How can I help you?" Lena inquired as she motioned the older gentleman to a chair near her. He moved slowly toward her in deference to his age. He was eighty-nine years old. While no longer spry of body, his mind was as sharp as a tack and had battled Lena more than once about the direction she has taken the company. While not one of Lex's cronies he had made it clear that he didn't think she was up to the task when she took over twelve years ago. His battles with her over each step she had taken had educated her in the way to battle the minefield of a major corporations board for what she wanted, it had also exhausted her on more than one occasion. In fact, Kara had observed one night as they were playing with their two children that it was very similar to when Supergirl battled her enemies. It was all about tactics and strategy, but it still left you exhausted even when you won. And there was always another battle on another day.

"I wanted to say I was wrong Lena." Mr Aarons stated as he looked at her from the chair he sat on.

"What? What do you mean you were wrong?" Lena already building up for another fight over what they had discussed in the board meeting. This would be just like him to come at her after the board had dismissed.

"No, no. Not on what we discussed in the meeting." Mr Aaron's held his hands up placatingly. "I was wrong years ago about you not being up to the task of running LCorp. I was wrong to think taking this company in a new direction would not be profitable, but also rewarding. I was wrong to think you were not strong enough, intelligent enough, or even hard enough when it was needed to make this company a major leader. My wife, Mrs. Aarons...Elizabeth, God rest her soul." He looked down for a minute and Lena could tell he had pulled a memory forward of the woman. She waited patiently. "Sorry, she told me I was a fool. I came home upset you had taken over LCorp. She told me that women were stronger than men and would sacrifice a great deal to succeed if their heart was into it. I had scoffed at her and told her she didn't know what she was talking about. I spent a week on the couch for that Mrs. Luthor! Which only made me angrier at you." Mr. Aarons chuckled even as Lena smirked happy she had been the cause of him on the couch for a week. Mr. Aaron's hand came up pointing out the smirk and laughed some more."There, just like her you are in ways. She taught me a lot about being a good man, though I would bet you would disagree with me."

"Perhaps, a little Mr. Aarons. You, however, taught me a lot about being a CEO." Lena replied as he smiled at her softly.

"You know, it was never that you were a woman or a Luthor. It was always about what this job does to people who want it badly. I watched it rob the humanity from your father and then your brother. I didn't want you to lose yours." Mr. Aaron indicated toward the picture of Lena Luthor which hung on the wall next to her father, Lionel's picture. Lex's was appropriately absent from the wall to no longer stare out as a glaring deficiency. Mr. Aarons stood with much effort and Lena rose in respect for him. "You definitely have what it takes to take LCorp to the height of not just a global economy, but a universe economy. Thank you Mrs. Luthor. You have earned my respect and admiration even if you don't need it." To say Lena was shocked for a change would be an understatement. So much so that it showed on her face. She caught herself soon enough and schooled her face quickly as she could.

"Thank you Mr. Aaron's. I appreciate your sentiment. While your right I don't need it. I will accept it most wholeheartedly." Lena shook his hand as Mr. Aaron's smiled more brightly.

"Now don't expect me to go easy on you next month when we meet again. I wouldn't want you going soft." Mr. Aaron's indicated as he ambled toward the conference room door.

"No we couldn't have that at all." Lena said with an amused chuckle. She watched as he turned toward her.

"One last thing Mrs. Luthor. Treasure that family of yours and protect it diligently. You never know what you have until it's gone. Then it's too late to get it back." Mr. Aarons stated as he looked at Lena. Lena wanted to ask him if he missed her terribly and it must have shown in her face. "Every second of every minute of every hour Ms. Luthor. It's like being robbed of your breath and being forced to live on as a shell of yourself. Don't you ever let them think you don't love them." Mr Aarons turned and ambled down the hallway home. Lena turned away wiping the tears that ran down her cheek. She quickly pulled her cellphone from the side pocket of the blazer to read one message from Kara. She opened it.

 _ **Lena, come home soon. We are waiting. Ukiem, Kara.**_

"Jess, head on home. I'm grabbing my purse and heading out. Also don't come in before ten tomorrow. Cancel anything I have for tomorrow too. I'll be in on Wednesday. I need some time with my family." Jess nodded as she wrote down what Lena had said. Lena grabbed her purse and coat. Her driver was waiting at the curb by the time the elevator had arrived at the first floor. Marcus opened the door quickly helping the CEO inside.

"That's it my little one." Kara whispered as she fed her daughter a bottle. She still wasn't feeling back to normal even though it had been two months now since she delivered their little Annabel Eliza Luthor. She needed to let Alex and Lena know she wasn't feeling well. Maybe that was why she had barked at Lena last night. She felt her son Alexander Jonzz Luthor curl tighter into her on the couch. She ran her fingers through his dark brunette locks as he settled back to sleep. Now two years old going on three, he was definitely a handful. Kara looked up toward the door as she heard a key turn in the lock heralding her wife's arrival. She had missed dinner, bath time, and tv time with them, but Kara knew it couldn't be helped.

"Hey," came Lena's greeting as she hung her coat, removed her shoes and placed her purse on the side table near the door. "How are our angels?" Lena asked as she leaned over the couch and gave Kara a soft warm kiss. They hovered together for a few minutes allowing their love for each other to realign themselves. "Sorry." Lena whispered as Kara nodded.

"I'm sorry too. You are the most important person in my life besides these two. I love you." Kara quietly spoke back even as her hand that had been carding through her sons hair now found and latched on to Lena's. "Help me put these two terrors to bed so we can cuddle?" Lena nodded releasing Kara and coming around to pick up their son. She hugged him tightly as she took him to his bed and tucked him in. Lena caressed her fingers along his cheek even as she kissed him goodnight. One last look and she moved down the hallway to their bedroom. Lena removed the trappings of the CEO of LCorp throwing on a pair of silky boxer shorts with spiderman on them, Kara's National City University t-shirt, and a pair of soft fuzzy socks. She moved to the restroom to remove her makeup and contacts. She dried her face and grabbed her blackrimmed glasses and moved back to the livingroom stopping briefly by the nursery to wake her wife who fell asleep rocking Annabel. Lena helped her lay her in the crib. Once done they moved back to the living room. Lena sat down on the couch first as Kara brought a glass of wine for her wife and a cup of tea for herself.

"I love you. I'm sorry we argued. I'm not sure why your against this now, but it is not worth arguing about. We will just have to agree to disagree." Lena whispered as she set her glass on the end table next to her and hugged Kara tighter.

" I don't think I so much as disagree as I was in a bad mood because I wasn't feeling well." Kara hesitated a little and then began again. "I haven't been feeling well since the birth. I'm not sure what it is exactly. I think maybe it's some baby blues and there might be something wrong inside of me. I need to have Alex check." Lena hugged her tighter scolding herself for not noticing her wifes problems.

"I think some sun lamps would help a few hours each day. I think we need to take some time together too. I love my babies, but I love you passionately. I don't want us to drift apart like before." Lena whispered into her loves ear. The before being when Kara had revealed she was Supergirl and it had broke their friendship for a time. A year's time to be exact. A year of dark, ugly events that wound up with Kara saving her and dying for a whole month. It had shook Lena badly and brought them back together.

"El Mayarah. Stronger together." Kara whispered even as she melted further into her wife's embrace.

"Always." Lena whispered back to her love.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kryptonian Nights 38**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. The quote that Supergirl repeats at the end of the story is from Robert Fulghum. Sorry, I went back and noticed the story was incomplete. Please let me know what you think of the fixes.**

Could it get any weirder?

"Alpha and Beta squad in position." Colonel Haley heard over the comms. "This is Agent Danvers, alpha squad move toward the south side of the store. From the description the store owner gave it sounds like a group of Rhinorians. They are usually well behaved, but we don't know what's going on in there."

The Rhinorians were definitely inside. When you thought of a Rhinorian just imagine a Rhinoceros on two legs, seven feet tall, smushed in face with a thick horn in the center of the forehead, also change their mass to look more like a powerlifter but more muscle. The big difference was that they were the galaxies hunters. They could find anything and get anything that was needed normally. There was a group of five of them. They were looking to add to the new look they had adopted. That look being acid washed jeans, T-shirts sporting hot new space ships, and leather jackets. The DEO had been called in when NCPD had been called by the one of the clerks at the store. The store owner wasn't against aliens, his customers though were another matter. Basically the clerk had panicked because they were pretty much freaking out. Alpha and Beta squad had been called in to respond to the threat. And like normal the DEO and NYPD had barged in with guns pulled and ready for bear. Just as Supergirl had arrived four of beta squads agents came flying through the sliding glass doors. Alpha squad ran like there was no tomorrow as NYPD had followed behind. Then there were several rounds of gunfire. Then Alex and the rest of the team had come running out.

"Hmm," Kara listened in for a few seconds and smiled. She quickly looked through the crowd for the owner. She spotted him and sped over. "You want to make your stores monthly bonus this month?" Supergirl asked as the balding man with an athletic physique nodded. "Then come with me and trust me. They want some converse, but I think they are in the mood for some leather jackets. Do you think we could special order the shoes for them and get them in a week?" Supergirl explained as she and the owner walked past the DEO, NYPD, Alpha and Beta Squads.

"Why yes, I think we could. Do you think they would return for them? I'm thinking about a week for them to be made." The owner of the store exclaimed in excitement as he walked beside Supergirl. Agent Danvers shook her head and yelled at Supergirl.

"This is a government operation Supergirl. You need…" Supergirl completely ignored the Agent as she and the store owner walked inside.

"Gentlemen, I heard you were looking for some converse before you were rudely interrupted." The Rhinorian with all black skin came toward him with gun drawn.

"Who are you? What is Supergirl doing with you?" He asked harshly. The owner knew this was an intimidation factor after having multiple people come in for shoes in the past.

"I am Michael James, the store owner. I think we can figure out something to help you out. I see your sporting the stressed jeans look. You are looking mighty fine gentlemen." The owner began as he rounded the muscular Rhinorians.

"We can't find anything that fits. How can you help us?" A younger more feminine Rhinorian asked as she moved forward toward the store owner.

"Well, I can take impressions and measurements with Supergirls help and we can get them custom made. It might cost a little more, but you would have perfectly fitting Converse. The five Rhinorians gathered around each other talking softly as Supergirl stood with the owner. "You know, they aren't so bad once you get over their size and their in your face attitude. They're even kind of cute. You think they'd date a human." The owner asked Supergirl which caused a giggle to bubble up.

"Probably, but be careful. You might want to take it slow." Suerpgirl said as they Rhinorians turned back toward them and their leader approached.

"Alright, we are agreeable. How long do you think it will take to get them made?" the black Rhinorian asked.

"Well first I know my name, but what is yours?" Michael James asked of the alien.

"I'm Az. The pretty female there in brown is Pan. The three greys are Chin, Za, and Flay. We are the Goran clan." Az responded much more mildly.

"Well, let's see what we can do." The owner put Supergirl to helping making impressions on a special foam the store owner had and Michael James took measurements for each Rhinorian. Forty-five minutes later the measurements were taken and Michael James was talking on the phone with the company who created the converse. A price was agreed to and delivery would happen to the store in a week.

"Okay, so due to your unusual feet formation Thomas wants to reinforce the sole so it doesn't fall apart. So we can have them in store in eight days. Does that sound okay?" Michaael James asked Az. Az pulled out a flat pad from his back pocket thumbing through his calendar on his cell phone.

"Yeah, we have to drop back by earth with a delivery of ore for a friend. What is the cost?

"Well, with the size and all. Two thousand four hundred seventeen dollars for all five pairs. Is that okay?" Michael asked Az. Az shook Michael James hand as Pan put on a new leather jacket. Supergirl talked to her about the fit and showed her the mirror where she could gaze on her hotness.

"You are definitely rockin that jacket." Supergirl commented as Chin and Za found leather jackets for themselves. Flay opted for a suede jacket getting a sexy growl from Supergirl. Flay preened some more in front of the mirror till he heard Az's boisterous laugh. Supergirl looked over towards Michael and Az to make sure they were doing well. Az was actually getting along with the owner really well.

"We will see you in a week Michael. Thank you so much for your help." Az said as he walked toward the door.

"You know the government is out there. They may hurt you." Michael James warned Az. Az turned and knelt before Michael. His group stopped and watched.

"It will be okay. We aren't as fragile as some. I promise my friend." Az said and hugged Michael. "See you in a week." Az got up and walked toward the door. "Thank you Supergirl. Your help was great." Supergirl walked out to hear guns raised. News stations cameras were recording as the aliens walked together. Az looked down at her his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "They don't deserve you Supergirl. None of them. They are a capricious race. Come with us. You can sail around the rings of Andromeda with us. You can walk the sands of Mars." Now Az knelt down once more. "We can visit Starhaven. You could settle on Dakkon." Supergirl looked from Az's eyes to the stars above.

"Once, long ago I would have taken that offer Az. This planet is my home even though I'm alone. The last of my kind. Thank you for the offer." Supergirl leaned forward and kissed his horn. She then stepped back and bowed low to Az as she had been taught by her father. "Safe trip Az of the Goran clan." She watched as all five Rhinorians disappeared in beams of the light disappeared all the camera watched as Supergirls' head fell forward. She took several deep breaths . "I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death." Supergirl rose silently into the air.

 _ **Eight days later...**_

"Well I would say you outdid yourself Michael." Supergirl crowed with excitement as the Rhinorians sported their new Converse in red, deep blue, purple, lime green, and a brilliant orange. Az had orders for fifteen more pair for Michael James. His business was booming since it had been rumored that he was an alien friendly business. Several of the shops nearby opened to aliens too. Michael motioned to Supergirl to sit. Once seated Michael removed her boots and measured her feet. He moved to the back and brought out two pairs of Chuck Taylor All Star Americana high tops. The first pair didn't fit right. The second pair fit perfect. He helped Supergirl place her boots back on and wrapped up the pair handing them to her in a nondescript bag. "A thank you gift. You brought me prosperity and gave me hope. But even more than that you helped me find a friend. Thank you Supergirl. Hang in there. America will not always be a hateful place for aliens." Michael reached forward and hugged her.

"Your welcome Michael." Supergirl said back and broke the embrace. "Az you all stay safe." Supergirl waved at her friend chuckling as Az sipped his tea. Michael joined him and soon laughter floated out the door of his business.

"Supergirl." Kara looked to her right from where her name was called to see Agent Danvers leaning against a Ducati XDIAVEL. Supergirl so wanted to just get a hug from Alex. Supergirl shook her head as Alex stepped over to her. "Thought you might be interested in grabbing lunch with me."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have somewhere to be. Have a good day Agent." Kara went to take off only to feel a hand on her arm.

"You can't keep running away. Come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Alex asked as Supergirl looked at her in a side look rolling her eyes. "Trust me. Please." Supergirl took a deep breath. She couldn't keep running from talking to Alex even if her sister didn't know who she really was. She nodded finally. She climbed on Alex's bike behind her. Kara couldn't believe she was holding her sister close for the first time in weeks. It was almost too much for the Kryptonian as she relished the warmth and smell she had missed that was uniquely her sister for so long.

"Hold tight." Alex called out not realizing that was exactly what Supergirl wanted and needed in that moment. Kara leaned into Alex's back holding tightly and savoring the moment. Within a matter of minutes they had crossed town to a Chinese buffet. Supergirl reluctantly released Alex and dismounted the motorcycle waiting for Agent Danvers. "Come on." Alex motioned with her hand. The two Danvers' sisters walked into the Fau's Chinese Buffet. Mr. Fau was there immediately. "Supergirl, Agent Danvers so good to see you. Your table is ready." He led them into an empty restaurant. In the center of the room Brainy and Nia Nal sat at the table along with Jonn Jonzz. "We thought we could have lunch as friends. Just leave the world outside for a while." Supergirl felt overwhelmed for a minute and looked away. "Hey, I know I have been rough on you recently Supergirl, but you have to know I do care and respect you." Alex promised as she moved close and placed a hand on Supergirls arm. Kara got herself under control and nodded.

"Yeah, I do know," she said as she moved to sit. "So let's eat." Supergirl responded as those around the table began to talk and laugh. When Supergirl spoke about the Rhinorians wanting a new look so they could seem more cool to their clients everyone laughed. Alex teased Supergirl about several little incidents throughout their recent meetings which had everyone snickering around the table. "So how did you get everyone here together?"

"Well, I had contacted Jonn about meeting for lunch today. Brainy asked if he could join with his girlfriend. And I just thought, well we've had it rough lately. What with you being fired from helping the government and still staying true to helping others." Alex shrugged as she trailed off some. "I just...I miss just talking to you Supergirl. I'm sorry we're having trouble getting along. I needed you to know I consider you a friend...a good friend." Supergirl looked away trying to hide the pain those words brought. Friend. Yeah, she was a friend, because her sister was gone. Jonn saw her struggle, grabbed her hand below the table and squeezed it.

"I think in these trying times it's important to have friends. They help keep us together when the world is falling apart." Jonn said distracting Alex from watching Supergirl. Kara was able to get herself together.

"Yeah, we are friend's Director Danvers." Kara responded even though it felt like something broke in her chest. Alex reached over and placed her hand on Supergirls.

"Alex, outside of my job. When we are like this. Alex." Agent Danver's repeated to Supergirl. Kara turned her palm up into Alex's hand even while she felt Jonn holding the other below the table.

"Alex it is." Supergirl affirmed as she smiled. "Now, I don't know about you, but I believe this requires dessert!" Everyone laughed as the afternoon dragged onward. Soon, they all stepped outside the restaurant. Jonn stood off to the side as Brainy and Nia left. Alex bid farewell, mounted her bike, and drove off.

"You did well in there. I know that hurt a lot." Jonn said as he hugged Supergirl. Kara nodded even as the tears began to fall.

"Yeah, but she's safe. That's what matters. I need to go Jonn." Kara said as she rose into the air above the clouds. Jonn shook his head for his adopted daughter. One person should not have to sacrifice so much. There should be a balance out there in the Universe.

"One day soon things will be better. I hope." Jonn said still looking to the sky. "One day soon." Jonn walked home hoping he had done the right thing with Alex and Kara. That's all anyone can do. Hope they do the right things.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kryptonian Nights 39**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. You have to wonder who would be able to break through those hard walls of Lena's.**

Eliza

"Can I help you mam?" Jess asked the older woman who stood before her. Thee Older woman wore beautiful blue slacks, a button up blouse, and a long sleeve open front knit sweater with pockets. Her blonde hair was peppered with grey strands here and there presenting a beautiful woman with an esteemed look.

"Yes, I'm here to see Lena Luthor. I'm Dr. Eliza Danvers." Eliza stated her blues eyes sparkling accompanied with a soft smile. Jess was totally befuddled. How many Danver's women were there? How come Lena Luthor seemed to have the luck to find them all?

"Oh, I don't seem to have you on the schedule Dr. Danvers. Let me check if she can see you. Wait one minute." Jess stood and walked into Lena's office. The CEO was diligently at work as always these days working on some new idea or technology. When she had told Kara Danvers she would trust in technology only from now on she had meant it. Her hours had increased once more to sixteen or eighteen hour days. Only going to sleep when absolutely necessary. LCorp had presented more technology in the last four months of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor's dissolution of friendship then in the years before Lena had met Kara. In the long run it would be great for LCorp, but not for the CEO. Jess could see burnout coming if something didn't change soon. Lena looked up not having expected to see her assistant. "Dr. Eliza Danvers is here to see you. I didn't have her on your schedule." Jess could tell by the confusion on Ms. Luthor's face she wasn't expecting the doctor. "I'll send her on her way Ms. Luthor. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Lena rose quickly from her seat and shook her head.

"No, I'll see her. I'm just a little confused on why she is here." Lena stood in front of her desk as Eliza was shown into her office. The eldest Danver's walked straight over to Lena and hugged her tightly. Lena almost broke into a sob being reminded of the long forgotten hugs Kara Danvers once gave her daily in their friendship. Since the reveal that Kara was Supergirl she hadn't allowed an emotional embrace or comfort from anyone. She sparingly talked to Alex as director of the DEO on projects and brainstorming sessions. Everytime Alex tried to break through the professionalism Lena slammed the door shut on her. Yet, Alex kept trying. She hadn't given up. She just didn't understand the Danver's women.

"Oh sweety! I have missed you so much!" Eliza hugged her a little tighter rubbing small circles on her back. Lena struggled to get her emotions under control even as the smell of lavender, baked muffins, and coffee assaulted her senses. Eliza always felt like home and Lena had missed her so much just now realizing how much she had lost with the breakup of her and Kara's friendship.

"I'm not sure why you are here Eliza. I am no longer friends with Kara or Alex." Lena said as she stepped back and wiped the tears from her face. She reached over to her desk and grabbed a tissue. Eliza nodded in understanding. Her daughters didn't even know she was in National City. However, Kara's phone call three days ago telling Eliza all about the issues with Lena had spurred her to action.

"Actually I'm here as a mother." She watched as Lena began to protest. "For you. I know that today is your birthday." Eliza reached into her bag and pulled out two wrapped presents with a card attached. "So I thought you might like to celebrate by going out to lunch with me." Lena was stunned to say the least. She had expected Eliza to take Kara's side. She had expected to be spurned by everyone who had known Kara. Yet, that had not happened. Eliza was just another piece of evidence to prove her argument on technology wrong. "You're my girl. Just because there has been a falling out with my girls doesn't mean you aren't family. You'd probably have to kill everyone of the Danvers for that to happen and even in death we would still claim you. We love you. But this isn't about the girls. This is about you and I. So being your mom, even if it took forever for us to find you and bring you into our family I want to take you to lunch. I want to hear how you are doing!" Lena shuddered and leaned back against the desk. She just couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Friends and family weren't like this. "So where are we going for lunch because I'm hungry." Eliza stepped closer and placed her hand on Lena's arm. She raised Lena's chin to catch her attention. "Come on daughter. Let's get out of here." Lena looked up into warm, understanding eyes and decided to trust Eliza. She shouldn't. She would just get hurt again. But she was desperate for some type of warmth. Any type right now. God, she missed Kara.

"All right." Lena grabbed her purse and glasses. She locked out her computer and shut it down while Eliza waited. Once ready, Eliza offered her arm and Lena accepted heading out the door. "Jess cancel my afternoon appointments. I'm going out with my...my mom for lunch." Eliza's face lit up brilliantly with a smile as she hugged Lena closer.

"Yes Ms. Luthor." Jess watched as the two left on the elevator. She sighed in relief and pulled out her phone.

 _ **Jess:**_ _I don't know how you did it. I'm sure it was you though. Thank you. Please don't give up on her._

 _ **Catco reporter:**_ _I'll never give up on Lena. No matter how much she hates me. No matter how much I screw up. I promised to protect her. Thank you for letting me know._

Supergirl watched from seven buildings over as Eliza and Lena exited LCorp laughing and talking. She knew her relationship was messed up with her friend, but that didn't mean she wouldn't watch out for her. She had caused this divide. She would work to fix it. If it couldn't be fixed well then she would just go through life being a shadow to Lena and those she loved. It's why she called Eliza several days ago. She knew Eliza's character wouldn't allow Lena to suffer. She would care for the CEO even while Kara watched over and cared for her from afar. After all, that's what love is really about. Supergirl watched as the two women got into the car. She then took to the skies with a smile knowing her friend would have a good day.

"The only way love can last a lifetime is if it's unconditional. The truth is this: love is not determined by the one being loved but rather by the one choosing to love."

― **Stephen Kendrick, The Love Dare**


	40. Chapter 40

**Kryptonian Nights 40**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. I'm being so random with ideas these days I'm not sure what I am writing. LOL! Please send feedback in reviews please. Let me know your still reading and enjoying my work.**

 **Earth Seventy-Eight's Ghosts**

"Ugh! Flash was right. I'm still a little drained. At least it dropped me at night." Supergirl said as the portal opened and dropped the Super out in the middle of National City Park. Kara hit the ground hard even as her duffle bag hit the ground next to her. The portal closed leaving the Super flat on her back in the grass staring up at the visible stars through the trees. Night covered the park muffling the sounds of the city around her. Supergirl had been on mission assisting earth seventy-eight with Darkseid. The Flash and Arrow had brought hero's from other dimensions to help. Supergirl had been the deciding factor. All three of her from other worlds. Through their combined efforts and the sacrifice of Supergirl eighty-one Darkseid had been destroyed. But the cost had been greater both physically and emotionally. She had watched Lena Luthor of earth seventy-eight die. She had sacrificed herself at the last moment to save Kara. It had gutted the reporter in so many ways.

"I miss you Lena. I heard what you said. I promise to try." Kara whispered even as she heard the approach of pounding feet and helicopter's whirring. It was either the DEO or another military branch. Kara wanted to move, but she was so tired and despondent from this mission. She really didn't care if they arrested her and threw her into a hole so deep she never came out again. Losing Lena had cracked her heart so deeply. She had been on Earth seventy-eight for five months. They had developed a close friendship which had stepped over the line into a loving relationship. Kara had made sure to share her secret persona with Lena. Supergirl and Lena from Earth seventy-eight had not been friends. They hadn't even met when Kara went to help. She had struck up a friendship with the youngest Luthor on Earth seventy-eight. She was different then her Lena. Earth seventy-eight Lena Luthor was lighter, buoyant, and happy. Lillian and Lex had been a loving family for her. They encouraged her to pursue her interests in quantum mechanics and biomedical research. Lex and Lillian had loved Kara accepting her into the family as she befriended Lena. Then encouraged Kara to open her heart to love fully knowing she was an alien. They had held her at the funeral for Lena and reminded her that they were there for her. She could stay and they would care for her. Kara had wanted too. Not wanting to come back to the Earth where she was hated, where her relationship with Lena was in fragments, where CADMUS hunted her and the Children of Liberty wanted her dead. She had been honest with Lillian and Lex about their counterparts here on her Earth. It had made Lillian only push for her to stay with them more saying, "You are family. You, Kara Zor-El, are an amazing woman. We love you and want you to stay. I'm sorry that we aren't the people you need on your Earth, but it's all the more reason for you to stay with us." For a brief second, she had almost swayed and stayed. Held in the arms of Lex Luthor had made her feel safe. She chuckled inside at that thought. What would Superman have thought about that?

"No, I need to go back. I need to stand up to those who would hurt aliens and humans on my world. I need to fix the issues with the Lena on my world, even if we are never friends again. I just miss her so much Lillian. So very much." Kara had whispered even as Lillian had pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"I know sweety. We are here if you need us. Come home to us when the burden is too great and you need a break. We are here for you." Lillian had encouraged the Super even as Lex had come to join in the hug.

"We are here for you Kara. Anything you need we will help you with. Just ask." Lex had said as he kissed her head. "Be careful of us on your world. We are smart and always ten steps ahead. Remember, we love you. Come here when you need a rest. Lena would want you to take care of yourself." Kara nodded allowing Lex to squeeze her tightly. Lex handed her a small pouch. "Look in the pouch when you get home. I think it will help once you are back on your earth." They had parted after that. Now as she was surrounded by the DEO, spotlights from the helicopters shining down on her, and agents yelling for her not to move. She just didn't care to move. So she was surprised when she saw who was bent over her.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Colonel Haley asked her. She was dressed in a tactical outfit, deep concern showed on her face. Kara tried to puzzle this out even as Haley motioned for a stretcher. Kara could walk. She was pretty sure. She just didn't want to at that moment.

"Not really." Kara replied as she was loaded on the stretcher to be flown back to the DEO. Her hands clutched the pouch that Lex had given her. Her duffle bag was loaded on the chopper.

"We've got you. Don't worry. Agent Danvers has been worried." Haley responded as she walked next to the stretcher as they loaded her on the helicopter.

"How long have I been gone?" Kara asked as she squinted up at Haley. Haley grimaced as she looked down at the Super.

"Ten months. We thought you had died or were trapped on earth seventy-eight. Alex wanted to mount a rescue mission. Lena Luthor had started to work on a trans-dimensional portal to try and reach you. But jumping dimensions is harder than we thought." Haley responded as she watched the medic run an IV into the Super with a needle that should not have penetrated Supergirl's skin. "What happened over there?" Haley questioned now more worried than ever at Supergirl's confusion and vulnerability.

"Lena tried to get to me?" Kara questioned as Haley nodded. "Battled Darkseid and his forces. Got my butt kicked multiple times, died twice, came back from the dead, and finally killed the bad guy, but not without major sacrifices. Normal days in the Superhero Universe." Supergirl responded tiredly as she closed her eyes the pain and grief reflecting back toward Haley and the helicopter crew.

"I look forward to reading your report. I'm sorry for your losses." Haley replied as she grabbed Supergirl's hand and squeezed it. A tear slipped down Supergirl's cheek who said nothing. They arrived at the DEO in moments. Alex was at the doors to medical even as the hero was carefully laid onto the medical bed. The sensors came to life reporting some good, but a great deal much more worrisome. Supergirl's energy levels were depleted severely.

"Hey, welcome home Supergirl." Alex whispered as she bent down and looked at her sister from head to toe. We were worried." Alex responded as she noticed the pouch clutched in Kara's hands. She went to remove it only to have Kara hold it tighter.

"No, the pouch stays with me." Kara's panicked features told Alex she wouldn't win this fight. Alex tried to calm her knowing whatever was in the pouch was extremely important.  
"Okay, sorry. I'm just worried it will be in the way while we examine you. Can I set it here? It will still be in reach. No one will touch it. I promise." Alex asked even as she worried over her sister. She watched as Supergirl considered her query. Supergirl nodded releasing it into Agent Danver's hands. The young hero watched as Alex placed it on the side table. Once there she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Alex. Sorry, can't stay awake any longer." Supergirl closed her eyes even as she heard Agent Danver's calling her name as medical equipment began to scream in alarm, Hours later, in fact a day later, Kara can hear people talking, but can't open her eyes. Exhaustion from this mission was really weighing her body down. Why did Darkseid's minions have to be so many and hit so hard?

"You shouldn't be looking at that Lena." Alex says as she approached the CEO. Alex checked the latest readouts on her sister's condition. The door to the med bay is closed. Only Alex and Lena are inside.

"Why? Another secret she can keep on me?" Lena argues angrily. "She just disappeared for almost a year. Then last night shows up being dumped out of a purple portal at the center of the National City Park. No one would tell me anything Alex." Alex's anger bubbles over. She had had it with the Luthor.

"You were the one that cut us off Lena. We kept the doors open even after you cut Kara off. We were your friends. We met you through Kara sure, but discovered an awesome friend. I'm sorry if we didn't tell you she was Supergirl." The last was angrily whispered. "But you made it abundantly clear that you didn't want to talk to her or us. We kept trying, but you just kept slamming the door in our faces. I considered you a sister. Kara was ready to tell you, but terribly afraid you would reject her. She was right." Lena looked away even as she opened what seemed to be a journal from the pouch. There were drawing of her, pictures of them together that she knew never happened, poetry, and letters in her and Kara's writing. On the inside cover were two notes. One from her mother. One from Lex.

 _Kara,_

'

 _Remember Lena loved you. We love you. When the day gets too heavy and the load to great we are here for you. We know you can do it. Do not give up. Come home when you can't go on. We are waiting._

 _Love, Lillian_

 _Sis,_

 _My Lee loved you so deeply. She saw in you what I see in you. The heart of a warrior. Family. Do not give up. Your big Brother is here for you. Come see me when it gets too much. You know how._

 _Love, Lex_

 _P.S. Don't give up. Lena resides in you. She wouldn't want you too._

"What?" Lena whispered shocked even as Alex came up behind her She read the notes on the front of the journal and shook her head. So her sister had gone for it in the other world. She had fallen and loved Lena Luthor. It explained so much about her state of confusion and withdrawn nature from what Alex had seen and heard from Colonel Haley. Lena looked at Supergirl who was now in a DEO sports shorts and no bra. Dr. Hamilton had found a nasty cut down her side that had still been weeping fluid, not blood. It obviously had been treated, but was not healing correctly. Her body was decorated in bruises and healing mottled skin. The fight had to have been long and excruciating for the Super. Lena began reading noticing dates on each piece as she moved through the journal. Alex followed along over her shoulder. An hour passed as both Lena and Alex now knew the full extent of Kara's relationship with earth seventy-eights Lena. Lena grabbed the pouch and reached inside for the other objects. A smaller felt bag was removed. Inside two Kryptonian bracelets and two wedding rings with a note from Lex.

 _Hey,_

 _I saw you try to throw these away that night you held her broken body. I couldn't let you do that Kara. These are tangible symbols of your love for her. Please don't hate me. I had Methos fish them out of the lake. You are broken, but not destroyed. I know this, for I know the strength with which you loved my sister. You can be whole again. Just think about it. Please._

 _Love, Lex_

' _El Mayara'_

"Well, that explains a lot. You probably shouldn't have read it, but I'm happy you did. Now I know why she seems so distant and devastated." Alex sighed as she walked around the medical bed and looked her sister over. Even in Supergirl's sleep Alex could tell she was struggling. The shadows of exhaustion had begun to relent some. Twenty-four hours later her solar absorption levels had improved. The infection in her body from the wounds she had received had been reduced, but they had to try some new medication on her sister that hadn't been tested. So the medical crew had watched her close taking readings every hour as she recovered.

"Kara loves me?" Lena said with disbelief and shock. Alex nodded even as she finished taking Kara's pulse herself. She didn't trust the machines all the time. "Why didn't she tell me? This is just one more thing she lied about."

"Enough!" Alex angrily had had enough of this Whoa is me shit! "Kara told you in her every act! She rescued you constantly, brought you lunch when you didn't take care of yourself, brought you into our family, defended you constantly until we all saw what she saw...a beautiful, intelligent woman who was nothing like her family. Why do you think James dated you? Kara had to hit him over the head with a sledgehammer almost, but even the jaded friend of Superman eventually saw what we all saw. Kara, though, knew from the beginning. You could have no better white knight then Kara Zor-El Danvers! Yet, all you see it her lies." Alex rubbed her hands over face and looked at the ceiling. Kara was going to kill her for this next statement, but she didn't care. Her sister deserved something and someone good. She was glad she had found it on earth seventy-eight. She also wished she could have met that Lena who had captured her sister's heart. Alex shook her head. "You need to see a therapist. You need to work on you. My sister fights daily for this planet, it's people, and you. None of which deserve her. None of which deserve her devotion. You want to blame her for every little thing that's gone wrong. Fine. You want to feel hurt and angry she lied to you. Fine." Alex rounded the medical bed causing Lena to stand and backup. "Just know this Lena. You will never have a more staunch defender who loves and cares for you. She would sacrifice everything to know you have this life to live and are happy. Not once since the Kryptonite issue has she asked what other secrets are you keeping. Not once when she saw new weapons you were working on did she question it. She trusted you. Well guess what, life isn't easy. You said you never had friends before. Friendship takes pain, arguments, disagreement. It's how they are built. You say you never had friends before, it's because you were unwilling to feel the pain of disappointment. You ran away when it got tough. So grow up. You need to decide if your friendship with Kara is worth it in the end. If not, then run! I for one am done with how you keep treating her." Alex finished even as she heard the voice of her sister calling low, weak, and cracking as she tried to speak.

"Al...ex. St...op. Le...Lena." Kara reached out her hand toward them. Alex moved right away rounding the bed even as Lena moved closer.

"I'm sorry. I just want good things for you. I want you to be happy." Alex cried as she hugged her sister. She was tired of the Universe throwing its worse at her sister and the young woman suffering for it. It was time Kara Zor-El won for a while. A long while.

"Shhhh, it's...o..kay. Lena…" Kara removed her left hand from around Alex and reached out to her friend. Lena hesitated only a moment and took the hand. She felt Kara firmly grasp her hand as the Super pulled her closer. "Frien...ds. Stop worr...ying." Lena bent down and listened as Kara struggled to stay awake. The two parts of Lena warred in her. The part that was tired of fighting and just wanted to walk away. The other part that was tired of fighting and just wanted things to be right with Kara, Alex, and the others again. Lena finally just gave in and bent down hugging Kara. Kara felt Lena's tears falling on her shoulder. "Shhh, time Lena. Just give it time and talking." Lena nodded still clutching the journal in her hands.

 _Four months later…_

"So how about dinner with me tonight? We could take in the new French restaurant and then a walk by the bay. It's a full moon." Lena suggested as she walked over to Alex. She handed her a whiskey while snuggling next to her. Alex kissed Lena softly pulling her closer. They broke their kiss smiling at each other. Alex turned and took a sip of her drink. She looked out on the balcony.

"That would be lovely. I could use a night off." Alex said as her mind drifted to her sister. Lena agreed laying her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Where do you think she is now?" Lena whispered knowing what Alex was thinking about. Alex wondered too. Two months ago Kara had told Lena she loved her as a friend, but they couldn't be together as more. Not at the moment. Lena had been disappointed to say the least, especially after everything she had learned about Lena seventy-eight's love affair with Kara. Alex had been there for Lena. The pain had been great for the youngest Luthor, but she understood where Kara was coming Kara had told Alex she was going away. No location. No hints. She was just leaving. It hadn't surprised Alex. The ghost of Lena seventy-eight had held her sister tight. Supergirl had done her job well, but their had been less joy. Everyone had noticed the change. Supergirl had become more serious, more down to earth. Colonel Haley had approached Agent Danvers to if there was anything they could do. Agent Danvers had told her no. She had told the Colonel only time would make this right and even then she wasn't sure it would.

"I don't know. I have never seen anything rip her apart this much except for Krypton's destruction and Mon-el's departure.I hope she's okay." Alex said as Lena nodded and hugged her tightly.

 _ **At The Moment of Lena Seventy-eights destruction…**_

"I love you Kara! I will always love you." Lena turned to stand in front of Kara only to be shoved out of the way at the last moment by a streaking black figure. The figure turned and moved Supergirl immediately after getting Lena out of the way. It was only ten seconds, but they were precious seconds that saved Supergirl and Lena Luthor's life. A moment later an explosion went off destroying the mainframe terminal. Items in the room were sucked into the backwash of an antimatter hole including Darkseid. The hole disappeared a second later. Lena rolled over looking toward where Kara Zor-El, the love of her life should be only to be met with an empty space. "No! Noooooo! Kara! Noooooooo!" The agonizing scream echoed even as the hero's poured into the room.

"Le….Leennnaaa!" Kara called from where her broken body had been moved by the black shadow. Lena looked toward the woman of her heart. She rose running toward the hero. Supergirl was severely injured, but she would make it. The flash pulled to a stop beside them.

"Darkseid? The machine?" The Flash asked as a medic now worked on Supergirl while another looked over Lena.

"Gone through a temporal gravity well. I hope it crushes him and spits him out like vomit at the end of the Universe. God, Barry. I almost lost her." Lena said as they loaded Supergirl onto a stretcher to evacuate her. Barry placed his hand on Lena's shoulder pulling her closer as they walked next to the stretcher. Lena caught sight of the black figure that had saved her and Supergirl before it faded out of time and space.

Kara had done what she should have to make things right. Even as she faded from the timeline she knew she had been right.

 _ **One month later…**_

Lena seventy-eight and Kara Zor-El stepped out of the purple portal. They were inside Kara's apartment.

"I know it's not much and I know that here you are not Lena Luthor, but I know we can make it work..." Lena kissed Kara silent. Kara smiled into the kiss. The warmth and joy filling her like an empty challis. It had taken time to recover, but Lee had been there by her side.

"I love you. It will be alright. We will change things for the better. Do you know what you're going to tell them?" Lena asked as Kara heard the approach of a helicopter. The DEO wasn't wasting any time.

"Yeah Lee. I do. I love the haircut. Sure you want to do this, I can still take you back." Kara said as Lee kissed her deeply. Kara ran her hands through Lena's short comb over butch cut. It was gorgeous. Her wedding ring and bracelet sparkled in the sunlight that came through her apartment windows. Lena's ring and bracelet glittered back. It had been a beautiful ceremony with Alex seventy-eight giving her away and Lex seventy-eight giving Lena away.

"I'm looking forward to settling in Midvale. Starting a small science technology company and marrying the local newspaper editor." Lee whispered as she deepened the kiss. Lena and Kara knew what happened now. A letter left by future Kara had told them all. The agony that Lena had felt knowing how her love had suffered through her death had been almost unbearable. She understood why she changed the past. Though, she didn't condone many things could go wrong still. It's why they had delayed their return. So Kara future didn't run into Kara present. Lena also had to bid farewell to her family, though they would be able to communicate with the device that Palmer technologies had given them. Kara had realized to what lengths she would go to save Lena. So there had been long discussions of what was on and off the table in either one saving each other. There was also a plan to go to the Fortress to see if something could be done about the time they had together. But that was for another day. The door burst open as their kiss came to an end. Alex in the lead with her gun raised.

"Hey Alex, I'm home." Kara said as Alex and the other agents lowered their weapons. Lena Luthor came through the door wearing an operation outfit.

"Holy Shit!" Both Lena's said as they came face to face with her doppelgangers.

"Stand down! Alpha Squad return to base." Alex ordered into her comms. "Colonel Haley I'll give you a rundown when I get back." Alex waited till the detail had left. Lena closed the door when she was sure they had all left on the elevator. Lena leaned her head against the door and took a deep breath.

"What did you do Kara?" Lena asked as she turned her head and walked into the room further.

"I saved you on earth seventy-eight. I changed time or future me changed time." Kara stated clearly as she gently pulled her Lena forward. "Lena. Alex. I would like to introduce you to Lee Luthor. My wife." Alex and Lena's mouth dropped open.

"Your wife." Alex said as she looked at Lee. Something inside Alex ached at missing her sister's ceremony. Lena shook her head. She couldn't believe Kara would hurt Alex and Eliza by not inviting them to the wedding.

"No, no. You married me without us present?" Lena argued while Kara nodded. Lee Luthor laughed and shook her head. "You get to explain this to Eliza! I'm not getting in the way of this one." Kara cringed knowing that Eliza would be disappointed.

"She didn't really have much of a choice since Lex said our child couldn't be born out of wedlock." Lee said as Kara nodded.

"I thought your brother was scary Lena. He's got nothing on her Lex!" Kara said as she kissed Lee and rubbed her belly. Alex looked at her sister. She really looked at her. The joy that had been missing had shadows and darkness that had inhabited her features now gone. She was bubbly, though she seemed to have a maturity that Alex hadn't seen before. Lex stepped forward taking her sister by the arm.

"I'm so glad your home. I'm glad you have your Lena. You're going to be a mother! Oh my, I'm going to be an Aunt!" She hugged her sister tightly. Alex looked at Lee. "Welcome to the family Lee. I don't know how Kara got you pregnant, but you both get to explain this to Eliza." Lee laughed and hugged Alex. Kara now looked to Lena. Her best friend.

"You could never think things through. You just crash through the barriers without any thought to who or what you might hurt. I...I…" Lena turned away and sighed as she held her head. Kara would do this because she loved her. She loved Lena seventy-eight. She knew she had messed up with Kara. She wouldn't mess up with Alex. She wouldn't mess up her friendship with Kara. She would figure out how to be friends with her other self. "Damn you Kryptonian! Don't you ever do something this dangerous again. Don't you ever leave without telling us where you are going!" Lena spun on her feet and pulled Kara into a tight hug. "You idiot! We have been worried sick." Lee smiled at her doubles reaction.

"I'm sorry Lena. I couldn't live without her." Kara voice cracked as she apologizing for her future self. Lena nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Truly am sorry." Kara placed a hand on Lena's cheek.

"I know. You and Alex are going to be happy as me and Lee." Kara said as she stepped back pulling her Lena forward. Kara kiss her Lee. While Alex slid an arm around Lena.

"Nice to meet you cousin. I'm happy we are going to be family." Lee said as she pulled Lena Luthor into a hug. Maybe this would all work out.

 **Our Family - The people you live for, laugh with and love; those who continually show up, stay up and make up, who make you glad you never gave up.**


End file.
